I Bring in the Lightning
by Mistress Silver Moon
Summary: In all my time living in Jasper, I would have never imagined meeting alien robots who currently are fighting a civil war in Earth. But that should not really surprise me since I'm unusual myself. I mean, who else has powers because of a serum their mother injected when they were six? Set in 1st episode of TFP Rating T for future chapters JackxOC romantic pairing, slow progress
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Have you ever heard that what happens to you, it must be for a reason? I have, way too many times to care.

You see something happened to me when I was around six years old. Something that would change me forever.

I lost something that day, something that I can never get back… I also got something, but it was those gifts that you never expected to receive and didn't want to have.

But an unwanted a gift can be thrown away, destroyed, ignored, or just pass it on to a different person that wants it.

My gift is something that I can't do any of those. The gift that I got transformed into a curse.

You want to know what is my curse? Well, might as well say it. I weld the power of lighting.

* * *

AN: Cover image is my OC.

I'll say this once, I do not own Transformers Prime, just my OC. Same statement goes for the the rest of the story.


	2. Weirdness Strikes

**Chapter 2: Weirdness Strikes**

"Anya! Did you see that?" Raf says excitedly as he did some cool trick on his toy car.

"Yes, it was awesome." I reply softly with a barely visible smile. Raf just smiles at me and continues playing with his toy.

Rafael Esquivel, he is my twelve year old cousin. I live with him and his family here, in Jasper, Nevada. I have been living with him for almost ten years. We act more like siblings than cousins, and I don't mind that, I actually like it. I don't have siblings like Raf does. If I had to choose who I would want as a younger brother, I would want Raf.

We are in a dry drainage canal. No one was around so it is safe to be here, plus it has a lot of room for Raf to drive his toy car.

Raf's toy is decreasing in speed until it completely stops. "Aww… the battery died." Raf laments as he stands up from his place next to me and went to pick it up. He grabs it and sits down next to me.

"Don't worry. I'll fix that." I say in my usual soft monotonous voice.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to drain yourself…" Raf says with worry. It touches my heart to no end when Raf worries for me, as selfish as it sounds.

"No, it's okay. I needed to release some of my energy anyway." I reply as I take his car and place my right hand where the batteries are located. I feel my fingers heat up and small yellow sparks came out of my fingertips and went towards the batteries in the toy.

I give his car back and Raf takes it and places it on the ground. "Thanks, Anya." Raf says gratefully. I only give a small nod and minuscule smile.

I guess, I should mention that Raf is the only one from his family that knows of my powers. When Raf found out that I had this power, he didn't became scared, as I feared, but accepted me and I couldn't be happier for that.

My father knows that I have this power too, but I don't want to talk about it.

We been out here for at least an hour in comfortable silence, with Raf occasionally making car noises, but I didn't mind. I wasn't much of a talker.

Our peaceful silence got interrupted by Raf's cell phone ringing. He stops his car and pulls out his phone and shows that it's my aunt, Raf's mom.

"Hi momma… Yeah, Anya is with me… She is supervising me… Can we be here five more minutes? Please…? Great. Thanks Mom." Raf says as he ends the call. He then looks at me, "Mom said that we can stay here for five more minutes." I nod at his response.

Seconds later, an engine of a motorcycle is heard over us, coming at this direction. I quickly stand up and my muscles become tense. Then on top of the canal a light blue motorcycle with a teenage boy jump over us and lands on a wheel, gives another small jump and he makes the motorcycle face us.

I recognize the boy, he is Jack Darby. I have some classes with him at school. He seems like a peaceful kid, but now that he displayed such a dangerous stunt… I don't know now. I observe that he is breathing heavily; maybe the adrenaline rush is still running through his system.

"Whoa!" Raf says in awe with a smile in face as his drops his control and stands up while putting on his backpack.

Jack exhales and shakes his head. "You have _no_ idea." He responds as he looks at both of us. He dismounts the motorcycle and Raf went towards it. I quickly and silently walk behind him.

A roar of two engines caught our attention and two vehicles came out from the same place that Jack came out from but they _transformed_ into _giant_ robots in _midair_! They transform their hands into some sort of guns. I put Raf behind me, hoping that I can protect him from whatever these robots are. I just hope it doesn't have to come to the point that I have to use my lighting powers to fry their circuits. These robots are huge and I don't know if I will be able to do that with both.

"This ends here 'Cons!" The motorcycle says as it also transforms from behind us and starts to attack the other robots. Raf, Jack and I run to the side trying to get away from the robots.

"What are they?" Raf asks in wonder as we all watch the fight between the giants.

"Talking cars that turn into robots. Or the other way around." Jack suggested. I don't know what they are, I just want us to get out of here without them noticing us.

We continue watching the fight and I hear the light blue robot yelling, "This! Is! For! Cliff!" Every word it said it gives a rapid punch to a purple robot. It then did a back-flip, but in mid flip she is shot down and fell to the ground and let out a pained cry.

From that moment, I realized that it as a good robot because the next thing I know the other robots are going after us. I hope that she is alright. Well, I am 100% sure that the motorcycle is a female because of her body structure and voice.

Another engine roared as a yellow car jumped from the bridge above us and transformed as well. He falls on top of one of the bad robots, the female robot said it is a 'Con, and delivers a punch on the other one. The yellow bot took a step back and a crunching noise is heard. He lifts his foot and reveals that it was Raf's toy car.

" **Sorry for breaking your mini-car."** He apologizes to Raf.

"No problem, really." Raf says to him, but he was shot at and lands face first, away from us. He tries to get up, but a 'Con put his foot on his face, preventing him from getting up. Then, both 'Cons point their guns towards the yellow bot. I didn't want him to get hurt, but I couldn't help him. Right now, I am becoming too emotional and I can't let that happen or else my powers will get out of control and I could endanger Raf and Jack. I am mentally trying to calm myself.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Raf yells at the 'Cons, but they point their guns at him. I quickly put Raf behind me in hopes to protect him somehow, with me taking in the most damage. "Please." Raf then says softly and scared.

"Bad call." Jack murmurs from next to Raf. Then both 'Cons looked at each other and the one nearest of us started to walk towards us, while the other keeps the yellow robot down.

"Run!" I yell as I got Raf's hand and start running with Jack next to me. I am trying to control my powers so that I didn't accidentally shock Raf with my electricity.

We continue running until we found a large pipe that would fit all of us. I help Raf get up quickly and I went next. When I was up I help Jack get in faster. The 'Con puts his metal hand in the pipe that we are in and tries to grab us. "Keep moving!" Jack yells as we try to move.

Suddenly the 'Con disappears and in it's place, the yellow robot appears and looks at the three of us. **"Go to someplace safe."** He says to us. It was in that moment that I realize he didn't speak like the light blue robot, but in a different code that Raf and I understand.

"Thank you." Raf says to him with a smile. I give out my own small smile and I nod at him.

" **You're welcome and stay safe."** After that said he leaves.

Jack places a hand on Raf's shoulder and says, "Don't look back."

We continue to crawl towards the exit and Raf asks, "What did we just see?"

"No idea and I'm not sure I want to find out." Jack says solemnly.

We finally made it to the other side of the pipe. Jack got out first and helps Raf get down. Just as he turns around I hop down and land gracefully in my two inch black leather ankle high boots. I am wearing some gray skinny jeans with a black long sleeves t-shirt that had a picture of the yin and yang symbol.

"I'm Raf and this is Anya." Raf introduces us.

"I'm Jack. I already know Anya from school." Jack says and Raf looks at me for conformation and I just nod saying that he is telling the truth. "So are you guys friends or something?" Jack asks as we all walk away.

"Anya's my cousin." Raf replies.

"Oh." Jack says surprised. "You guys don't look alike." It's true. While Raf has brown hair and brown eyes and healthy color skin, I have grayish silver wavy hair that reaches below my bottom, yellow golden eyes, and pale skin.

"We get that a lot." Raf says.

"Well, it's been a, um, unique day so I guess we should be heading to our homes. So, see you at school, Anya and Raf." Jack says as he waves at us and we wave back and head towards our respective homes.

It was a quiet walk and Raf took my hand just as we are half way from the house. I know then, that something is bothering him so I stop and stand in front of him and make him look in my eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask softly.

Raf was silent for a few seconds but then asked, "Do you think the yellow robot is okay?"

I was silent for a few seconds thinking what I am going to respond. "I feel that he will be okay."

"Is this your gut feeling that's talking?" Raf asks. This is kind of an inside joke between us. Usually when I say that my answers are based on 'my gut feeling' it means it is most likely true.

"Yes." I say without hesitation and that makes Raf smile. I then made my voice serious, "Raf, we cannot not tell anyone about what we saw today, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand. Don't worry, Anya. I promise." Raf says as he holds out his pinky and I did the same, signing the pinky promise. "Anya, are you okay. I mean with your umm… _powers?_ " He whispers.

"Yes, though I will admit that I thought that I almost lost control, but I didn't. I'll be fine." I assure him with a small smile. "Let's hurry up, your mom will get worried." I state as the both of us pick up our pace.

* * *

Thankfully, we arrived on time and both of us got ready for dinner. I just washed up and help my aunt to set the table. Once done my uncle and my other two cousins came and dinner started and as usual it was loud, but didn't mind it that much. I got used to their loud conversations many years ago. I sat next to Raf and both of us are the quiet ones of the table.

I didn't really eat much since I wasn't hungry and plus it doesn't matter if I eat regularly.

After dinner, I wash the dishes and went to my room and change into my pajamas which are a too-large-for-me white t-shirt and black leggings. I went to the bathroom and did my oral hygiene and came back to my room and sat on my bed.

I went under the covers and grab my stuffed toy panda which my mother gave to me when I was younger and hug it against my chest.

Yeah, I am a fifteen, almost sixteen year old girl that still sleeps with a stuffed animal. In my defense I only sleep with my panda plushy when I am feeling an extreme emotion and I need some sort of comfort. And tonight is one of those nights.

I just feel shaken about what happened earlier today and the shock is coming at me. I can sense the small sparks that is coming out of me, but I took in deep breaths to calm myself while holding my panda plushy named China. Not the most original named but I named it when I was three and I knew that pandas were from China so I named it like that.

After calming down, I close my eyes and hope that no more weird things are going to strike again.

* * *

AN: Thoughts?


	3. We Meet Again

**Chapter 3: We Meet Again**

I woke up an hour later from my sleep. I stand up and turn on the flashlight that was on top of my desk that is next to my twin size bed. I went to my bookshelf and pick up the book _The War of the Worlds_ by H.G. Wells.

This is a regular occurrence for me. Ever since I had my powers, my mind doesn't need that much sleep. Just an hour a day. But that's my mind, my body is something else. I guess it does need some more sleep because there are dark circles under my eyes, but I don't feel tired so I don't sleep more.

So what I do in my free time while everyone is asleep? Well usually I finish whatever homework I didn't finish during the day, study the concepts I don't understand (which is a _very rare_ occurrence, and when it is, it's rocket science level concepts), read, draw some sketches, and any other things that come to my mind when I get bored.

I tried to read some chapters from my book to distract myself, but my mind kept wondering back to the robots. Are there more of them? Who created them? Are the 'Cons some rouge robots that wish to destroy humanity and make more of their kind? Okay that last one was because of some of the sci-fi movies I've seen, but it could happen now that I've seen what they could do.

I turn off my flashlight and place the book away. I went to lie back on my bed and I took China and clutch it against my chest like if my life depended on it. Now that I think of it, we could have seriously gotten hurt… or worse. Those robots could crush us very easily with their huge size. I just hope we don't have to encounter them again and they just forget about us.

* * *

It's after school and Raf and I are walking outside together.

Today I had on my usual attire. My black boots that I wore yesterday and almost every day, black stocking leggings, and the many of the black and white dresses that I have that look very similar to each other. It was a simple dress. From my waist up, it was tight fitting, but not uncomfortable. It had black long sleeves and it had small black buttons in the white cuffs, my neck high white collar with a small black bow in the center. The dress skirt was like a Lolita skirt and it is black with white lace on the bottom of it that reached to my knees. My hair is it usual half up half down style with my large big black bow holding it. I had bangs that touched my eyebrows with long side fringes at both ends on my bangs. ( **AN** : Anya uses this dress unless stated otherwise.)

I have my black leather cross shoulder satchel with me that carries my school stuff, laptop, my book, cell phone, iPod touch with earphones and my wallet. We see Jack and he sees us and he comes towards us when he sees Raf waving at him. "Raf, Anya, hey." Jack says as he scratches the back of his head. "Look, let's just keep this in between us and forget anything ever happened. Okay?"

On cue a car honks and we all turn towards the sound. A familiar yellow car that can turn into a robot appeared. I didn't notice that it had two racing stripes over it and that it is a muscle car. I got to admit that it looks pretty awesome. "Anya!" Raf exclaims as he grabs my arm.

Well so much for trying to forget them.

Jack gives out a loud sigh, "Oh, not again." I hear you Jack. I'm not very thrilled to see these guys even if they did save our lives. But I am also curious about them.

The yellow muscle car revives its engine and opens his passenger door. I take an unconscious step back pulling Raf and Jack with me. The car said, **"I want the little guy and female to come. The other taller guy is going with the blue motorcycle."**

"It wants us to get in?" Jack asks slowly.

Raf just lets out a smile. "No, just me and Anya." Raf then shakes his head at Jack as I went to the driver side and the car opens its door for me and I climb in.

"How do you know?" Jack asks.

"It said so." Was Raf's reply.

"What?" Jack says with disbelief as he lets his mouth open a little.

"Yours is over there." Raf said as he points to the familiar light blue motorcycle.

I make myself comfortable in the driver's leather seat. I close the door gently and the seat belt snakes around me and clicks. "Look I don't think-" Jack started to say but Raf was already getting in.

"How's it going?" Raf asks as the door shuts and the seat belt snakes around him too. The car immediately speeds away at top speed limit.

" **It's been good day so far."**

"Do you have a name?" I ask in my usual soft monotone voice as I pet the dashboard that had a red robotic face symbol. I feel it shudder under my touch so I stop and pretend to drive.

" **My designation is Bumblebee. But you guys can call me 'Bee."**

"That's a cool name." Raf says.

"It suits you." I reply with a small smile. I look out and see that we are heading towards the desert.

" **What are your names?"**

"I'm Raf and this is Anya." Raf introduces the both of us. At the rear view mirror, I see that Jack and some other person are behind us, riding on the light blue motorcycle.

" **We are close to base. Don't panic."** Bee says as are heading towards a rock wall. I tried not to panic but I feel the heat increasing on my fingertips so I hug myself and look wide-eyed ahead. But as we came closer, the rock wall moves to a side to reveal a tunnel passage.

"Whoa." Raf says silently as we enter to a huge cave that had a big computer and other types of technology. I let myself calm down and release myself from my hug.

Near the computer is a red and white robot that looked at us. Another green robot came near us as 'Bee and the motorcycle robot slowed to a stop. We both get out, as well as Jack and the girl that came, and 'Bee and the motorcycle transform into robots.

The red and white robot walked next to the female motorcycle robot. "I thought there were three?"

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." She retorts as she puts a hand on her hip and walks away.

"I'm Raf." Raf says to the girl that accompanied Jack. She looks Asian and she looks around the place with awe.

She looked at Raf and said, "I'm Miko!" She replies quickly and pays attention to the green robot instead. Well, that was rude. She walks towards him and asks, "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." The massive green robot says.

Miko gasps and points at him. "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck. A monster truck. Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" I see that Bulkhead is getting a little uncomfortable with Miko's rant.

I feel sorry for Bulkhead so I went towards Miko and say, "Calm down."

I went back towards Raf and he looks at the four giant robots, "So, if you guys are robots, who made you?"

The red and white robot snorts, "Puh-lease."

"There is no need to respond like that, it was just an innocent question." I say in my ever monotone voice but it was only a few tones louder than I would use normally. I glare at the robot and he and the other robots present look at me with a stumped expression, but shook it away.

Soon my glare was broken when I hear heavy footsteps coming from behind the robots. Then the tallest of all the robots appears. He is red and blue in coloring. But for some reason, even with his gigantic height, he doesn't frighten me. He radiates calmness and a strong presence of leadership. He then looks at the four of us carbon-based organisms and says in a deep baritone voice, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."

* * *

AN: I would like to thank:

 **Blazing Inspirit** , **unicron1000** , and **Mar'i the Nightstar** for reviewing the past two chapters. :D


	4. Proper Introductions

**Chapter 4: Proper Introductions**

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." The red and blue robot says. These robots are aliens?! I am seeing but still in the process of believing. Just how many aliens do you encounter? Plus, if you did, many people don't have the image of aliens looking like giant robots, now, do they?

In my moment of processing, I hear Jack step forward, "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." The red and blue robot said.

"The jokers that tried to bump us off last night." The only female robot explains further.

"Okay, why are they here?" Jack asks.

The tall robot kneels down to see the four of us at eye level. "Fair question. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravage by centuries of civil war." That's depressing to hear.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asks.

"Foremost over the control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I consider a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted and it was thus Megatron lost his way." Then he stands up.

Miko sighs as she plays with her braid, "Is there going to be a quiz?" I mentally rolled my eyes at her for being so insensitive, but my face is emotionless as always.

"So what is Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asks.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic." The tall bot says.

I just hope that we won't have to see Megatron. He doesn't sound like the alien you want to encounter.

"And since now you know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons knows of yours." He continues.

"Got it. We spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?" Jack asks.

"Are you insane?! I'm living the dream here in Botswana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it." Miko exclaims as she points angrily at Jack daring him to do anything. Anyways, isn't Botswana somewhere in Africa?

"It is best that you remain under our watch at least until we can determine our enemies intentions." The blue and red one explains to us.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in much danger here as anywhere!" The red and white robot exclaims to, now named robot, Optimus. I hear Jack scoff at the word children. "They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot, they, well, squish." The bot continues his rant as he takes a step to prove his point.

Well, I guess that would happen, if that ever happens, anyway.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus says.

"Well now that we know why we are here, what about a proper introduction since the four of us are going to be here for a while." I monotonously say and I look at the Autobots.

"I am Optimus Prime."

"Ratchet." The red and white robot said.

"Bulkhead."

"Arcee." The light blue one said.

" **Bumblebee."**

"His name is Bumblebee." Raf translates to Jack and Miko who didn't understand. "I'm Rafael Esquivel, but call me Raf." Raf introduces himself.

"I'm Miko Nakadai." She says as she waves her hand.

"Jack Darby." He says simply.

"Anya Volkov." I also say simply.

Seconds later, green light flashes and some type of alarm sounds around the base. "What's that?" Jack asks.

" **Proximity roof sensor."**

"Proximity sensor. Someone's up top." Raf explains to Jack and Miko.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet says while looking at the huge computer screen.

"I thought we were the only humans who know about you guys." Jack says to Optimus.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. And he tends to visit only when there are issues. It may be best if you did not meet him at this time." Optimus says to us and we all run to hide someplace where this Agent Fowler couldn't see us. Well, I went to hide in the shadows while Jack, Raf and Miko hide behind a cement wall.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom made muscle car. So? Anything you care to get off your chest, Prime?" Fowler asks angrily. I couldn't see him from my hiding spot but I bet he has a mad face expression right now.

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus says calmly.

"They're back aren't they?" Fowler asks seriously.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts they have ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus answers.

"Then it's settled. It's time to wake up the Pentagon." I don't think that even they have the power to destroy the Decepticons.

"Hear me Agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey fleshy. Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force and how much to use it." Bulkhead says as he rips a mechanical claw apart and crushes it.

"Bulkhead I needed that!" Ratchet yells angrily.

"Enough." Optimus orders with such authority that the two quarreling 'Bots quieted. He then looks at Agent Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot." You said it, Optimus.

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime. Under the radar." Fowler says and I hear him move away and hear some elevator slide open. "Or I will." He finishes and I hear the door slide shut.

"Pretty big bearings for a human." Bulkhead says to Optimus.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus replies. He is such a gentle soul, that much I can tell, and that is so noble of him. I admire that.

I silently came out of the shadows and walk towards the others who are starting to climb on a metal platform that is near the big computer.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet grumbles as he looks at the huge computer screen and then looks at the Autobots. "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asks, but was ignored.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asks.

"It isn't. Another bug, the system's full of them." Ratchet says as he shakes his head.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive…" Arcee says with hope in her voice towards Optimus.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay. We may need it." Optimus says to Ratchet as a battle mask slides in his face and walks away.

"Hey! What can we do?" Miko asks as Optimus looks at her and then at the rest of us.

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus says and turns away. Miko gives a disappointed sigh.

A light-green and white light that forms into a type of tunnel appears, while, Optimus, 'Bee, Arcee and Bulkhead walk towards it. "Autobots, roll out." Optimus orders and they all transform into their vehicle forms and went to the portal and they disappeared into the portal.

"What just happened?" Jack asks the question that everyone has on their minds.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via Ground Bridge." Ratchet tells us.

"What's a Ground Bridge?" Raf asks Ratchet.

"A scaled down version of Space Bridge technology. Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel." Ratchet explains further as he continues to look at the screen.

"So you're stuck here on Earth." Jack states.

Ratchet looks at Jack and said, "With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the Ground Bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet." Oh, so it's a type of teleporter. Fascinating… My father and an old friend of his are working on attempts of teleportation. I, myself, have studied their notes and theories about what they have thought so far. It is quite the complex study.

"Whoa! Does it work for humans?" Raf asks.

"Naturally." Ratchet says like it was obvious.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit with my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asks.

"Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you." He says in an excited tone as he faces Miko. He's joking, right?

"Watch it, Ratchet." Miko says and she puts her hands on her hips.

After that it was silent for the most part. I went towards the tables that has some computers and I put my satchel on one of the chairs and I sat next to the chair. I move some things around to make some space. Raf sits next to me and says nothing.

I see that Miko and Jack went down the stairs, I presume to look around to get rid of their boredom.

"What is this anyway?" I hear Miko's voice.

"Broken, don't touch." Is Ratchet's reply as he moves again towards the big screen that is next to us. "Don't touch that either."

"Is there anything here we can touch?" I hear Jack's voice ask.

Ratchet then looks back where I guess is where Jack is but then the computer screen beeps and a red error box appears.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asks as he moves to go near Ratchet.

"It certainly isn't my choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former military silo. I make modifications as I see fit." Ratchet says as he went to type something but many more of the red boxes appear and he groans. Yeah, I would do that too when my laptop would do that, but that isn't often.

"I think Anya and I can fix that." Raf says as he walks towards me. I went to my satchel and take out my laptop and Raf does the same. Raf takes out his own laptop but he brought a connecting cable with him so it was silently decided that we'll use his laptop.

"Really?" Ratchet says with sarcasm. "You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean, this isn't a child's toy." Raf and I type together and created a code that would help fix the bugs on the system with the help of my powers. I am touching the connecting cable and letting some of the electricity flow into the system to speed up the process. I know that Ratchet could not see what I am doing since you couldn't see the sparks from my fingertips.

"Now try." Raf says with a smile at Ratchet and I just look at the 'Bot with my usual emotionless face.

Ratchet rises what is equivalent to an eyebrow and looks on the screen. The red boxes turn green and they disappear. He looks back at us with disbelief.

I wordlessly turn around and look through my satchel for my book that I was trying to read in the previous night by H.G. Wells. I found it and I started reading. I see Raf move next to me and uses his laptop for his own purposes.

We were like this for an hour, until I see Raf stretch beside me. I bookmark my place in the book and close it while I stand up. "I think we should walk." I say to Raf.

"Yeah, I need to stretch." Raf replies and both of us climb down the ladder and we see Jack and Miko sitting Indian style looking bore out of their minds.

"Hey guys." Miko said in a bored tone as she lets out a huff.

"Hey." Raf replies and both of us walked towards them. "So what now?"

"I don't know. There's nothing to do." Miko says exasperated she stands up and Jack did as well.

"What about knowing each other more? We are going to be seeing each other more often." Jack offers.

"Lame." Miko says. "But that's all we got, so what the heck. Who'll start?"

It was silent for a few seconds, no one wanted to break the silence. "How about you Anya?" Jack asks. I just look at him with a neural expression.

"Yeah, the silent one should speak first." Miko says in a sarcastic tone.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I mean, it's your choice." Jack says as he looks at me.

"What do you want to know?" I says in my ever present soft monotone voice.

"Well, for starters how come you come with Raf?" Miko asks.

"We're cousins." I say.

"Oh, really? Hmm… you guys don't look alike."

"That's what I said when I found out." Jack contributes.

"Well, anyways, why is your hair sliver gray? It's not that I don't like, it looks good on you. The same with your eyes. Are you wearing contacts?" Miko asks and I see Jack looking at me with curiosity. I knew that ever since when I moved here in Jasper, my hair and eyes were already this color, almost ten years ago. Jack had already seen me before, we have been in the same schools and I doubt no one forgets when a classmate has the hair and eye color like mine.

"Anya doesn't like to talk about it." Raf says for me when he sees that I didn't reply. "She isn't wearing any contacts, by the way. But I can't tell you guys about her hair."

"Okay, then. Umm… why are you so silent?" Miko asks.

"I just am naturally silent." I answer.

"Okay no offense but your monotone voice and straight, neutral face, creeps me out." Miko says and Jack elbows her. "Hey!" She says as she rubs her arm.

"It's alright. I usually don't show emotion. You just have to get used to it."

"Well, anyway what about you Raf?" Jack says trying to get the attention away from me.

"Umm… what about me?"

"Do you like staying with Anya with her like that?" Miko asks. I feel offended but I push the feeling down and look at Raf. Jack again elbows Miko and she just glares back.

"Yeah, Anya is the coolest cousin ever. I know she doesn't say much or show much emotion, but she's my family and I care for her. Once you get to know her and opens up to you, you will see that she is one of the most awesome people in the world." Raf says with such sincerity that it touches my heart to no end.

"I care for you too, Raf." I say with a small smile.

"Ohhh… the girl shows facial expression. That's a step." Miko says with some cheer. "What does she do that makes her so awesome?"

"She's really good at video games, makes really cool sketches and other things." Raf says.

"Ehh…" Miko replies. "What about you Jack? Anything you want to share?"

"Well, you could say that I was living a pretty normal life before this happened." Jack says. At least you had a normal life before this.

"That's all?" Miko asks. Jack just shrugs. "Well, then my turn. If you didn't know I'm Japanese and my parents are in Japan. I got transferred and came to the school we are all attending. Have any of you guys travel somewhere out of Nevada?"

"Anya goes to Russia and Norway to visit her dad and grandparents over the summer for several weeks." Raf says.

Jack and Miko blink their eyes at the new revelation. "Visit your dad? Are your parents' divorced?" Jack asks me.

"No, my mother died when I was six and I've been living with my aunt and uncle, Raf's parents, ever since. My dad can't take care of me properly with the job he has." I say without a wave of emotion in my face or voice. I look at Ratchet as he passes by and I know that he heard what I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your lost. I never knew." Jack says with sympathy.

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago."

"So, why can't your dad take care of you?" Miko asks with genuine interest.

"At first, my father was depressed with my mother's death, but then his job didn't allow me to live with him anymore. He is a scientist and his bosses constantly call him to different labs on different parts of the world. The social worker assigned to me said that if my father doesn't settle in one place, the government would put me in foster care."

"Yeah, Anya's dad called my mom and dad and asked if they could take her in and they accepted." Raf continues for me.

"Why couldn't you live with your grandparents?" Jack asks.

"My grandparents live in an old town where there aren't any schools in walking distance. The social worker was very specific that I need to live in a place where I can go to school with no problem."

"I don't know what to say…" Jack trails off.

"You don't need to say anything." I reply softly with no hint of malice. I then feel some emotion starting to stir inside of me. I hug myself and walk away, trying to calm down and not let this emotion overwhelm me.

I feel my fingertips heat up and tiny sparks already appearing. I took in deep breaths and soon the sparks disappear but the heat is still there. I walk around more not paying attention to where I am going, only paying attention to my stirring emotion, trying not to feel them, trying to keep my cool. It is working and when I was sure that I was back to my normal passive unemotional self, I let go of myself and look where I am.

I see that I am in front of the huge screen that was near the platform. Ratchet is not there at the moment. I walk towards the stairs and went to sit in one of the chairs. I took my book and start to read again.

I think hours passed before Raf, Jack and Miko came up and I look at them and then back at my book. I didn't talk or joined in whatever conversation they are having together. I didn't mind. I am use to people talk around me. I am rather a good listener and observer.

* * *

" _Ratchet, bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates now."_ Optimus' voice is heard through the main computer.

That grabs my attention. I mark my book and put it away in my satchel. Raf, Jack, Miko and I all went towards the railing and look at the Ground Bridge.

It opens and it reveals the 'Bots coming at full speed in vehicle mode and I see some sort of blue cloud coming from behind them.

Ratchet closes the Bridge with a level as Optimus Prime transforms and lands in a crouch as some of the blue cloud disperses.

"Whoa…" Is what Raf, Jack and Miko says aloud in evident awe. I am also amazed and in a state of awe at Optimus' performance, but I didn't let my face show it.

"Cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet says.

All of the 'Bots that went to the mission all had sadden expressions. I can already tell that it wasn't good.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Miko asks with enthusiasm. I can't belief that this girl is so insensitive of the situation. I mean with all the evidence and action that I saw today, Cliffjumper was probably an Autobot and they thought he died but then the computer said that he was alive and that's why the 'Bots went, but now Cliffjumper is probably gone forever. I can sympathize with them. I know what it is to feel to lose someone dear to them.

"Urgg… Look…" Arcee growls angrily.

"Hey, hey Miko. Let's see what the 'Bots hide in their drawers." Jack says as he pulls Miko away.

"Seriously?" Miko asks but thankfully lets Jack lead her away and they came towards Raf and me. We all stand silent hearing the 'Bots' conversation.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asks.

"Not Cliffjumper." Arcee replies as she hugs herself. "At least… not anymore. He was mutated… butchered… like something from those 'Con experiments from war… ugh…" Arcee falls on her knees and all of us went towards the railing watching Arcee.

" **Are you okay?"** 'Bee says in a worried tone.

"I'm fine." Arcee looks at 'Bee. "Just dizzy…" She says weakly.

"Robots who get dizzy." Miko states more than asks.

"Robots with emotions." Raf continues.

"Robots who can die." Jack finalizes.

Ratchet goes to a sitting Arcee and scans her with a blue light that is coming from his wrist. However the light turns red when it scans her hand.

"What is this?" Ratchet asks as he takes a closer look.

"Don't know." Arcee replies as she holds her head. "Cliff was covered in it, leaking it."

Ratchet takes a sample from his scalpel and orders, "Take a decontamination bath, now."

'Bee helps Arcee up and takes her to the bath area.

"Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars." Jack says as he shows his phone to Optimus as he comes closer to Jack and us.

"A security precaution." Optimus answers. "The silo walls isolated all radio-waves."

"Well, if I don't call my mom like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be looking for me." Jack says.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asks Jack and I am lightly amused at this, though I didn't show it. I doubt Jack is capable of that. He is just too nice to do that.

"Uh, curfew. It's after 10 P.M." Jack says and I let my eyes widen a little. Is it that late already? My aunt and uncle are going to chew Raf and me.

"We better get home too, or I'll be grounded for years." Raf says as he and I look at Optimus.

"Earth customs I haven't considered, but the issue of your safety remains." Optimus says as he stands up to his full height. "Bulkhead." Bulkhead then walks towards Optimus. "Accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents will freak." Miko says in a fangirl tone.

"And maintain convert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus continues.

"Curve side duty. Got it." Bulkhead replies.

"Aww…" Miko says disappointed at the outcome of things.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf and Anya." Optimus orders as 'Bee looks at us. Raf gives a smile while I give a very small one. I feel that Bumblebee is a nice 'Bot and I'm glad that he will watch over us.

"Ratchet…"

"Busy." Ratchet says not looking at Optimus while waving and looking at a screen.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack." He says as Arcee comes out of the bath area.

I look at Jack and I see that he puts his hand on the back of his head and looks a little uncomfortable.

"Oh… Still dizzy." Arcee fakes.

"You're fine, says your physician." Ratchet replies while still looking the screen. I hear Arcee sigh in defeat.

I grab my satchel as we all went down the stairs and the designated Autobots are already in vehicle mode.

Miko went in Bulkhead's passenger seat, Jack on Arcee and Raf went in 'Bee's passenger seat as I went at the driver's seat.

'Bee had already opened the door for us and also put the seat belt over us as he did in the first time. We drive away from base and I take out my cell phone, looking at it, thinking deeply.

"Anya, what are you thinking?" Raf asks.

"I'm thinking what we are going to say to your parents once we get home." I say sullenly.

"Oh…"

"I need to talk to my father." I state and I press my father's number.

"Are you sure? He is probably sleeping at this time." Raf says.

"If my calculations are correct it around nine in the morning in Moscow. He should be awake." I answer while hearing the rings.

" **You do not live with your creators?"** 'Bee asks. I got confused at his question but then I understood his question.

"No I don't. I live with Raf's creators which they are my aunt and uncle." I answer. "I'll put my phone on speaker."

A few rings later a male voice was heard, _"Privet."_ **(** **Hello.)**

"Hello, father. Are you fully awake?" I ask neutrally.

" _Anya? Anya! My precious daughter, of course, I'm awake now that I hear your beautiful voice_ ~" My father says with a hint of his Russian accent. I give an internal sigh at his words.

"Father, you haven't drunk vodka yet? Have you?" I ask with my ever present monotone voice, but if you knew me well enough like my father he knows that I am reprimanding him.

"… _I only had five shots…"_ I hear my father reply sheepishly. I believe him because he would have not responded in understandable English if he had more.

"Very well. Just don't drink more." I order.

" _Alright… whatever for my only daughter."_ Father replies with a sigh.

"Father?"

" _Yes…"_

"Can I buy a car and drive it now?" I ask bluntly with no emotion.

" _W-what?! But you are not yet sixteen…"_

"I know but I want to have one now and I already have a license, so why not use it?"

"… _Are you sure?"_

"Yes. Plus Raf and I thought it would be cool since we don't have to walk to and from school."

" _I don't know… a car is a big responsibility. Do you have the money to buy it?"_

"Yes."

" _Okay… you can get one. Just be careful."_

"Always father."

" _Lyublyu tebya, moya zhemchuzhina." **(**_ **Love you, my jewel.)**

"Tozhe tebya lyublyu, otets." **(** **Love you too, father.)**

" _Do svidaniya."_

"Goodbye." And with that I end my call. "You heard that Raf so you can tell your parents that my father gave me permission to buy a car." I say to Raf.

"Oh… but when did you get a license?" Raf asks curiously.

"Just last summer while staying with my father in Moscow. He convinced the American government that I could have a license this early of age as long as I pass the written and drive test, which I did."

" **What is your father's job? I mean, he must pretty important he could let the government bend it's laws in your favor."** 'Bee asks.

"My father is an important scientist that works mainly for the American and Russian government." I reply. "I hope that you don't mind Bumblebee, but once we get to the house, I am going to present you to my aunt and uncle as my car."

" **Is that why you called your father and asked for permission to own a car?"**

"Yes."

" **I don't mind."**

"That's good because I would feel bad to leave you outside so I hope the garage doesn't sound bad."

" **It's alright."**

I hum in response and I take over and lead 'Bee to the house. "Raf I want you to go with the flow, okay?"

"Yeah, you have something up your sleeve?"

"Yes and I want you to behave as a normal Earth car, Bumblebee."

" **Yes, ma'am."** 'Bee says and I let out a small smile.

We arrive and I park 'Bee in the driveway. I unbuckle my seat and 'Bee open the door for me and Raf.

I position my satchel in a more comfortable position and Raf and I walk towards the door and open it.

"Mom, we're home." Raf says as we went towards the living room.

"Raf, Anya!" My aunt Theresa exclaims as she appears before us. "We were so worried. Neither or you answered your phones." She says angrily as Uncle Alejandro appears behind my aunt.

"I'm sorry, both of our phones' battery died." I lie and I got out my phone and absorb the batteries' energy in a second and gave it to my aunt to inspect it. I motioned for Raf to give me his phone with a hand signal and he gives it to me and I also absorb the energy and give it to my uncle.

They look over it and nods in acceptance. "Sorry Mom, Dad." Raf says.

"I guess that's okay, but why didn't you come earlier?" Aunt Teresa asks.

"It's a long story. But I'll start it anyways." I say again in my ever monotone response. "After school, while we were walking I was thinking about if I should buy a car so I told Raf about it and ask if he wanted to accompany me to a car dealer and he accepted."

"Yeah it was a long walk and we took some buses on the way there." Raf adds.

"When we got there the dealer showed me some cars and we looked and I saw one that caught my attention." I continue.

"Hold on a second. You're not sixteen yet, Anya. How did they take you seriously?" Uncle Alejandro asks.

I open my satchel and I look at Raf to continue for me. "Actually, Anya already has a license. Uncle Nicholas asked the government for permission while she was with him during the summer. The government accepted as long she passed the written and drive test and she did." Raf finishes as I got my license from my wallet and shows them to my aunt and uncle.

They see it and their eyes widen. "Well, Nicholas is a persuasive man." Aunt Theresa says.

"So the car dealer showed me the car and I bought the car." I say bluntly and I see them widen their eyes more.

"You bought the car?! With what money?!" Uncle Alejandro asks in shock.

"I have been saving money now for a few years and I deposit it in my debt card and I had enough to buy the car including insurance." My aunt and uncle believed me.

"Can we see the car?" My aunt asks.

I nod and exit the house and went at the driveway and there is 'Bee in vehicle mode.

"You saved enough to afford this?" Uncle asks in disbelief.

"Yes, though the engine gets a little weird. It stops at random times and the radio sometimes works so they lowered the price for it because its engine is not that reliable." I lie to them, but my voice tone never changed of its monotone.

"Yeah, but it's safe so don't worry. The airbags and seat belts work." Raf adds.

"This still doesn't explain why you're here still late." Aunt Teresa persists.

"Well, I went towards mechanic shops and asked to the prices for fixing an engine, but I thought it was a little pricey for now since I don't have that much money now. I'll go once he breaks down or something happens." I say.

"He?" Uncle Alejandro asks.

"The car, it's a he. I don't think a muscle car would be passed as a girl." Raf explains helping covering up my slip-up.

"After looking around, Raf and I went to celebrate for buying this car so we went for ice cream."

"Yeah, but after that we went for a drive and stop at a resting place just in the mall parking lots." Raf adds.

"When we stopped, we took a nap in the car and didn't wake up until a security guy tapped the window and then we came here and notice that our phones didn't have battery." I finish.

They were silent for a moment. "Anya, you never had your phone discharged before." My aunt observes.

"There is always the first time." I reply easily.

"Well, I guess you already did what you did. You can put the car in the garage. Just please be careful when you're driving." My uncle sighs.

"Will be." I respond and the garage door opens and I went inside of 'Bee and put him in the garage next to my uncle's car. There was still some space but not enough for 'Bee to transform, not while my uncle's car is in the garage. "Sorry for worrying both of you." I apologize as I exit 'Bee.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Just don't do it again." Aunt Teresa says as she pecks a kiss on Raf's and my forehead and left the garage.

"What your aunt said, goodnight kids." Uncle Alejandro says and also left and closes the garage door.

It is now only Raf, 'Bee and me. "That was close." Raf says.

"No kidding." I reply.

"See you tomorrow 'Bee." Raf says as he yawns.

" **Good recharge."** 'Bee says and Raf only nods and also left through the door that connects to the house.

I went towards 'Bee and rub on his hood gently. "Goodnight." I say softly and went towards my room and turn off the light and close the door.

* * *

I'm lying in my bed awake, thinking about the alien robot that is now in my garage and is now my 'car'. I didn't feel comfortable with 'Bee calling him as mine. He is his own being, but I have to follow what I said.

Now that Bumblebee is going to be with Raf and me for some time, I'm afraid that my powers will be revealed very soon. And if 'Bee finds out so would the rest of the Autobots and then to Jack and Miko. I don't want any of them to find out about my powers.

I have a gut feeling that my powers are going to be revealed soon and I don't like that one bit.

* * *

AN: I would like to thank **unicron1000** , **AllSpark Princess** , and **Mar'i the Nightstar** for reviewing the last chapter. :D

PS: Longer chapters take longer to update... most of the time.


	5. Complications

**Chapter 5: Complications**

Of course I was already up before anyone in the house, but I didn't go outside of my room until my aunt, uncle and older cousins were already up. I went towards Raf's room and shake him gently on his shoulder.

"Raf, wake up. I'm going to make breakfast once everyone is gone, so hurry up." I say once Raf opens his eyes.

"Okay, let me get ready." And with that said Raf did his stuff while I did my own. I put in my usual clothes and boots, fixed my hair, and other hygienic stuff. I finished in around ten minutes or less. I went towards the kitchen and started to make pancakes for Raf and me. By now, the house consists only Raf and me. Everyone else had already left for work or for other business they had planned.

It was a silent breakfast but we didn't mind, but we ate at a quicker pace knowing that a certain 'Bot is waiting for us.

We finish our breakfast, Raf cleans the table while I did the dishes and before I know it, I already have my satchel with me and walking towards the garage. I had already left a note in the fridge just in case my aunt or uncle came home earlier then us.

Raf opens the door that connects to the garage and when we are in view I hear 'Bee say, **"Good morning."**

"Good morning to you too 'Bee." Raf says for the both of us.

I went to open the garage and Raf is already in the passenger seat with his seatbelt already strap in. 'Bee then opens the driver's seat door. I went inside and 'Bee slides the seatbelt for me. "Thank you." I say while patting the steering wheel.

" **You're welcome."** With that said his drives out of the garage and I close it with the control I brought with me, and with that we were off to who knows where.

Minutes passes us by and I see that we are once again outside of the city. Then we went off road and stop where there are no vehicles or buildings or anything really. Just a desert clearing that I admit that it has a nice scenery.

"Hey 'Bee are you up for some video games?" Raf asks as he pulls out a racing video game from his backpack.

" **Sure. Here install them here."** Bumblebee says and he opens up a compartment and Raf puts his video game system in it. I watch the whole thing with a small smile and continue to do so after they start playing. After a while I got my satchel and look for my book by Bram Stoker and start reading it.

I look up at the screen just in time when Raf's yellow car is bump by 'Bee's red car which causes a game over for Raf.

"Aww…" Raf says as he puts his head back in defeat.

" **Oh yeah, I won."** 'Bee says happily and I can imagine that he is doing his own small victory dance in his mind.

"Ha-ha, no fair Bumblebee. You've been driving for a lot longer than I have." Raf says with a smile.

" **Hey, a victory is a victory."**

"He got you there, Raf." I reply with a small smile.

"Well I accept that." Raf replies. "Hey you want to play?"

"No, it's okay." I say softly.

"Please Anya, just one game. Or are you accepting defeat that easily?" Raf says in a mischievous tone. It was silent for a few moments.

"Give me the control." I say neutrally as Raf gives me his control. "Are you really 'Bee?" I ask.

" **Are you sure?"** 'Bee says hesitantly.

"Yes, and do not hold back." I say seriously. Soon the game begins.

I have no idea how long we spent trying to beat each other, but by the end I use the same movement that Raf lost to 'Bee which causes him to lose. "I hold the victory in this round." I say with a smirk as I gave the control back to Raf who is also smirking and containing giggles.

If I have to imagine 'Bee's facial expression it would be the one of disbelief and comically gapping his mouth like a fish. After a few moments he says, **"I accept defeat"** with a dramatically over-exaggerated defeated tone.

Raf couldn't hold it in anymore so he started laughing in slight humor and I let out a few chuckles and I believe that 'Bee also shook in laughter. We are having a good time and in that moment, I realize that I was starting to open up towards 'Bee little by little.

* * *

'Bee is in control while we are heading towards the Autobot base with Arcee and Bulkhead next to us feeling like it is a race.

When we are inside we got out of the vehicles. All of us in a good mood. "That was awesome." Jack says as Arcee transforms.

"Can we go again?" Raf says excitedly as Bumblebee transforms behind us.

"Sweet!" Miko says enthusiastically as Bulkhead transforms.

"Argh..." Bulkhead says as he opens a compartment from his chest and pulls out a guitar case.

"Sorry. Must have left it in the back seat." Miko apologizes as Bulkhead gives the case to Miko.

"Autobots prepare to-" Optimus begins but then stop as he see us, the humans.

"Roll out?" Arcee suggests as all the Autobots look at their leader.

"Remain here. Ratchet you'll come with me. Arcee, we will be outside communications range for some time. So I'm putting you in charge." Prime orders.

"Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss." Miko says.

"Umm… he never picks me." Bulkhead replies.

"Optimus, with a due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing. Babysitting is another. Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war." Arcee argues. I feel offended about Arcee's statement and I see that Jack too is in the same boat as me. We, the humans, gather together in a group and watch the scene unfold.

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever." Ratchet says in an annoyed tone.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance." Optimus explains.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice." Arcee accuses. I'm glad that it also wasn't just me that notice that about Optimus.

"Arcee, my mind has changed in the last 24 hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, Bridge us out." Optimus finalize. The Ground Bridge activates and Optimus and Ratchet both went through it and disappears as it closes.

"Okay, chief. So, umm… what's on the activities list?" Jack asks.

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee announces.

"But Optimus told us to stay." Bulkhead says to Arcee.

Arcee looks at him, "When you're in charge, you can call the shots. 'Bee with me." Arcee then orders to Bumblebee.

'Bee looks at Raf and me with a sad face. **"Aww… well got to go."** We both nod understandingly as he walks towards Arcee.

"Bulkhead, you're in charge." Arcee says and she and 'Bee transforms and got out of base.

"So, um… what's on the activities list?" Bulkhead asks as he faces us.

Suddenly an annoying sound is heard as I see Miko plug in her electric guitar on some speaker that somehow I did not notice before. Everyone is wincing or covering their ears in this process.

"How about band practice?" Miko says cheerfully as she looks at us.

"But, we're not a band." Raf says as his ears are still covered by his hands.

"Why so anti-social. C'mon Raf… you play anything?"

He uncovers his ears as he opens his backpack and got out his laptop. "Umm… keyboard?"

"Good. Jack?"

"I sometimes mess around on the harmonica." He says shyly as he puts his hand on the back on his head while looking at the ground.

"Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood…then jump around screaming." Miko states.

"Ahh…" Jack says unsure how to respond to that. I would do the same thing in his position.

"Bulkhead, you'll be the big industrial sound. DIY we're a band." Miko says happily.

"But what about Anya?" Raf asks. I look at him with a face that read 'Why did you asked that?' he returns my look with a sheepish one.

"Hmm… good question. Well, Anya can help Jack with being props of the band. There now we are a band." Miko states. I look at Miko with a 'what the heck' face, but she seems to ignore it. "You just have to learn the songs." Miko announces to all of us. "This one's a ballet, 'My Fist in Your Face'."

She then plays her guitar and I guess I talk for everyone that we could have live without ever hearing that sound. After a few long seconds a familiar green light flashes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bulkhead says interrupting Miko.

"C'mon, you can't handle raw power." Miko says tauntingly to Bulkhead.

"Proximity sensor. Quick hide!" Bulkhead says urgently and everyone hides behind Bulkhead's legs.

"Prime!" Fowler shouts.

"Agent Fowler…uhh… he's not here. Nobodies here. Except me, of course." Bulkhead says trying to hide his panic in his voice.

"Where did he go? Don't tell me. He's out pancaking a mini-mall. Now I don't know what language you 'Bots speak on your planet, but Prime promise he'll handle the Decepticons and blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not the word 'handle it' in English. You tell Prime…" Fowler rants but all the while he is saying this Miko's guitar is making noise because she forgot to disconnect the cord and is making noise. "Since when do you 'Bots gone electric?" Fowler asks a bit suspiciously.

The four of us make eye contact and we know that we could not fool this any longer so we come out from behind Bulkhead.

"Hey, how you're doing?" Jack asks trying to be casual.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off book this time. Wait, don't tell me, you're running a daycare center." Fowler says angrily to Bulkhead. I feel quite offended by his statement.

"Uhh… okay…" Bulkhead says unsure what to say. Poor guy, he is getting a lot of stuff to handle at the moment.

"We're interns." I say what occurs first in my mind, trying to help the situation.

"Student interns." Raf says from beside me knowing that I am trying to help relieve some tension.

"Earning extra credit in auto shop." Jack continues for us.

"Okay." Fowler says in a tired voice and he walks down the stair towards us. "Let's move. I'm taking all four of you into custody for your protection." After he says that sentence I had a small heart attack because Bulkhead put his foot in between us and the agent so suddenly.

"We're protecting them." Bulkhead says.

"Is that so?" Agent Fowler says defiantly as he walks toward phone that is next to the stairs. "Well then you can explain to my superiors at the Pentagon." He picks up the phone but a large metallic hand is behind him.

"Don't use that phone." Bulkhead says as he squishes the phone booth with his finger. "It's out of order."

"This isn't over by a long shot." Fowler says as he walks up the stairs. In the corner of my eye I see Miko making faces at the agent while Raf and Jack have worried expressions shown at their faces. I'm also worried about this but I still have my ever neutral expression.

When the elevator closes, we all let out a sigh. I wonder if my father knows about the Autobots but I have a feeling that he doesn't.

* * *

Long minutes pass and suddenly a green light flashes and a loud alarm resonates throughout the base.

"My ears…" Raf says in a pained tone as I help cover his ears. I am also in pain but Raf is more important.

"It's an SOS from Fowler." Bulkhead informs us as he looks at the large screen with no idea what to do.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asks as I take my hands away from his ears as the alarm turns off.

"Location scanner was incomplete. Oh well." Bulkhead says.

"O-oh, well?" Jack asks in shock which is what I am thinking. "Seriously?"

"Fowler's a jerk." I back you up Bulkhead but still…

"Whoa, whether you like the guy or not the Decepticons may have him." Jack states. He has a good point to help the infuriating agent.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location." Raf says as he notices what he says and gulps in fear. "Our location…"

"Raf and Jack have good points." I say monotonously and said persons nod their heads at me.

"And did you not just witness how Fowler back down from a 'Bot? The 'Cons will totally make him squeal." Miko adds.

"But we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere." Bulkhead says.

"Maybe we can narrow it down?" Raf says for the both of us as I take out my laptop and Raf his. I also take out a connecting cable so that our laptops could connect and act like as one single computer. We sit down on the stairs as we open our laptops. I connect the cable to our laptops.

"About five years ago the government started micro-chipping their agents." I inform as Raf and I start typing in our own laptops hacking in the government's base.

"You know, like owner do with pets?" Raf explains and we both look up at Jack's, Miko's and Bulkhead's astounded faces. "What?" He asks but then shakes it off as we both continue to hack. "We saw it on T.V. Anyways, if we can hack into the fence mainframe, maybe we can pinpoint Fowler's co-ordinates." We are already in the mainframe but I am hacking so that the government's firewalls won't notice that we are hacking into it while Raf is searching for the information.

"You guys know how to hack? But, Raf, you're like… 2 years old." Miko say. I mentally roll my eyes and gave a 'WTH' expression at Miko but I am busy at the moment.

"Twelve… and a quarter." Raf says proudly as he looks back at them and I see him smile and fix his glasses.

"Raf, I need you to work. I won't be able to fool them for much longer." I say neutrally as I am hiding our presence in the cyber-world and looking also for Fowler, typing twice as fast when Raf stopped typing.

"Sorry Anya." Raf apologizes and I hum in response forgiving him and he continues his part of the job while I take my own.

"How did you guys even learn how to hack?" Jack asks.

"I learned from Anya." Raf says without looking at them.

I take a quick glance at the two humans and alien and saw their stump expressions but I went back to work. "We have a lot of free time." I respond.

Few seconds later I manage to completely become invisible in the network and Raf got the co-ordinates.

"Guys, we got it." Raf says as he stops typing and Bulkhead went to where the Ground Bridge is activated. "Latitude… 39.5… longitude…116.9." Raf says as he sees the number on his laptop screen.

"Okay, wait here." Bulkhead says to us after he opens the Bridge. I plan on doing that. I don't want to face a 'Con when I can avoid it.

"Aw! Don't break up the band!" Miko whines.

"Uh, Jack you're in charge." Bulkhead announces before entering the portal as it closes behind him.

"Guess we four have the run of the place." Jack says as he looks at us. "Miko? Miko?" Jack calls as he looks around as Raf and I did too.

"She didn't…" I whisper to myself as I came to a realization. "Miko went with Bulkhead without us noticing." I say to them with wide eyes and they also have the same expression as me.

"What should we do? Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him." Raf says worriedly. I continue to pack our stuff away while Raf and Jack went up the stairs and to the platform.

"Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have. She has no idea." Jack says as he paces while I join them up the platform.

Raf is already on the computer and typing away. "These are the co-ordinates. Their designation's still locked in." Raf announces as I went behind him and see what is on his screen and nods in confirmation.

Jack sighs, "Um, Anya, you're in charge." Jack says to me as he walks down the stairs and towards what I believe to the Ground Bridge.

I look back at Raf with a 'really?' look and he just shrugs. "We need to help him, but it's okay if you don't want to come." I say softly to him.

"No, I'll go." Raf says seriously as he opens the Bridge and the both of us went towards where Jack is standing in front of the portal.

We look at each other and the three of us enter the portal.

* * *

"Whoa-oh." Raf says after we gone through the portal as it disappears behind us. I left my satchel in the base but my phone is inside of Raf's backpack. He thankfully put in in there. "Are your bones vibrating?" He asks Jack and me as he touches his stomach.

I shrug, I feel a little weird but not what Raf described. I look around and I could not see Miko or Bulkhead.

We all look up and see a huge air craft and on the deck there were 'Cons. All looking at us and pointing their weapons in our direction.

Why does this happen to us?

* * *

AN: Thank you **unicron1000** , **AllSpark Princess** , and **Blazing Inspirit** for reviewing the previous chapter. :D


	6. Revelation

**Chapter 6: Revelation**

Plasma balls are being launched at us and that made me awaken from my shock. The ground trembles from under us and causes the three of us to start dodging them with our best capacities.

One plasma ball hit near Raf and causes him to knock him off his feet. Jack went towards Raf and bends down to use his body as a shield. I take action and went in front of them and my hands are starting to heat up. I am about to make an electric shield but Bulkhead's vehicle form comes to my vision. I couldn't have been more relieved to see him.

His tires screech as he stop in front of us. "Get in! Now!" He didn't need to tell me twice. I climb in and was in the driver's seat, sharing the seat with Raf while Jack got in the passenger seat.

As soon as we are in, Bulkhead speeds away from the attacks.

"Thanks, Bulkhead." Jack says as he straps his seat belt.

"Yeah, thanks." Raf says for us as I strap the seat belt on us and pat Bulkhead's steering wheel gently, making sure that my hands are back to normal temperature.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Bulkhead asks flabbergast.

"We were worried about Miko. Have you seen her?" Jack asks.

"What she look like?" Miko says suddenly from the back seat. I almost had a heart attack, but I am already used to not showing my emotions.

Jack looks between relieved and angry, but decides more on relieve as he let out a sigh and didn't say anything else.

"I guess you don't need to answer Bulkhead." I deadpan with my ever monotone voice and unexpressive face.

Bulkhead stops behind a huge boulder. "Everyone out." He orders as he opens his door and unbuckles the seat beats for us. Raf and I get out and join Jack. "And this time, please wait here!" With that said he speeds away into the battle-zone before I or any of us could mention that Miko is still inside of him.

We all look at each other and watch from behind a side of the boulder and see when Bulkhead transforms into his bipedal form and climbs up the cliff. When he reaches the ship he starts fighting off the 'Cons almost effortlessly.

Suddenly I can see that he is looking at us. He notices that Miko is not with us. Moments later, Miko comes out Bulkhead's chest compartment.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asks to Jack and me.

Large footsteps are heard from behind and we look and see that it is three 'Cons with their weapons ready.

I feel myself gasp as well as Raf and Jack.

I know that no one is going to help us now. I move in front of them in a defensive stance. "I warn you. Get away from us or you will regret it." I hiss at them dangerously. I feel my hands heat up faster than they have ever been before.

"Anya, you can't fight against them!" Jack yells worriedly as he grabs my shoulder and pulling me closer.

"Sorry, Jack, but you are wrong there." I say as I look at him and shrug him off. "Raf move Jack out of the way as best as you can." I tell my cousin. Raf looks at my eyes and he understands what I am going to do.

I move closer and the three 'Cons had their weapons aimed at me.

Normal POV

"Raf, what are you doing?! Aren't you worried about Anya facing those 'Cons?!" Jacked exclaims as Raf pushes him to be closer to the boulder as Anya walks calmly to the 'Cons.

"Of course I am Jack, but I know that Anya has a better chance facing them off than us." Raf says seriously.

"What do you mean?" Jack asks as he looks at Anya and she takes an attacking stance with her hands facing the 'Cons.

"Just don't freak out with what you are about to see." Raf whispers and he too looks at what is going to happen.

There is a sound of crackling, like what would electric sparks colliding together sounds like. The human boys see that Anya's hands are glowing with yellow lighting sparks that are forming from the palm of her hands to her fingertips.

Jack's eyes are wide with disbelief. "No way…"

Yellow plasma balls are forming on each of Anya's hands and she throws them at two of the 'Cons hitting them in their chest area. The hit 'Cons stagger back from the force.

This causes them to start firing at the girl, but Anya only dodges them effortlessly with lighting fast speed, all the while hitting them with a yellow plasma ball when she sees an opening. Each one hitting a 'Con at some part of their body.

Soon the clouds are darkening, like if they are lighting clouds. "Umm… Raf…" Jack asks his younger companion.

"Yeah…"

"Since when can Anya do… that?"

"A long time ago."

"How long?"

"… When she was around six." Raf replies as he notices that the dark clouds are only surrounding where Anya is fighting the 'Cons.

"How long did you know about her… ability?" Jack dares to ask.

"When I was around four years old." Raf says silently as he looks above them.

Jack still watching the unbelievable fight between Anya and the 'Cons, "Do you know how she is able to do this?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell you that. You have to ask her that." Raf says as they made eye contact.

They both look at the fight that is occurring around thirty meters away from them.

Suddenly a lightning bolt comes out from the dark clouds and strikes at one of the 'Cons, right in the center of its chest. The struck 'Con falls over and is motionless.

The two remaining Decepticons are frozen in place. Looking at each other, not knowing what to do. Then they both talk privately through their comm links and simultaneously shoot their weapons at the human boys. Raf could only watch in shock as Jack once again tries to use his body as a shield.

"NO!" Anya yells in panic and quickly uses her lighting speed to stand in front of them and tries to quickly create an electric shield. She did create the shield as she jumps over them, but it isn't strong enough. With the force of both of the plasma shots, it causes the shield to dissipate and Anya's body to be push back full force to the boulder, creating a small crater of her body that was around five feet above the ground.

Her body slides down with a painful thud. Jack and Raf both run towards Anya.

Anya tries to pick herself up but her arms kept shaking from the strain of her muscles. Jack helps her by kneeling down and helps Anya stand up with him. Raf is next to his cousin.

"Ugh…" Anya says as she sees her vision to blur and darken.

"Anya, you have to continue to stay awake, okay? We have to get out of here." Jack says urgently as he puts his hand around her waist and pulls her arm around his shoulder.

"Yes, Anya. The 'Cons are coming." Raf says fearfully.

"I'm sorry…" Anya says softly before she closes her eyes and her body becomes limp.

"ANYA!" Both of the human boys yell before they got captured by two of the surviving 'Cons.

* * *

Anya's POV

My senses are slowly activating themselves. I hear heavy footsteps sounding across metal floor. I feel that I am moving but my arms are bound against my body and my feet are dangling on the air. I painfully open my eyes, only to wince at the light, but my eyes adjusted and see that I am clutched in a Decepticon's hand. Seeing the dents in his chest area, it is one of the 'Cons that I was fighting against earlier.

Remembering about Raf and Jack, I quickly lift my head, but only to make myself have a dizzy spell. I groan in pain.

"Anya!" I hear two familiar voices near me. I look around and see that Raf and Jack are carried by a different 'Con, one boy in each hand.

I feel my hands heat up, but it is interrupted by a force squeezing the air out of me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The 'Con squeezing me says while pointing a gun at Jack. I let out a whimper as he continues to squeeze me.

"F-fine." I growl angrily as I narrow my eyes at him. His hold on me lessens, but it is still tight.

"We are to bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there." The Decepticon holding me captive for the moment says to the other 'Con.

I hear an engine revving somewhere near us and the next thing I know I am in the air momentarily before I am in a hold of a familiar female Autobot. Arcee had Jack and Raf in her other hand.

She put us down just as Bumblebee finished fighting with the Decepticons. Raf and Jack both walk towards me and I see the worry in their faces. I give them a looked that said that I am fine. And they both believe it.

'Bee transforms and walks towards us.

"Bumblebee!" Raf says in happiness and relief. I would be lying if I wasn't feeling the same.

" **Thank Primus, you guys are alright."** Bumblebee says to us.

"I appreciate you cleaning the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list." Arcee says to us.

"Tell me about it." Jack says for all of us.

We start running along the corridor. My lungs scream in protest and I feel beads of sweat trailing on the back of my neck and the sides of my head. We all stop at a corner and Arcee readies her weapon.

"Friendly!" Arcee says at the same time Bulkhead said "Hello". Both Autobots transforms their arms to normal.

"Brought the humans, huh?" Arcee says in a teasing tone.

"You try getting them to stay behind." Bulkhead says as he puts Miko down from his hands. She went towards us the humans.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here." Arcee states.

"Uh…" Jack says getting the Autobots' attention.

"He's in the brig." Jack, Raf and I say together.

* * *

We are all running when all of a sudden many Decepticons surround us and start attacking. I become disoriented very quickly since my head still is recovering from the previous fight. And since I am disoriented, I couldn't concentrate on my powers. I know that Bulkhead protected all of us from an explosion while 'Bee and Arcee were fighting the 'Cons. That is what I could make out from the smoke.

I feel Jack pull Raf and me away, with Miko following behind, and go somewhere safer than where we are currently at. We all try going somewhere but different Decepticon body parts are blocking our way as they land in front of us.

Bulkhead then falls down on top of us, but thankfully does not squish us as he puts his arms to stop himself. I had a mini-heart attack at that point and I am trying really hard to calm myself down. I don't think I have the energy to create more lighting on my hands without fainting right now. I just need a few more moments.

Soon the battle finishes and all of us humans stand up as the battle shook us enough to fall. We run a little more until we are in front of a door.

Bulkhead knocks the door with Arcee next to him. The door slides open and Arcee shoots at the 'Con. The rest of the 'Bots go in. I can hear a small fight going on and soon it becomes silent.

"Clear." Arcee says and all of us humans run into the room to join the 'Bots. "Wait in here." Arcee orders us.

" **But... Arcee-"** Bumblebee starts.

"They're slowing us down, and they're easy targets. They'll be all right in here, as long as they stay put." She says the last part directed at us. She transforms her arm into a gun and walks away. 'Bee and Bulkhead take one last look to us and follow Arcee.

As soon as they left the door slides close behind them.

"That… was intense!" Miko says excitedly. I could not believe this girl.

"Was?!" Raf exclaims.

"It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity. What were you thinking Miko?" Jack angrily asks her.

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko asks back in annoyance.

"You wanted us to be a band. Doesn't that usually mean playing together?"

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo."

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is your name 'Optimus'? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much!" Miko yells. This fight is starting to give me a headache. I start massaging my temples.

"Aah! Stop it! Both of you!" Raf snaps as he runs away with me following behind him. He sits down near a ledge. He pulls his legs close to his body while he rests his head on his knees.

I sit behind him, on my knees and pull him into a hug.

"Oh, hey, hey, Raf, Raf, it's okay." Jack says as he went to Raf's side while Miko went to the other.

"Yeah. We're gonna be fine." Miko says confidently.

"Our 'Bots will come back for us."

"Yeah. They're gonna take us home."

"How do you know?" Raf says melancholy.

There is silence after that. I just give Raf a tighter hug to reassure him. I whisper in his ears making sure that Jack and Miko are not looking or hearing. "Just know that I will be here. I will protect you." I say in a gentle tone. I feel him snuggle into my hug.

"Hey, Raf, what do you make of that?" Jack asks.

Raf and I look up to where Jack is pointing. It is a huge screen with various complicated equations and symbols.

Both of us stand up and jump down form the ledge and went closer to the screen. These equations are very familiar, but I can't remember where I've seen these before.

"It's important." Raf states.

"Really important." I emphasize. Realizing how these equations are very familiar to me.

"We got to get this to Optimus." Raf states urgently.

"How do you guys know it isn't just a recipe for space nachos?" Miko questions.

"I know math when I see it, and that is one serious equation." Raf says and looks at me for conformation and I nod in agreement.

"Can you… download it?" Jack asks. I don't think that is possible.

"I got a flash drive." Raf says as he takes off his backpack and takes out said device. "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is way alien." I agree.

We turn around as we hear footsteps and let out a gasp as a 'Con appears before our eyesight. Jack pulls Raf as we all went to hide.

Raf runs back as he forgot his backpack. I went after him. Raf puts his backpack on. He looks behind me at let out a surprise scream.

I hear a gun cock and I look that it is directed at both of us. I let my eyes widen and push Raf away so that he could start running as I follow behind him.

"Ahh! Unh!" Raf yells as Jack pushes Raf and I out of shot range.

"Miko, take a picture!" Jack says to Miko.

"Great idea!" She replies.

The gun is now charging at Raf, Jack and me. I stand in front of them with my hands in front of me preparing to use them it if came to that.

"Hey, you!" Miko says as she rushes at the 'Con and takes a picture of him.

"Not of that! Of that!" Jack yells at he points to the huge screen.

"Oh." Miko says as she takes the picture of the correct object that Jack mentions.

Soon laser fire is shot at us. "Go, go, go!" Jack says. He, Raf and Miko all run ahead of me.

One shot landed very close to me and causes me to fall down rather harshly on my knees and elbows, I should say, that it causes me to disorient again.

I hear my name being yelled and I see the panicked faces of the three humans that are near the exit. I look behind me and see the charging gun that is above me.

Out of instinct, I stood up and faster than I could remember, I put both of my hands in front of me and a sphere of plasma forms between them and a lightning bolt comes out of the sphere. The force causes me to stagger a bit, but it made the 'Con fall on his back.

I came to my senses and ran towards where the others are. Jack has to push Miko out of her shock.

A honking causes us to stop in our tracks. We look and see that it is Bulkhead. He transforms and attacks the 'Con.

Bumblebee pulls over and Raf and I are sharing the driver's seat, while Miko went to the passenger. Jack went to sit in Arcee's vehicle form.

'Bee put the seat belts around us and he drives away.

"I like pie. Can we stop for pie?" A delirious Agent Fowler says from the back seat. Okay, I've had too many mini-heart attacks in one day for my liking.

"You found Fowler! Rock on!" Miko cheers.

'Bee and the other 'Bots continue to drive all the way towards base. It is a silent drive with Miko occasionally humming something and looking at me with awe. I guess that is how silent it's going to be with Miko around. At least she isn't mentioning my powers right now.

Raf puts his head on my shoulder. "Anya, are you okay?" Raf says worriedly.

I look at him and see his worried brown eyes. I soften my gaze, "I will be." I whisper as I kissed his forehead. That seems to reassure him and it is almost silent once again.

* * *

When we are at base, Jack and I help Fowler on a med bed. We tuck him in a bed sheet and check his vital signs and all seems alright. He isn't in danger, though I could see some irregularity in his muscles as they twitched, as he is being electrified. I know that it wasn't me so it must have been what this so called 'Lord Starscream' was doing to Fowler.

We are all on the platform. I am sitting in the couch that is there, massaging my aching temples. I try to breathe slowly and evenly and I am doing a good job at hiding the pain that comes from my lungs. I don't think my ribs are broken or got fractured during the tight squeeze the Decepticon gave me. I think they are just bruised.

Moments later the Ground Bridge opens and Ratchet and Optimus come.

"What happened to you guys, anyway?" Miko asks. They did seem exhausted and had some new dents, small ones, but I notice it.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet informs. Whoa, please tell me I heard wrong. He did not just say…

"Zombies?" Miko says in angry disbelief. "You fought zombies and I missed it?" I, for one, am glad that I wasn't there.

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you." Optimus says to the green 'Bot. I guess they somehow communicated before coming to base.

"It won't happen again, Optimus. I promise." Bulkhead says. Optimus has an unnerving way of scolding. He doesn't raise his voice or look menacing, but yet that tone of his voice makes me already feel guilty even though it isn't directed at me. Plus, it isn't Bulkhead's fault.

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault." Miko defends. Finally, she says something sensible.

"Miko, please!" Bulkhead pleads for her silence.

"And check it out." Miko pulls out her phone. "Recon." She opens her phone and shows it to Optimus.

Optimus' face got closer at see the image, what I presume, of the complex mathematical equation. "Hmm… Ratchet, have a look." Optimus says as he moves away so that Ratchet could come and see. "It could be of importance to Megatron." Wait, he did not just say that name, right?

"Whoa. Megatron's back?" Jack asks for me. "That's really bad news, right?" But he was ignored.

"I don't understand." Ratchet says as he is viewing whatever image was in Miko's phone.

Miko looks at her phone. "Oops. That's the 'Con who tried to blow Anya away. At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill." God, I almost thought she was going to mention my powers.

"Miko, Anya was almost killed. This isn't a game! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull?!" Jack exclaims.

"Um, we were all almost killed, Jack. You, me, Anya, Raf, even them." Miko says as she points to the Autobots.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be part of it. Not anymore." Jack states seriously.

"Jack, putting you in harm's way was never our intent." Optimus states gently. "However, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk but the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave." I was about to go with Jack, but now after hearing Optimus, I don't want to leave.

He has a point. Humanity is now all at risk now that Megatron is back and there is, now apparently, alien robot zombies. Might as well be with the Autobots and be protected by them and not without them.

I hear the Ground Bridge opening.

"No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door." Ratchet says.

"Come on, Anya, Raf." Jack says to us. I slowly stood up and Raf helps me by getting my elbow. I look at Bumblebee and I see his expression sadden. I look at Raf and we both know what we are going to do.

Both of us look back at Jack. "We'll be okay, Jack. See you at school." Raf says for us.

Jack looks at my eyes and I nod at him, "Take care." I say softly.

"Sure thing." Jack says casually as he went towards the portal.

Just as he is about to enter, Arcee stands in front of him, with her arms cross, blocking his way. "I know. You don't exist." Jack says as he walks around her without looking at her.

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee says and with that the portal closes as he left.

I took a deep breathe unconsciously, but soon regret it as I let out a small whimper. However, it was not unheard by the humans or aliens.

"Anya, are you sure you're okay?" Raf asks.

"What, are you talking about? Of course she is. Did you not see the lightning coming out of her hands?! It was so awesome! It was like seeing a Sci-Fi movie!" Miko says excitedly as she jumps in place.

All the 'Bots walk closer to me, confuse at Miko's statement.

"What are you talking about Miko?" Bulkhead asks what all the 'Bots are probably wondering.

"The 'Con that was about to blow Anya. She fell and he had his weapon aimed at her, but in a second she was standing and had her hands in front of her." Miko demonstrated what I did. "And then her hands glowed yellow and this sphere thingy appeared from between her hands and from the sphere thingy a lightning bolt came out of it and hit the 'Con causing him to fall to his back. It was so cool!" Miko squeals while jumping a little in her place.

I just put my hands in my face in a tired manner before I look at the 'Bots who all had disbelief written all over their faces. Raf looks at Miko and the 'Bots and at me last. I only give a tired sigh, ignoring the pain from my lungs.

"Are you sure you are not imagining things Miko? Anya creating lightning with her bare hands is impossible." Ratchet states clearly not amused.

"No, I'm serious. She can do it!" Miko then looks at me. "C'mon show them." Miko urges.

"Miko, Anya-" Raf says, but I cut him off. I know that he is trying to help me to avoid me talking about it. He knows that I don't want anybody to find out about my ability, but I feel that I could trust them.

"It's okay, Raf." I say softly as I look at his eyes. He nods and took a few steps back pulling Miko with him. I walk a few feet away.

"What are you doing?" Bulkhead asks.

"Just watch." I say monotonously as I look at everyone. I close my eyes and let my hands fall limp at my sides. I concentrate and soon I feel the familiar heat forming at my fingertips.

I hear the startled gasps from the 'Bots and I open my eyes. Their eyes are wide in shock. I move my hands so that they are in my chest level. Yellow sparks are dancing around my hands.

"H-how is that possible?" Ratchet asks. I close my eyes and will for the sparks to disappear. I open my eyes and I hug myself, not daring to look at the 'Bots or Miko.

"To tell the truth, I hardly know it exactly myself." I start. "I just know that I am able to create electricity and manipulate lightning and some other things. I got this ability because of a vial my mother injected me when I was around six years of age."

"Why did your mother do this?" Arcee asks.

I still didn't dare to look at them. "I don't know." I say coldly. "My father said if my mother did not inject that to me, I would have died with her in that accident."

" **Accident?"** 'Bee asks with concern in his voice.

"My mother was a scientist. We were supposedly in a vacation at the time in Norway, with my father's parents, my grandparents. My mother was working on this formula that was supposed to make humans stronger and durable. It was meant for soldiers and possibly astronauts. One day, she took me in her lab. My father was with some other scientists in the vacation house talking about the projects they were working on. In the lab, my mother worked intensely and I guess the formula she was making gave the results that she wanted. She got her tools in her bag and she took me to the car, driving towards home."

I pause shutting my eyes for a while, suppressing my emotions that are threatening to show. "All of a sudden, a strong storm hit us. It was raining very heavily; the thunder was deafening and the lightning blinding. I guess it was the perfect recipe for disaster. My mother did not see the truck heading our way so she swerved, but in the wrong direction. She served right off the small cliff. I remember the car rolling and the pain my body felt after it stopped.

"I remembered how scared I felt, when I saw a lot of red liquid coming out from my mother's body as well as my own. I remember how she desperately she used her arms to get hold of her bag. She opened it and in it was a green-bluish liquid in a vial. She got a syringe and quickly injected my chest, right into my heart. I remember that pain came after. I remember her telling me that it was so that I could live and then I saw her eyes close and her chest stopped moving.

"I remember that a second later a bolt of lightning stuck the car and hitting me. It was then when I first experience what white hot pain felt like. I remember how my body felt as if I was being burned alive and I guess that is what really happened. Lightning is very hot." I state dully.

"So basically, your mom injected you this super formula and then got struck by lightning and boom, you got your powers." Miko summarizes.

I look at her and then at the 'Bots. "In a nutshell, yes. That is how I basically got my… powers." I say with a stoic face and dull tone. "I didn't know I got my powers until later when I woke up in the hospital with my father sitting in a chair next to me, holding my hand. When I remembered what happened I shook his hand away from me and I started crying. The next thing I know, lightning sparks were coming out of my body and the lights from the floor went off. The elevators also got disabled from use.

"My father was trying to calm me down and I did after a while. He explained to me that my mother died and that I was in a coma for six days. He also showed me a mirror and I saw the change that happened to me." I say with a faraway look.

"My hair was no longer reddish-brown as my mother's... My eyes were no longer a sapphire blue as my father's... My skin was a few shades paler than what I originally had. My father later explained that with the formula and the lightning bolt coursing through my system almost simultaneously caused an effect to my body.

"Basically after that, my father came to the conclusion that my emotions triggered my powers to operate. That is why I have to have a mask on. A mask that cannot show too much emotion for the well- being of everyone." I reply even more dully at I look at them.

"I am sorry to hear this, Anya." Optimus says and I see his sorrow reflecting back to me. "I would have never guessed that this was the cause of your abilities."

"It's alright. It's in the past." I reply solemnly. Raf walks towards me and gives me a side hug which I return. "I trust that you will keep the secret." I say directing at all of sentient beings in the base, especially to a particular Japanese girl.

"I swear that your secret is safe with me." Miko says as she crosses her heart. "I know that what happened to you is tragic and all but have you ever considered in becoming a superhero?"

"What?" I ask while blinking owlishly. "No. I don't think that I can be a superhero. I am just not made of that material. Plus, I think I would do more harm than good in using my powers for crime fighting."

I put my index and thumb to the bridge of my nose. "Just… please keep the secret. If word gets out about me, my father is clearly not going to be happy and he is going to be the least of my worries." I say tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asks.

"My abilities are supposed to be a secret to the public. I am not supposed to tell civilians. They only ones that know, are my father and his parents, Raf and now Jack and Miko. I don't think you guys count because you guys are technically not civilians or humans." I then massage my temples with both hands, breaking the hug with Raf. "The Nordic, American _and_ Russian government will hunt me down and treat me as the experiment they originally wanted to test."

"Whoa, yeah, my lips are totally shut." Miko says in the mostly serious tone that I've ever heard from her.

"Those people can't do that to you, or can they?" Bulkhead asks.

"Legally, they can't. But unfortunately, they can. They have the enough influence to kidnap and take me to some unknown lab and start treating me like if I wasn't the human being that I am." I say sourly. "It is only the matter of which nation can get their hands on me. Either government or people from the Underworld."

" **I won't let that happen."** Bumblebee says as he comes closer to the platform.

I walk towards him. "I just hope it doesn't have to come to that." I say as I look at him and to the rest of the Autobots.

"I promise on my spark, that nothing should come out from me." Optimus promises. "The same goes from all of us."

There is a chorus of agreements. "I trust all of you to keep that promise." I say with as much sincerity I could.

* * *

I'm walking towards Jack's house in black jeans, black t-shirt, black hoodie and with my usual black boots. I am glad that 'Bee didn't act strange around me or any of the 'Bots. 'Bee drove Raf and me towards our house on time for dinner. Aunt Teresa and Uncle Alejandro didn't question where Raf and I were considering that they trusted us enough that we wouldn't go into trouble.

I'm in front of Jack's house, but I see that Bulkhead is in front of the garage in vehicle mode and I can only suspect that Miko is talking to Jack.

Moments later, Miko went inside of Bulkhead and they drive away. I know that they didn't see me. I silently went into the garage, just as Jack was going to close the garage door, I spoke. "Hello, Jack."

Jack turns around and had a screwdriver in his hands. "Who are you?"

I pull down my hoodie. "Do you seriously not recognize my voice?" I deadpan at him.

"I, um… what are you doing here?" Jack asks as he put the screwdriver down.

"Sure, go on ahead and change the subject." I say in my ever monotonous voice. "But that's okay. It helps me get to the point." I say as I look at Jack. He gives the sign to continue. "You see, I am here to tell you that you cannot mention the powers that I have to anyone." I say seriously.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I am not that kind of person." Jack reassures.

"I know, Jack, but I just had to tell you because if something about my ability comes out to public, I am going to have three different national governments persecuting me."

"Three?!" Jack says with wide eyes. "Which ones are you talking about?"

"The Nordic, American and Russian." I state.

"T-that's bad. That is motivation enough to shut me up. Don't worry Anya. You're secret is safe with me." Jack says truthfully and I believe him.

"Thank you. That is all I have to say." I put my hood up and start to walk back home.

"Anya." I turn back and looked at Jack.

"Yes?"

"How did you get your powers?"

"…"

"…"

"I don't want to repeat the story twice. I already told the Autobots and Miko. I don't know what is the point of telling you if we are not going to see each other that often since you decided not to be part of the Autobots."

"…"

"But…" Jack looks at me expectantly. "I might tell you some other time, when you actually start hanging out with me." I see his confused expression. "Jack, you should know that I don't interact with anyone at school."

"Yeah, everyone knows that you're a lo-, I, what I'm trying to say is, um…" Jack stutters at he has an embarrassed expression while avoiding eye contact.

"I know what the students say, I'm a loner, a freak, a weirdo… it's okay." I say as he looks at me with what I guess is pity and embarrassment in his part. "What I'm trying to say is that since you decided that you are not going to let the Autobots in your life then it is best that I am not in yours either. You want normal. I am not normal. I don't think it is wise that you know more about me. When I see that you have changed your decision and let the Autobots as part of your life, I'll tell you more about my situation. But until then, I have to go. Bumblebee is probably wondering where I am. Take care." With that said I left his garage and make sure that no one is looking, I use my lightning speed and few seconds later, stop silently at the front of the garage.

I open it and 'Bee flashes his lights and said, **"Where were you? I was about to go out and search for you."**

I close the door behind me and take off my hoodie. "I was talking to Jack about how he should keep quiet about me. I'm really sorry that I made you worried." I say as I pat his hood. I feel his hood heat up so I take my hand away. "You know, Bumblebee, today has been so tiring. That happens when you are fighting and running for your life." I say dryly. "But, that's not your fault. Today, I found out things I didn't know I could do with my powers." I look at my hands as they would tell me all the things I can do and how to do it.

" **What do you mean? Do you not know what you are capable of?"** 'Bee asks curiously.

"Not exactly. I don't use my powers that often and train with them. The techniques that I do know, I know my limit, but today, when that 'Con had his weapon about to blast me… I didn't know I could do that. I need to find out more about how complex my abilities can reach before it's too late. If I ever have to go against a Decepticon, I want to be able to defend myself." I sit down on his hood.

" **I am yours and Raf's guardian. I am supposed to protect both of you. I will not let any Decepticons near you and let alone harm you."**

Too late for that, but I do not have the heart to say that to him. "I know 'Bee. You are an amazing fighter, but you have to remember that there are a lot more of Decepticons and they can easily put their numbers against one of you and I don't think the encounter would come out great. What I'm trying to say is you don't know what will happen in the next encounter with 'Cons and with Raf and me on board. It's not going to be an easy battle, but it would be great if you guys had one more person that can help you fight against them."

Bumblebee didn't answer for a few moments, **"You're right. We do need more allies on our side especially anyone that can fight against the 'Cons. But I would really be happy if you or Raf didn't have to encounter them anymore."**

"Me too, 'Bee, me too. But it's too late for me not to get involved and I will help you protect Raf and the others." I say determined.

I should tell Father to send me my custom weapons in packages... I'll inform him later.

* * *

AN: I would like to thank **unicron1000** for reviewing.

Please leave a review. I would like to hear more of your opinions about Anya! :)


	7. Saving the World from Decepticons

**Chapter 7: Saving the World from Decepticons**

When I woke up this morning, I know that something was not right. I actually slept for three hours last night. A new record for me, considering I only sleep for one hour per day. Don't get me wrong, I felt more refreshed than I have ever been in a long time. And something even better, my head doesn't hurt as much. It still has some throbbing, but it's very dull and I hardly notice it.

And not only that, it gets even better. Not only did I had more sleep and almost healed head, I also woke up to a big-for-me appetite. When I was serving waffles for Raf and me, I actually ate three waffles. I usually eat about 2/3 of it and give the rest to Raf but not today. Raf looked at my plate and had his eyes wide and almost drown the waffle with syrup if I didn't told him what he was doing.

"Anya… are you sure you are going to eat all that?" Raf asked as started to eat his drenched waffle.

"Yes, for some reason, I woke up with an abnormally large appetite." I said as I start eating my waffles.

"Maybe it could be that you used your powers for a much longer time and even larger extent?" Raf hypothesized.

I stop for a moment to think Raf's words. "I think you are correct. Since I have never liberated that much of my power before and learned a new 'form' of using my powers." I stated as I thought further. "Because my body isn't use to that, I guess it took another form so that my body would be able to function. Just like an athlete needs more proteins than the regular person in order to be in their best shape for the next game, just as I need more sleep and more food than normal when I use more of my powers. Great observation, Raf." I analyzed out loud to my cousin.

"Thanks, Anya." Raf said with a smile and both of us were silent as we quickly finished eating our breakfast. When finished, I put the dishes on the dishwasher and got my satchel and locked the house. Raf's parents and siblings were already gone when we were about to enter the kitchen.

I open the garage with Raf next to me.

" **Good morning."** 'Bee greets as he sees that it's us.

"Good morning." Both of us reply.

"You can drive out 'Bee to the driveway. No one is in the neighborhood." I say.

Bumblebee did just that as I close the garage after he got out. 'Bee very gentlemanly opens the door for us. "Thank you, 'Bee. You're so sweet." I cooed as I got in and patted the wheel.

After I realized what I did, I can feel a slight blush on my cheeks and the wheel heating a little bit. What is wrong with me today? I am more composed than this. What happened to my neutral mask? I let my blush die and had my neutral and passive mask on, as it should always be.

The seat belt snake over me, buckle itself securely and I felt it tighten a little around me. **"You're welcome."** 'Bee says.

"Sorry, for leaving, but I forgot my backpack." Raf says as he comes to the passenger seat. I did not even noticed when he left, but I guess it is for the best because Raf would be suspicious if he saw me blush. I hardly, almost _never_ blush. Well… until today…

"It's alright, Raf." I assure my cousin and my neutral soft tone returning. "Let's go to base, shall we Bumblebee?" I ask at the alien robot.

" **Let's go then."** 'Bee says in an excited tone and he speeds towards base. Let's just say that it was quite the fun and accelerating ride.

* * *

Around half an hour have passed since Arcee left base and I know she went to look for Jack. _I wonder what Jack is going to choose?_ I ask myself while I'm sitting comfortably on 'Bee's shoulder. I am holding with one arm from a side of his face helmet. Raf is doing the same in the other shoulder.

"Optimus, I've pin-pointed the location of Megatron's Space Bridge: high in Earth's orbit." Ratchet says from his place near the large computer as he faces Optimus.

"Out of our reach." Optimus states as he walks closer to Ratchet to see the location himself.

"Okay, so you guys don't fly." Miko states from her place in front of Bulkhead. "But couldn't you just Ground Bridge there?" She asks. I almost want to face palm myself at Miko's statement. There is a reason why it is called a Ground Bridge rather than a Space Bridge. Their ranges must be different in limitation in distance if they are called like that by the Cybertronians.

"The Ground Bridge has limited range." Ratchet confirms my theories. Ha! It does payoff to be an astrophysicist's daughter who can read all the notes that said father has in hand. Plus, it also helps that my father sometimes sends copies of his notes to me through e-mail. "Stretched all the way into orbit, its vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars." Ratchet explains further.

Miko has the wide-eyes expression with the combination of serious realization.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk." Optimus says interrupting the very brief silence. "Reaching the Space Bridge first is our means of stopping him."

A horn honking can be heard and Arcee with Jack appears. I guess I got my answer after all.

"Hey." Jack says as he took off his helmet. "Guess who's back." Jack smiles as Arcee transforms.

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Optimus says ignoring Jack's return. I see Jack smile fade. Well… he did came back to a bad timing. They are about to face one of Earth's current enemy.

"Where to?" Arcee asks, seeing that she missed the Space Bridge's location.

"The final frontier." Miko says in a mysterious tone.

"Space?" Jack asks confused. At least he knows what Miko meant. "I-I thought they didn't have any way to get there."

Bumblebee then lowers himself as he puts both of his hands where we are in his shoulders. We both slide into his hands and he gently lowers us to the ground. "They don't really." Raf informs to Jack.

"Be seeing you?" Jack asks Arcee. She just shrugs and walks towards the Ground Bridge.

'Bee kneels down to our level. "Be careful, 'Bee." Raf says.

"Yes, please do." I say gently as I pat softly the side of his face.

" **I will, don't worry."** Bumblebee says as he looked both of us and then stands up and walks away from us.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko whines.

"Don't even think about following me." Bulkhead says as he too walks away from his human.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teaming with humans, I will _never_ forgive you." Ratchet threatens to the Autobot leader as he opens the Bridge.

"Until we meet again old friend." Optimus says not facing him as he slides his battle mask on. "Autobots, roll out!"

The Autobot warriors all transforms into their vehicle forms and their powerful engines are heard as they enter to the portal before it would close.

* * *

Minutes later the comm link that was connected between Optimus Prime and the large computer that Ratchet is working on, activates. :: It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system. ::

:: _Ah, that's my handiwork._ :: I hear Bulkhead from the comm link.

:: Great job, Bulkhead. Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the Space Bridge at Cybertron. ::

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asks to Ratchet from the platform we are on.

"Naturally." Ratchet replies. "But Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise." That does make sense. And if that is the case Megatron will most definitely have something up his sleeves, metaphorically, of course.

:: If Megatron went to the trouble to rendezvousing with his Space Bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system, a remote one. :: Optimus says.

Ratchet scoffs at the idea. "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio-telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

At this statement I type in my already open laptop to search in the internet with Raf helping on the computer that is in the table.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio-telescope dishes?" Raf asks as he looks at Ratchet.

"Like the giant-size array in Texas?" I offer as I see the name in my laptop screen also looking at Ratchet.

"Zip, buh, buh, buh, buh! This is not child's play!" Ratchet exclaims as he looms over to us in our place in the desks.

:: Good thinking, Raf and Anya. :: Optimus says. I feel a little smug at that moment and want to smirk but I didn't, keeping my emotionless mask on. :: Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard. ::

"You soldier!" The still recovering agent yells from his place on the med bed from yesterday. "You're out of uniform! Put on some pants." And he then faints.

I could only blink owlishly at that. What is in that man's head?

"That maybe a challenge." Ratchet informs. _Yeah, no kidding._ I thought as I continue typing and helping Raf hack into the dishes' system, by connecting my laptop and the computer with a cable.

"We can't get past the array's firewalls." Raf says frustrated as he slams his hands on the desk.

"They're too thick." I add with my eyes narrowed at the screen as I let my fingers take a rest. Usually we would be able to hack with ease, but there are too many firewalls and not to mention detectors and traps. It would take a very long time to break and unlock. I only know two people that can craft firewalls this complex, which is myself and the person who taught me, my father. And this has his name written figuratively all over.

"You actually think you keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet asks in disbelief while looking at both of us.

"Maybe. If we could get in." Raf says for both of us.

"Uh, wait, wait, wait." Jack says as he walks towards us. "Raf, Anya, what if we could get you all the way in, like inside-the-building in?" He explains as he rests his hands in Raf's and my shoulders.

"We could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall." I say seriously as I calculate in my mind how less work we would have in our hands if we did that.

:: The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site. ::

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself. This is bigger than the safety of four humans." Jack counters.

"Yeah. If we let the 'Cons win, we are fragged along with everyone else on our planet." Miko adds.

:: Raf? Anya? :: Optimus asks us.

All of the conscious occupants look at us.

"We want to give it a shot." Raf says determined and I nod in agreement.

:: Very well, I wish you all luck. ::

Ratchet went to open the Bridge and the rest of us went towards there. I take my satchel with me and Raf his backpack.

When the Bridge opened we all went through it and when we landed, my companions were groaning. I feel a little weird like a tingling in my bones, but not to the point of groaning like them.

"That'll take some time getting used to." Jack says.

"Whoa." Miko says as she sees the colossal telescope dishes. They are pretty impressive up close. Then all of us start running towards the nearest building.

* * *

"Security sure is lax in this place." I heard Miko said as she closed the door from where I was typing in my laptop. Raf was in the computer that was already in this room and I once again connected a cable to my laptop with the system unit of the computer.

"We're in." Raf said.

"And so are the Decepticons." I inform as I see the foreign intruder in my screen. I pass the information to Raf's screen.

"What?" Jack asks.

"How can you tell?" Miko asks me.

"Schematics… with the same alien math we saw on their ship." I explain and I point to my screen and show the diagrams that are on both of our screens.

"But this time, I can download them." Raf says as he takes out a flash drive from his backpack and installs it into the computer.

My computer had already made a copy of that data from the moment my laptop software detected it.

"It's got to be the Space Bridge." Miko states as she saw the schematics.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but we can sync to them." Raf says as we start to work. I made sure that our signature was undetectable in the system, but that did not mean I cannot fool the Decepticons that we were doing something.

"Will they know?" Jack asks.

"Even if the Decepticons see that we're in the system, they'll have no idea we're in the house." Raf says as we continued to type away and doing our parts.

"The 'Cons are locked on to Cybertron." I report what I discovered.

"But not for long." Raf says and then both of us type our keyboards furiously.

We stop when the dishes were not in the 'Con's desired location. Moments later, my screen flashed indicating that the dishes are moving and I can guess to where.

"The dishes are heading back to Cybertron." I once again report to Raf.

"We'll just undo that again." Raf says and both of us start to work again.

"What happens when the 'Cons realized they're being punked?" Jack asks worriedly.

"It's only virtual combat." I assure Jack.

"You know, like online gaming." Raf adds.

"Yeah, Jack. What are the 'Cons gonna do? They're probably, like, 1000 miles away." Miko says also trying to reassure.

Suddenly I had an unsettling feeling in my gut.

"Ahh!" I hear Jack yell and I look behind me and see an arm with weird claw/tentacles and went to grab Jack. It grabbed him and pushed him around the room and soon Miko joined him and both of them scream while holding onto the arm.

"I won't let them lock on again." I hear Raf say and I see his determination in his eyes and I quickly paid attention to my laptop and help Raf with hacking to the dishes.

I hear Jack grunt as his body collides what I would guess the wall as well as Miko. I peel my eyes away from them and concentrate on the task on hand but then the arm was getting uncomfortably close to us as I see it's shadow looming over us and also the unsettling clicking sound that it made became louder.

"Whoa!" Raf exclaims as he dodges the arm that swiped at him and the same time taking the USB drive with him. I hear him grunt as he landed as I quickly disconnected the cable and closed my laptop and use my speed to move out of the arm's way.

The arm kept following Raf as he headed towards Jack and Miko. I used my lightning speed to go towards and stop in front of them.

Just as the arm was about to strike at us, I made an electric shield surrounding us. The arm bounced away because of the force and I let the shield disappear as a wave of exhaustion overcame me as I fall to my knees.

"Anya!" I heard the three of them yell at me. I feel Jack helping me stand up with my quivering legs with one of his hands around my waist and the other on my elbow.

"I'm alright… just tired." I say tiredly.

Suddenly I see Miko welding an axe and try to hit the arm but it only back fired as the arm moves out of the way and knocked her away into the wall behind us.

The arm then grabbed the fallen axe. This was not good.

"You handed it an axe?!" Jack exclaims.

"Not good." Raf says as I move out of Jack's arms and put Raf behind me.

Just as the arm was about to swipe at us and me preparing to make another shield, it then moves away from the room.

All of us looked at each other confused and in unison we all follow the arm.

We arrive and see that the Decepticon on the open roof and is about to leave. Miko took out her cell phone and took a picture of it as it faced us.

I see that the Decepticon has a screen for a face and in it showed our image and I hope that I am wrong but I think that it also took a picture of us before he left.

"Why is he leaving?" Miko asks as Raf and I walk toward the destroyed cables.

"He cut the hard wire." I state grimly.

"The dishes are locked on to Cybertron… for good." Raf states as the electricity crackles from the cut wire, mocking us.

Again a wave of exhaustion came to me as I fell to my knees. "Anya… are you feeling okay?" Raf asks worriedly.

"Just very tired. I feel drained." I admit as I look at my caring cousin.

"Maybe you need to recharge?" Miko suggests.

"Anya is not a machine." Jack says matter-of-factly.

"Actually… Miko… I think I do need to recharge." I say as I move my hand towards the cut wire.

"But, Anya, are you sure?" Raf asks worriedly.

"Not completely, but I guess it can work. I liberated too much of my own electric energy yesterday, maybe because of that I need to recover that and have some back into my system since I unable to recuperate on my own." I theorize.

I touch the cut end of the electric crackling cable and I feel as if I'm drinking pure caffeine. After a few seconds I let go and I feel once again refreshed. I stand up on my own two feet with no problem.

"The theory works." I say and I can feel a small smile on my lips as I look at them. I then took my phone out and called Ratchet. "Ratchet can you Bridge us back?"

* * *

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their Space Bridge vortex, one with peculiar energy signature." Ratchet informs as we are all watching the diagrams in the computer in the catwalk. I see Fowler waking up and walking towards us.

:: Dark energon. Ratchet, we must destroy the Space Bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it. :: Optimus says.

"If I knew how the Space Bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet replies.

"Um, would schematics help?" Raf asks as he takes out his USB drive.

"Optimus, I must say the Space Bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?" Ratchet presses.

:: I am afraid so. :: Optimus answers.

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour." Ratchet declares as Raf puts the USB drive to the computer and I sent the information to Ratchet's computer and he starts to work.

Moments later we are all watching the screen seeing how a lot of purple triangles were getting closer to the Space Bridge entrance and accumulating by the second. My stomach is getting unsettled by the moment.

"These things are getting closer." Fowler observes out loud. "That's bad right?"

:: Ratchet, we're in position. :: I hear Arcee say through the comm link.

I'm in the computer this time with Raf sitting next to me watching what I was doing. From the both of us, I was the one who had a higher knowledge in the math department so it was decided that I was the person who would un-code the schematics along with Ratchet.

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet orders as I pass the un-coded information to Ratchet to his computer.

I continue typing away while trying to remember the information I sent to Ratchet. This piece of engineering is impressive. My father would have a field day if he ever had this in his hands and would try to construct it once he figured out everything.

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump. There should be a valve." Ratchet instructed.

:: I see it. :: I hear Arcee say.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current."

:: Current reversed. ::

I am already with the rest of the people in the catwalk watching the screen since I had already finished with my work a while ago.

"Yes!" Fowler yells as he did a air fist pump. The rest of us were startled by the action by giving our versions of what-the-heck face. "Right?" He asks as he looks at both Raf and me. I just nodded.

"I'll ready the Ground Bridge." Ratchet announces.

I am so relieved that what I think the fight would be over soon. We all walk towards the platform waiting for the space warriors.

"Optimus, the Ground Bridge is ready." Ratchet says as the Bridge opens.

:: Autobots, jump! ::

We waited for painfully long seconds, waiting in anticipation in the platform.

"Do you think they're-" Raf asks leaving the question hanging to Ratchet.

"Four life signals, one very faint." Ratchet answers as he looks at his wrist.

I feel my stomach drop a little and I believe that my heart stopped for a little. I really hope that Bumblebee is alright as well as the others, but still…

My thoughts were interrupted as I see Optimus Prime appear with new scratches on his person.

"Bulkhead!" Miko exclaims happily as she walks down towards Bulkhead with Jack, Raf and I following behind her.

Then I see Bumblebee running with Arcee in his arms, the portal closing behind him. Her eyes are closed.

I barely registered my hand on my lips as well was Jack running towards them. I unconsciously walk behind Jack as well when my hand rested on his shoulder, offering comfort. I hear Raf and Miko also walking towards us.

"We lost one this week. By the Allspark, don't let it be two." Ratchet prays.

I took my hand away as Jack walks towards Arcee and patted her hand. A second later her eyes open.

"Arcee…" Jack says and I can hear the worry in his voice.

"Jack. Really? There are other motorcycles in the world." Arcee replies.

"But you're my first." Jack answers and I knew and I could bet everyone else knew that she will recover.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asks to the Autobot leader.

"Not even he could have survived ground zero." Optimus answers. I felt my body relax at that statement. At least we won't have to worry about him anymore.

"Prime!" Fowler yells and we all turn towards him and I see him in the elevator entrance. "I didn't get to thank you 'Bots for the save." The doors open and he went inside. "I owe you one. We all do." Fowler finishes as the doors close.

I look back and saw that 'Bee let go of Arcee and help her stand up on her own. The female robot looks back at Jack and gave a minuscule smile.

Miko then walks towards Optimus. "So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" She asks a bit shyly if that was possible for her.

Optimus then looks at the four of us with calculating eyes. I really do hope that we would stay together, however selfish that sounds.

* * *

If I was brave and foolish enough, I would have kissed Optimus Prime when he said that the designated Autobots will continue to be our guardians.

Right now Raf and I were enjoying a victory ride, courtesy of 'Bee, around the desert. It was relaxing and fun as he put up-beat music and smiling along the ride.

I'm glad that I meet the Autobots. I know from now on it would be an adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you **AllSpark Princess** , **unicron1000** , **J.** , **Sharlotte,** and **BlueFireReturns** for reviewing!

Please leave a review! They seriously make my day! I want you hear your opinions about this story so far. :D


	8. School Projects

**Chapter 8: School Projects**

We all were in the Autobot base. And by all, I mean, Raf, Jack, Miko and of course, me and respective guardians. Optimus and Ratchet was also here by someplace else, close I suppose.

I really didn't mind being here, but I was surprised that my three companions had one thing in common. They all procrastinated in their science fair projects. I would expect that from Miko, but from Raf and Jack… you can guess my surprise was shown that morning when I was blinking owlishly when I heard the news.

I'm helping Raf with his volcano and being careful not to get too dirty. I guess I space out because 'Bee noticed.

" **Anya… are you alright?"** Bumblebee asks and that got me out of my thoughts.

I shake my head and see that 'Bee and Raf are looking at me. "Yes, it's just I guess I am still in disbelief." I say in my usual unemotional tone.

"Ah… sorry Anya. I know it's not like me to procrastinate. I can bet you already have finished with your project." Raf says with a hint of embarrassment.

"Yes, I finished in the week the school assigned us this assignment." I answer and I continue putting newspaper on his volcano.

" **What is your project?"** 'Bee asks as we all continue helping Raf.

"It's a secret. I will show you all when the fair is over." I say.

"Okay, I think this is good enough." Raf announces to us. "Is it?" He then asks me.

"Raf…" I say expectantly.

"I know, I know. You can't tell me since this is my project and all. But can you give me a hint?" Raf pleads.

"I'm sorry Raf, I would if you did this earlier, but you have to figure out by yourself this time. It's the process of trial and error. You must find out what works and what doesn't." I say and I'm really sorry, but he can't ask me for reassurances. "All scientists can't really rely on other's opinions, but to the facts." I advise.

"Okay. Let's try this." Raf says. "'Bee can you pour the baking soda-" Raf asks as he shows the baking soda box. "-and then the vinegar into the volcano's hole." Raf continues as he shows the vinegar liter bottle.

'Bee nods and he got both items carefully and pours the whole box and the whole bottle very quickly and before I know it. The volcano explodes very loudly and creates a lot of smoke.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!" I hear Ratchet say and I hear footsteps coming to our direction.

The smoke clears and the three of us were waving the smoke away from us and dissipate. "It's no attack, Ratchet." I say as I cough.

"It's my volcano." Raf answers as he coughs a little. "Or was." He adds as the volcano becomes a lump of wet newspaper.

"Hold still, Bulkhead. Jupiter needs its red spot." I hear Miko say nearby. I see Bulkhead holding a scale of our solar system while Miko dips in a paint brush in the red paint. She's about to paint Jupiter when some red paint drops onto the floor. "Whoopsie!"

"What… in the Allspark is going on in here?!" Ratchet demands.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack informs the Autobot medic from his place near Arcee and his own science project which was constructing a motorcycle model engine.

Arcee grabs an exhaust pipe from their small collection of spare parts. "Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys." She shows to Jack.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?" Arcee asks back in a sassy tone.

"Oh… you got burned Jack." I say teasing at Jack. I could see a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here. You're making a mess." Ratchet says grumpily.

"But the science fair's a big part of our grade." Raf says to the grumpy mech.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system-" Miko starts but is interrupted.

"Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumble of your volcanoes, or-" Ratchet started but was also interrupted.

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack finishes the thought.

"Precisely! We're not Earthlings. And they're not scientists." Ratchet states.

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet." Optimus intervenes. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

"Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron." Ratchet mutters and after that everyone went back to their work.

I look back at Raf and 'Bee. "Well? The project isn't going to finish by itself." I say and Raf and 'Bee starts again and I would help too, occasionally.

While Raf and I are working 'Bee is telling us a story of one of his many daring adventures in space. It is a really entertaining story. It's quite fun watching 'Bee telling the story as I could see his baby blue eyes, err, optics, have a shine of excitement. I could not help but have a soft smile on my lips while hearing his tale.

At one point he then transforms his arm into his weapon form and aim like if he is facing his opponent that he is describing. "Really, Bumblebee?" I ask.

His arm goes back to normal. "Then how _did_ you make warrior class?" Raf asks next to me.

" **I, uh, didn't."** 'Bee reveals in a sheepish manner.

"But I've seen you in action. You're awesome!" Raf praises.

"I agree what Raf said." I say.

Optimus then comes over and puts his hand on one of 'Bee's shoulders. "I agree both your opinions, Raf and Anya. But Autobots life cycles are much longer than those of humans. And though it may be hard to believe, our young scout still has much to experience." That got me thinking in exactly how old are the Autobots. But I didn't particularly feel to ask that question yet, maybe at a later time I'll ask Bumblebee.

The main computer then beeps alerting us. "Exposed energon, and it's on the move." Ratchet informs.

"And since we ain't moving it, guess who must be." Bulkhead says as he moves towards the main computer.

"Deceptions." Arcee answers almost with a growl.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asks confused.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid." Optimus says to the medic.

Said medic is looking in our direction and I see him looking at the volcano Raf is remaking. "The science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise." He answers as he looks at Optimus.

"Very well." Optimus says and he then looks at 'Bee. "Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit."

I can see the way how 'Bee had a better posture and looks ready for action. He nods at his leader and then looks down at us. **"I'll come back later."** Raf and I both nod in understanding.

"Take care, Bumblebee." I state and when Optimus came towards us I say, "You as well, Optimus."

He looks at me and I can see the smallest of twitch in his lips. "Thank you for your concern, Anya. Bumblebee, let's roll out." And with that 'Bee waves at Raf and me, and him and Optimus transforms into their vehicle mode. Raf and I wave at their retreating forms as they exit the base.

As soon as they left I hear large footsteps behind and I see Ratchet coming towards us. "So do you need any help on your project Raf?" He asks and I think I see something glint in his optics.

"Um…" He looks at me and I just shrug. "Yeah, I do. Will you help me?" Raf asks.

"Absolutely. Just let me get some things and I will be back shortly." Ratchet says and quickly left before we could say anything.

"Ratchet has newspaper with him?" Raf says to me confused.

"I don't think so." I respond equally dumbfounded.

* * *

Raf and I are next to Ratchet seeing as he starts a new project for Raf. When Ratchet came back he said that he was going to make Raf a new and better volcano, so Raf went along with it curious on what he is going to do.

"Let's see…. Where is it?" Ratchet mutters while working in a kneeling position.

"Um… what is it?" Raf asks from beside me. I knew that he is referring to the metallic thing Ratchet is constructing.

"You'll find out." Ratchet answers as he got out a blowtorch.

"But, Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf asks and he moves and touches the project.

"Eh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't touch! Just watch and learn." Ratchet says as he continues doing whatever he is doing.

"So, we're just gonna go help Jack and Miko finish their-"

"Without my supervision?!" Ratchet exclaims interrupting Bulkhead. Ratchet stands up and faces the remaining Autobots. "You want them to be right, don't you?" Arcee and Bulkhead look at each other unsure what to say. "Then watch a master at work!" Ratchet says excitedly with his optics wide and a smile in his face.

"Control freak." I hear Miko say from beside Jack in the platform. I couldn't agree more.

Knowing that Ratchet wasn't going to allow Raf do any of the work I tried to step in. "Ratchet are you sure that you want to do _all_ the work?" I ask tentatively.

"Of course I am. You may both leave now." Ratchet says as he turns on the blowtorch and continues on whatever he is making.

"You heard him, Raf. Let's leave the master on his work." I say and I pull Raf with me and went to where Jack and Miko are.

"So… what is your project Anya?" Miko asks as we all sat down. Jack and Miko sit in the sofa while Raf and I sit in the computer chairs and pull them close to them.

Arcee and Bulkhead had come over and watch us, mainly me in slight interest. "It's a secret for now." I reply with a small smile.

"No hints?" Jack asks returning the smile. I had already told Jack of my origin of my powers a few days ago and we have become friends as well as Miko and have both of their contacts for their phones and e-mails.

"Hmm…" I say thinking, looking at Raf. "What do you think Raf, should I give all of you guys a hint?"

"Yeah. You're pretty smart in science because of Uncle Nick. It must be something impressive." Raf says.

"In that case, it involves electricity." I say simply.

"You would choose something like that." Miko says with a grin. "Though if it is something with electricity then you must have done something cool with it."

"You can say that. I think that my project is cool. It did take a few days to get the items I needed." I say remembering that I had to wait several days for the shipping to come to the mail. "So any guesses?"

"A homemade Taser?" Jack asks shyly.

"No."

"Um… you manage to create a machine that creates lightning?" Miko guesses.

"You can say that." I answer.

"Ooo… that sounds so cool." She says with awe.

"Say what kind of scientist is your father Anya?" Arcee asks.

"My father has several degrees in the science branch. His expertise is in astrophysics, robotic and mechanical engineering, software engineering and computer programming." I say counting off with my fingers. "You can say that he has rubbed some of his work to me."

"Yeah no kidding. Your father must be a renowned scientist if he has those many degrees. What is his name?" Jack asks.

"Nicholas Volkov." I state.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up a second." Miko said as he moves her hands in front of her. "Your dad is Nicholas Volkov. _The_ Nicholas Volkov?!"

"That is what Anya just said Miko." Bulkhead says, confused at Miko's behavior. I should have expected a reaction like this. My father is pretty well known.

"You guys don't get it." Jack says and I can see that he was also has a similar reaction to Miko's. "Nicholas Volkov is a world-wide known scientist. He has worked with other well-known scientists, though he is best known for his astrophysics theories and his creation of his almost impenetrable firewalls in computers." Jack answers.

"He is also one of the wealthiest scientists on Earth. And rumor has it that there are spies that want to capture him and force him to create a weapon of some sort so they can take over the world." Miko says mysteriously yet with noticeable exaggeration.

"The last part isn't true." I deadpanned.

"Okay, Anya's father is famous and wealthy, we get that." Arcee say curtly. "If he is very affluent then why does he have bosses as you said days ago?"

"Well, when I say bosses they are not exactly his bosses. I say that because they order him around but they pay him if he follows their orders on where to go and what to do and all that jazz." I explain and I rub my temples in a tired fashion.

"Why does he let them order him around?" Bulkhead asks.

"Mainly because my father's bosses are government officials. He can't really deny their... requests… when it comes to government technological research and especially when they ask him to go to different parts of the world. Also the government officials know about me and my condition and they use that against my father. It's like they're threatening my father, if he doesn't obey, someone from the government will come after me. That's the reason to why he allows them to order him around."

"Oh." Was all Bulkhead could say. "That's not right."

"I know and I hate it, but I can't do anything about it, yet." I state determined that I would change that. "Well, anyways what can we do now?" I ask changing the subject.

"Umm… we can try to hack into the same telescopes form Texas again?" Raf offers to me.

"It's best that we don't. Those firewalls that we couldn't get pass through were of my father's invention." I inform.

"Oh. How come we weren't detected? Uncle Nick's firewalls start detecting any hacker once they enter." Raf says curiously.

"That is because when I hack with you I always use a cloaking code so that our location remains unknown." I answer.

"How did you know it's was your father's?" Jack asks.

"I have hack into my father's system before while he was testing it with me being the tester. His firewalls are so complex and distinguishable; I knew it after I bypassed the first firewall." I sigh remembering how tiring and frustrating it was.

"Okay I know Raf learn hacking from you, but who taught you?" Bulkhead asks.

"My father."

"Why would he teach you that? Isn't it what you Earthlings call, illegal?" Arcee asks confused.

"My father is different than from most parents, he is not exactly someone who follows the norm." I reply with a slight smile knowing how eccentric he can be. "Why are we still talking about my father?" I asked rhetorically. "Anyways, I'm bored out of my mind. I don't know about you guys." I say to them.

"Hey, what about some more demonstration of your powers?" Miko suggests eagerly. I gave her a deadpan look. "Anya, don't be a stiff. Can't you do some light show or something that could entertain us?"

"I am able to create something similar to fireworks, but I only do it when I'm outside and at night." I reply.

"Oh that's so cool! Can you do it later?"

I am still having my unemotional mask on and I look at everyone. "Oh please, Anya. It would be cool seeing fireworks." Raf states his eyes shining.

Damn it Raf, he is one of the only few persons that can bend my will and he knows it. "I don't know…" I start still keeping my voice monotone. "If the 'Bots would like that and has no problem with it…" I trail off hoping that they do mind.

"We are supposed to learn more of Earth and I guess these 'fireworks' is part of their culture." Arcee replies.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Bulkhead says.

"Yes!" Miko cheers and Raf did too and they gave each other high-fives.

 _What did I get myself into?_ I think to myself as I also gave myself a mental face-palm.

* * *

Raf, Jack and Miko are doing whatever they are doing. I'm using my laptop recording my knowledge and data of my current personal project. Before coming to base, I had packed some things so that I might work on them while the others were doing their projects.

When I look away from my laptop I see that Miko and Raf are playing a video game while Jack is watching them. I'm in an empty desk which I had cleared moments before. I open my satchel, and took out my safety glasses that had gray lens. However, these are not your ordinary glasses. I had already modified them and made it more... different. On the arms of the frame I had installed complex circuitry and by the end of the earpiece I had also installed batteries. The batteries were obviously charged by my own electricity.

I had done many trials and experimentation for months on this project that I am almost sure that these glasses are my final product of all my hard work. I'm in my laptop just updating my procedures of the project, just encase the glasses explode, again. That is what had happened in my first handful of trials, something I don't want to get into now.

"Anya." I hear Jack from behind me. I turn around and I see Jack getting a chair and sit next to me. I look over and see that Raf and Miko are still playing the video game.

"Yes Jack?" I ask.

"What are those?" He ask as he sees what I'm holding in my hands.

"Safety glasses." I reply.

"I know, what I meant was if you have done anything thing to them?" He asks.

"Why would you think that?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw you staring at them intently for a while now." Jack replies.

"Oh, I didn't realize that." I state blinking. "Well, you are right Jack I have done _something_ to them." I state and I see that Jack is listening and I took that as a sign to continue. "I have been working on this personal project of mine for a few months actually and I believe that I am close to achieving my goal."

"What does it do?" Jack asks intrigued.

"The glasses are supposed to be able to have night and heat vision." I inform with a sigh.

"That's impressive. I would have never had guess that you were also an inventor." Jack compliments.

"Thank you, but this invention is not the most original but this is just a step what I am planning to do if the glasses work."

"What is the next step of your plan?"

"Well, I am trying to figure out a way so that the lens can be a… computer of some sort." I reveal. "It's something that I really wish that I can make it but the extensive research I have to do and the ordering of parts and circuitry so that can happen… I'm sorry that I am rambling now." I apologize.

"No, don't apologize." Jack says quickly as he takes my hand but then removes it when he realizes what he was doing. "I actually… like it… how you were talking." I tilt my head, confusion written in my face. "It's just I have never heard you speak with such emotion. You always or most of the time talk with a calm and monotone tone, and when you were explaining to me about your invention, I had never heard you talk with more… energy."

"Is that a compliment?" I ask.

"Yeah. You should talk more like that. It suits you." Jack says and I felt my cheeks heating up a little, but quickly force myself to keep my cool.

"It would be nice if I talk with more 'emotion' but I can't afford to lose my calm." I say with a bit of sadness.

"Why not?"

"My emotions affect my powers. The stronger my emotion is, the harder it is to control my powers." I hug myself after saying this. "It doesn't matter if I am very happy, furious or depressed, my powers react and it comes out of my body and I have no way to control where it hits until I am able to calm down. I learned it the hard way. My father would make me read about how to control stress and all things relating on how to maintain a perfect composure in the most agitated situations that could make me lose it." I sigh and I remember of the figurative weight that I put on my shoulders.

"That's sad to hear. So does that mean you can't laugh or yell in frustration without accidentally shocking someone?"

"I can laugh, for some reason when I am feeling happy or a positive emotion like that, my powers do get a little out of control but it has been harmless so far, but I fear that if I start laughing very hard I can harm someone. So I decided to better not take the chance for that to happen. However, if I get really mad, that's a whole other story."

"Let me guess, total destruction?"

"Yes, my father and I were in a hotel in Australia summers ago… you don't want to hear this do you?"

"No, I do. I want to know about you and help you, if you want." Jack offers.

"You're a nice guy, Jack. I'm so glad that you have become my friend." I say with a soft smile. "Anyways, as I was saying, while we were in the hotel I remember hearing my father yelling over the speaker to a Russian government agent or official. They were talking in such foul vocabulary to each other and I remember that the Russian agent then all of a sudden was talking about me and how that I was nothing more than a subject to be studied, that I was no longer human.

"When and how he said that trigger such fury inside of me that seconds later the hotel had a blackout because a lightning storm was occurring outside. The thunder was so loud that it shook the building and made me fall to the ground and that made my father notice me. He came to my side and he knew that it was me that created the storm. He was trying to calm me down by going over the breathing exercises and giving me a stress ball. Long minutes later I calmed down and soon the storm was over and it was like it never happen, however it did create some damage to the city. Just fried antennas and destroyed vehicles, but thankfully no one was gravely hurt. From that day on, I have been practicing on not letting my anger out. I don't want to destroy. I don't want to be the reason why people should be afraid of me and treat like I'm not human." I confess not looking at Jack.

"You are human, Anya, and don't you ever forget that." Jack says and I look at him, my eyes shining in gratefulness.

"Thank you, Jack."

"It's no problem really, what are friends for?" Jack says with a smile.

I feel my own lips forming their own small smile. "Hmm… you're a great friend then." I reply and it was decided that we would join Raf and Miko who are still playing the video game.

* * *

The sun is setting by the time, Optimus and 'Bee came back from their mission. They had some new dents, but nothing serious. However, Ratchet still gave them a checkup and they are in good health. That's a relief.

"Hey, want to join us?" Miko says to Optimus, 'Bee and Ratchet.

" **What?"** 'Bee asks confused.

"Anya is going to use her powers and going to make something similar to fireworks." Raf answers.

"Yeah, she said that she can only do it when it's dark and outside." Miko adds. "So are you all coming or what?"

"That includes you too, Ratchet." I say. Ratchet looks at me surprised at what I said. "The sun is about to set. I'm going up now and anyone that wants to join is welcomed." I state to all of them and then I head towards the elevator which would head up and Raf, Jack and Miko join me.

Once the elevator stop and the doors open I walk outside and the sky are in different colors, the sunset colors as I would say. Raf, Jack and Miko are all behind me as I stop where a mound of rocks are piled near the cliff side. _This must be Cliffjumper's memorial._ I think sadly and I paid my respects as I went to my knees and bow my head in respect. Bumblebee had said things about him. Good things, of course, and even though I never knew or will ever know him, I still feel like I should at least be respectful of his memory.

 _Cliffjumper even though you do not know me or are even hearing me, I just want to say, thank you. Thank you for trying to protect Earth, my home and the planet that holds my family. May you rest in peace._ I say silently and then I stand on up and soon I see all of the Autobots coming up and joining us.

I see the sad looks that cross their face plates when they see the tomb of their fallen friend, but it passed. "So… how much longer?" Bulkhead asks as he claps his hands together.

"Not too much. The sun is almost gone. When the sky has turn a dark blue that is when the show shall start." I inform. "So in the meanwhile might as well get comfortable." I say to them as I walk towards the cliff's edge and sit down and let my legs dangle in the air.

I look where Raf is and he's where Jack and Miko where. "Well… do you want to join me?" I ask my cousin.

"Um…" He says conflicted with a worried look on his face.

"It's okay if you don't want to." I assure. I see Raf nod and that he walks towards 'Bee where he got Raf and gently puts him on his shoulder. Miko went towards Bulkhead and he did the same for his human companion.

Jack, however, went towards me and is behind me. I raise my eyebrow at him. "Are you going to sit?"

"Uhh… is it safe?" He asks a bit nervously.

I keep looking at him. "It's stable, Jack." He still looks conflicted as he puts his hand behind his head. "If you're afraid of heights-" I started but was interrupted.

"No!" He exclaims and then composes himself as he has a small blush on his cheeks. "I mean, I'm not scared of heights. It's just I had never sat down on such great heights…" He trails and I can see the Autobots coming towards us but stop a good distance away as like giving us space.

"If that is the case then this should be a good time as any." I reply. "Just come, I promise if you fall I will catch you." I say with light humor on my voice and a small smile, but I am honest to my promise and I could tell that Jack notices it too as he took those couple of steps and finally sits down next to me.

After a few deep breaths, I see him relax his muscles and look across the horizon. "Hey, this is not that bad." He says with a smile.

"It's not." I agree and I look at the desert which I consider as one of my homes. It looks serene in a way. It's quiet and there are shadows covering the landscape in a hypnotic way. I could see several hawks flying around before disappearing into the canyons. You could say that I have an appreciation for nature.

Soon, it was nighttime and stars were twinkling above us. I stand up and I can feel everyone's stare on me. "I think it is wise that you go back with them, Jack." I state as I motion my head towards the Autobots. He nods in understanding and went to be by Arcee's side.

I can see that Raf and Miko are fidgeting from their spot on their guardian's shoulders. All of the Autobots, including Optimus and Ratchet, had looks of curiosity.

I look away from them and face up towards the sky. I take a few deep breaths and I feel my hands burning. Some dark clouds are covering above us, just as I had evoked. I quickly shoot both of my hands towards the sky, palms facing up and on each hand a long strand of yellow lightning came out, heading towards the sky.

Few seconds later when the strands almost touched the clouds, it exploded in the same way as fireworks would, but there is no loud 'boom' that came after.

I heard several 'whoas' from both humans and Autobots. "Wait a second…" Miko starts and I look back at her and everyone is watching her now. "I may not be a scientist, but don't fireworks have a loud sound that comes with it?"

"Loud sound?" Bulkhead asks confused.

"Yeah, it's a very loud boom." Miko explains.

"Anya, your fireworks doesn't have the usual boom, does it?" Raf asks.

"No. It doesn't." I say.

"How is that possible?" Jack asks.

"Lightning is light. Light does not create noise."

"But after lightning there is thunder." Miko states.

"True Miko, but only if it comes out of the clouds. I created my own lightning and thus no noise." I explain.

"That makes sense… I think." Miko says as she puts her finger under her chin.

"I still don't completely understand either how it works, but it's alright. It is not harming anything so all is right." I reply with a shrug.

"Anya, are you responsible for the clouds above us?" Optimus asks.

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?" Ratchet asks.

"It's a safety precaution. I don't want satellites to look down and see what the lightning is doing. There would be a lot of investigation if scientists or other people would see it." I reply with a tired sigh.

"It sounds like you are tired of it." Arcee says knowingly.

"I am. I have to do it every time when I do this. And so far it no one has captured what I have done." I let out another tired sigh. "Well, just sit back, relax and enjoy the show." I say and I give a reassuring smile and I continue with the light show that I promised.

I continue for a little over ten minutes, continuously shooting lightning strand after lightning strand. For the grand finale I press my two hands together and the thickest strand of lightning that I have ever made came out from both of my hands and then burst into white and blue colors. Sparks fell down as if they are shooting stars.

I have to admit, it looked magical, as cheesy as it sounds. I had never created blue lightning, just yellow and the occasional white, but it is a nice surprise either way.

Looking behind me and towards my crowd and did a small curtsy and say, "That all folks. Thank you for watching. You all have been a wonderful audience." I say that last past a bit more dramatically than I would usual do.

Raf, Jack and Miko start clapping and the rest of the Autobots join in. I stand in my usual perfect posture and feel small amount of heat rising on my cheeks.

"Bravo, Anya! That was beautiful!" Raf exclaims and 'Bee voices his agreement as well as the rest.

"Thank you for all of your kind words." I say modestly as I walk towards them. "As much as I would love to stay here, we must go. Tomorrow is a big day for us humans."

"Aww…" Miko whines dramatically.

"Ah yes. You must all recharge so that you can present my, I mean, _our_ projects to your school." Ratchet says excitedly as he shoos all of us inside.

I have never seen Ratchet so excited before and it kind of… weird. No offense to the medic.

When we got inside, I look at us humans and I feel we all have similar ideas. _How are they going to present_ that _to school?_

* * *

I couldn't help but drum my fingers on my hip in nervousness. The four of us are in line waiting for our turn to present to the judges. I am not nervous for my project but for the others.

"Anya, don't be nervous. It's going to be okay." Raf reassures as he pulls 'his' project with the improvised wagon I built for him earlier today.

"What are you talking about? Anya is the picture of calm." Miko states as she also has her project in a wagon.

"How can you tell?" Jack asks. He also brought a wagon to carry his project.

"When Anya's nervous or focusing on something she drums her fingers." Raf says in a tone that was really obvious.

"He's right. Raf is really the only handful of people that know how I really feel when in reality it seems that I am not feeling anything at all." I state in my usual calm and neutral tone. We moved ahead a step while pulling our wagons. Yes, I am also using a wagon to pull my project. However I have it covered with a white tablecloth. My project is still a secret until it's my time to present.

"But anyways, what do you want to do after this?" I ask changing the subject.

"Hmm… I don't know. Something more exciting than this." Miko huffs as we move a foot closer to the entrance.

"How about some ice cream?" Raf suggests.

"Oh yes!" Miko exclaims as she did a little jump.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Jack nods with a smile.

"Ice cream it is then." I replied with a smile twitch of my lips. "At Willy's Goodies Parlor?" I ask.

"Heck yeah! The ice cream there is the best!" Miko exclaims as she pumps her fist in excitement.

"You can say that again." Raf says with a grin on his face.

"Oh, it's your turn Miko." Jacks states.

Miko sighs as she looks at her project made by Ratchet. "I hope I pass." She mumbles as she walks to the classroom.

"Jack." I say as I look at him and he hums. "Do you know what's you project's function?" I ask curious.

Jack put his hand behind his head and looks at me a bit nervously. "Yeahhhhh, no. I do not. I guess I forgot to ask Ratchet about it. He just told me to press this button and that it'll do the rest."

I mentally face palm at his response. "It's your turn Jack." I state as Miko comes out a bit relieved.

"How did it go?" Raf asks.

"Eh. It could have gone better." Miko shrugs and then pats Jack on the shoulder. "Good luck man."

I see that Jack put up a brave face and walk into the classroom.

My gut is telling me that something not good is going to happen. "Raf, Miko come over here." I say to them in my serious tone and I wave at them to go behind me. "Press against the wall."

"Is your gut talking to you?" Raf asks knowingly. Miko just had a confused expression on her face.

"Yes." I state serious.

Seconds later I hear a machine engine coming to life and then I hear it coming closer and I move against the wall and soon Jack's project crashes against the door. It's going crazy and continues to move as such but thankfully passes through us and creates a new hole in the wall and escapes the school grounds.

I look back at Raf and Miko and see that they are okay. I look the destruction and remember the screams of several people who saw the crazy machine earlier. I then look at Jack who has a sheepish face and looking apologetic.

Cue mental face palm.

"Next please?" I hear one of the judges say nervously.

It's my turn now. I go into the class, confidence in my walking pattern as my heels producing little sound on the floor.

I quickly lift my project and put it on top of the desk. I stand in front of the desk and face the judges. "I am Anya Volkov."

"Miss Volkov, what is your project?" The main judge asks as his eyes roam my covered project.

"I shall present it in a moment, but may I ask a request?" I ask in a business-like tone that I learn from my father. The judge signals me to continue. "May some of my friends watch my presentation with all of you?" I request politely.

"Hmm… very well." The judge nods.

I walk to the door and see Raf, Jack and Miko waiting. "Come on in. I asked the judge if you guys can come in and see my project."

"Sweet!" Miko exclaims as she and the rest walk in.

When everyone was seated, I grab the sheet with one hand and quickly take it off, revealing my project.

"I present you a miniaturized version of the Tesla coils." I state and I soon set up my laptop. I put the coils around the small metal cage and then turn off the lights. "Enjoy the show." I say to them as I move away so that my audience could see the light show.

I press a few keystrokes and soon my project comes to life. Plasma comes out from a coil and connects with the cage. Soon others come and start making a techno rhythmic sound. I see Miko cheer while Raf, Jack and the rest of the judges clap when my little presentation is finish.

I turn on the lights and look at the judges. "Very impressive, Miss Volkov." One of the judges compliments.

"Thank you."

"What made you create this project? Did you have inspiration for your project?" The main judge asks.

"When my teacher announce that we will have a science fair, my mind was in overdrive. There were so many possibilities; I did not know what to choose for a project since we could only do one. But then it hit me. I recently saw that week a movie called 'Sorcerer's Apprentice' and in that movie there was a scene that involve the Tesla coils producing music that it inspired me. So I started working on a miniature version. So… that's how I decided on creating my project." I finish as I wave my hand to my Tesla coils.

"Did you make this by yourself?" The only woman judge asks.

"Yes."

"Quite the project you have presented you us, Miss Volkov." The main judge says as he and the rest of the judges write on their clipboards.

I took that as a signal to pack and soon Raf, Jack and Miko came over to help.

"That was awesome." Raf says as he put the cage in my wagon.

"Yeah! Dude, you should totally show it to the 'Bots when we go to base." Miko says as she put a Tesla coil in place.

"So have many projects you have done that replicate inventions or objects that you have seen on TV?" Jack asks casually as he puts two Tesla coils in my wagon.

I was silent when I put the last two Tesla coils in my wagon and put the white cloth over it. "Several." I say simply not looking at them. "Raf, it's your turn." I say simply as I look at my cousin. "Need help?" I offer.

"Nah. I think I can handle it." Raf says as he goes outside and pulls his cart inside the classroom.

"We'll wait for you outside." I say softly. "Good luck." I then pat his back and leave with Jack and Miko.

"Hey, Anya." Jack says and I hum looking at him. "Why were you nervous earlier? I mean your project is pretty impressive, you should have an A for it."

"I wasn't worried about myself. I was and still am worried about your guys' projects." I state as I put my hands on my hips.

"Why?" Miko asks.

"Let me think… for starters Ratchet made them. Jack's project destroyed a door and a wall. Raf's project-" I state counting with my fingers but got interrupted when a loud noise and rumbling came from the classroom. "-did that." I sigh and look into the classroom and see that a portion of the roof is missing.

I have my bets that it was disintegrated by Ratchet's volcano. I mean, Raf's volcano screams destruction. It's made of metal, it's as tall as Raf and electricity comes out of it. Destruction was bound to happen. My gut told me so.

My eyes land on Raf and he has the same expression that Jack did when his project went haywire.

"I think the ice cream is going to wait." I hear Miko mumble and I nod in agreement.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon that we finally came back to base. Raf and Miko are riding in Bulkhead, while I had my arms around Jack's waist riding on Arcee.

Bulkhead starts honking and stops, while Arcee took a turn and stops. I quickly climb down and go behind Bulkhead who opens his trunk and I quickly grab my project and move away so that he can transform into his bipedal mode.

I walk up the stairs of the catwalk and set my project on an empty desk. Down below I hear Ratchet asking excitedly, "Well? How were my- uh, _our_ , projects received?"

"Well…" Raf starts saying as I look down at them from my place on the catwalk and watch how they explain what happen during the fair.

"Well, on our planet, you would have been awarded the highest honors." Ratchet states grumpily as he walks away mumbling to himself about 'Absolutely no gratitude. See if I help them.'

My fingers trace my lips suppressing a smile from Ratchet's sulking form.

" **We should have warned them about the Hatchet."** 'Bee says as he walks towards Optimus.

"Indeed, Bumblebee. Our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path." Optimus comments as he looks at us.

" **Anya, how did your project go?"** 'Bee asks as he walks near me.

The rest of the Autobots, including a curious Ratchet, came over to me. Raf, Jack and Miko are climbing the stairs.

"My project went pretty well. In fact I won first place." I show them the fancy blue ribbon.

'Bee whistles as claps his hands.

"It's a nice ribbon." Bulkhead comments as he takes a closer look.

"So what was your project? I know you brought here with Bulkhead." Arcee states.

"I'll shall do a demonstration for you guys." I say as I move around and I once again remove the cloth and put everything in its place. "Can someone turn off the lights?" I ask.

"Why?" Ratchet asks.

"Trust me, it is better when it's dark." I state and Ratchet did as told. I put on my safety glasses and put it on night vision and see that Raf, Jack and Miko are too close to my project. "Humans, move to the railing. Autobots, you're good where you are."

I take off my glasses and hear the shuffling of feet as I turn on my laptop and type in the commands.

"Stand, relax and enjoy the show." I say and soon the light show began playing techno music. I hear Bulkhead and Ratchet yelp a little in the beginning but after that it was pretty quiet and moments later the lights stop.

Ratchet's footsteps are heard and soon the lights turn back on.

"I don't think I can ever get tired of seeing that." Miko says.

"I see why you won the fair. It's very impressive and it didn't destroy something." Arcee comments.

"What is your project? Is it some sort of human invention?" Ratchet asks curiously.

"Yes. These are called Tesla coils. It was invented by Nikola Tesla in the 1890s. It produces high-frequency alternating currents." I inform. "My version of the Tesla coils are quite small than the large prototypes that have been made."

"Why did you bring your project here?" Optimus asks. "I would have thought that you would show it to your family when you return home."

"That's the thing. I am meaning to ask, if I can leave it here. I fear if I leave it back home it will be accidentally destroyed by a family member. I know how many times I had to move my project around so that my project wouldn't be destroyed beyond repair." I sigh as I look at Optimus. "I hope you'll agree."

"I see no problem with it. Your project does not occupy much space that we use anyways." Optimus says and I smile in gratitude.

"Thank you." I say as I put the white cloth over it.

* * *

I'm lying down in bed pondering why my gut is saying that something unexpected is going to happen soon. And it is not the good unexpected.

* * *

 **AN:** I would like to thank **unicron1000** , **AllSpark Princess** , and **O** **necrazyfangirl** (guest) for reviewing! You guys are awesome! :D

Please leave a review! They make my day! :D

I hope that this chapter give you a bit of insight of Anya. Next chapter will have more information that you might not have guess about Anya or her family.

PS: I would like to apologize for the typos or grammar errors. Sorry if they made you readers confused.


	9. The Humans Terminate Alien Bugs

**Chapter 9: The Humans Terminate Alien Bugs**

I'm glad that it's Saturday. It means no school and hopefully no other people to interact with. It's not that I hate them, well there are some people that I wish I don't have to be with, it's just that I worry if I can't control myself I can endanger them.

To tell the truth, when I am alone with my father when I visit him, we are locked in our house or temporally quarters. So I have been use to not having much human contact, but when I do they are usually older men and women who talk to my father.

And then there are the unfortunate cases when I am force to contact other humans. When it comes to those cases, I don't feel very good about myself but a part of my mind tells me I had to do it.

You must be wondering what I am talking about. For starters you should know that I have been trained mainly by my father and grandfather from my father's side. My father's side of the family is different than my mother's or many other human families.

My father's side consists of many fighters. They are swordsmen, gunners/snipers, and/or martial art fighters. Swordsmanship being the primary one. My grandfather belongs to a lineage of people who are exceptional swordsmen and has passed it down to his children, my father and his two brothers and two sisters.

At a young age I have been training in the art of fencing and other sword skills but later I learned how to shoot a gun and after that martial arts. I have been trained how to protect myself, which later becomes on how to defeat my opponent and the final stage is how to kill my enemy.

Yes, you heard right. Kill.

My father and grandfather had taught me what they have learned for several generations: assassination.

I would love to say that I have not ended a person's life, but I would be lying. After receiving the threat of being captured, my father started training me in that skill with the guidance of my grandfather.

It didn't take me very long to learn. With the serum my mother injected me it allowed my brain to focus and have great muscle memory.

When I was ten, I killed my first person. He was an assassin whose job was to kill my father and me. From that day on, whenever dad went to sleep I was up and watching making sure that no other assassins or threats will kill my father.

When I killed my first person, I thought I was going to jail but apparently no. Father's 'bosses' allowed me to have immunity of the charge of murder/homicide when it comes to killing other assassins or people that are a threat such as terrorists.

So after all my rambling, those unfortunate cases when I am forced to contact with other people is because I am going to kill them and when I do, I make sure that it is a quick and painless as possible death. I hate the idea of torturing. I am not a monster.

My father and my grandfather are the only ones in my family that knows that I have killed people. I do not have the heart to say my ugly truth to Raf or anyone else. I don't want him or the others to be afraid of me. I don't want them to see me as a monster.

However, every time I think about it, my gut tells me that I will have to reveal this information about me some day…

Oh, I hear Raf waking up. I'm just going to the kitchen and prepare him some breakfast for both of us.

* * *

To tell the truth I was a bit surprised when 'Bee told Raf and me that he was picking up Jack. I didn't ask why. I mean, Jack is a nice guy and a good friend, so I don't mind him being with us. Actually, I feel content about it. It's such a weird, but surprisingly present feeling.

When we appeared in his driveway, 'Bee honked and I call him over saying that he was coming with us today and he just shrugged and went to the passengers. Raf moved to be in the back seat. He said 'hi' to us and the rest of the ride was in comfortable silence.

Along the way Bulkhead with Miko came into view and both Autobots drove us towards the base.

So now currently we are in the base.

"Miss us, Doc Bot?" Miko says as she walks towards Ratchet once getting off of Bulkhead.

He groans in response and asks 'Bee and Bulkhead, "Shouldn't they be in school?"

Raf, Jack and I then exit 'Bee as we move away.

"On Saturday?" Miko says and the 'Bots transforms in their bipedal forms. "We have the whole weekend off to spend with you."

Jack waves at Ratchet but puts his attention towards Arcee who was with Optimus near the Ground Bridge. They must have be about to leave somewhere. Scouting for energon, maybe?

"I wasn't expecting to car pool. What gives, Arcee?" Jack asks his guardian.

"Tag team, Jack." She responds as she walks towards him. "It's my turn for… exploration duty."

"Oh, too bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride." Jack says while trying to convince Arcee let him go with her. "Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors~"

" _Arctic_ exploration duty." Arcee emphasizes.

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack says as he steers away knowing that he can't come and I can tell he is not thrill in going anymore.

Raf then walks towards Optimus after we wave at Ratchet in greeting. I naturally follow him.

"The Arctic? I've always wanted to see snow." Raf exclaims happily. Raf's family doesn't travel much and when they do it isn't far. Thus the reason they don't need passports.

When I show him pictures of when I am in Russia and Norway and the occasional Denmark, during the winter season, naturally there is snow and Raf has always asked me what is it like. I have tried my best to describe it and I searched up on making artificial snow, but it is not the same. Raf wants to see and feel real snow, not something artificial.

"I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots." Optimus says as he looks at Raf.

Raf looks down for a bit. "I… understand." He says the last word while looking at him with a small smile.

The portal opens and Optimus walks towards it, Arcee right beside him, but he then looks at my cousin. "But I will bring you back a snowball."

"That would be awesome." Raf says with excitement in his voice.

At that Optimus and Arcee walk towards the portal and disappear.

"Transport complete." Ratchet states but then one of the systems explodes with smoke rising around it. "By the All-Spark!" He exclaims.

I'm surprised at the sudden combustion, as well as worried. But I ignore it for a while. Ratchet is the expert; he'll know how to fix it.

I follow the rest of the human who are climbing up the stairs and into the catwalk where we had install a video game consul.

"So, what do you guys think we should to do today?" Miko asks taking the lead.

'Bee and Bulkhead meet us. **"We should all play video games and have a tournament. Last one standing is the declared winner."**

"Video game tournament! Last one standing wins!" Raf says, explaining to Jack and Miko who did not understand 'Bee. We all sat down on the couch.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee! Here now!" I hear Ratchet order.

Raf and I turn around to look at 'Bee, **"We'll join and watch later. Ratchet calls."**

We both nod understanding and look back and see that Miko has both of the controls. "Prepared to be destroyed." Miko says as she looks at Jack who was causally sitting down in a 'chilling' pose.

"Yeah, not really my thing, Miko." Jack admits.

"Oh? Scared of losing? To a girl?" Miko taunts.

Jack sighs but then grabs a control, "Bring it!"

"No mercy." Miko says and both of them start playing.

I look at Raf and sees that he has a sadden expression. It also made my sad but I didn't show it, but I guess my eyes would betray me.

"Hey Raf, you want to take on Miko for me?" Jack asks as he notices my cousin.

"Nah… I have stuff to do." Raf replies as he walks away and I follow silently behind him.

* * *

We are walking around base, play a game that we made up on the spot and it was pretty entertaining to do.

Raf was making 'wind blowing' noises as part of the game. We are pretending that we are exploring the Arctic Circle.

"Temperatures sub-zero and dropping." Raf says as we are acting to be struggling against the 'strong wind'.

"Captain, we have to go to base. I don't think we will resist more. I don't think _I_ will make it." I say in my Russian accent trying to make it more dramatic.

"Don't worry, we will make it back." Raf assures.

However our pretend game stops when we hear metal clanking against the floor. Raf went towards the fallen piece of metal and pick it up.

It was a large nail.

I look around as I hear metal clinking, like if they were footsteps.

"Hello?" Raf asks to whatever is out there.

Another 'clang' resonates down the hallway. More of the metal clinking is heard around us moving.

"Ah!" I turn around and I see that Raf fell and I bend down, but stop as I see this metal robotic thing.

Raf sees it as well and jumps back in surprise. I am silently examining the robot; it looks bug-like and has large purple optic and a small body with small legs.

It walks towards us in a curious like matter. It stops in front of Raf who is chuckling in a nervous manner.

As the creature is near us I can't help but have an unsettling feeling.

"Where did you come from?" Raf asks. The robot-bug walks closer to Raf and looks at him curiously by blinking his optics. Raf laughs at that action.

I have to admit… the bug looks rather… cute.

"The Autobots never said anything about pets." Raf continues as he stands up from the ground he was laying on. I straighten up and look down at the tiny robot that seems to get closer to Raf, blinking adorably. "Do you want to play fetch?" Raf asks as he pulls out the large nail that he previously picked up.

At that the bug-robot jumps in place and runs around excitedly. It looks so adorable, but the faint unsettling feeling is still in my gut.

Raf then throws the nail and the robot quickly runs after it.

"Good boy. Go get it!" Raf exclaims.

The nail bounces off and just as the tiny robot bug is near it, whirring sound is heard from it and sparks is seen.

Is it eating the nail?! I can't help but my gut continues to grow unsettled, warning me.

"No! Don't eat that! You're gonna choke!" Raf exclaims worriedly. But then the robot turns around and it is walking towards as if eating that was normal. "Or… not."

The bug robot walks towards us, but then it goes to Raf's right leg and rubs against while making whirring sounds reminding me of a purring cat rubbing against a person.

"It's adorable." I admit out loud and I see Raf having a full out grin.

"Yeah. Think we can keep it?" Raf asks me.

The little bug looks at me and also rubs against me. "If the Autobots think it is safe… maybe." I say. "Plus I don't think it would be a good idea. This creature is some sort of bug, I don't think it will obey as and I don't want it to escape and been seen by our family."

"Oh, but we can still take care of it here right?" Raf asks hopefully.

"I see no problem with that." I state as I walk and head towards the main hangar, the tiny bug robot following us like an excitedly puppy.

* * *

"Hey, guys. Look what we found." Raf says as we walk towards 'Bee, Bulkhead and Ratchet. Jack and Miko are also there with them.

"We're busy!" Ratchet yells as he looks at us until he looks what Raf has in his arms. "AHH!" He yells in horror.

Soon the three Autobots all step back and point their weapons at us. I move in front of Raf protectively and Jack and Miko soon join us.

"Hey, hey!" Miko exclaims as she puts her hands in front of her.

"What's with you guys?" I ask as I look at them confused at their sudden frighten behavior. Jack is in front of the three of us.

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" Bulkhead yells desperately as he moves his plasma cannon blaster at the now named scraplet.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf ask as he looks at the Autobots.

"The most dangerous vermin to ever crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet exclaims deep serious. My gut is telling me that the scraplet is a real danger despite its small size.

Jack and Miko loosen up and look at the 'sleeping' scraplet in Raf's arms.

"This?" Jack scoffs. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots." Miko says as she spreads her arms towards them. "Scrappy here is… teeny." She them puts her index and thumb together to make the point.

Bulkhead seems to hyperventilate. "You have no idea of the damage that teeny thing can do!" He exclaims as he moves back.

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf says as he rubs the scraplet's head. The scraplet seems to 'awaken' and it's gaze is directed at the frighten Autobots.

All of a sudden, the scraplet open it's mouth to reveal rows of dangerously razor sharp teeth. Some rows rotating creating the whirring sound.

Raf lets go of the scraplet as it jumps/runs towards the Autobots, it's teeth clanking against one another.

'Bee and Bulkhead both start shooting at it but the scraplet dodges and soon it moves towards 'Bee. It jumps at it and starts biting at 'Bee's leg leaving a trail where it ate.

My body is in a state of shock as I see 'Bee fall down, watching how the scraplet is eating away my guardian.

My body was in autopilot as I put my hand under my skirt and move it to the side of my right thigh where I have a kunai hidden there for emergencies.

'Bee manages to grab the scraplet in one hand but it continues to eat and he throws it away.

I took my chance and throw the kunai at the scraplet with perfect aim and it lands in the back of it head, it continues to move, however a bit sluggish.

Raf then surprises me as he has a crowbar in his hands and starts hitting the scraplet relentlessly continuously. He yells at the scraplet with every hit.

The scraplet was already dead but Raf didn't stop.

Jack grabs the crowbar just as Raf as going to hit it again. "Whoa, easy there killer."

Raf pants in exhaustion as he looks at his handy work. I walk towards the scraplet and take out my kunai that unsurprisingly survived.

I hear Raf gasp and run. My eyes widen and run as well towards 'Bee.

We both stop and see our injured guardian. "I'm sorry Bumblebee."

"Yes, I'm sorry as well. We never intended this." I say softly looking at 'Bee's injuries.

" **I know. It wasn't your guys fault."** 'Bee says, trying to reassure us.

"What's the diagnostics Ratchet?" I ask worriedly as I look at him.

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet states. I let out a sigh of relief.

" _Now_ do you believe me?" Bulkhead says as he looks at Raf and I. "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal- especially _living_ metal."

"Well, bug squashed, game over, right?" Jack asks as he and Miko come over.

"No." Ratchet immediately answers. "When it comes to scraplets, there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here."

Ratchet stands up from his knee and walks away with us following behind.

We come towards a room where a large metal sphere is seen. Around it there was some ice, but most of it was melted away, but the concerning part is that it seems that it was ripped, most likely eaten, from the inside.

"It's a trap- a scraplet trap." Ratchet says what I feared.

"Uh, an _empty_ scraplet trap." Bulkhead says nervously. 'Bee was hiding behind Ratchet who was examining the trap.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago, only to wind up in the Arctic, where the temperature kept them in stasis." Ratchet informs.

"Until we brought the thaw." Jack states.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko adds.

"So… how many are we talking about?" Raf asks as he has the crowbar over his shoulder. My grip on the handle of my kunai tightens. My eyes and brain are analyzing and calculating while seeing the large sphere. I am not liking the numbers.

"Thousands." Ratchet states grimly. "And the power malfunctions and ground bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well underway."

* * *

We are all back in the main hanger where Ratchet is trying to communicate with Optimus.

"I know this might be a bad timing, but where did you get that Anya?" Jack asks as he stands next to me looking at the kunai in my hand.

"Yeah, I would have never thought that you had a kunai with you and have wicked aim." Miko adds.

Raf looks at me curiously.

I sigh and I raise my kunai so they can see. "I actually made this."

"You make weapons? You never told me." Raf says.

"Fabricating weapons is not exactly a proud hobby of mine. One that I don't boast to anyone." I say morosely.

"Hobby? Does that mean…" Jack trails off.

"Yes. I have made more weapons as well as design several."

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me? We have a situation." Ratchet's voice interrupts our conversation. "The scraplets have gotten into the com-link system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrap heap!" He exclaims as he faces us.

"I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead announces.

" **I agree with that plan."** 'Bee says as he nods eagerly.

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the Ground Bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish." Ratchet states dead seriously.

"They… will?" Jack says. I put my free hand on his shoulder in comfort. I don't why I did that, but Jack didn't seem to mind as he put a hand over mine and squeezed it gently.

"Bulkhead, you never run!" Miko says as she walks towards Bulkhead on the catwalk we are on.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a 'Bot. I have." My eyes widen in the revelation and look at Bulkhead to hear this upcoming story. "They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first- fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, till there's nothing left, and I mean _nothing_ …. Not even your optics." I can hear the suppress terror in his voice and in his eyes I can see his sadness in reliving those memories.

Jack let go of my hand and moves towards Bulkhead. "You have to let us help." He states.

"We're not made of metal." Raf adds.

"Yeah. The scraplets can't hurt us." Miko continues.

"Plus, one of us has super powers." I say.

"Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality…" Ratchet starts. "But it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes."

"Okay, good." Jack says curtly. "So we pair off- one 'Bot, one human. I'll watch your back while you repair the Ground Bridge."

"And we go on a bug hunt." Miko states as she points to 'Bee and Bulkhead.

Both 'Bots look at each other, worriedly. "Oh boy/ **Oh boy**." Both say at the same time with dread in their voice.

"Wait, who do I go with?" I ask. "I'm the odd human out." I state.

"Um… rock-paper-scissors?" Miko suggests.

"I think Anya should stay with me. Ratchet is going to do the most important job in trying to fix the Ground Bridge." Jack says.

"I think that a good idea. I can even help speed up the progress." I say as I raise my hand and electricity comes out of my hand to prove my point.

"I believe this is the best course action." Ratchet nods.

"Here Miko." I say as I give her a large wrench that I have found. "This is for beating the scrap out of the scraplets."

"Sweet! C'mon let's go Bulkhead." Miko says as she walks off holding it proudly. Bulkhead is trailing behind her, weapons ready.

"Raf your weapon you have proved to be very resourceful." I say and Raf nods walking towards a different path while Bumblebee is also trailing behind, weapons ready.

"Ratchet, let's start fixing the Ground Bridge." I say as walked towards Ratchet who nods and pulls a part of the floor open. I kneel down and see all large chips with cables all connect with each other.

Ratchet gives me orders to tell me what to do when his hand does not fix in the smaller crevices.

It was silent for a while, Ratchet and I fixing while I see Jack was walking around looking out. I have left my kunai beside me in case I need it soon which I hope it won't.

"How's it going over there?" Jack asks.

Ratchet grunts as he answers, "I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the Ground Bridge won't receive power!" He was so frustrated that he slams his fist next to him which jolts me from my place in front of him.

"Ratchet, what if I give it some power boost with my electricity as a power source." I suggest while looking at the advance technology in front of me.

Ratchet was silent for a moment, contemplating before nodding his head slowly. "Yes. We can try that. Even if it doesn't work it can tell me what else I am missing." He then points at a specific area. "Concentrate your electricity there."

I lean forwards and put my hands in front of me and put it at the spot that Ratchet pointed. I took a deep breath and I feel the familiar heat in my fingertips and soon small lightning bolts come out of it and go into central conduits in a steady flow making sure that it has power. I stop after a few seconds.

However I did not notice the clinking of scraplets because of the sound of hum of electricity coming from my hands.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaims as the scraplets start flying towards Ratchet. "They fly?! You never said they could fly!"

I quickly look around and see some nylon rope nearby. It will have to do for now. I grab it and my kunai. I tie the rope around the kunai's loop. Now I can use it as a longer distance weapon.

Just as the hive of scraplets is coming closer to Ratchet I move the rope around a swing it towards the scraplets, cutting them in pieces, effectively off-lining them. I'm using my improvised weapon kusarigama style. I have to say that watching anime has helped in in visualizing fights with weapons, it's very cool in my opinion.

Unfortunately, thousands of scraplets are in our direction.

"Jack!" I yell.

"Ratchet!" Jack yells as he brings his lead pipe and helps Ratchet with crushing some scraplets. I continue cutting through as many as I can but many start to get out of my range.

I hear Jack's grunts and Ratchet's distress. It's making my emotions to flare.

Stopping my weapon's path, I put one hand in front of me and create a sort of half-shield. It was about the size of a large car and it was away from me, about ten feet diagonally away from me in the air. The handy thing is that when a large handful of scraplets collided against it, all of them started twitching and fell to the ground. I see that smoke is coming out of their bodies, the metal on them seems melted and that their optics is not glowing. My electric shield can kill these Cybertronian vermin.

I let go of my weapon and start using my powers. Steadily, small groups of scraplets are being off-lined by me. I try to get the ones that come in larger clusters towards Ratchet but even then many escape and go towards Jack.

"Jack, the fire extinguisher!" Ratchet yells outs through his pain.

I continue destroying scraplets, while I hear the fire extinguisher going off and the clanking of metal falling to the ground.

I did not stop until soon the entire scraplets present fly away from here because of the white cold powder rising in the air.

When those vermin were gone I let my arms down in slight exhaustion. That was quite the energy wasted, but not enough for me not to use it again. I can still fight.

I pick up the rope and start rolling it neatly as I walk towards a fallen Ratchet and Jack. Soon footsteps are heard.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit." Bulkhead says and he holds his injured arm with 'Bee following behind, also looking a bit worse for wear. "We're leaking energon like- whoa!"

I see Raf's and Miko's face expressions and I do not like it one bit.

Jack and I look behind us and see that there are more scraplets than before, all coming towards the Autobots.

Bumblebee starts shooting at the scraplets but still many continue devouring him and the rest of the 'Bots. I let go of the rope and my kunai and spread my arms and creating two shields at a time, trying to offline as many scraplets as possible that come close to the 'Bots which was a lot.

Just as what happened earlier, many escaped and attack the 'Bots. I can hear the painful grunts coming from Ratchet, 'Bee's pained whirs, and Bulkhead's pained and terrified screams. But I also hear the fire extinguisher going off and metal hitting metal.

I am determine to get rid of these vermin.

I don't know how long we all kept it up but the next thing I know, there is no live scraplet in sight.

Huffing from where I'm standing, I see Raf and Miko continue beating up the scraplets as if making sure that they stay dead. Jack is walking around with the extinguisher, spraying around making sure as well.

I slowly make my walk towards the groaning Autobots who are all resting against the cement walls near the catwalk.

"We got them all?" Jack asks.

Soon we all hear the dreaded whirring that is now all too familiar to all of us. I internally groan at that noise that is coming from the depths of the hallways.

"Hardly." Ratchet informs. "These were just scouts."

" **You got to be kidding me."** 'Bee whines as he lay his head down in exhaustion.

"So, the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asks hesitantly.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We must get the Ground Bridge operational." He states firmly.

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on earth." Raf says.

"Why not back to the Arctic? We already know they don't do cold." Jack suggests as he lifts the fire extinguisher.

"Sweet! One-stop shopping." Miko says as she puts her wrench in both of her hands, ready for action.

"Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact." Ratchet agrees as he looks at us humans. "So think, Ratchet. Think! If the Ground Bridge is still down, there must be a breach in the energon fuel line." He thinks out loud.

" **I'll go. J-just let me get up."** 'Bee says but he couldn't as his upper body become limp.

Bulkhead groans as he tries to get up, but couldn't. "If _we_ weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it."

"Where do we find it?" Jack asks as all of us humans stand before them, determine to help.

"And how do we fix it?" I ask as straighten up and look at Ratchet. Ratchet look at all of us and start to explain.

I understood what he was saying but I can see the lost faces of Miko and sometimes of Jack and Raf.

Once Jack got the tool box, we all headed towards the hallway where the energon fuel line is.

Just as we're getting close, many scraplets are walking around, all their mouths open. I'm suppressing the urge to destroy them all. The only reason was that the weapon I currently have is not the best for this situation.

I really hope that my weapons are arriving soon.

"Remember, we're okay. We're not metal." Jack assures us as we tip toe around them.

Soon I see the leak and the puddle of energon. "There's the breach." I state as I point at it.

"Come on, we have to work fast." Jack urges and I quickly follow behind him with Raf and Miko not far behind.

All of us start working. I gave Raf a boost so that he was on top of the pipe. I got the metal slab that was resting against the wall and thankfully uneaten. I told Raf to hold the top of it and Miko to hold the side. I hold the bottom while Jack uses the welding torch to weld the metal together. He uses the protective mask as he works. When he was at the bottom I moved away but still holding the metal in place.

The weld must be perfect if we want the Ground Bridge to work.

Just as we finish with our work, the scraplets all of a sudden all fly away and I already know where.

"They're getting ready to feed!" Raf exclaims worried. I'm worried as well, but my mask is still on but my eyes betray me.

"I'm going to get a head start. I can get to the 'Bots fastest." I state as I look at them before I ran away at lightning speed towards where our injured 'Bots are.

In a few seconds I arrive and see the dread on 'Bee's, Bulkhead's and Ratchet's face plates. I look up and see the incoming scraplets.

My hands are already heated up and in no time I create a shield on top of the 'Bots. I concentrated hard enough on my hands and soon the shield got bigger and bigger until it covers all three of them. All scraplets that try to move towards the 'Bots, I block them with my electric shield, effectively off-lining them.

"Ratchet, all systems go!" Jack announces as he and the rest run behind him.

"Fire it up!" Miko exclaims.

Ratchet stands up a bit shakily and walks towards the Bridge control systems. "Ground Bridge… activated." He says weakly. As he pulls the level he falls down face first.

The green glow of the portal opens. I look up and see that the scraplets are still not leaving. We need to lure them out. We need bait.

"Jack! Get me a Tesla coil that is on the catwalk near the computers! Quickly!" I yell urgently. I grunt as I feel the energy inside of me is almost to an end.

I feel sweat falling down my temples. In the corner of my eye I see Jack running at top speed and looks for a Tesla coil. "Found it!"

"Throw it at me!" I yell as I turn towards him.

Jack throws it and just as it was close to the ground I use my lightning speed to catch it, but I had to make the shield disappear.

In that short amount of time, the scraplets managed to eat away a metal beam and fell next to the almost unconscious 'Bots.

I whistle loudly as I hold the Tesla coil up. "Want some!" I yell as I use my powers on the coil so that small electric sparks come out of it. Bulkhead said that they are very attracted to living metal. Maybe with electricity flowing through the coil the scraplets can be tricked in thinking that it is alive.

My trick works and soon many of the scraplets are going in my direction. But that is not enough. I close my eyes and focus so that my whole body is sparking with yellow electricity. Now all of them are going in my direction.

"Anya!" I hear all of them yell my name before I entered the portal.

I ran with my normal speed and soon I feel the familiar biting cold on my skin.

The scraplets are very close to my hands where I am still holding the Tesla coil but my electricity wasn't covering my body. One of the manage to start eating and soon two more.

I threw away the coil once I felt one of them bite my hand. I grunted in pain and swallow my scream.

I look around and see Optimus and Arcee slowly making their way towards the open portal.

"GET DOWN!" I yell at the top of my lungs as the scraplets now lunge towards them.

Optimus gets in front of Arcee protectively as the scraplets hit him. On a closer inspection, Ratchet's hypothesis about the scraplets being exposed to sub-zero temperatures came true. All of them are frozen and motionless.

The freezing roaring winds calm down and I look at my hand and see that blood was dripping from my left hand. I ignore it as I see Optimus' and Arcee's shock expressions.

"Come on inside even through the place is a mess." I said in my usual monotone voice.

Both 'Bots walk/limp as quickly as they can into the Bridge. I follow behind them.

I hope I don't get sick. I mean I can withstand Russian winters and be wearing not many warm clothing without being affected but this is _the Arctic_.

Once I went through the Bridge, I see Raf running towards me and hug me around my waist. I bend down and hug him back with my right arm.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Raf says.

"Hey, I'm half Russian, Raf. The cold hardly affects me." I say with a small smirk on my lips.

"Russian or not, you were exposed to sub-zero temperatures. Are you sure you're alright?" Jack asks as he comes towards me.

I was going to say yes, but then the throbbing pain in my left hand alerted that I am injured. "Just a small flesh wound." I say as I look at my bleeding hand.

The wound look like it has several scratch marks across the back of my hand.

Jack look at my eyes as he ask for permission to look at it and I nod. He carefully got my hand and got a closer look.

"Someone get me a first aid kit." Jack says.

"I'll get it." Miko says as she quickly went to retrieve it.

"My injury is not important. We must help the 'Bots. They need our help." I say as I took my hand away as I look at them.

Optimus is sitting down, his back on the catwalk. Ratchet right next to him. Bulkhead was leaning against the cleaning chamber. Arcee and Bumblebee are in berths but in separate ones.

"Anya, if you want to help then it is best that you treat your injuries first. In not treating them it will only hinder your ability to aid us." Optimus says tiredly.

"Very well." I reluctantly agree. It is the truth anyways.

Miko came back and Jack opens the kit and asks Miko to hold it while Raf would pass the things to Jack. Jack cleans my wounds and it didn't look that bad. It wasn't that deep.

"This might sting." Jack says after getting the gauze from Raf. He put some gauze and it stings a little but I didn't flinch. He then gets the bandages and he wraps them around.

I can't help but notice that his hold on my hand is firm and gentle. I like it. Wait, what? I can't think like this about Jack. He is a friend, nothing more and nothing less.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Jack finished wrapping my hand. The wrapping is tight, but not too tight that it hurt.

"Thank you, Jack." I say as I look at his eyes.

"You're welcome." Jack replies as well.

I look down and see that his hand is still on mine. I discreetly got my hand away and turn to Ratchet. "What do we do Ratchet?"

* * *

We are now all on checking on the vital stats on Raf's and mine laptops. Raf and Miko are sharing Raf's while Jack and I are sharing mines.

Of course it was Raf and I that set up the programs to do so, with the help of Ratchet, obviously.

The sound of monitor beeping is constant throughout.

In the berth 'Bee and Arcee are in stasis. The rest are still conscious but much more relaxed than before.

Well, not so much a certain 'Bot. "Report Bio-circuitry status." Ratchet orders.

"Levels are rising." I say after Jack types in. Jack absolutely insisted that he would do the typing saying that I should let my hand rest. I was to protest but Raf convince me not to so I begrudgingly agree.

"Excellent." Ratchet nods before looking at Raf and Miko. "Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro-pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch."

"It's steady." Raf replies.

"Looking good." Miko say with a thumbs up.

"Perhaps _you_ should get some rest yourself, old friend. You saved quite a few lives today." Optimus says to Ratchet.

Us humans continue to look over the vitals in our laptop and checking up on the 'Bots but at the same time eavesdropping.

"It… wasn't all my doing." Ratchet starts and I can feel that he is watching us. "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened… on a Saturday."

I stop listening to them in favor of pointing the vital to Jack and translating the schematics to him. We are very close, almost touching shoulders.

The quiet atmosphere was interrupted when Miko let out a high pitch scream. It startled me which cause me to bump against Jack which he only reacted by grabbing my shoulders briefly before letting go and grab the metal lead pipe.

I look at Miko and her face had the picture of horror.

"Scraplet?!" Jack asks as he and Raf had weapons on hand, ready for some busting. I in the meanwhile was relaxed.

I knew that whatever scared Miko wasn't a scraplet. She wasn't afraid of them before.

"Spider!" Miko yells as she frantically looks around and on herself. I total called it that it wasn't a scraplet. "Is it on me?!" She then does this amusing dance as she shrieks running away.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead says as he looks at his fleeting charge.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips and I join Raf and Jack.

I see the stares from Jack and Bulkhead. "You actually chuckled." Jack says as he looks at me with shock.

"What? Is it that bad?" I ask as I stop chuckling but a small amused smile is still plastered on my lips.

"N-no. It is actually very… nice. You should do it more often." Jack says as he puts his hand behind his head, avoiding eye contact. I think I see a very light tint of pink on his cheeks. I feel one coming but I suppress it.

I hummed before I look at Bulkhead with a small smirk. "Miko has an excuse for that Bulkhead, she _is_ a little girl at the moment. You on the other hand…" I trail off, teasing him. "I would have never thought you would scream like _that_."

Bulkhead looks at me and was chuckling at out nervousness. "Hey… um… can we talk about this later?"

"Sure Bulkhead." I say as I pat his leg.

I look down and see the small spider standing there innocently.

"So this is Miko's _scary_ spider." I mutter as I bend down and grab a leg of the spider.

"Uh, Anya… I thought you would squish it, you usually do." Raf says.

"That is true, but I only do it when they are much bigger, this one is… teeny." I say as I see the spider's seven legs squirming.

"What, you afraid of spiders?" Jack asks.

"Not really." I shrug. "It just I have a very big dislike to arachnids, the large types especially." I say as I put my arm straight up to keep the tiny spider away from me. "I'm going outside and free the thing." I state as I walk away, not looking back.

* * *

I had already put the spider at the edge of the cliff where it crawls away under a rock.

As I walk towards the elevator I couldn't help but think over Jack's words: _It is actually very… nice. You should do it more often._

Why do I feel like it is one of the greatest compliments that I ever received from a guy? I mean, I have been flirted with and it doesn't affect me or cause me to feel… _warm_. It is a warm feeling on my stomach and it spreads through my body. Now, I don't feel as exhausted as I did before and I feel… _giddy_ , like the stereotype school girl with a crush.

But all of these thoughts and more, a more important one comes in mind: I need to have my weapons here, sooner rather than later.

Father told me that he is sending them one at a time, so it will take a while for all of them to come.

The first one that he sent is my rapier, the first weapon I owned. It was a gift from my father and grandfather. My grandfather and father both designed it and it was my father that decided what the blade it would be made of: adamantium.

When I found out what it was made of, I was honored that my father would waste a lot of money in buying this metal, but he told me that it cost a lot less for him. He traded people technological information for the formula of making adamantium.

Though what hardly anyone knows is the he trades with one of the most impossible countries to trade with: Wakanda. Wakanda has a large supply of the metal known as vibranium. That is a story for another time but I can say that because of Father's connection with them he has a lot more supply of that metal than most human beings.

Because of my father, I have access to these metals which I have use to my advantage. I created my weapons with those metals.

I hope with these weapons, I will be able to do real damage against the Decepticons.

My kunai is made of adamantium and it slice through scraplets easily while I was defending Ratchet.

I guess I should wait when I have them and test them out with some Decepticon. I can't wait for my rapier, Filo, to be in my hands.

* * *

 **AN:** I would like to thank **unicron1000, Catlover4536, AllSpark Princess, anexpectedjourney, Stumpy-Star-Wars-Rebel-girl,** and **SnowKi** for reviewing. You guys made my day. :)

You know the drill so please review! They make me very happy.

Okay if anyone knows about the metals that I have used in this chapter you guys are more awesome then before. And FYI I do not own whoever created the idea of the metal and of country of Wakanda. It goes for the rest of the story.

So this chapter has the new found information I had stated in the last chapter about Anya. I wonder if any of you guys expected that. ;) ;)

PS: I apologize again for any grammar or spelling errors that is found in this chapter.


	10. The Return of an Old Friend

**Chapter 10: The Return of an Old Friend**

Yes, finally, Filo is back with me in Jasper. The only times I am able to use it is when I'm with my father and grandfather so I've only use Filo when I'm in Russia and Norway.

It arrived in a wooden box that was tightly sealed which I was grateful. I quickly got it and put it in the garage where 'Bee is.

" **What is that?"** He asks. No one was here except for Raf but he away getting some things ready before we leave to base.

"Inside this box contains the first weapon I have ever owned." I say to him as I trail my hands over the box. "I want to take this back at base and open it there. I can't keep it here with my aunt and uncle; it would cause a lot of questions that I don't want to answer."

" **What kind of weapon is it?"** 'Bee asks curious.

"It's a sword, a rapier to be precise. I've named it Filo."

I think 'Bee was going to ask more but Raf entered the room. "I'm ready."

I nod and 'Bee opens the passenger door for him while he also opens the back seat doors. I slide in the box before I close it and went towards the driver's side. Bumblebee automatically opens the doors and when I got to the door and when I sit down the seatbelt snakes over me and wrap me tightly in a comforting way.

"Thanks 'Bee." I say as I open the garage with the controller and then close it once we were outside. Soon we are speeding away towards the base with 'Bee blasting music away and Raf and him talking and with me listening all the way.

* * *

When we arrive at base everyone was already there. 'Bee unbuckles my seatbelt and opens the door for me as well at the back door where my precious cargo is.

I carry it with both hands and say a quick 'thanks 'Bee' and wordlessly walked towards the catwalk and start climbing up where Jack and Miko are.

Raf had already had a head start by the time I climb the stairs.

"Ooo, what does it have inside?" Miko asks with curiosity.

"You'll see." I respond ominous as a small smile twitches me lips.

I put the box on a clear desk and look around and spot the crowbar. Raf, Jack, Miko and their guardians watch me closely as I open the box.

With a well place push, the lid pops open easily and inside there is a lot of Styrofoam filler. I move my hands around until I feel the familiar hilt. My hand grabs around the handle with practice ease and carefully moves it out of the box.

Father thankfully added Filo's sheath and along the way it's holster.

"You ordered a sword online?!" Miko exclaims as she moves closer to look at Filo.

"No. I asked my Father to ship my rapier to Jasper." I answer as I grab the middle of the sheath as keep it close to my body.

"Wait? Yours? As in you know how to use it?" Jack asks as he looks at me with a bit of awe.

"Of course I know how to use it." I huff as I look away a bit offended.

"Yes, Anya's dad comes from a family of sword-fighters." Raf informs the rest.

"Wow." Miko says as her eyes shine with awe at me.

"As interesting as it is, why would you bring your weapon here?" Arcee asks. The rest of the Autobots came closer to us.

"Well, you have to know that my rapier, Filo, is made of a very special metal." I inform. "It's blade is made of adamantium."

"What! No way." Raf says now this time awe in his voice.

"Uh, ada-what?" Bulkhead asks confused. I see that the rest also have a confuse expression on their faces. Well, except for Raf.

"Adamantium is a metal unlike any other. If you forge it correctly, the blade will be sharper than diamonds. It can cut to almost anything with not much force applied to it." Raf informs as he got a closer look at my sword.

"Whoa." Jack and Miko say in awe.

"Anya, did you bring your sword here in case you need to fight against Decepticons?" Optimus asks me though it sounds more like a statement.

"Yes. I have come to notice that you will need all the help that you can get and I am willing to fight along your side when you deem it necessary, Optimus." I answer truthfully.

"Do you really think that the metal that your sword is made of is sharp enough to penetrate Cybertronian armor?" Ratchet asks.

"I am not absolutely sure, but I have a feeling that it will."

"A feeling?" Ratchet presses.

"Yes, though I would like to test it out with a Decepticon if given the chance, sir." I state firmly as I unconsciously correct my posture and look at Optimus with a serious expression, like a trained militia. Hmm, that statement is not far from the truth.

"Hmm, we will see." Optimus says. "Have you gone through military training, Anya?"

"You can say that." I say as I grab the handle a bit tighter remember why I went through all that training. "I was trained by my father and grandfather, not by the military."

"A family of warriors, huh?" Arcee asks as she put a hand on her hip.

"I guess you can say that. Basically almost all of the family is a practicing swordsman or woman."

" **What level of expertise are you in sword fighting?"** 'Bee asks.

"My training has all been completed about a little over two years ago so I am what you consider a master." I say proudly.

Bulkhead whistles at that. "Isn't that still a young age for becoming a pro at weapon welding? Well, for a human anyway."

"It should be." Jack says. "Are you a prodigy or something?"

"Or something." I answer. "After some blood samples and observations made by my father, he told me that the neurogenesis process still continued even to this day within me though a bit slower now."

"Uh, come again?" Miko asks.

"In other words, the serum transformed my body so I can fight better." I deadpan.

"Ah."

"Anyways, Filo isn't going to be the last weapon to come here." I state to them. "I have asked my father to bring me the rest of my completed and requested weapons back in Russia."

"There's more?!" Jack asks surprise.

"Of course. The ones that are coming are made by my own hands." I say proudly with a smile on my face. In the background I hear Ratchet mumble about something about me being like Ironhide, but I ignore it. "I told you guys already that it was a hobby."

"Yeah, I know, but still that is very impressive." Jack says.

"To tell the truth, I kind of did not expect that. I mean you look like the type of girl that is _clean_. Not the type to get your hands dirty with metal and stuff like that." Miko says bluntly.

"Well, I am not your average girl. You should have expected that I am different from most." I reply. "Anyways… enough about me. Is there anything on the activities list?" I ask quoting Jack.

* * *

Miko has asked me several times about the weapons that I have made. And because everyone was on base, the Autobots, Raf and Jack listen in what I had to say.

I told them more of the kunai, which I reveal that it was the first weapon I created with my own hands. I have another kunai with me but it's hidden pretty well. No one has stumble upon it yet.

"But what kinds of weapons are coming?" Miko asks.

I was silent mentally preparing what to say without having to fawn over my weapons, which I consider my babies. Hey, don't judge. I made them with my own hands and I took a lot of time designing it so that they would be prefect.

"I would like to say that they are one of a kind. I doubt anyone has the weapons I have that are functional." I reply with a small twitch of lips, keeping my voice level.

"Dude, just tell us what it is?! I'm dying to know." Miko exclaims as she grabs my shoulders.

"C'mon Anya. Some hints?" Jack asks looking at me.

I got silent for a moment and I see that humans and Autobots alike lean in closer. I look at them before answering cryptically. "I guess you can say that like to see anime." Lies, I LOVE anime, even though I haven't seen much of it or see it frequently as an otaku. "So when I was designing my weapons, I was inspired by the weapons they have to offer so it took it in my own hands to make that weapon and make sure that it works like it does in that anime."

"What's anime?" Bulkhead asks. I see all of the 'Bots looking at me with confusion, as well as Jack. Raf doesn't look confuse since we both seen some episodes together and Miko, well, she is Japanese. I don't need to explain.

"Anime, my dear robotic friends is a form of art." I say as I purposely become dramatic as I put a hand over my heart while have a slightly less passive tone. "It originates from the country known as Japan. It is a style of animation." I say.

"Basically is like Japanese comics and T.V. shows." Raf simplifies more.

"Yep." Miko says popping the 'p'. "It's very cool, though some are better than others." She says as an afterthought. "What anime are your weapons inspired from?" She asks excitedly.

"If I said the name you might know what weapons I have created. But I will give you a hint. The anime was not produced in Japan." I slyly say.

"Uh ummm…." Miko says as she has a thinking face on. "Hold up…"

I look at Raf as see that he also had a thinking pose. Jack and the rest of the 'Bots were just lost.

"Don't try in figuring it out because even if you did guess it I will deny it." I answer.

"Aw, man. Anya, why do you torture me so?" Miko says dramatically as puts the back of her hand on her forehead. "I will have to wait for a long time wondering what awesomeness you have created."

"Oh well. Guess you will have to wait patiently." I deadpan.

"You're no fun." Miko pouts.

"So I've heard." I say with a twitch of my lips. "As fun it is talking with you guys, I have been craving to practice." I say as I walk away from them and walk down the stairs.

" **Practice? Where?"** 'Bee asks.

"Where else, 'Bee. In the training room." I reply as I look at him.

"Can I come?" Raf asks.

"I'm touched that you want to see Raf, but I want to practice on my own, with no one watching. But, when I feel ready for you and others to watch, you will be the first one to know, okay?" I say as I look at him. "I promise." I say as I hold out my pinky.

"It's okay I understand." Raf says as he hooks his pinky with mine.

"I'll have my phone with me if you guys need me for whatever reason." I say as walk away heading towards the training. "All but Miko." I say without turning around standing in place. I knew that she had her phone out and ready. I can imagine her fish out of water expression.

I turn around and what I predicted is accurate: Miko with her phone out and gaping at me. She got out of it and then pouts. "It's scary how you know what I am going to do without knowing me for very long."

I shrug and walk towards the training room. Soon the sound of video games is heard, but they become faint the further I walk away.

* * *

It has been a little over an hour that I have been in the training room, going over my fencing and other sword skills and techniques. As usual, I'm still good; my fighting hasn't gotten rusty these past months.

After calling it a day, I sheath Filo and start walking towards the main hanger.

Along the way, I see Bulkhead with Miko on her shoulders. I walk silently behind them.

"All right. Chores are done." Miko says to her guardian. " _Now_ can we do some dune-bashing?"

"I don't know, Miko. Last time, I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators." Bulkhead replies. That made Miko's mood to dampen and made the Autobot to think of something else. "Uh… but, there's a monster-truck rally in town." It's sweet that Bulkhead doesn't want to see Miko sad. Bumblebee does the same for both Raf and I. And I'm taking a guess here, but I'm pretty sure that Arcee does the same for Jack.

"Optimus… I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band." Ratchet says as he is front of the main computer. I quickly walk towards him, making sure that I am out of the 'Bots way. Don't want to be stepped on.

Optimus, Arcee and 'Bee come near Ratchet and when 'Bee looks down, he sees me and wordlessly kneels down and puts his hand on the ground.

"Thank you 'Bee." I say and climb on his hand. 'Bee carefully picks me and puts me on his shoulder. I pat the side of his face before paying attention towards the screen.

"It appears to be coming from a star-ship inside this solar system." Ratchet informs while looking at Optimus. After Ratchet pressing some keys he says, "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So there are other 'Bots out there?" Jack asks looking at Ratchet. I just notice that he and Raf are in the catwalk, also watching the screen.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark, but 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee informs.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot outpost Omega One. Identify yourself." Optimus states at the screen.

:: I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades. :: An unknown voice said.

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkhead exclaims which made Miko gasp in surprise as Bulkhead moves closer towards the screen. "You old 'Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

:: Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security? :: Wheeljack asks.

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even with the odds?" Bulkhead asks.

:: Sometime tomorrow if I put metal to the petal. ::

"Another 'Bot's coming here. How cool is that!" Miko exclaims looking at her guardian which Bulkhead nods at that.

"Wheeljack- I only know him by reputation only." Optimus states. I wonder what kind of reputation this, Wheeljack, has. "Can you verify his voiceprint?" Optimus asks Bulkhead.

"He is 1000% the real deal, Optimus." Bulkhead confirms without a doubt.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey." Optimus says to the new Autobot.

"See you soon, buddy. I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Bulkhead says to his friend before the connection was cut off. Oh the bromance.

"So, who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asks Bulkhead.

Bulkhead chuckles at the question as if remembering a joke, "Me and Jackie go _way_ back. We were part of the same war unit, the Wreckers, which means the 'Cons are gonna wish he never found us."

"You guys must have been very good." I comment.

"Heck yes. I have so many stories I can tell you guys with us against the 'Cons." Bulkhead says as he looks at me then at Miko. "But I'm going to save them for tomorrow, when Jackie gets here."

"I'll hold you on that. You got me interested already." I say with a small smile as I point at him.

"So how was training, Anya?" Miko asks.

"The usual. I have not gotten rusty, that's for sure." I reply. Looking back, I have never had someone ask how my training went except my grandfather. Miko and Jack are truly becoming close to me. I feel happy yet nervous at the same time. As you all know, I don't really have many friends.

"How long have to last practice?" Raf asks.

"I would say a little over a month, almost two. The last place I practice was in Russia. I was in a dual with my father."

"Your dad knows how to sword fight?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, he taught me along with other fighting skills such as combat. He is a Volkov." I state with a proud smile.

"I wish we can see you guys in a dual. Dad says that the last time he saw Uncle Nick fight was with his brother at Aunt Alejandra's and Uncle Nick's engagement party. He said that it was one of the most epic sword fights he has ever witness. Not even movies compare." Raf says to me.

"Oh that. Yes, my grandfather has recording of the incident. I have seen it. It is good, but that is not even the best my father can manage. He and Uncle George were holding back because of the guests." I state simply.

"Well damn." Miko says.

"Your dad side of the family does sure sound interesting." Jack comments.

"Pretty much, plus you don't know about her ancest-" Raf begins to says but I quickly cover his mouth.

"Yeah, I rather not talk about that. Right my dearest cousin?" I ask as I look down at him with a look saying that I did not what them to know about that, well not yet anyways. I uncover his mouth when he nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Raf say trying to shrug it off. That cause the occupants in the room to look at each other unsure but they didn't press further.

Soon, things when back to normal and we did our own things. Hours later, it was time for us humans to return home.

Just before going to bed, I wonder about the new Autobot that is arriving tomorrow.

* * *

It is early the next morning. Raf had woken up earlier than usual and we quickly did our things before going to 'Bee who was already awake.

As usual, Bumblebee opens the doors for us and I open and the close garage. In a few moments we are already heading towards base, with 'Bee and Raf talking with each other and me listening.

Now we are all in base. Us humans, waiting in the catwalk and the Autobots near us, both species watching the screen.

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee states out loud.

Miko gasps in excitement.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf ask the three of us.

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko says excitedly. "Hmm… Have to find his own human, though." Miko says as an afterthought.

"How about no." I say as I raise an eyebrow at her. Miko pouts at that.

The computer makes some beeps and I see Ratchet typing in stuff. "Ground bridge is cycling up." Ratchet announces, but then electricity crackles from the system. Ratchet grunts in frustration as he hits it. "Blasted scraplets! Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation." Yeah, that is true. After Ratchet and I took some looks around, we see that many of the macro-chips, micro-chips and wires had been eaten or at least nibbled on. You can imagine how Ratchet was angrily mumbling while instructing me what to replace. I do possess the much smaller hands which the medic needed at the time to fix the place.

One thing is for sure. I learn a lot of Cybertronian technology during those days.

"So Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then bridge him here?" Jack asks Optimus.

Optimus came closer to answer the question, "We can't risk revealing the location of our base just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship."

Miko then walks away and I see that Bulkhead is pacing across the room, looking between nervous and excited. Damn, Bulkhead must really have a strong friendship with Wheeljack.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko exclaims at her guardian. I walk towards Miko so I can get a closer look at Bulkhead

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack." Bulkhead says. "We were like brothers. And tonight we are gonna party!" He exclaims.

"Sweet!" Miko says just as enthusiastic. I'm more likely going be my normal, passive self. I don't really do those types of parties, if you can't already tell.

Soon, there is rapid beeping echoing around the base. I look at the screen and see that five enemy objects are tailing Wheeljack.

"Bogies closing fast on Wheeljack's position." Arcee states coldly.

"'Con scum!" Bulkhead grunts angrily.

Soon, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee are in front of the inactivated Ground Bridge.

"Open the Bridge, Ratchet! We're missing all the action!" Bulkhead urges. Oh, I _have_ to see this Wheeljack.

"I'll prepare sickbay." Ratchet announces to him as the portal opens.

Bulkhead chuckles, "Who for? The 'Cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about." After that being said, Bulkhead charges at the portal with 'Bee and Arcee following close behind. Now, I _really_ want to meet Wheeljack. If Bulkhead is so confident about Wheeljack able to defeat those 'Cons, then he must be a really good fighter.

I am really tempted to pull a Miko and follow them, but I resisted. I didn't want to ruin Bulkhead's and Wheeljack's reunion.

Seconds later, the Bridge opens and soon four figures some running in. Just as Ratchet closes the Bridge, electricity crackles and it shuts down immediately. Ratchet really needs new equipment. I hope he allows me to help more. I can order online raw materials and make new equipment here in base.

Wheeljack has white paint with some red and a bit of green. I see that he is carrying two swords with him that reminds me of katanas.

"Jackie, come here. Meet my other best buddy, Miko. She can wreck with the best of us." Bulkhead says as he moves towards Miko who is walking down the stairs of the catwalk. I can see that she is trying not to be as excited as she really is. She's trying the old 'trying to act cool' act. And fortunately for her, she is doing a really good job at it.

"Hiya." She greets normally with a smile on her face.

Wheeljack walks towards her, getting a closer look. "You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" He asks with a teasing tone.

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway." Miko answers cheekily.

"We're gonna get along just fine." Wheeljack states facing Bulkhead.

The familiar thundering footsteps is heard. Wheeljack turns around and walks towards Optimus. "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier." Prime says. "What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe." Wheeljack informs as he looks back at Bulkhead. "Now I find both."

"We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses… but we have grown." Optimus states as he looks at Raf, Jack and me. I feel honored that he considers part of his team. "And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored."

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead announces as he slams his hand on Wheeljack's back which causes him to stagger forward. However, Wheeljack quickly replies with a chest bump.

Males. I thought with a smirk. Practically the same macho behavior for any specie.

"Oh, joy." I hear Ratchet mutter while shaking his head. I couldn't help the small twitch of my lips at hearing that.

Apparently the party has started. Miko had plugged in her electric guitar and started playing.

Raf, Jack and I are watching from a distance. Fortunately Miko is playing something that is not all that unpleasant to our ears. Raf was a few feet away from Miko, Jack was sitting on a platform near a standing Arcee and I was a few feet away from Jack, but I'm sitting near 'Bee.

"Come on, Jackie. Show me what you got." Bulkhead says and I look at the Wreckers' direction.

I see Wheeljack holding some metal ball and he throws it towards Bulkhead who fortunately catches it, but with the force it pushes him back several feet.

I whistle at that.

"Unh, oh." Bulkheads grunts but then laughs. "Nice lob." Then Bulkhead throws the ball at Wheeljack.

It continues like that for a while, Wheeljack and Bulkhead lobbing.

"So, what's that about?" Jack asks Arcee which I turn my head to pay attention.

"It's called lobbing, the favorite pastime on Cybertron, especially among the warrior class." Arcee informs.

I quickly pay attention back at the lobbing in front of me, entertained at the moment.

"Come on, Raf! Show us some moves!" Miko encourages at my cousin, still playing her guitar.

"Yes. That would be nice." I say as I look at Raf, who in turn looks at me.

"Oh, all right." Raf says as he pushes his glasses before standing up. After a change of rhythm, Raf started to do the robot.

I could help the small laugh that came out of my lips. I heard Jack laughing as well. "Of course, the robot."

As Raf continues doing the robot, 'Bee stands up and observes Raf.

" **Okay that I have to try."** Soon, Bumblebee does the same dance moves as Raf, shadowing him.

Now I'm softly chuckling, covering my mouth. In the corner of my eye, I see Jack looking at me with a lopsided grin in his face. I pretend not to notice while I am observing the dancing dual.

"Where's Optimus?" I hear Jack ask which stops me from my chuckling.

"Went for a drive." Arcee responds swiftly. "Primes don't party."

"Coming at ya!" Bulkhead yells as he throws the ball very fast towards Wheeljack. However, the ball's trajectory is too high for Wheeljack since the ball escapes from his fingers. The ball hits against the wall, leaving a crater and it falls down towards Ratchet.

Ratchet moves away while I quickly spring into action as I stand up and using my lighting speed, run towards the computer controls of the Ground Bridge and stop in front of it and behind Ratchet. Quickly feeling the heat of my fingertips, I put my hand in the air and I create an electric shield on top of the computer. The ball falls down and bounces off my shield to the ground near me.

I let out a sigh in relief as I let my hands down which in turn dissipates my shield in small electric crackles.

"You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet yells at the Wreckers while pointing at the computer controls.

"Sorry, Doc. Guess we're a little charged up." Wheeljack apologizes as he picks up the ball and walks towards Ratchet and I. Ratchet picks me up, wordlessly saying 'thank you' and I nod. He puts me on top of the controls and he continues to work on them.

"You built this Bridge from scratch, huh?" Wheeljack asks, well more like comments when he gets next to Ratchet while also looking at me.

"I did." Ratchet says simply, continuing working on the controls.

"That's quite a feat of engineering." Wheeljack flatters.

"Yes, it is." Ratchet says a bit of smugness in his voice and face as he stands straighter.

"Something wrong with it?" Wheeljack asks. My gut was telling me something is wrong, but I couldn't help questioning it. How is Wheeljack bad? But I carefully acknowledge my gut feelings and observe closely at Wheeljack.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shut-down." Ratchet informs.

"What if you need to use it?" Wheeljack asks. My gut is really giving me a cold, unpleasant feeling in my stomach.

"Oh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage." Ratchet says in his analytical tone.

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" I'm now very close of becoming nauseous.

"A few hours, if we're lucky." Ratchet turns around to look at Wheeljack before turning to face the controls again, shrugging. "Maybe longer."

I see the small smirk that Wheeljack's faceplates adorn. My spine is now stiff as I feel as I have no feeling of my stomach.

Going off my 'instincts', the Cybertronian with us, is not what he say he is. I have a strong suspicion that it's a 'Con, but I have no proofs, no real evidence. Plus, Bulkhead seems so sure that Wheeljack is Wheeljack.

So in the meanwhile, I am going to keep this to myself and keep a close eye on this Wheeljack.

I stand up and walk towards the edge of the control system and fall off the edge and gracefully land on my two feet.

Ratchet didn't even blink an optic. He got use to it pretty fast after doing it the first time a couple of days ago.

I quietly walk towards Jack, Raf and Miko were who are sitting down in front of Bulkhead with Arcee and 'Bee standing nearby.

Oh, is it Bulkhead's story time.

* * *

"So there we were—no communications, low on energon, surrounded by 'Cons." Bulkhead narrates dramatically as he faces away. "So what does Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead asks us. All of us humans are waiting in anticipation at the answer.

Yes, even me. Bulkhead is a great action storyteller.

He then laughs as he looks at Wheeljack who was leaning against the catwalk. "Tell them, Jackie."

We all look at Wheeljack, "Well… what I do best." He answers as he points to himself. Hmm… too vague for my liking.

Bulkhead laughs again, "He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger."

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time." Wheeljack comments to us.

"The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead exclaims as he moves his arms for emphasis.

"Awesome!" Miko exclaims in excitement. I can literally see the cogs in her brain turning, imagining the explosion.

"Yeah, I'm _still_ picking shrapnel out of my backside." Bulkhead comments as he touches his, uh hum, _backside_.

"I'm not surprised given the size of your backside." Arcee comments slyly.

" **Hahaha, very true there."** Bumblebee says while laughing.

The sound of beeping caught Wheeljack's attention and I see him staring at Ratchet, or more like the controls and the screen above it.

Bulkhead's chuckling got my attention again. "There it is, Jackie's signature—one grenade, one shot. Hey are you alright?" Bulkhead asks concern.

"What?" Wheeljack asks looking around as he forgot what he was doing before.

"You don't seem like yourself." Bulkhead comments. I hope Bulkhead figures out once and for all that of my suspicions are correct.

"Well, what do you mean?" Wheeljack says a bit defensively as he stands up.

"I don't know... you seem... quiet." Bulkhead states.

"Aw, I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I get stir-crazy." My hands clenches, my brain trying to think of something so I won't look suspicious myself.

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with." Bulkhead offers. Okay, good, that delays that.

"Let's go now." Wheeljack quickly says. Okay, think Anya.

"And break up the party? Come on! The gang's loving you! You got to tell them about the battle of Darkmount Pass!" Bulkhead says excitedly.

" _You_ tell them. You're better at it." Wheeljack says brushing it off before his optic lands on Miko and me. "How about Miko and the other female here shows me the rest of your base?"

"Well, yeah, sure, Jackie. Hey, go ahead." Bulkhead says and I can hear the hesitance in his voice. "The other female is Anya by the way." He adds as he looks at me. Wheeljack nods in conformation.

"Tour starts now." Miko says as she slides down from the crate. I also did the same, wordlessly. "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons than Bulkhead?" Miko starts her questions while walking away with Wheeljack following besides her.

I look back at them and see Bulkhead sad expressions. "I'll see you guys later." I say as I wave and quickly catch up with them. Okay, now this is perfect. I can keep an eye on Wheeljack.

* * *

"So, that's pretty much it." Miko says. "Energon stockpile, power generator, armory—everything you need to blow the joint sky high."

During the tour Wheeljack had subtlety ask about what I did back there but I answered that I had created an electric force field. I kept it at that, but Miko had to open her mouth and said to him that I am the only human who has electric powers.

I really wanted to hit her, Maka-chop style when I saw Wheeljack's twitch of his lips.

"Where's this bunker located exactly?" Wheeljack asks.

"If I told you, I'd have to rip out your spark chamber." Miko threatens as she looks at him. Oh thank goodness she didn't say it. Wheeljack had a serious face on. "Kidding!" Miko says but before I could cover her mouth she says, "Just outside Jasper, Nevada, though I don't expect that to mean much to you." She says as she walks ahead.

I am really tempted to grab my book that is in my satchel and do a Maka-chop on Miko's head.

"Can't say it does." Wheeljack says ominously. "So, uh, anyway out of here besides bridging?"

"Why?" Miko asks as she stops walking which made Wheeljack to stop as well. "You are not planning to leave already, are you? Come on. I'll show you." Miko waves to Wheeljack as she walks towards where the main hangar is.

Damn it, Miko.

Wheeljack follows behind her and I quickly walk forward so that I am walking side by side with Miko. I can't help but feeling cautious. If Wheeljack tries to do something, I can protect Miko much easier this way if that was the case. I just hope it doesn't come to that and that my gut is wrong this time.

* * *

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack says as we arrive at the main hangar. Miko runs forward with me trailing behind.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me at the battle of Darkmount Pass." Bulkhead says and I can sense the test in his sentence.

"That's a heck of a story." Wheeljack comments as he stands in front of Bulkhead.

"Yep. Tell it." Bulkhead all but forces it out with a glare. Oh damn, my suspicions are correct. Wheeljack is an impostor.

I look ahead of me as I see Raf, Jack and Miko. Raf and Jack are near Bulkhead and Arcee, but Miko was away from any 'Bot. So quietly I move to stand beside her, my muscles tensing as I was now directly behind Wheeljack.

"Talk, talk, talk. How about _after_ we go off-roading?" Miko blabbers. I don't think she notices the tension. I almost want to face-palm.

"Miko! Stay out of this!" Bulkhead orders with a firm tone. Okay, now that I starting to unnerve me. I feel my fingers heating up, but I keep my cool, but my muscles still tense.

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee states calmly as she takes a step forwards from her place next to Wheeljack.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Tell it!" Bulkhead cuts off 'Wheeljack'.

"Fine. You want to live in the past, Bulkhead?" Wheeljack snaps as he looks at the humans, staring at Miko and me for a bit longer. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?" He says looking at Bulkhead.

"Yeah. That's _exactly_ how it happened." Bulkhead says slowly. "Except for one little thing. I wasn't there." Wheeljack in here is an impostor.

I move so that I am in front of the humans as everyone in the room is looking at 'Wheeljack'.

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public-service record." Bulkhead accuses.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with—ah!" Miko yells as I push her very hard that causes her to bump into Jack who catches her.

While I pushed her, 'Wheeljack' got a hold of me, his large hand wraps around my hips and my thighs and my left arm in a tight grip.

I let out a yelp as 'Wheeljack' moves his arm very fast as Arcee moves to kick him, but he moves of the way and towards the Space Bridge.

"Anya!" I heard several voices exclaim my name.

"Stay back, or I'll squeeze her into pulp." 'Wheeljack' threatens as he holds me in front of him to prove his point.

The Autobots are had defensive stances but none made a move. I see 'Bee's and Bulkhead's angry glares that are directed at the 'Con.

I struggle as I use my free arm to try free myself. I put my arm straight up and soon, electricity crackles is hear and I press my hand at the disguised Decepticon's hand.

I hear the 'Con hiss but instead of loosen his grip on me, he tightened it which made me yelp in pain as the oxygen was getting hard to breathe in. "Do that again _, fleshy_ , and next time I will break a few bones." The 'Con threatens and I hear 'Bee and Bulkhead and even Ratchet growling.

I turn my head towards the control screen and see that the Ground Bridge is almost operational.

"Let. Me. Go." I grunt through clenched teeth as I glare at the 'Con. But his response to that is only squeezing me a bit more which I let out a pathetic whimper as I bit my lower lip to prevent from screaming in slightly agony.

"Deception coward! Let Anya go and face me!" Bulkhead growls as 'Bee stands next to him also ready to fight against my captor.

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." The 'Con says ominously.

"Is there a _real_ Wheeljack?" Jack asks as I see that he is looking at me with… worry on his eyes. I would only recognize that because Raf has the same look in his eyes.

"Oh, indeed, and I expect Lord Starscream is making sport out of him." The 'Con says as he moves me around.

I look back at Bulkhead and see that he has worried written on his faceplate for the real Wheeljack.

I close my eyes, making sure that my hand is not touching the 'Con and holding my clenched hand against my chest. I concentrate so that the heat in my fingertips increases at a steady rate and this time I will strike when I think will be enough for him to let go of me.

The 'Con wordlessly moves towards the control panel and Ratchet as first does not budge. I look at him and shook my head to not to move, but the 'Con scum squeezes me and I let out a grunt of pain, holding in another scream by biting my lip and closing my eyes. I taste blood now and feel it slowly coming out of my lower lip.

Opening my eyes, I see that Ratchet looks at me and slowly backs away while looking at me with worry. If I wasn't stuck in this situation I would be happy to know that the grumpy medic cares for me, but this is not the time.

The Decepticreep types in coordinates and soon the screen shows that the Ground Bridge is able to be used. "About time." Decepticreep mutters. He pulls down the level and the Bridge activates.

He walks towards the portal but then turns around looking at the 'Bots who have angry expressions on their faceplates.

"Let's get this party started." He states as he is close to entering the portal. Bulkhead, 'Bee and Ratchet all are in front of us, ready to attack if given the opportunity. Arcee was behind with the humans, protecting them in case something unexpected happens.

The heat at my hands is very high so I put my hand once again at the metal hand wrapped around me, but at the same time a different figure comes out of the Bridge and knocks the Decepticreep from behind. With both of our attacks, that causes my captor to release me.

I am flying in the air and I close my eyes, ready for ground impact, but it never came as I feel warm metal against my body.

I look up and see that Bulkhead caught me and gently puts me on the ground where Raf, Jack and Miko are. Raf immediately runs towards me and hugs me around my waist which I return. Thankfully he isn't squeezing me. The Decepticreep mostly likely bruised some ribs. It'll heal in a few days or less.

I look up and see this time the real Wheeljack who looks directly at me. His has his mouth guard on and his katanas unsheathe, but puts them behind him as he stands up from his kneeling position.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through." Wheeljack states.

Ratchet did just that and the Bridge closes before anything else can come through.

Jack walks towards to me and I see that he looks at me from head to toe, looking for any injuries I presume. "I'm fine." I whisper at him as we made eye contact and I see him stiffly nod. I brake the hug from Raf and pull him and grab Miko away from where two Wheeljacks are circling around each other ready to fight. Jack also come to our little group and stands next to me. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee move to be beside us, protecting us if the fight should ever come our direction.

Both Wheeljacks unsheathe their twin swords and again circling around each other, ready for the fight.

Bulkhead pounds his fist against his hand as he is about to join in, but a sword moves in front of him, stopping his tracks. "Ugly's mine." The real Wheeljack says and that makes Bulkhead to back down.

I see that no one is paying me attention, so I sneak away towards the catwalk and look for Filo. I'm going to intervene whether the 'Bots like it or not. I hate not being able to defend myself and feeling helpless is not my favorite feelings. Plus I want some revenge on the 'Con. I am _not_ a squish toy.

Using my lightning speed I ran towards where the humans are with Filo on my right hand. A second later, the doppelgängers clash against each other.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf as he fixes his glasses.

"Uh, I lost track!" Miko exclaim as she puts her hand on her head.

"It's that one." I say easily as I point to one.

"How do you know?" Jack asks.

"I'm a sword-fighter. I know who has the skills." I reply simply and soon the one I pointed starts to have more intense attacks which cause the 'Con to lose one of his swords and then lose the other and finally force him to the ground. Great technique, I admit. I have to use that some time.

Wheeljack points the tip of his sword at the 'Con's neck and the 'Con just slumps to the floor, groaning.

"That's my Jackie." Bulkhead announces with pride.

"Told you." I state simply as in the corner of my eyes I see the awe expressions of my human companions.

"You, hit the switch. It's time to take out the trash." Wheeljack says as he puts his pede on the 'Con's chest plates. Ratchet nods wordlessly and presses buttons on the controls panel.

I walk towards the fallen Decepticon and I see every one watching me. "I am very tempted to stab him." I state seriously as I unsheathe Filo and point it towards the Decepticreep's helm.

"You and me both." Wheeljack states dryly.

Bulkhead then walks to be next to Wheeljack. "All yours, buddy." The white Wrecker says to Bulkhead, however, with my keen eyes, I see something blinking on the 'Con's waist.

Bulkhead grabs the 'Con from the shoulders, however before anyone could see, I cut part of the 'Con's digit. So adamantium can cut through Cybertronian 'skin'. This is very useful information. I sheath my sword.

Bulkhead then turns around, gaining momentum and after a few turns he throws the 'Con towards the portal. Disappearing for good.

"Nice lob." Wheeljack compliments Bulkhead. But then he turns to me, "Nice slash. If I didn't see that digit fragment, I wouldn't believe that you did that."

"Thanks, you are quite skilled yourself." I say as I place a hand on my hip.

"Whoa, hold up." Bulkhead says as he looks between Wheeljack and I. "What are you talking about, Jackie?"

"Just look over there." Wheeljack says with a smirk as he points at the finger I cut off that no one noticed. A small pool of energon is surrounding it.

"That is wicked. I don't think the 'Con even noticed." Miko says as she runs towards it looking at, fascinated.

" **I didn't even see you doing that."** 'Bee says as he kneels down also looking at the digit then looking at me. **"I didn't even see you moving and grab your sword."**

"What can I say, I'm pretty good at stealth." I say with a shrug.

"You can say that again." Raf says as he comes near me. "Are you sure you are okay? I mean, you did bite your lip." He asks worried.

"Just bruised. I'll live." I say as I ruffle his hair. "Though I'm glad for a discovery I made."

"And that is?" Ratchet asks.

"Adamantium is able to cut through Cybertronian 'skin' and possibly through armor."

"Oh, so does that mean when your weapons arrive will you fight along the 'Bots?" Miko asks excitedly as she runs in front of me, jumping in place.

"Let's not get ahead." Ratchet quickly says.

"Yes, Optimus will have to approve." Arcee adds.

"Heh, well if this means anything; I would be honored if you would fight alongside me. I have a feeling that you would be a great Wrecker. Actually, you're an honorary Wrecker on my book." Wheeljack comments as he walks towards me and kneels on a knee down to take a closer look. "Hey, if you didn't know, I'm Wheeljack."

"It's a pleasure. I'm Anya." I say with a small smile. "Bulkhead has mentioned how epic you are in the battlefield."

"Ha! That I am." He chuckles as he stands up. "I like the human femme." He says to Bulkhead.

Bulkhead just chuckles in response. Now, this feels right.

* * *

It's now the next morning, and the humans and 'Bots all are back at base. Miko once again, installed her guitar and playing tunes, while Jack and Raf are dancing while 'Bee shadows every move Raf makes.

Arcee is just standing near them, watching amused. I was in the same boat as her. I'm not really a party-er.

"Come on, Anya. Dance with us." Miko yells over the music as she sees me just standing there.

"I don't really know how to dance with this kind of music." I answer honesty.

"Just do what we do." Raf says. "See, even 'Bee can do it."

"That's because he is coping your movements." I point out.

"Okay, but still, join us." Jack says as he made a 'come here' signal. "I promise I won't laugh at your dancing."

I am silent for a moment, contemplating. I really wanted to join them, I never had the chance to do so before. Plus, it's only them. They're my friends. Plus, if they do laugh, they are just teasing, I hope.

So I stand up straighter and walk towards them, looking at them for a few seconds as they continue dancing and slowly but surely start dancing as well.

"Yeah, go Anya!" Miko cheers.

I'm just waving my arms and legs with the rhythm.

We continue dancing for a while until we see that Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Optimus are together. Miko stops the music so we can hear what they are talking.

"Now that you're part of Team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you." Bulkhead says as he nudges his old friend. "I have some ideas."

"Uh, about that Bulk- now that my ship's repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there." Wheeljack says.

"Wait. You're leaving. Why? " Miko asks as she, along with the rest of us humans, walks hurriedly towards them.

Wheeljack looks at all of us, and I see his optics. They were sad but not, they were like he was lost. He needs to go and leave, seeing everything the universe has to offer. He is like the lone explorer, seeking adventure and the adrenaline that comes with it, even though it's a lonely life style.

"Oh… because some 'Bots never change." Bulkhead answers, knowingly as he chuckles at the end. At that, Wheeljack smiles.

"Wheeljack, know that you'll always have a haven here." Optimus declares to the white Wrecker who in returns gives a nod.

"Jackie never stays, but he _always_ comes back." Bulkhead announces as he gives a one-arm hug to his buddy. Wheeljack replies with a fist bump.

* * *

Ratchet had opened the Ground Bridge where Wheeljack's ship is located. Optimus has cleared for is to go after the Wreckers, with 'Bee and Arcee also coming with.

Seeing the landscape, I know that we are in Egypt, the pyramids gives it away. The portal closes and we all see look towards the Wreckers.

"There's room for two Bulk. Even with a backside like yours." Wheeljack says. "Who knows who we might find out there- some of the old crew?"

Bulkhead's silent. He turns around to face where Miko is and I can see the sadden expression she has. I move closer and put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

The green Wrecker turns towards Wheeljack. "Heh. It sounds like fun, Jackie. But my ties are here now with them… with her."

At that Miko gets out of her sadden state and looks at Bulkhead with a large smile on her face. I move my hand away, knowing that she doesn't need me anymore.

"If anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you." Wheeljack says with a playful tone.

"I'll take good care of him." Miko replies cheekily. "Now, say 'cheese'." Miko orders as she takes out her cellphone. The sound of a picture being taking is heard clearly.

I look at the picture and smile. "You've got to send that to me." I say. "It's a good picture."

"Well, there's no point of any longer good-byes. I have to go." Wheeljack announces. "It's been a pleasure. I'll visit as soon as I can." He states as he walks towards the open door of his ship.

Before the door closes, he waves. Soon the engine is humming in life and the space craft is air borne. We all wave at it's fleeting form, before it disappears in the horizon.

It would be cool if more Autobots came to Earth. However, that is up to the Fates if anymore come over. That in mind, I am curious about the different Autobots and their personalities.

However, a more dominate thought comes to mind. What is the next weapon that will come soon? I know for certain that it will come in around three days. I very excited about that and to tell the truth, I want to boast a little to my human friends and the Autobots. Though, I know I won't do that directly, just subtle enough to leave an impression.

It's strange. I no longer feel ashamed, or worried about what Raf, Jack or Miko think about my unusual hobby. I guess with the three of them and the Autobots, I feel like I can trust them. I don't need to hide more secrets.

However overall, I just can't wait to find out which one will arrive next.

* * *

AN: I would like to thank **unicron1000** , **AllSpark Princess** , **Catlover4536** , and **an** **unexpectedjourney** for reviewing. You guys are great.

You know the drill, please leave a review. :D

If anyone knows what a Maka-chop is... you guys are even more awesome. ^.^

Next chapter will reveal the anime that Anya was inspired to make her weapons. Some people don't consider it an anime, but Fanfiction and I counted it as anime. Any guesses?

Also, I have been thinking, should I add more Autobots that have not been in TFP universe be in this story. To tell the truth if I did write , I want to bring in Ironhide. He's one of my favorites. :3

Any of you readers have suggestions? Do you guys even want to add any new Autobots? Tell me, please. :)

PS: I apologize for and spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter.


	11. The Human Version of Decepticons

**Chapter 11: The Human Version of Decepticons**

Damn, how annoying is Vince. There are times that I really want to give one punch to his face. But I restrain myself from doing it. I know that one punch from me, there will be at least a large bruise and the worst, a broken skull.

Plus, I have to keep appearances. I must be seen as 'weak'. Can't have people know of my, ahem, training.

Ever since I have been hanging with Jack and Miko, Vince has been annoying to me more than usual. Something along the lines of why am I be hanging out with them, when I could have a 'fun' time with him. Ugh, I rather face a Decepticon than do anything 'fun' with him.

It's no secret that Vince is a playboy and likes to get into girl's pants. I am not like that. Yet, as long as I could remember attending school in Jasper, Vince has always bothered me, but it wasn't until I developed, uh, certain areas, did Vince started to pester me with flirts and innuendos. Ugh, it disgusts me.

But I ignore all that and focus what is more important to me: Raf, my cousin, the person I will love unconditionally and do anything in my power to protect him from harm. But now, my protectiveness for others has spread to more people who include, Jack, Miko and the Autobots.

While I was awake one night, I knew that I had to tell them about my darker past, but I just don't know when.

But I just hope when that time comes, they will not think anything different from me.

* * *

Few days had happen from my little internal rant. Aunt Teresa called in saying that a package came saying that it was for me.

"'Bee, can we go to my house to pick up a package?" I ask my guardian who was watching while I was talking with my aunt.

" **Sure, it'll be quick, right?"**

"Yes." I answer and he transformed into his vehicle mode. I stand on top of the catwalk railing and jump down and land with ease next to 'Bee. Jack, Raf and Miko are already use to me doing that, but they still have awe in their faces when they see that.

" **Raf, we'll come back soon."**

"Yeah okay, I'll still be here." Raf responds. Bumblebee opens the driver's door and I went in and the seat belt automatically buckles for me. We left base and head towards home.

It is silent for a few moments until 'Bee asks, **"Is the package from your mech creator?"**

"Most likely yes." I answer as I look at the road ahead of me. "The package that my father sent me is supposed to arrive today so it's most likely _that_ package."

" **Ah, so is it one of your weapons?"**

"Yes, though which one it is I have no idea." I respond truthfully.

But our conversation stops when Bumblebee parked in the driveway. "I won't take long." I say and 'Bee unbuckles my seat beat and opens the door for me.

Just as I am in the front door, the door opens and out came my aunt. "Oh, Anya. The box is in the kitchen. I'm off to work." She says hurriedly and gives a kiss on my cheek before heading to her car and leaves.

I quickly went inside and when I enter the kitchen, I see it sitting on the floor. I pick it up and carry it with one hand under it. I lock and close the door.

'Bee opens the back seat that is behind the drivers and put the package in. Then the driver's seat opens and the cycle repeat again.

Soon we are heading back to base.

Basing on the package size, I have an idea which of the weapons it is, but I will have to wait until we get back to base. I just know that Miko will freak.

* * *

Just a second after I place the box on the cleared desk from before a call from Agent Fowler interrupts me from opening it causing Miko to groan.

" _Prime! Prime!"_ Fowler yells from the screen.

Optimus and Arcee walk in the hanger where the agent was calling.

"Special Agent Fowler? To what do we owe-"

" _What else? 'Cons!"_ Fowler interrupts Optimus. _"I chased them off with some hard ordnance, but not before they blew me out of the sky."_

"Again?" Miko chuckles as all us humans are leaning against the railing, watching the conversation.

" _They tried a smash-and-grab for the D.N.G.S."_ Fowler informs and my eyes widen at that.

"The… what's it?" Arcee asks confused.

"D.N.G.S stands for Dynamic Nuclear Generation System." I state out loud for everyone to hear. "A hazard in my opinion." I bluntly say.

" _It's a prototype energy source."_ Fowler continues, trying to defend it. _"Now, how the world did you know of that young lady?"_ He demands from me.

"My father mentioned it while he was ranting to me." I deadpan.

" _Who's your father?"_

"Nicholas Volkov." I state serious and at that Fowler was silent for a few moments before he shakes it off and continues his speech.

" _I'm porting it to the coast for testing."_

"That's absurd." Ratchet scoffs. "Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

" _I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction."_ Fowler exclaims. _"If this baby were to melt down, it would irradiate this state and the four next over."_

"Uh… did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" Raf asks us worriedly. I just put an arm around his shoulders and pull him close to me.

" _I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up your Bridge and send the D.N.G.S. to its destination before the 'Cons come back for it."_ Fowler says.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a Ground Bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the Ground Bridge vortex and harm all 50 states and beyond." Wow, that better not happen. And getting off topic and me just being weird but I find it interesting that Optimus knows that there are fifty states in the United States. Someone got educated.

" _You got any better ideas?"_ Fowler asks.

* * *

Okay so Optimus' idea when somewhere like this. All 'Bots minus Ratchet is going and they are going to transport it to a train there that Fowler had ordered that his men be on board. The D.N.G.S. was going to be in a trailer that Optimus is going to carry in his vehicle form and Fowler is riding in Optimus.

A simple plan, that is, if the Decepticons don't come to ruin it.

All of us are watching the screen as Ratchet types in the computers. After a series of beeps, we see our 'Bot's signals.

"We are locked on to your coordinates, Optimus." Ratchet informs. "Barring any complications, you should reach the drop-off point by sundown."

"Well, this is going to take a while." Miko says. "Can you open the box already?!" She demands more than asks as she shakes my arm.

"Oh okay." I say and I grab the crowbar and in one push the lid opens and I see my nameless weapon.

I got them out and show it to them.

"They're… metal bracelets." Miko deadpans, all the excitement gone from her face.

I had a knowing smile on my lips and I slip one on each wrist. Then I went back to the box and search for something else. My fingers brush against something metallic and I grab it. It's a metallic headband that was less than an inch thick. I put it on and make sure that my side fringes and bangs cover it.

"And that's a headband." Jack states.

"How are those weapons?" Ratchet asks as he sees me with a raise optic ridge.

My bracelets are silver in color since I have yet to paint it over it. The braces are about three inches long and on outside I had put an 'armor' that is v-shaped and the 'v' pointed to my elbows. However, if you notice closely the braces are quite thick.

Raf however had complete awe in his face. He knows what they are. He saw the trailer and some of the episodes with me.

I smirk and with the same movement that Yang Xiao Long did, the bracelets elongated that it reaches now to my elbows. _**(AN: If you guys are still confused about my description, I'm sorry. Just go to YouTube and write in RWBY Yellow Trailer. The bracelets are the one that the blonde girl has. I strongly advise you to see it so you reader understand and visualize what I am trying to write. My descriptions may not be enough to help.)**_

On the sides you could see that there is a place where I can put bullets in them and on the thickness of the bracelet in the path where my pointer finger knuckle is, there is a hole where the bullet comes out.

"Ohmygosh!" Miko squeals as she runs next to me to admire them. "They are now official weapons."

Raf is on my other side also admiring. Jack and Ratchet are also watching from the side lines.

"I can't believe you actually manage to replicate Yang's Ember Celica!" Raf exclaims taking in all the details. "How did you manage to make it longer without having to press buttons?"

"With this." I say as I move my bangs up so they can see the headband. "Inside of the headband there is a neurotransmitter that is connected with it so with specific neuro-wavelengths the headband transmits the message to the bracelets and does the trick." I explain as I let go of my bangs. I thought of the bracelets in their 'rest' mode and it did just that.

"Wow. Now that is serious advance science technology." Jack compliments and I couldn't help but smile.

"Wait, what about the bullets?" Miko asks.

"Oh, I have them in the box, but I won't use them now. I can't waste valuable ammunition. I am not in my lab where I can easily make more." At that Miko and Raf had small disappointed looks in their faces. "But compared to the original, I had made some tweaks of my own."

"Oh, what did you do?" Raf asks.

"While first of all, the metal I used for these is vibranium." I state. Raf and Jack both had awe in their faces.

"Are you serious? Vibranium?" Raf asks with stars in his eyes.

"The metal that Captain America's shield is made of?" Jack questions and I hear awe in his voice. I don't know why I feel so happy that Jack knows that fact. Fangirlism, maybe? I'm starting to like Jack more by the day. Wait, brain, stop thinking like that. Okay, but to normal.

"Yep, that one." I state.

"Excuse me for not being a nerd, but what is vibranium?" Miko asks and I see her's and Ratchet's lost faces.

"Vibranium is a metal so strong that is nearly indestructible." Jack answers. "You can shoot a bullet or even a bomb and it will not brake."

"Impressive." Ratchet says. "I did not have the knowledge that such metals exists here on Earth."

"Well vibranium isn't native to Earth. It is actually found from an asteroid that crash landed many years ago and was found."

"If it's so rare, how is it that you are able to obtain some?" Ratchet asks.

"There is a country called Wakanda that the major asteroid landed. They have plentiful but they do not sell it to just anyone. My father made bargains with the king of Wakanda and they traded. My father will receive vibranium while the people of Wakanda will have technology that my father can provide as well lecture about them when he visits." I inform causally.

"Okay. That's cool, but what is the tweak that you made?" Miko asks eagerly.

"I don't need bullets to shoot." I say.

"How does that work?" Jack asks.

"I can give you guys the explanation… or give you a demonstration." I state cheekily.

"Demo, please! I can't take more science talk." Miko says quickly.

"Well, I need something to shoot at." I say.

Miko quickly goes away and brings an empty soda can. "Will this work?"

"Sure." I shrug and I grab it and balance it on the railing making sure that it won't topple easily and that it's away from Ratchet.

I walk away about ten feet and I think of them in their weapon form and that the air pressurizer is a level 2. I move my right arm, with my fist close and aim at the can. With a quick thought I fired and the can toppled over.

"Wow!" I hear the humans say.

"Are the bullets made of air?" Raf asks.

"Yes. I manage to manipulate the air pressure and direct it with these beauties." I say as show them the gauntlets. I put them back in 'rest' mode. "I can also manipulate the amount of pressure. Right now I used a level two."

"How many levels do you have?" Jack asks.

"In total: twenty. Twenty being the deadliest." I inform.

"I have to say, that is quite the accomplishment in technology I have seen in for humans. Especially for someone as young as you, Anya." Ratchet says as he walks closer to us.

"Thank you, Ratchet." I say honestly.

"Anya, can you let me use them? Please?" Miko begs.

"No." I deadpan and that causes Miko to pout.

"Aw, why not?"

I gave her a look as I put my hands on my hips. "One, I don't let anyone use my weapons. And two, you are quite reckless and I am worried that if you ever use them you will brake something." I say in a no-nonsense manner.

"Fine." She says with a huff. "But, I do want to know, what anime did it came from? I don't recognize it from any that I have seen."

"Raf, do you want to take over?" I ask him.

"Sure. Come on. I'll show you in my laptop and see it together." Raf says and Jack and Miko follow behind.

I wonder what their reaction will be when they see what my weapon is supposed to do in real action, in the anime. And how long it will take for Miko to fangirl and then ask me about Crescent Rose.

* * *

" _A whole team of 'Cons."_ Agent Fowler's voice is heard through the screen.

"What? I'm not picking up anything." Ratchet says confused. "They must be utilizing a cloaking technology."

"The 'Cons can do that?" I ask.

"Well any Cybertronian can, with the proper technology. There is an Autobot spy that can do that." Ratchet says to me.

Raf has close his laptop as the rest of us all walk to get closer to the screen.

After a few moments of silence Optimus spoke. _"Our assailants are not Decepticons. They are human."_

"Human?!" Both Raf and Jack say at the same time.

To tell the truth, I am not really surprised. I mean, Ratchet had a point about why would Screamer want the D.N.G.S. if it's technically primitive to them. Terrorists and people from the Black Market are the ones who would be interested and know about it.

"Oh, please. Taking on our 'Bots?" Miko asks worried-less. "They're road kill!"

"That is true. Humans aren't capable of taking them down, but they can't risked of being seen." I state morosely. At that everyone is looking at me. "Those humans are already dangerous. They know of the D.N.G.S. and want to steal it. They can be either people from the Black Market or worst, terrorists."

"Terrorists? That's really bad." Jack says and I can see the worried looks on their faces.

" _Autobots, maintain your cover and apply minimal force. Disarmament only."_ I hear Optimus order through the comm from the computer.

My stomach is getting uneasy so I went to where my satchel is sitting on the chair on the computer. I open it and take out the black shawl and wrap it around my face like what Muslim women do with the hijab. I also grab my modified safety glasses and put them on. Better be safe than sorry.

Painfully slow minutes passed before the comm that Fowler had went off. _"I do hope you take better care of the D.N.G.S than you do your captives."_ It was the voice of an unknown man.

" _Special Agent William Fowler here. Identify yourself!"_

" _I am Silas. But of greater consequence to you, we are MECH. Fair warning—we will be helping ourselves to your device, even if it means inflicting causalities."_ Terrorist keeps replaying in my mind as I hear him.

" _Is that so? Tell me, Si, what's the market price for a D.N.G.S. these days?"_ Fowler mocks.

" _What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler?"_ Silas says ominous. _"There's a war brewing between the new world order and the newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovated technology."_ My spine became ridged. They're terrorists and judging by Silas' speech, he is going to the extreme.

" _So, Si… you think MECH has all the radical tech?"_ Fowler asks rhetorically. _"Later Si."_

" _Agent Fowler, do not take your 'Silas' lightly."_ Optimus advises. _"Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the great war that destroyed out world."_

"Optimus, prepare to initiate Phase 2." Ratchet states. "Five miles ahead, to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point."

"Whoa, what's with the get up?" Miko asks as she and the rest see me.

"Just in case." I state.

"In case of what?" Jack asks nervously, but everyone knows the answer.

"In case I have to fight along the Autobots. If I am willing to fight against opponents ten times my size, fighting against humans is no problem." I answer.

"But they are dangerous and armed." Jack says.

"So are the Decepticons." I retaliate. "Just know that I am confident when it comes to fighting these types of people." I say with a tired sigh.

Thankfully no one says more, knowing that I don't want to talk more about the subject.

We all looked at the screen and see that they are near to the rendezvous point. I am silent throughout the process.

However, I curse mentally when I see that Decepticons decided to join the party.

"Optimus, you have company!" Ratchet informs him.

"Ratchet, can you inform Optimus that I can fight along them." I state seriously.

"Absolutely not." Ratchet responds immediately.

"Ratchet, I am capable of fighting." I state passively.

"I am aware, but still you are still a human despite your abilities and the weapons that you have. Plus, if Bumblebee finds out that I allowed you to go, he will be angry with me." Ratchet says as he faces me.

"…I understand, but if MECH gets involved, so am I." I say with finality.

That ends that conversation.

Painfully long moments later, Fowler's comm link turns off. _"Special Agent Fowler, you lead a charmed life, walking among titans."_

" _Come on down. I'll introduce you."_ Fowler remarks to Silas.

" _In good time. But at the moment, I'm too busy wondering how the D.N.G.S might have vanished into thin air without a trace."_ Seconds of silence passes before Silas talks again, _"Now if you'll excuse me… I have a train to catch."_

" _Prime! Silas got wise to Phase 2!"_ Fowler exclaims to Optimus.

" _I understand."_ The Autobot leader speaks, however worry settles in my stomach as I hear a crash and then silence.

" _Prime?! Do you read me?! Prime?!"_ Fowler's anxious voice calls out.

"Optimus is down!" Miko yells with worry.

"MECH's gonna grab the D.N.G.S. We need to think of something, quick." Jack says worried.

"You mean like a Phase 3?" Raf asks.

"Okay. Come on, think." Jack mutters to himself and yet to everyone. "All right, if MECH wants the D.N.G.S., they have to get on that train."

"What if we get on board first?" Miko exclaims, pumped-up. "You know, run some human-on-human interference?"

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet firmly opposes.

"Yeah, that would be suicide." Jack states.

"Just send me instead. I am fully capable going against them with minimal damage." I say with a serious attitude.

"Hello, Anya! If you are going then we are too! We want to help save the country! Lives are at stake!" Miko argues.

"Yes—yours!" Ratchet exclaims looking at me and the rest of us. "You want me to not only Bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong. Mass- displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn…" At that we all gave Ratchet a look. "Well, maybe not the last one. Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix Ground Bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed."

Raf and I share a look and he starts typing in his laptop. "Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" He asks as one of the screens in front of us shows the current location of the train.

"Well… yes. It does." Ratchet says.

"Okay." I quickly look around for a writing utensil and something to write on. I found some old newspaper and a pen. I quickly look at the screen and the time and start writing. A minute later, I stand up straight and look at Ratchet. "Got some coordinates depending on the time." I say.

"That was fast. Are you sure your answers are correct?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes."

"It won't harm double checking. If your calculations are wrong by just an integer, you can receive great damage."

"No, Anya's calculations are correct. I checked them with a calculator." Raf says coming to my defense.

"Fine." Ratchet sighs exasperated as he goes to the control panel and I walk towards the entrance to the Bridge waiting for the portal to start up.

"We are coming with you!" Miko says as she pulls Jack along.

"Yes, we can't just leave you by yourself with MECH." Jack says.

"I would say for you guys to stay here, but we don't have time." I say with a tired sigh. "Raf!" I yell as he looks at me waiting to continue. "Jack will update you guys with the cellphone-comlink patch we installed a few days ago." I inform and he nods.

"Be careful." He says to all of us. Soon the Bridge opens and we all run in.

Jack and Miko both fall when we got to the train, while I just stand there looking at the cart we are in.

"We're in." Jack says from his phone. Jack nods, telling us that the cellphone-comlink works.

"We have a fallen soldier." I state as I go near him and press two fingers around his neck, checking for a pulse. "He's just unconscious."

At that, Jack and Miko sigh in relief and went to open the side door. I look outside and see a helicopter that could only mean that it is MECH.

"Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train." Jack says and put the phone on speaker.

" _In about twenty seconds, you're gonna come to a fork. Brace yourselves."_ Raf warns.

We all walked away from the door and seconds later, the train turns. We all went back to the door and see the helicopter away but soon catches up.

A thud coming from the roof catches our attention as we turn around. Sparks are coming out of the roof. MECH is breaking in.

"Huh? So, what'd that buy us? 10 seconds?" Jack asks rhetorically to us.

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko says.

"It's mostly likely that a hacker from MECH stopped Raf. Raf is good at hacking, but I still haven't taught him how to defend himself or his computer from other hackers." I say defending my cousin.

I lead Jack and Miko back where I hope I can defend them. Miko turns around and grabs an axe while Jack grabs the fire extinguisher. I just prepared my gauntlets and put them at level 11.

Just as they finish making the square entrance, I move my fist so that it's aimed at it and fire. The metal square pops out and I hear exclamations of surprise.

Not losing another second, I use my lightning speed and jump up and land on top of the train's roof, making the gauntlets in their 'rest' mode. I hear my name being yelled, but I ignore it. I can't afford to lose my concentration.

There are three men in total. They are wearing full body black suits in what I think might be Kevlar. I see that one of them has a small gun pistol in their waist holster.

However, behind them the helicopter is on top of the other cart and I see the silhouette of two more men. I'm guessing one that doesn't have the full body suit is Silas.

"Leave if you don't want to get hurt." I say dead serious as I narrow my eyes at them.

The three men look at each other and the man that has the gun takes it out and shoots me.

With my quick reflexes, I put my left arm up and let the surface of the gauntlet take the hit. The bullet bounces off as if it was a mere paper ball. With no time to lose the man continue to shoot at me and I block each bullet with both gauntlets. Soon I hear the familiar clicking that indicates that there is no more ammo.

I smirk and with a movement of my hands my gauntlets are in their 'active' mode and I adjust them to level 9. I move my fist at the shooter guy's direction and shoot and that makes him shout in surprise and soon his other two buddies look at me and I shoot them as well.

They move back and touch at the places where they are hit, but they are not bleeding. No, I don't want to shed blood when I have Jack and Miko in the cart below.

They retreat but I still have my defense in high alert but that change when I see the only unmasked man come out of the copter and he has a high speed gun. I quickly move out of the way when he starts shooting making sure to move at different places. I change my adjustments to level 13 and I start shooting when I could aim at him, but he also dodges.

However, I have to make a tactical retreat when there are now two shooters once I hit Silas' shoulder. I jump down to the side of the cart and put a hand on top edge to hang for a moment before swinging back inside.

"Anya!" Jack and Miko both exclaim as they run towards me. Jack left the fire extinguisher on the ground with Miko still holding onto the axe. He grabs my hands and leads me to them at the back of the cart. I hear the bullets stop firing.

"Are you hurt?" He asks as he looks at me from top to bottom.

"No." I shake my head.

"Huh, your dress got ripped." Miko states.

I look down and see the small rip at the bottom corner of the skirt.

"It's not a dress, it's a combat skirt." I say indignantly as made the gauntlets 'rest'.

That seems to assure Jack that I am fine as he gives me a small smile at me before blushing as he sees that he is still holding my hands.

I blush as well and both of us take our hands away from the gentle grasp.

Soon, the sound of moving helicopter blades is heard and we see that the helicopter is leaving. We look at each other confused and we all went to the door and look at the retreating enemy.

"Whoa." Miko says as she grabs at my arm. "You're pretty fierce, Anya."

We all hear something whizzing ahead of us and an explosion and soon we see smoke rising.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaims and I look at Miko and see worry on her face as she squeezes my arm and rests her cheek against it. "Ratchet, MECH blew the train tracks. You need to Bridge us out of here—the soldiers, too." Jack says through the comlink.

" _We've lost access to the train data!"_ I hear Ratchet exclaims as Jack had put on the speaker. _"I can't Bridge you back without your coordinates!"_

At that, Miko hugs my arm and I put an arm around Miko and a hand on Jack's shoulder. We all share grim expressions before letting go of each other.

"Maybe we should jump." Miko suggests as she looks outside then back at us.

"At 90 miles per hour?" Jack asks incredulous at the suggestion.

"It's the impact or the meltdown. Take your pick." Miko deadpans.

Jack sighs in defeat. "What were we thinking, volunteering for this?"

"Next time, you need to do a better job of talking us out of these situations." Miko remarks. I was going to tell them that I was me that said that I wanted to go solo, but I stay silent trying to think of a way to prevent us to die.

" _Next_ time…" Jack murmurs.

"We can buy ourselves another few seconds if we're in the back of the train, right?" Miko suggests to us again.

"Anya, Miko… at least we're in this together." Jack says. Miko steps closer to Jack and takes his phone away.

"Raf, _this_ is important!" Miko yells into the phone. "Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar."

However, we all look out and see Optimus driving at full speed.

"Don't read the Will just yet." Jack says to us and that gave us hope again.

"I'm going on ahead with Optimus." I declare as I move my whole body to the door, preparing to jump.

"What? No! Don't to it, Anya. The impact could seriously hurt you or worse." Jack says as he grabs one of my shoulders.

"Not if I use these." I say as I command my gauntlets to 'activate' and adjust them to level 20. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I say as I look at him as I take his hand in one of mine.

However I let it go as I jump off the train sideways, facing the track's direction. I put both fists downward and shoot before I hit the ground creating small craters. My body is propelled upward and forward, making it look as if I'm doing large leaps. I continue to shoot down, each time lowering the level. When my momentum is slow enough I land and start using my lightning speed and run pass Optimus in less than two seconds. I stop when I see the large crater outside. I now see the incoming form of Optimus that is holding back the train.

He is holding it back with two servos and has his leg in front of him, trying to reduce speed.

Searching in my mind, the only thing that pops in my mind is creating a shield to stop the train, but that could cause a meltdown, but that is only if it's an abrupt stop.

I could create more friction, some sort of force to slow it down. Wait, I can manipulate the strength of the shield as to gradually decrease the speed.

I stand in the center of the end of the broken tracks and focus on my hands. I put my hands in front of me, my palms facing the train and soon an electric shield appears in few feet in front of train, but when the train hits it, the shield dissipates in a second, but I can see the small decrease in speed. I try again, but this time I make it a little more durable. Once again it has the same effect.

Looking ahead I see Optimus looking at me and nods realizing what I am doing and I can see that he has a better grip on the train.

I create two more shields and soon I see the upturning of dirt and rocks.

Making the last shield, I hear Optimus groan as he is using all of his strength. The train makes a complete stop when it hits my shield but unfortunately it forces me into the crater.

My shield dissipates as I hit the ground and I let out a groan. My ears catch Optimus' large form moving as he quickly walks to look at the edge of the crater and looks at my fallen form.

"Anya!" He exclaims, but in that moment I lift myself and dust myself from the dirt.

"I'm fine." I say as I look at him and I see his shoulders relax. I jump out of the crater in one leap and I run towards the cart where Jack and Miko are.

My shoulders relax as I see them alive and unhurt. However, I become tense when I hear the helicopter blades whirring.

We all look at humanity's enemy. It's flying in place for a longer time than what I tolerate.

My anger got the better of me and I aim both of my gauntlets at the helicopter making them at level 20 and shoot them at the same time.

When the air bullets hit the bottom of the aircraft, I can see the helicopter moving back from the impact. I fire once again and the helicopter flies away getting my message.

I grunt in frustration and feel in the anger in me coming out. Dark clouds are rolling in and thunder is heard rumbling.

"Anya… calm down." I hear Jack say and I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder.

Taking deep breaths, I feel my anger subside, for now. The thunder stops and the dark clouds disappear.

I command my gauntlet to 'rest' and look back at Jack. "Thanks Jack… for calming me down."

"No problem." Jack says easily but then Miko jumps and walks next to Jack and punches his bicep. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for making me worried that we were going to die." Miko huffs as she crosses her arms across her chest. However she looks at me and I see the beginning of her 'fangirl' mode to activate. "Your gauntlets are so cool!" She squeals. "You need a name for them."

"Yeah, I do, but I just don't know what yet." I say.

"Oh oh, can I name them, please!" She begs.

"Tell me your suggestions tomorrow and I'll decide if I like any." I state.

"Yes!" She cheers.

I just smile softly at her antics. As annoying and thick-skulled as she is, she is still my friend. The Ground Bridge opens near us and we all look at Optimus.

"All three of you go back to base. We still have to transport the D.N.G.S. to safety." Optimus says.

Jack and Miko nod and both head inside however I stay behind and look at Optimus. "Thank you, Optimus, for everything you are doing for humanity." I say sincerely before going in the vortex not looking back.

When I came through, I see Raf running towards me and hug me around my waist. I bend down and hug him back a bit tighter.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Raf whispers.

"I'm just grateful that everything went out alright." I say and then kiss his forehead before breaking the hug and stand straighter. I take off the shawl and my glasses.

"Dude, I think you just became a superhero back there." Miko says as she clasps her hands together.

"Is that so?" I say more than ask as I walk towards the catwalk with Raf and the rest following behind.

"Heck yeah! You were fighting off villains and looked awesome." She says as she pretends punching off a foe.

"What you did today, Anya was heroic. So I will have to agree with Miko that you became a hero." Jack adds.

"Yeah and like the majority of heroes they have a 'costume' in what they fight crime. Yours is that shawl and the glasses." Miko continues and we all are at the catwalk.

I walk towards the couch and sit down with a tired sigh. Looking down at the items in my hands, I just remember something that I don't think when I am with Raf.

As long as I can remember I have always covered my head when I use my weapons for the intention to kill. Now I understand why in the Underworld there are rumors of an assassin called the 'Black Reaper' who protects Nicholas Volkov from other assassins aka me. They have never seen my hair or my eyes since I had also cover them with night vision goggles or something else, but a handful of people have seen me in action from a far distance. And in those moments, I don't if it was just coincidence or Fate; they saw me use the first scythe I made. The reason why I am called Black Reaper because not only because of my scythe but also because I wear black clothes and the black shawl that makes it look like a hood.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I hear Jack asks as I feel the couch sag. I just close my eyes, put my elbows on my knees and my face on my hands. Taking a deep breath, I sigh tiredly.

"I'm just tired, I guess." I lie. "But…" I can practically feel everyone watching me, waiting for my answer. "I don't think myself as a hero… I think I am more like..." I trail off hesitating, wondering if I should even say the word.

I straighten my back into the perfect posture that I have been taught to the point that it's natural for me to do it unconsciously.

"You're more like what?" Raf asks and I look at him, Jack, Miko and Ratchet with an unreadable expression.

"I am more like an anti-hero." I say emotionless.

"Anti-hero? Why would you think that?" Jack asks as he puts a hand on my knee.

"The difference between heroes and anti-heroes is that anti-heroes will not hesitate to kill another human being when it comes to protecting the ones they hold dear or the innocent." I inform without meeting their gazes.

"Would you really kill another human if it means protecting us?" Raf asks as he stands in front of me.

I grab both of his shoulders and look at him in the eye. "Yes." I said in my most serious voice and there is no hesitation.

Raf's eyes start to water and he quickly hugs me around my neck and I hug him back just as fiercely. "You should know that I will do anything to keep you safe." I whisper to him and I feel him hugging me tighter.

Jack, Miko and Ratchet all look at us giving us some space, knowing that this is something deep and personal.

I really want to tell them about my assassin life and the reason why I choose to keep doing it, but I know that now is not a good moment.

I just hope I am emotionally prepared, just in case Raf, Jack, Miko and the Autobots would treat me differently than they do now. I just don't want them to be horrified of me. If they do, I think I won't be able to handle it. My heart will be broken and that's something I would not be able to handle.

* * *

 **AN:** I would like to thank **unicron1000** , **Catlover4536** , **AllSpark Princess** and **anunexpectedjourney** for reviewing. You guys are the best! :D

If you guys knew of RWBY before, you guys are more awesome. I love it, if you guys didn't noticed it.

Okay, I really don't know what to name Anya's gauntlets so if you guys do not mind in giving me some ideas, that will be great through either a PM or a review. And FYI the _first_ scythe that Anya made is not Crescent Rose, but just a regular scythe. However that does not means she has not made more than one scythe. ;) ;)

And another thing, I want to know if I am doing okay with Anya's and Jack's relationship. I would love some feedback. :)

Don't forget to review! :D

PS: I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors in this chapter and that goes for the rest of this story.


	12. Ancient Greeks and Cybertronians

**Chapter 12: Ancient Greeks and Cybertronians**

Ever since of the MECH incident, I had worked on a side project for almost the whole week. Yesterday, I gave Jack and Miko special devices that would allow me to locate them where ever they are just with a press of a button. However, I told them that it was only used for real emergencies.

If they ever were in danger or in a tight situation where the Autobots cannot be seen by the enemy, then they can press that button. I will come to them as fast as I can. I have already given Raf one years ago when I first made it, he still has it safe in his pocket in case for emergencies.

MECH has made me realize that Jack and Miko are defenseless against foes with weapons. I told them to press the button once if they are against people like some thug or gangster that they know I can easily beat. However, if they ever encounter someone who is very dangerous and practically has an army on their side, to press it twice.

I just hope it doesn't have to come to that any time soon.

Right now, I am just sketching in the Autobot base. Jack and Raf are playing videogames while I occasionally watch them before sketching again.

I'm sketching the both of them. It's been a while since I have sketched real people. Usually I sketch whatever is in my head or whatever object I am seeing. In this case I'm sitting in the chair near the empty desk and occasional look up to see them watching intently on the television screen. They still have yet to notice me watching them.

But that is alright. It's better this way. I like drawing people when they do not realize when I am drawing them. I feel that they have not been forced into a position or groom themselves to look different. I like it when they are themselves.

I had just finish with drawing the last details when I hear Bulkhead coming in. I close my sketch door and put it in my satchel, before walking towards the railing to watch what is happening.

I thought Miko would still be serving detention. _Oh, great._ She ditched it. This girl…

"Ugh. You sound like my parents." I hear Miko say to Bulkhead.

I am already watching the scene unfold with Jack and Raf on either side of me.

Bulkhead transforms into his bipedal, "Well, aren't they Japanese?"

"They may speak a different language, but you still _say_ the same things." Miko says as she walks away.

"Because we want the best for you." Bulkhead defends. "And that makes sure you go to school, not jail."

"Uh-oh. What'd you do?" Jack asks.

"She ditched detention." I respond emotionless.

"Look, Miko, before I became a warrior, I was a laborer—construction. I can build stuff. I can break stuff. And that's it." Bulkhead informs trying to make Miko understand. Tsk, it is only going to backfire and she'll use his words against him.

"I _love_ breaking stuff. I want to be just like you, Bulk." Miko exclaims. What did I say?

I hear the beeping coming from the computer, but I put it behind my mind as I pay attention to Bulkhead.

"Ugh. Why would you want to be like me when you could be a… a medic, like Ratchet?" Bulkhead says as he points at said Autobot.

"I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse." Ratchet informs and I quickly moved away and look at the screen. "From a nation called… Greece. An ancient city—quite historic, I believe."

"You're correct Ratchet." I say to him.

"Ancient Greece, huh? Oh field trip." I hear Bulk exclaim.

"Oh yeah!" Miko says while pumping her fist in the air. However when she looks at me, she can see the package that is sitting on top of the desk. "Is that a package?!" She asks excitedly as I can see once again the stars on her face.

"It is." I state plainly.

"Than what are you waiting for, open it!" She jumps.

"No." I say bluntly.

She stops as she looks at me confused. "Why?"

"Before you came here, I decided to wait until you came back from detention so you can all see." I start. From the corner of my eyes, I see Jack and Raf giving each other uneasy looks.

"But, I'm back from detention." Miko states as it was obvious.

"True, but you did not complete it. You escaped before detention finished. I know Miko that being stuck in a classroom is not fun, but you got yourself into it. I was going to reward you for completing detention by waiting for you to open the package, but since you _ditch_ detention, I have no choice but to stay firm and not open it until a later time." I say monotonous.

Miko became silent and I can see Jack's, Raf's, Ratchet's and Bulkhead's gaze going back and forth between me and Miko.

Miko's face was between yelling in frustration and what I think is yelling at herself. In the end she grabs her forehead and says, "Aw c'mon! This is _so_ not fair!" She says as she kicks the air angrily.

"Jinsei wa kōheide wa arimasen." I respond in Japanese. _Life's not fair._ "Next time I hope you learn your lesson and finish detention." I state firmly as I cross my arms across my chest.

"Fine." She says reluctantly with a sigh. "Well, what are we waiting Bulk, we have a field trip." She says being her usual self.

"Yes, of course, Ratchet?" Bulkhead responds getting himself together.

"Bridge… opened." Ratchet announces as the portal actives. Bulkhead transforms back in vehicle mode and Miko quickly jumps in.

Soon both of them are gone and the Bridge closes.

However, my gut gets unsettled.

"Um, Ratchet can you Bridge me with Bulkhead and Miko? I have an unsettling feeling and I want to make sure things are alright." I say as I look at the medic.

"Feeling?" Ratchet asks as puts a servo on his hip.

"Please Ratchet, trust me on this. I can't explain it now, but please Bridge me close there." I say as I look at him in the eyes, making my eyes beg. I usually do this when I really want something and use it mainly on my father.

I can see his struggle and he finally caves in. "Fine." He says and turns around to active the Bridge.

I quickly grab my gauntlets and headband and put them on. And grab my shawl as an afterthought.

"I'll be back with Bulkhead and Miko." I say looking at Raf and Jack and then run at lighting speed into the open portal.

I arrive in what appears an excavation site. I put my shawl on like I did when facing MECH and look around for Miko or Bulkhead.

I didn't have to search for look when I hear Miko say, "You are smarter than you let on." Then the sound of her phone camera going off.

I was going to reveal myself when I hear a new voice say, "But even dumber than he looks."

I look where the voice came from and see a blue, silver and orange Cybertronian. I do not know whether he is friend or foe, but my gut is telling me that he is a foe.

"Breakdown." Bulkhead states.

Breakdown chuckles, "Miss me?"

"Like rust in my undercarriage." Bulkhead says, not amused at seeing him. Breakdown is a Decepticon, confirmed by Bulkhead.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asks.

"We have a history." Bulkhead replies seriously.

"And you have a pet." Breakdown then chuckles once again. "Does it play catch? Catch." He then grabs a pillar near him and throws it at Miko's direction.

My body moves on its own as I run in front of Miko and Bulkhead who had his back facing the pillar to receive its impact for her. My hands are in front of me as I create a shield. When the pillar makes contact with it, the pillar is broken into smaller fragment that falls to the ground with dust covering us.

"Anya?" I hear Bulkhead ask. I dissolve my shield as I look at him.

"I had a feeling that I needed to come. Guess I was right." I state.

"I am so happy that you're here." Bulkhead says in relief. "Just make sure that Miko is safe while I'm busy with Breakdown."

I nod and grab Miko's hand and lead her away while Breakdown and Bulkhead are already fighting each other. I push her down when I see an indention in the ground that is big enough for cover.

Breakdown pushes Bulkhead and throws him near the excavation site below. Bulkhead's body stops as he hits a painted wall which the wall crumbles from the impact.

"Oops. Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." Breakdown says sarcastically before transforming into a 4x4 and drives away. Miko and I are already running towards Bulkhead.

Well, I'm using my lightning speed to check on Bulkhead while Miko is catching up.

Bulkhead sits up and grunts as he touches his helm before looking at Miko, "Told you I'm good at breaking things." Bulkheads says a with a hint of regret.

"I always have your back, Bulk." Miko says as she takes out her phone. "Got us a picture of the picture."

"Why is the picture important?" I ask them.

"We'll explain back at base." Bulkhead tells me. I nod understanding.

* * *

"It is indeed an Energon Harvester." Optimus says as he looks at the enlarged image on the screen. "A powerful tool created by the Ancients to remove raw energon from any source." He finishes as he looks at us the humans from the catwalk.

"Greek gods knew Autobots?" Raf asks confused. If that were true, that would have been interesting.

"No. The Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages." Optimus informs us. "This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a Harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh, Optimus, if the Harvester removes energon from anything, and you all have energon pumping inside of you…" Jack says trailing off making a valid point.

"In Decepticons hands, the Harvester would be a devastating weapon." Optimus replies, confirming my suspicions.

"See? You were a genius to total that painting." Miko says to Bulkhead.

I see Raf opening his laptop and I walk behind him seeing what he was doing.

"Miko's not wrong." I hear Arcee say. "How can the 'Cons find the Harvester without the fresco?"

"With high-speed internet." Raf says and I see that everyone was watching him. "If you do an image search for 'Greek god' and 'Golden Orb', this pops up." He then shows the image of a statue holding the Harvester to the Autobots. "It's in a museum."

"That the real deal?" Arcee asks to Optimus.

After a small silence Optimus replies, "Contact Agent Fowler."

Ratchet then tries to communicate with said agent but this is what we hear, _"You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."_

You got to be freaking kidding me.

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet deadpans as he looks at Optimus in a 'he's done' face.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the Harvester on our own." Optimus says to us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Confiscate_? As in steal museum property?" Jack asks in disbelief before putting his head down.

"That sounds… illegal." Raf says to Optimus.

"I do not wish to break human law, but once the Decepticons learn of the Harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly." Optimus says reasoning with Jack.

Jack chuckles nervously before responding, "Okay, no offense, Optimus, but covertly and giant robots don't really go together. Museums are public. And they have guards and security cameras."

"No problem!" Miko quickly interjects as she nudges Jack. " _We're_ small enough to sneak in. And we are not a government secret." She adds pointing at herself and then at Jack.

 _Well, I am, Miko._ I think a bit depressed.

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise." Bulkhead interjects as well.

"But it may be our best option, Bulkhead." Optimus responds. "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons."

"So what is the plan?" I ask Optimus.

* * *

:: Jack, Anya, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the Harvester, I will contact Ratchet to Bridge you back to base. :: I hear Optimus' voice say from the computer.

Who would have thought that the 'Bots had a scissor lift in the storage room? Well it didn't work until I charged it up with my electricity. Ratchet didn't bother fixing it before because he thought it would not have any use for him.

Soon Ratchet activates the Bridge with its familiar whirring sound indicating the opening of the portal.

"Now, since you'll bypass all points of normal entry, you won't need to worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards." He says to us.

We all nod and soon Jack uses the controls and drives us through the Bridge.

I had already put my shawl and my modified safety glasses. My gauntlets adorn my wrists. One can never be too safe.

When we are in the museum we look for a bit before finally locating the statue with the Harvester. Optimus flashes his headlights three times and that is the signal of 'all clear'.

I point at the camera that was facing the statue before we drive in. Jack and Miko got my message.

He drives us there and lifts us. Miko takes out her phone and angles it to take a picture and puts it over the camera. Now, we don't have to worry about being caught in video.

Miko gave the thumbs up and Jack drives towards the orb. When we finally arrive near it, I gave Raf a boost so that he could push it while Jack and Miko pull it towards the lift.

I keep watching but my eyes widen as a missile is heading towards us but before it could hit us, Optimus transforms and catches it. However, the force of the missile must be greater than anticipated since is pushing Optimus back to the point that he breaks the window which starts breaking at the contact. So far it hasn't broken into shards.

"Hurry." I urge them, but they still continue struggling to push it in the lift.

We look back and see Optimus getting electrocuted by some prod that a red Decepticon is holding.

"It's 'Cons." Raf says worried.

"They got Optimus." Jack states just as worried.

Guess it doesn't matter if they find out more of my abilities. "Alright move." I state seriously and Jack and Miko immediately move away. I grab the orb from the sides and with a grunt I pull it towards me and lands on the lift with a thud.

I look at Raf, Jack and Miko and they all have awe and disbelief in their faces. I internally sigh at this. "I'll explain later. We have to leave, now." I say urgently and Jack gets out of his shock and grabs Raf and puts him on the lift. He lowers the lift and was about to drive.

However, we see a new car headed towards our direction.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay and help Optimus." I state seriously as I jump out of the lift.

"Kick some Decepticon tail pipe!" Miko cheers.

"Go." I order and Jack obeys and gets out of here towards somewhere else.

Soon gun fire is heard. I look at the window and see that 'Bee is hit by a missile, as well as Arcee but she dodges but she skids out of control and hits 'Bee who just barely stood up.

Then the roof starts shaking and from above Bulkhead jumps down and charges at the Decepticon. The Decepticon transforms and I see with my glasses' night vision that it is Breakdown.

Breakdown then gives a strong punch at Bulkhead which sends him flying towards the red Decepticon, who hits the pillar which then hits the window. I move out of the way and stay in the shadows just as I get out of the way.

The museum's alarms go off. _Great_ , I think sarcastically.

I see the red Decepticon running towards a recuperating Optimus with his prod aimed at him.

Using my lightning speed I stand in front of Optimus and quickly create a shield. The Decepticon staggers at the unexpected force and I can see the confusion in his eyes.

I look behind me and see Optimus' eyes and he nods and I let my shield down. He quickly punches the stunned Decepticon as I run away looking for cover. When I look back at Optimus I can see the toll his body is taking from the electricity.

I see Bulkhead, Arcee and 'Bee all taking on Breakdown, but my concern is on the red 'Con. Just as the 'Con was going to charge at Optimus I made my gauntlets active and set them at level 20. I aim at the 'Con's back shoulder and shoot.

"Ah!" He yelps in surprises as he lurches a bit forwards. He looks around trying to find who did that, but I already had moved away and shoot another and aim at his lower back.

He again yelps and this time I can see him getting angry.

"Show yourself, Autobot scum!" The 'Con demands as he puts his prod in front of him defensively and looks around. However, I make sure to run around before he could lay his eyes on me.

I shoot him a couple a more times, all which he grunts. "Just for you to know, this weakling attacks only sting me! They make me no damage!" He yells at the air.

It only stings… huh. My gauntlets… stingers. I think I have found them a name. I'll think about it at a later time. Now I am going to show this 'Con how much these beauties 'sting'.

I aim both of my gauntlets at the 'Con's middle back and shoot simultaneously. He falls forwards on his hands and knees with a grunt.

He recuperates quickly and looks around frantically. By them he looks at the sky and I follow his sight and see Soundwave in his aircraft mode and what I hope is not the Harvester under it.

"Mm. That would be game." The red 'Con says forgetting about what had happen to him. He flips backwards and transforms into a flashy red sports car and speeds away.

Breakdown does the same and follows him back. Arcee transforms and pursuits them.

"The 'Cons have the Harvester!" I hear Jack yell as he and Raf run towards us.

"And security has Miko!" Raf adds.

I quickly run towards them and stop in front of them, looking at them for any injuries.

"What? I'm going in after her." Bulkhead says but I face him.

"Bulkhead, no." I state seriously. "Miko is with a human authority. You can't just barge in without serious consequences." I say trying to reason with him.

"Anya is right. Miko is safe from harm." Optimus adds. "Now we have a more urgent matter at hand." He then presses his hand at the side of his head, where his 'ear' is. "Ratchet, Bridge us out."

In a few seconds, the green vortex appears and we all walk in. I wonder what Optimus is going to do next.

* * *

"In all likelihood, Starscream will use the Harvester to gather as much energon as quickly as he can from the planet's otherwise unmineable energon deposits. Approach with extreme caution. Starscream will not hesitate to turn the Harvester on any one of us." Optimus says. He had already transported 'Bee and Arcee already somewhere. "Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here." Optimus says as he stands in front of the Wrecker.

"So I can bust Miko away from the museum?" Bulkhead asks quickly.

"So you can help Ratchet." Optimus responds. "You may be Miko's guardian, but she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains her best option." Then the Autobot leader transforms and drives into the swirling portal and it closes behind him.

In that moment I hear once again Fowler's voice message. Raf is trying contacting said agent and again no such luck.

Bulkhead comes over towards Raf and I. "Still no answer." Raf says to him.

"Sorry, Bulk." I add. Guess need to come up with another plan. I have one, but I have to admit it is not the best. So, I'm going to think of another one.

"Fowler's lounging around some cabana." Bulkhead says angrily as he walks away and then smashes his fist against one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet yells.

"We can free Miko if we can just return that Harvester to the museum." Bulkhead says.

"So the Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet asks him.

Bulkhead was speechless for a moment but then grabs his head with both hands. "I am so dumb!" He yells in frustration.

"So, how _are_ we going to help Miko?" Jack asks Ratchet.

"By returning this _replica_ to the museum." He answers as he shows the beginning of the making of the orb. "The construction of which would be going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just mangled my frame welder!" He yells angrily at Bulkhead.

"We're already trespassers and thieves. Why not add forgery to the list?" Jack says bluntly.

I lightly smack him on the arm and gave him a look. Jack then gives me a questioning look. "This is _so_ not the moment to worry about that."

Bulkhead groans, "I wish I'd never taken Miko to the-" He then trails off. "The painting of the Harvester isn't the only thing we found at those ruins." He says in realization.

"I'm sorry?" Ratchet asks.

"Starscream's not dumb. No matter what kind of tool he has, he's going to take the easy route." Bulkhead informs.

I know where this is heading. I walk to where my package is and grab the crowbar and open it easily. Inside is one of my more destructive weapons.

My Stingers doesn't do much damage at Decepticons but I have a feeling that Dolores will. Dolores is the name of the large war hammer/ grenade launcher. In its hammer form it reaches to my chest. It's silver in color since I have not painted over it yet, but I did imprint 'Dolores' in small cursive writing across the handle. I recreated Nora's weapon from RWBY using once again, vibranium. _**(AN: Again sorry for my lack of description, just Google or something and write in RWBY Nora. I would also recommend seeing some videos to see what Nora's weapon does. It's really awesome.)  
**_

Now Dolores causes a lot more damage than Stingers. Dolores can go to level 35, 15 more than Stingers.

Though if I am heading to where the Decepticons are, I'm going to pack some of my special grenades. I search for the specific utility belt in the box and pull it out. It was already packed and I felt some more in the box.

I put it around my waist and got the holster so that it would go on my back when it's in grenade launcher form.

Of course, like Stingers, Dolores also shoots out pressurized air bullets.

I jump down the catwalk and run to be beside Bulkhead. I have already put on my shawl and my modified glasses. My Stingers are also on me, I didn't bother taking them or my headband off.

"I'm coming with you. You will need me as backup." I told him.

"Anya…" Bulkhead says unsure.

"This was not a request. I'm coming whether you want to or not." I say to him in my serious voice, then I turn towards Ratchet. "No one is going to stop me."

Ratchet also looked conflicted but then he notices Dolores on my back. "Is that a new weapon?"

"Yes. This weapon cause more damage than my gauntlets. Ratchet, just open the Bridge. We are wasting valuable time." I urge.

He sighs but then opens the portal and I quickly run inside and I hear Bulkhead following behind.

When we both safety arrive in Greece, I had to turn on my night vision.

"Bulkhead, I will stay hidden and only come out hiding if absolutely necessary. I'll cover you." I say to him.

"Okay. Just be careful. 'Bee will be so mad at me if he ever finds out that you got hurt." Bulkhead says and I nod.

"Will be, I'm going to disappear now." I state and using my lightning speed, I ran away towards where I remember where the excavation site was.

I stop to take cover behind a pillar. I look around and see that Screamer is already using it to harvest the energon.

I look around my surroundings and I spot Breakdown and the red 'Con watching the Harvester doing it's thing. Then I spy Bulkhead sliding down the incline that is behind the duo. However, just as he runs a few steps, the breaking of pottery is clearly heard throughout.

Oh Bulkhead, I really like you, but stealth is not your forte. At least I am here with him as backup. I start loading my grenades on the mouth of my launcher. It's full capacity is six at the same time. I'm just putting in three grenades.

"Back for seconds?" Breakdown asks as he transforms his hand into a hammer while the red one just got out his electric prod staff.

The two 'Cons both separate as they corner Bulkhead on both sides.

Holding onto Dolores I run quickly to be on the red 'Con's side. He is going to be my opponent.

I aim one Stinger at level 20 and hit on his exposed side when I'm less than twenty feet away from him.

"Argh!" The 'Con grunts as he stops in his tracks as he turns around, but I had already moved out of his sight as I hide behind a large rock. "It's you again." I hear him growl. "You know this game is getting on my nerves. Show yourself!"

My response is shooting at him again from behind before ducking behind the rock.

I hear an angry yell and footsteps charging at my direction. Good, that is what I was hoping for. I can hear the electricity crackle from his prod coming closer. I just order mentally for Stingers to go in their 'rest' form and grab Dolores.

My finger is in the trigger, ready to shoot, however I had adjust it so that it was at level 24. I'm not going to waste a grenade just yet.

"Aha!" He yells as he peeks from the rock his weapon ready to strike but then he stops as he sees me. "You're not an Autobot! Not even a Cybertronian. You're just a fleshy." He says to me as he points at me.

"Well, this fleshy is going to kick you tailpipe." I respond emotionless as I aim Dolores in launcher mode at the 'Con's chest and press the trigger.

He immediately presses his hand over his chest area as he staggers back. Quickly, with a press of a button, I transform Dolores in her war hammer form. I jump up towards him and before he could even touch me, I swing it with all my force at the side of his helm.

When I landed, I turn around to witness the 'Con falling down, knocked out. I smirk at my handiwork.

Looking around, I see that Bulkhead and Breakdown are still throwing punches, but then I see Screamer and see that he is almost finishing with harvesting the energon pile.

Running in the shadows, I jump up on top of the nearest pillar where Bulkhead and Breakdown are still fighting. With a press of a button, I transform Dolores into launcher form and aim at Breakdown's back and pull the trigger before adjusting it at a level 26.

Breakdown staggers a bit before turning around to look at my direction. However, that gave Bulkhead the moment to give him a strong upper cut and knock him to the ground. I can see that he was struggling to get back up, but I aim at Breakdown's helm and shoot. Now he's out cold.

I barely suppress my yell as I see Starscream using the Harvester on Bulkhead.

"You're a big one. This could take a while." Screamer says while smirking.

My teeth clenches as I aim Dolores at Starscream and shoot.

"AH!" He yells as he touches his shoulder, the place where I aimed. However, he still didn't drop the orb.

Pressing the button to transform Dolores in hammer mode, I jump down to prepare to charge at him and hit him. But I stop as I see Bulkhead standing up, grunting and walking along the way.

"W-wait." Starscream says panicking. "What are you doing?" He asks as he backs away. I silently walk around them, waiting to intervene.

"What I do best…" Bulkhead starts and he grabs the Harvester in his hand. "…breaking things." I see that he crushes the orb with his bare hand and hits Starscream's helm with the other. He's knocked out.

Bulkhead then throws the orb as into the sky and seconds later an explosion of blue flames appears. It's a sight to behold. However, my attention went back to Bulkhead as he falls on his back with a loud thud.

I quickly run towards him. "Bulkhead, stay with me. Don't close your optics." I say as I touch the side of his face.

"Anya…" He mumbles as he tries to stand up.

"Don't stand, conserve your energy. The 'Bots will come soon." I say in a comforting matter. Bulkhead lost a lot of energon by that Harvester.

However, my attention is once again interrupted as I hear the crackle of electricity. I look to the side and see that the red 'Con and Breakdown are conscious once again.

 _Damn it_. I take a defensive stance as I hold Dolores in a firm grip before changing it into her launcher form.

"He's a glutton for punishment." The red 'Con says which made Breakdown laugh evilly. It seems that they haven't seen me yet.

Just as I'm about to pull the trigger, the sound of a Bridge opening catches my attention as well as theirs. Soon Optimus, 'Bee and Arcee all come out in vehicular mode and transforms into their bipedal mode. In a few seconds after their quick transformation they start shooting at the 'Cons.

"Fight?" Breakdown asks.

"Mm. Drive." His partner replies as they both transform and drive away at top speed.

As my nature will have it, I won't let the enemy go without some damage. I aim in between them and shoot. However this time I had a grenade as my projectile. When it landed on the ground, it explodes from between them, causing them to swerve uncontrollably for a few seconds before continuing driving away.

But the 'Bots continue to shoot, but from behind me. I turn around and see that Starscream is fully conscious but he fails to make any attack as the 'Bots continue their attacks while running towards him.

I also take aim, but still do not shoot. Screamer has that face that he knows that he can't fight without losing, so he jumps and transforms into an F-22 and flies away. Just as he was near the top of the cliff, I pull the trigger containing another grenade. It explodes and makes the flying Decepticon swerve and almost crashes against the top of the cliff. However, he gains control and flies away from my reach.

I put Dolores on my back and kneel next to a barely conscious Bulkhead. I pat the side of his helm, worried for him. The thundering of footsteps gets nearer and I look up just as Arcee, 'Bee and Optimus stand in front of Bulkhead.

"Hey." Bulkhead says as he lifts his head to look at them before rolling his head back and about to close his eyes.

"Don't you dare close your optics on me!" I yell frustrated and worried as I punch with half of my strength at his 'cheek' with a small amount of electricity surrounding my fist.

That causes him to open them and blink wildly and shakes his head. I let out a sigh of relief before looking at the 'Bots. "We need to back at Base. Screamer used the Harvester on him before Bulk destroyed it." I say quickly.

Optimus and 'Bee both grab Bulkhead from either side of him and put an arm around their shoulder and help him stand up.

"Ratchet, we need a Bridge." Arcee says as she presses to the side of her helm.

A second later, the swirling green vortex appears. 'Bee and Optimus both help Bulkhead move towards it while Arcee and I follow behind.

Once all of us are in base, the portal closes.

"Set Bulkhead in the berth." Ratchet orders as he sees a barely conscious Wrecker. When Bulkhead is lying down on the berth, Ratchet scans him and lets out a sigh. "Nothing too serious. With a couple extra doses of energon he shall be fine." He then starts doing that.

I sigh in relief as I pull my shawl down. "That's a relief." I say.

"Anya!" I hear both Jack and Raf say as they runs towards me. Raf laches to my side and gives me a side hug which I return.

"Hey." I say.

Jack stands in front of me, looking me from head to toe. "You're not injured, right?"

"Not at all. Those 'Con's couldn't catch me, or even see me. I'm that fast." I reply with a small smirk.

"Impressive." Arcee says as she and 'Bee walk towards me. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you launch a grenade at Starscream, Breakdown and Knockout?" So that is the red 'Con's name. Got it.

"You are correct, Arcee." I say as I break away from Raf and pull out Dolores for them to see. "I present to you, Dolores. Another of my creations."

"That's Nora's weapon!" Raf exclaims as he looks at Dolores in awe.

" **What kind of weapon is it?"** Bumblebee asks.

"It's a grenade launcher and a war hammer." I state proudly.

"That sounds… dangerous." Jack says a bit warily.

"I know, but I love her." I say as I pet it loving.

"Primus, she sounds a lot like Ironhide." I hear Ratchet mutter while attending to Bulkhead, but I ignore that. I asked 'Bee who this Ironhide that Ratchet has mentioned before and he told me that he is a weapon specialist and a quite the trigger happy Autobot.

I have wondered myself if Ironhide and I were to meet, what would happen? Hopefully, nothing bad.

"Hey, if it-"

"Her name is Dolores, Jack." I interrupted as I slightly narrow my eyes at him as I pet her.

"Sorry. I mean, if _Dolores_ can change, like your gauntlets?" Jack asks.

"Yes, she can." I say with a small suppressed smirked and with a press of a button, she transforms into her war hammer form and hold her over one shoulder.

"Dolores is taller than me." Raf says in awe.

"Is she made of vibranium as well?" Jack asks.

"Of course. Also, like my gauntlets, she can release air pressurized bullets. However, Dolores can reach to level 35." I inform as I pressed a button and she transforms back. "She'll be very useful in the future."

"Yeah, no kidding. You knocked out, Knockout with a hit with that hammer." Bulkhead says as he sits up from the berth. He must be better now.

"You noticed?" I ask surprised.

"Heck yeah."

"Talking about strength, Anya, how strong are you?" Jack asks as he looks at me. "Back in the museum, with Miko's, Raf's and mine strength combined, we couldn't move the Harvester to the lift. However, you just moved it all by yourself. Is your strength part of the powers that the serum gave you?"

Everyone is looking at me now. Sighing a bit tiredly I look at them. "Yes, though at first I didn't know of my strength. I was stronger than the average five year old girl when I first started but as the years passed I have grown stronger. Now I am able to lift things that are worth the work of ten grown men. However, I can't keep my full strength for very long periods of time."

"It's still impressive Anya." Raf says trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Raf." I say softly as I ruffle his hair a bit. "Now to the more important matter: getting Miko out." I say.

* * *

Right now I am relaxing after hacking into the satellites with Raf to track down Fowler and then force him to answer our call. It was a _very_ long process.

It was unfortunate that Raf fell asleep along the way, but I don't blame him. He needs to sleep regularly, unlike me.

I've asked 'Bee to drop Raf off to the house and asked Jack to accompany them, when I saw that Raf was fast asleep.

"Don't you need to sleep as well?" Jack asks as he later yawns a bit.

"I am able to go without sleep for three days without having an effect on me." I state bluntly. "However, you need to sleep as well. I know your mother won't be happy for not seeing you back at your house. Aunt Teresa and Uncle Alejandro won't be happy either."

"Anya's right, your mother worries." Arcee pipes in.

" **But won't your aunt and uncle be worried as well?"** 'Bee asks.

"Maybe, but this isn't the first time I haven't gone home for the night with them knowing." I say not looking at them as I turn to my laptop and continue typing. "They won't be happy about it, but they let it slide as long I don't get hurt or do shady stuff. However, they had warned me not to involve Raf and make sure that he is home." I turn to look at Jack, 'Bee and Arcee. "I'm counting on you three to return Raf to safety."

"Don't worry. You can count on me." Jack reassures as he walks towards me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I look at the other two 'Bots and see them nod.

"It means a lot to me. Thank you." I say gratefully as I grab Jack's hand and gave him a small squeeze before letting go and he does as well. "'Bee make sure that my family doesn't see you. Jack you are going to my house and tell my aunt or uncle that you are there to drop Raf off and make sure to say that you are my friend and I told you to so it as a favor."

"But if they ask what you are doing?" Jack asks.

"Just tell them that I have some of my father's business to attend and to not wait for me awake. I might not even return for the night." I say simply as I continue to type. "You got it?" I ask as I look at him.

"Yeah." Jack says a bit bewildered. "That's all? They won't question it?"

"No. I have made it clear before to them that whatever my father orders me to do some errand for him, that they should expect me to not tell them what it was because I will never tell them, despite them being my family." I say a bit tiredly as I stand up. "I'll help you will Raf."

"No, it's okay. I got him." Jack says as he nudges Raf.

Raf sits up alerted and looks around a bit confused. "What happened?" He asks groggily.

"Raf, you're going home to rest." I say to him. He's about to protest, but I interrupted. "Don't, Raf. You need to go home. Your parents will be worried."

"Oh okay." He says, too tired to even say anything else. He stands up and Jack helps him walk down the stairs and leads him to a vehicle form 'Bee. Bumblebee opens his back passenger door and Raf climbs in and Jack follows soon.

Arcee also transforms.

"Bye guys." I say as I wave at them.

" **I'll see you later."** 'Bee says as he and Arcee drive away.

That happened about seven hours ago. It's almost five in the morning. I swear my mind is numb for now. Fowler must have a higher agent position than I thought if he has so much security on his personal information. I had already tracked him, but we couldn't just Bridge where he is because he was in a civilized area.

I had cracked his personal information about three hours earlier but the thing was that he didn't answer to anything I sent him. E-mails, calling on his personal phone, phone requests, random telephone booths ringing when he was near them. It took three _freaking_ hours for him to finally answer to one of them.

It was a phone from a restaurant that he was currently at that when he finally answered.

The conversation was in speaker as I talked at the screen. Ratchet, Bulkhead and Optimus were present at the time when he finally picked up.

:: Who is this? :: I hear Fowler ask.

"It's me, Anya." I say tensely.

:: How in the world did you find me? :: Fowler asks in disbelief.

"Don't ask questions that are not important." I state coldly.

:: Listen- ::

"No, _you_ listen. Do you know how _long_ I have been trying to contact you?! THREE HOURS!" I yell and I can see from the corner of my eye that the three 'Bots present were surprised at the loudness of my voice. "So listen to me. I need to do something for us, and before you ask check your e-mail or the voice messages that I sent you in your personal phone. And I _promise_ , if you don't answer in five minutes, so God help you, I will Bridge myself there, _hunt_ you down and then _drag_ you by the ear back to base. I don't care if you are a government agent. The countdown starts now." I threaten as I end the call. My breathing was heavily and my shoulders tense. I took in a few deep breaths before finally composing myself.

I look at the clock. He still has a little over two minutes.

"That was scary." I hear Bulkhead mutter.

I turn to look at him in a calm matter. "I apologize for witnessing that. Though, you are lucky that I didn't completely lose it." I say as I brush my skirt from imaginary dirt.

"That wasn't your worst?" Ratchet asks.

"Oh no. When I am really angry I say foul language that is not appropriate for a lady to say." I say casually. "Fowler has less than two minutes left." I state as I look back at the screen.

"Are you really going to do the things you said at Agent Fowler?" Optimus asks.

"Of course I am. I promised, didn't I? I don't back down my word, unless something occurs to change my mind. If I start doing promises that I don't keep to the end, then my promises won't mean much of anything else." I explain. "Now he has less than a minute."

I keep my arms crossed as I waited for his response. Nothing. Not even after ten seconds later.

"Ratchet, please Bridge me to the coordinates that I left you." I say with forced sweetness.

"Don't do anything unwise." Ratchet says as he does what I asked him for.

"I make no promise on that." I say coldly as I wrap my shawl around my head. When the Ground Bridge opened I ran in and I ended up an abandoned alley.

The Bridge soon closes.

I look at my phone and see the current location of Fowler. It took me less than three minutes to find him in the same restaurant that I called. He was looking over his phone and eating.

"William Fowler." I growl as I stand behind him.

"Ah!" He exclaims in surprise as he stands up and almost knocks the table. He turns around and sees me. "Anya!"

"I told you that if you didn't answer me in five minute I was going to hunt you down." I say coldly.

"You weren't bluffing." He says in shock.

"Of course I wasn't. And certainly I am not bluffing about this." I say as I grab his left ear and pull it down which forces him to bend down.

"Ow ow ow ow." He says in pain.

"Now pay whatever you need to pay." I order.

"At least give me back my ear." He says through gritted teeth. I respond by pulling harder which made him yelp a bit which made some people nearby stare at us. "Okay, okay. Don't pull harder." He pleads as he takes out his wallet and puts some bills down.

Then after that, I continue pulling his ear as I lead him towards the empty alley. I pull out my phone and dial back at base. "Ratchet, please open the Bridge from the previous coordinates." I say sweetly as I continuing pulling Fowler's ear.

The green vortex appears and I walk towards it with a pained agent walking behind me.

When we arrived at base and the Bridge closes behind us, I tug one last time before letting go.

"Ouch!" He yells as he touches his tender ear. "You know, you just committed a federal offense with what you did." He scolds as he looks down at me.

"Do you think I care?" I retorted.

I hear Bulkhead chuckle, but Fowler looks at the Wrecker who in turn looks anywhere else, whistling 'innocently'.

"Now, would you be so kind to tell me…" Fowler says as he straightened his tie. "Why in the world do you need me?!" He exclaims as he yells at my face.

I gave a deadpan look before I grab the front of his shirt with both hands and pull him off the ground so that his feet was an inch above the ground. "Listen _Fowler_ , I am _so_ not in the mood and if you ever push my buttons again, I will hit you so hard that your ancestors are going to feel it. The Autobots are going to explain the situation. I'm going to leave so I won't be tempted to break your legs. Capisce?" I say in an ominous voice while giving him a cold and dangerous glare.

"Capisco." Fowler says after gulping. "Can you let me… go?" He says in a small voice.

Emotionless, I let go of him, which he lands with a loud thud. I dust my hands on my skirt before waked away in my usual perfect posture but my head held high and my hands clasp together in front of me, like a lady would do. I didn't bother looking back as walked towards the hall and disappeared from their sight.

I walked around aimlessly for a good thirty minutes before deciding heading back towards the main hall. When I entered Bulkhead and Fowler were gone but Ratchet and Optimus were there silently watching my every move.

When I walked up the stairs and sat on my chair in front of my still open laptop, I let out a tired sigh. "You know, it's kind of rude to stare." I state as I look at them with a raised eyebrow.

"I apologize." Optimus says as he and Ratchet walked towards me as close as they can without walking into the catwalk.

"You are usually… composed." Ratchet says. "You don't really express, uh, violent actions."

"Yes, you're right." I sigh as I rub my throbbing temple. "I blame on the stress in finding and contacting Fowler. I probably wouldn't have been that harsh, if it only took half of the time trying to contact Fowler." I lean back on the chair as I close my laptop.

"I would say it's not only that. Humans need their rest and you haven't rested at all. You need to recharge." Ratchet states.

So that is how I ended up on the couch, relaxing my eyes. My head is resting on top of the arm and my body just lying across it, using almost all the space.

I'm just relaxing my eyes for a few minutes…

* * *

Jack's POV

Arcee and I just entered base. She transforms when I got off of her. I take out my helmet and I look around.

"Hm, it's seems no one's around." Arcee says as she puts a hand on her hip. "I'll check around." She then walks away.

I shrug as I walk up the catwalk. I didn't expect anyone up here since it was a little later than six in the morning. However, when my eyes rested on the couch, my eyes almost bugged out.

On the couch, Anya was lying there, motionless. I walked closer and see than she was sleeping as I see her breathing evenly.

Her face looked so peaceful and her hair spreads around her like a silver halo. One of her hands rested on top of her belly and her other arm just dangled off the couch.

Testing that she was really asleep, I poke her arm and nothing happen. I gently grab her hand with both of my own and put it over her belly. When I let go, she stirs a bit as her eyebrows narrow a bit before relaxing once again and resumes sleeping.

I let out a sigh of relief.

I then grab her shawl and cover her as best as I could without disturbing her.

I don't what got into me. I just stood there and watch her. If Miko was here, she would say that I was some creep or looked like a stalker. But thankfully, she wasn't here yet.

Looking at her face, I can honestly say that she is one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen in my life. Her pale milky skin looked so soft as well as her hair. Her golden yellow eyes are so mesmerizing; I have to force myself to look away. Her hands… they are a bit calloused but still soft and gentle and firm at the same time. The way she walks it's like watching a graceful animal. She looks so… beautiful.

Wait, what?

Beautiful?!

When did I start thinking like that?

Anya and I are just friends. We are comfortable with each other even though she doesn't talk much. Though recently, she has talked more to me in these past few months than in the years we had ever seen each other in school before meeting the 'Bots.

Sure, I might had a crush on her when I first saw her, as well as many of the boys in school, but it faded away when I paid attention to Sierra. Now, that's the girl I have been after for the past years.

But now, something has changed. I mean, yes, I still like Sierra, but I find it hard to keep interested on her. It's been pretty clear that she barely even acknowledges my existence in school or anywhere else. That hasn't changed.

So what change?

Unconsciously I look at a peacefully sleeping Anya. Could it be… that I'm starting to like Anya _more_ than just a friend?

Naw. That's ridiculous. I mean, sure, Anya may not have normal hair or eye color, but you can't deny that she looks… beautiful. Gah! I said it again. But I guess it is the truth. Anya does look beautiful in her unique way.

Thankfully, my thoughts were interrupted as I hear the incoming footsteps of Autobots. I move away from Anya, trying not to look suspicious.

"It seems that Anya finally went into recharge." Ratchet say as he looks at her. "That's good."

"Finally? When did she sleep?" Arcee asks.

"I believe that she just slept no more than thirty minutes ago. She worked all night in tracking Special Agent Fowler and bring him here." Optimus says.

My eyes widen, "Less than thirty minutes?" I ask in disbelief as I look back at Anya and see the small dark circles in her eyes that seem to be there almost permanently.

"It's no wonder she immediately went to recharge once she relaxed on the couch." Ratchet says.

"I advise not to make any loud noises. We do not want to awaken her." Optimus says.

"It's alright." Anya says a bit tiredly. I look back at her and see that her tired-looking eyes are opened and she is sitting up. "I need to leave anyway." She then pulls the shawl away from her as she stands but then she sways a little.

I immediately run towards her to steady her and she holds onto my hands to steady herself.

"You're tired, Anya. You need to sleep." I chided at her. However she just shakes her head as she moves away.

"What I need is a shower. I feel dirty." She deadpans. "Can any of you guys drive me back home?"

"I agree with Jack. You need to sleep." Arcee says in a stern voice.

"I'll sleep after taking a shower." She responds. But after a small silence she sighs and adds, "I promise."

"I'll take you home." Optimus says.

"Thank you Optimus." Anya says with a small grateful smile as she descends down the stairs.

She must be really tired. I mean, she is holding on to the railing.

When she is on the ground, Optimus transforms and opens the passenger door. She jumps to the seat and the door closes behind her.

Optimus then revved his engine and drives away.

"Something on your mind?" Arcee asks.

"What?"

"You had a lost look on your face?"

"I probably just zoned out." I quickly respond as I shrug.

However, Arcee gave a look as if not really believing me, but then she smirks a bit. "Whatever you say." She says as she has a small smile on her face before walking away.

I wanted to know why she did that, but I decided not to. I do not want to know what she was thinking.

I don't want to think of whatever I was thinking about Anya. I really like the friendship that we have now. I don't want to ruin it for something that I'm not even sure what I'm feeling.

I don't want to lose whatever special connection I have with her. I just don't.

* * *

AN: I would like to thank **AllSpark Princess** , **anunexpectedjourney** , and **Catlover4536** for reviewing you guys are awesome. :D

Sorry again for lack of description on Anya's new weapon so I would recommend YouTube or Google or whatever to search it up. Anya's gauntlets finally has a name: Stingers.

 **Please don't forget to review! :D**

PS: I'm sorry for any typos, spelling or grammar errors.


	13. Failing to Ignore Certain Feelings

**Chapter 13: Failing to Ignore Certain Feelings**

Anya's POV

"Hey, babe." Vince says as he leans against my locker trying to act charming. That doesn't work on me.

I just ignore him as I put my books away and close my locker and walk away from him. However, he just follows me and cuts me from walking any further.

"What do you want?" I ask emotionless as I put my satchel in a more comfortable position.

"A date. You and me. Somewhere no one will interrupt us." He states confidently as he moves his eyebrows suggestively.

"No." I deadpan as I move around him, but he grabs my wrist in a tight hold. I could easily get out of it, but I have to keep up appearances. "Let me go." I say emotionless as I use _very_ minimal force to struggle.

The majority of the students ignore us, but only a handful stop to watch us.

"Not until you say yes. Is that really hard to say? I promise you won't regret it." He says in a huskier voice as he pulls me closer to him, which I again, use minimal force to get away.

Ugh, boys like him disgust me. I wish I could just punch him, but I can't.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I hear Miko exclaim from the hallway. I look where the voice came from and I see a running Miko who stops to stand next to me. "I warn you. I am trained in karate and I'm not afraid to use it!" She growls as she does a karate stance that I taught her a few days ago.

"Stay away from this! This is between us only." Vince states as he points at himself and me.

"What is the meaning of this?" I hear the strict math teacher say as he comes walking towards us.

At that, Vince immediately let go of me and acts innocent. Miko is glaring daggers at Vince, while I just look at him dully before looking at the teacher looking at us.

"It's nothing professor. Just a friendly dispute." I state as I grab Miko's hand and drag her away. The teacher just nods and I wave back. Calling a high school teacher 'professor' makes their day, I guess. I mean, they let it slide when something like this happens.

I look behind me and see Vince growling at us, but he didn't make a move towards us. Good grief.

"Why don't you defend yourself?" Miko asks from the blue as she stands in front of me. The hallway is empty. It was lunch time at the moment so not many students or teachers are near here.

"What do you mean?" I ask pretending not to know what she is talking about.

"You know what I mean. You fought against, 'Cons and terrorists. A regular boy like Vince is a piece of cake. You'll totally make him cry! So why don't you defend yourself?" Miko asks earnestly.

I was silent for a few seconds. "I don't defend myself because that is what is protecting me." I say with a bitter smile. I see Miko's lost expression so I elaborate. "If people know what I am capable of, teachers and students will start observing me. I can't have people know what I am capable of, physically wise. I mean, I don't look like I could carry around a thousand pounds or even throw a punch. People are going to point out when they see that. You could say that acting 'weak' is part of my secret identity if you want to look at it that way." I say, seeing that the last sentence resonated more to her.

"Oh." She says as she shapes her mouth as an 'o' shape. "I get it." She nods as she starts walking and I follow her. "You know what's cool?"

"What?"

"I get to defend you against the bullies during school, while you protect us from 'Cons." Miko says while a smile. I respond with a small smile at my own.

Miko really is a good girl with good intentions, despite her thick skull and brusque actions. I'm glad that I have her as a friend.

* * *

"Jack, you coming?" I ask as I walk towards him. He was in his locker getting some stuff. The bell already rang indicating school is over.

"Later, you all go on ahead without me. I just need to return some work. I'll catch up later." He says as he closes his locker.

"Let me guess, history?" I ask.

"Yep. See you at base." He says as he walks away. I shrug and walk towards the place where I meet up with Raf and Miko usually.

He and Miko are there already.

"Where's Jack?" He asks.

"Turning in some work. He said that we go on ahead without him." I answer.

They nod and we all walk outside together. We all made an agreement that our guardians should wait outside of the street when there are many people around. We don't want anyone to find out that we have cool rides. That will have unwanted attention for us.

However, Jack is the special case. He's sixteen already and his mother knows that he takes Arcee to school. So she's allowed to park at the front of the school.

"Hey 'Bee." Raf says as we got near him.

Miko had already got in Bulkhead.

" **Hey guys."** He says as he opens the door for us. When we go into our seats, the seatbelt buckled in for us, just like always. **"How was school?"** He asks as he drives away.

"It's was normal." Raf answers. However he looks at me expectantly. "I heard that Vince was asking you to go on a date with him, again." He sounds almost scolding, but I could not help that he sounds adorable to me. But I know that if I say that to him, he'll get mad at me.

" **Wait, isn't Vince that bully that you talked about before? And what's a date?"** Bumblebee asks confused.

"Yes, he is." I sigh. "A date is when a person asks other to a romantic social engagement." I inform as I remember the definition I read in a dictionary.

" **Romantic social engagement?"** 'Bee asks confused.

"What Anya means is that Vince wanted Anya to go out with him. Just the two of them." Raf elaborates.

" **Alone?!"** 'Bee exclaims.

"That is what he wanted, but I refused as I always do." I huff. "That boy can't take a hint. He even tried to force me to accept his offer by threatening me." I growl.

" **He threatened you!"** 'Bee growls angrily.

"Nothing too serious." I answer quickly as I pat his dashboard to calm him down. "He just grabbed my wrist and 'threatened' that he will not let me go until I accepted."

Weeks ago I had told 'Bee about my weak appearance act when I'm in public. Raf already knew years before.

" **Then how did you get out of that situation?"** 'Bee asks after calming down in a few seconds.

"Miko intervened and stalled long enough for a teacher to come. That made Vince get his hand off me and he didn't bother me for the rest of the day." I explain.

" **That's good."** 'Bee sighs as I feel the belt tighten a bit around me before getting normal again.

* * *

Raf, Miko and I are in the catwalk sitting on the couch. Raf is watching Miko and I play the video-game.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee are watching us, cheering on their human.

My hands are expertly moving on the control, without breaking a sweat while I see Miko in the corner of my eye struggling as she moves around a bit.

We'll you see why we are in this situation is because I told Miko to do her homework, but she said that she'll do it later. However, I said that it is better that she do it now so I don't nag her later. Seeing that I couldn't force her, I suggested that we do a bet. That caught her interest and she immediately asks what I was thinking. I told her that I bet that I could win her at any video-game in less than seven minutes. She asked me what was on stake and I told her that she will have to do her homework immediately for one week as soon as we get to base. She, of course didn't like it, but then ask what was in for her. I told her that I could give her three more lessons in karate.

I had my hand out saying if we had a deal. She thought for a bit before shaking on it. The deal was sealed.

So that is how we are now playing this fighting video-game that in my opinion resembles a lot like Street Fighter but it was still different. This is one of Miko's favorite games that is here in base and she seemed pretty confident in winning when I told her she can pick any game for the bet.

However, a minute later, I can tell she was getting frustrated.

Raf is the designated time man. He set his laptop to time us.

Now it was close to six minutes since we started and Miko's character is almost out of life.

After a few more presses of buttons, the screen shows that Miko is KO while I am left the winner.

Raf and 'Bee cheered for me while Bulkhead consoled Miko who had shock on her face, but then she pouts at her defeat.

She puffs her cheeks before grumpily walks to the desk and starts doing her homework.

I look at Raf and gave him a knowing smile. "You want to go against me?"

"Naw. I think I'll pass for now. Maybe later." Raf says as he also walks towards an empty desk and takes out his homework.

I hum in response and I continue sitting on the couch but I got my satchel and pulled out my book and start reading.

Time passed as we all are silent however, our phones went off almost all at the same time.

Curious, we get them out and my eyes widen what I see. It is a text from one of the cheerleaders from school saying that Jack Darby won against Vince in a street race.

Jack winning against Vince in a race did not surprise me. Arcee is a lot faster than any car in Jasper. What surprised me is that Jack actually raced against Vince.

Looking over the text again, I realized that the text was from Sierra, the cheerleader captain. Jack has made it obvious that he likes her with that dopey look on his face and when he stutters a bit and tries to keep eye contact.

My heart clenched a bit in thinking of Jack's crush.

I mean, why should I care if Jack likes any girl? We are just friends, right?

I like the friendship we have. So that means we are just friends. Plus I doubt Jack would ever think of me like that.

I am abnormal.

Jack probably likes Sierra because of her normal hair color, even though she dyed it red, but at least it a normal hair color. I could dye my hair, but somehow after a few days, the ink disappears completely and my hair is back to it's silver gray color.

Then she has normal eye color: green. Mine are an abnormal yellow. I could wear eye contacts, but they are such a hassle.

Then there is her simple tanned skin complexion. Her skin at least has a healthy skin color. I am pale despite being in the desert sun for long periods of time and still no luck with getting tanned. I stopped trying after three years. I would get sun burns, but none of them left a tan.

Yeah, I'm _totally_ not in Jack's interest.

Thinking of that, just made my heart clench once again. I ignore what that is supposed to mean in favor of reading my book.

* * *

I stand up just as I hear Arcee arriving. Miko had already jumped out of her seat and running towards them.

Raf and I just calmly walk towards Jack who had taken off his helmet and Arcee is walking away.

"Dude!" Miko says as she is near Jack and then goes into a motorcycle driving positions as she says. "Vroom, vroom, vroom! And the winner is…" Miko then points at Jack.

Jack's face totally became surprised. "Miko, who told you?"

"You kidding? It's all over school!" Miko states like it was obvious.

Jack's face now became worried.

"You beat the pants off that blowhard bully, Vince." Raf says happily as he is finally near him, with me behind him.

Jack pulls Miko and Raf closer to him while I just stand in front of him as the three of them huddle close.

"You guys have to keep this on the D.L., especially from Optimus." Jack says as he looks around making sure that no one else is overhearing us.

Miko is totally excited at the idea keeping this from the Autobot leader while Raf and I share uneasy expressions but in the end we all promised.

It was just this once, right?

* * *

The next day, Raf and I are sitting on the couch playing the racing video-game with 'Bee watching us from behind the catwalk.

"Raf? Anya?" I hear Jack voice from behind us. Raf lost concentration and that gave me opportunity to crash his car, making it a win for me.

"Uh, is there any way I could borrow Bumblebee for an hour?" Jack asks. At that I slowly put my control down and stare at Jack with calculating eyes.

" **Whoa, what's the deal?"** 'Bee asks a bit excitedly as he knows about the race that Jack had yesterday.

"Jack, you know racing's against the rules. What if Optimus finds out?" Raf reminds. I just continue to look at Jack emotionless.

" **Aww, that's a bummer."** 'Bee says as he lowers his head in disappointment while Jack just sighs.

"But, Raf, Anya, he's got to get the girl." Miko says as she walks towards us. I continue have my unemotional mask on as to not betray what I feel.

I look at Raf and I see that he just raises his eyebrow in response, not budging a bit. You're a good boy, Raf. I'll treat him something later.

Now, Bulkhead walks near 'Bee to hear the discussion between all of us. "And beat the bully." Miko adds.

At that, Raf face softens as he looks at me while I just shrug looking away. That treat is starting to disappear. "Well…" Raf says unsure.

"Come on, Raf, Anya. Just this once?" Jack pleads. I refuse to look at him.

"Anya, what do you think?" Raf asks me. I look at him, still not looking at Jack.

"I think that it is a bad idea." I say monotonously as I stand up and looking forward. "However, I will not have any part of this. So, Raf it is up to you and Bumblebee if you want to help Jack." I say as I start walking away and towards the elevator.

I press the button and the doors open immediately and I get in and see the faces of everyone. "Don't let my opinion affect your decision, Raf." I state evenly as the door closes and leads me up top.

When the doors opened, I quickly ran and stand on the edge of the cliff. Taking a few breathers, I relaxed and sat down, my legs dangling in the air.

I look up and see the stars shining brightly. Silently I pray to the stars that nothing very bad happens to them.

* * *

By the time I came down, it was only Raf and Miko on the couch playing video-games. Bulkhead is nearby watching them.

As I walked towards them, Arcee is also coming by.

I have to see what they are going to say.

"Anyone seen Jack?" Arcee asks as she stops next to them.

At that Raf and Miko visible stiffen. They are horrible in acting. That's good, well for me. I would know if they are hiding something from me.

"Not since… we last saw him." Miko replies as she looks at Arcee, while Raf tries to smiles innocently which Miko mimics.

At that Arcee narrows her eyes while saying knowingly, "They're racing, aren't they?"

"Just this once." Raf says a bit an octave higher.

"Did you know about this?" Arcee accuses to Bulkhead.

At that Bulkhead tries to act calm. "No." He hesitates. "Maybe." More hesitation. "A little."

Arcee sighs at that but my attention went to the screen which shows an incoming call from Bumblebee.

" **Um, guys I need some back up. Knockout is chasing my tailpipe and I can't do anything with Jack along."** 'Bee says a bit hurriedly and I can faintly hear some background noise of squealing tires.

"You're being chased by Knockout?" Raf asks in disbelief.

" **Yeah, can someone hurry to my coordinates? Now would be nice."** 'Bee replies just as quickly.

"That sounds like a Decepticon." Miko says as she stands up with a fist raised.

"'Bee, do not engage." Arcee orders. "Your first priority is to keep Jack safe…" She starts before leaving and hear her mumble, "Until I get my hands on him." She sounds a lot like an angry mother hen.

"Bulkhead you should go with Arcee." I advised as I make my presence known.

Bulkhead nods as he follows Arcee out.

When both 'Bots are gone, I look at Raf and Miko with crossed arms. "You guys are terrible in acting." I deadpan.

"Hey! I can do better, just wait for another chance." Miko defends as she puffs her cheeks.

"Alright. I guess I will have to wait until Optimus comes back." I taunt as I sit in one of the chairs, in a relaxed position.

At that both of them looked at each other nervously.

"You jinxed us!" Miko accuses before getting quiet and looks again at Raf.

"Maybe the 'Bots will come before Optimus comes by here?" Raf asks innocently.

"Ah! Don't say it. You'll jinx us!" Miko exclaims as she covers his mouth with one hand while covering her own with another.

As the two of them are bickering with one another I move towards the controls and sit in one of the seats where I'm monitoring communications.

I tap my fingers against the table top, waiting for their incoming call.

Soon, Raf and Miko join, wordlessly waiting with me.

About fifteen minutes later, Raf couldn't take the silence any longer. "They should have called by now. You think Bumblebee's okay?" He asks worriedly.

I put my hand on his knee as I pat it a few times, trying to calm him.

"Don't worry, Raf. Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack or 'Bee." Miko says confidently.

I feel Raf relax a bit before getting tense again as we hear footsteps coming to our direction.

We turn around and see the one and only Optimus Prime. In the corner of my eye, I see both of them tense up.

"We should just tell Optimus the truth." Raf whispers to Miko. It has been wordlessly established that I have no part in this.

"Absolutely not! We made a deal. Just act completely normal." Miko whispers back.

"Raf, Miko, Anya." Optimus starts as he stops in front of us. "Do any of you know where the others have gone?"

"Why no, sir, we do not know." Miko says in a weird polite tone.

"Miko is correct. We do not know." Raf replies a bit robotic.

"Why would we know?" Miko asks as her voice gets an octave higher.

I really wanted to face palm at that. It is so painfully obvious that they do know.

Optimus hums as he raises an eyebrow at them, but then looks at me.

"Anya, by any chance do you know?" Optimus asks.

I am silent as I look at my two companions with accusing eyes before taking a deep inhale. Just as my mouth opens, Miko spoke quickly. "Bulk and Arcee went to get Jack and 'Bee who was at the time being chase by some 'Con and we haven't heard of them since." She says all in one breath.

"What she said." I say. "I'm actually getting worried. They should have contacted us by now." I inform.

"Anya, you shall accompany me and direct me where I should be going. Bring in your weapon, just in case it comes to that." Optimus orders.

I nod and I quickly collect Dolores in her grenade launcher form and my black shawl.

I jump down from the railing and land next to a transformed Optimus. "Stay put and behave, both of you." I say to Raf and Miko before jumping inside Optimus' cab.

Soon, when I'm seated, Optimus speeds away as the seat belt snakes around me and buckles for me.

When we are out in the desert I would tell which roads to take as I put on my shawl properly. He had inform the other 'Bots that he was on the case and looking for Knockout. No one commented or questioned that.

Minutes later, we see the red slick sports car that is Knockout.

"That's the 'Con, 'Bee was talking about." I inform him. I prepare Dolores and adjust it to the level 24.

"Hold on." I hear him say as he drives a bit faster and gets closer to Knockout. He honks twice and soon, he rams into Knockout which makes him serve uncontrollably and get struck in a ditch.

Thankfully the seat beat around me tighten when Optimus decided to ram into him.

Optimus serves to stop and unbuckles my seatbelt and opens the door for me. I quickly got out and take a few steps back as Optimus transforms into his bipedal mode and walks towards Knockout.

I follow behind him, with Dolores ready to shoot.

Optimus must have communicated with a 'Bot because Optimus says to thin air, "Understood".

The leader of the Autobots grabs Knockout's bumper and picks him up effortlessly. Then with one head he rips open the driver's door, which causes a shout of pain from Knockout, and grabs something inside. To my utter surprise, it's none other than Vince. An unconscious Vince.

Knockout then moves as he transforms to his bipedal mode and looks at Optimus angrily. "Do you know how hard that is to replace?"

I hear the sound of engines running coming near and I just point Dolores at Knockout's direction. It seems that he never pays attention what is closer to the ground.

When he sees the incoming 'Bots, he opens his mouth in surprise and runs away while transforming back and drives away at top speed.

Optimus turns away and sees Arcee and Bulkhead walking towards him, while 'Bee just drives close by and rolls down his driver's window which reveals that it is Jack.

"Optimus, this was my fault." Jack states.

"We must get this boy to safety immediately." Optimus states as he removes his battle mask. "Explanations can come later… from all of you." He orders.

At that everyone had looks of guilt.

" **This is going to suck."** 'Bee says in defeat.

* * *

I'm in my home, in my room, where everyone else in the household is sleeping. I'm so glad that my relatives were too tired to notice that Raf and I came back at such a late hour.

'Bee, Bulkhead, Arcee and Jack were 'scolded' by Optimus when we came to base. I don't know what is their 'punishment' was, but I decided not to butt in. It is none of my business.

However, before we went back to base. Jack asked me for a favor that surprised me.

He asked me if I could hit Vince in the head. I didn't protest, but just merely asked why. He said that is was to make Vince believe that he was jumped by some guys and knocked him out. However, he restricted me to land one punch and use only a weak punch so that it would show a bruise.

It was a bit disappointing, but at least I had one punch at Vince and made sure that it would bruise.

That made my night. I just hope that it would hurt him when he woke up. I punched the left side of his head and I saw it swell immediately.

I wonder what Vince is going to do at school this morning.

* * *

"Yeah, it was a bit ruff, but those guys had nothing against me. They all had to work together to just land one hit on me. A few strong punches and kicks, I sent those losers running." Vince brags to the group that was listening in to his tale.

I scoff and roll my eyes as I walk away with a textbook held against my chest.

Just as I open the exit doors, I see Sierra approaching Jack.

I quickly hide as I press myself against the wall, listening in to their conversation and watching them without them noticing.

"So Jack? Do you have time for that ride?" She asks sweetly.

Jack smiles a bit before it disappears. "Uh… Look, I-I'm sorry, Sierra. I-I can't right now."

"No problem. I guess I'll just see you around." Sierra says as she walks away, disappointed. Is it bad of me to feel happy about that?

Just as I'm about to approach Jack, Arcee moves to be next to a sulking Jack. "Hop on." She says.

"Whoa. Really?" Jack asks hopefully.

"Just this once." Arcee says as Jack immediately jumps on Arcee and speeds away to catch up to Sierra.

I walk away from my hiding place and look at the retreating form of Jack. I ignore the crushing of my heart as I get back inside with my head downcast.

I'm just Jack's friend. I'm happy with being just that. If he's happy about giving that ride with Sierra, then I should not be bother by it. It doesn't concern me.

* * *

Jack's POV

"Bye Jack!" Sierra waves as I drop her off at her place. I wave back before Arcee lurches forward and heads to base.

"Thanks Arcee. It means a lot to me." I say to her.

"I know." She replies and it was a silent ride to base.

The silence got me thinking. The ride along the block with Sierra felt… empty. Sure, it was nice of having her hold on to me, but it just didn't feel what I thought it would.

I thought that it would be awesome, but it wasn't. It didn't feel _special_. I guess, this means that my crush with Sierra is over. I have no feelings for her. It's was just an illusion.

To tell the truth, I'm indifferent about it now.

However, in the back of my mind, my thoughts go back to a certain silver haired and golden eyed girl. I have to be honest with myself. I now know have a crush on Anya, again.

But, I guess, it's going to be different this time. I will talk to her, and I won't be my shy kiddie self from years ago. Talking with her is so easy and I don't stutter like I used to do. She probably won't suspect a thing.

But, still, something is going to bother me. Am I going to risk our friendship by telling her that I like her or ask her on a date?

I just hope not.

I better start planning on how to break the ice with her, though slowly.

Deep inside, I know that waiting for Anya will be worth it, no matter how long it takes. I just hope she feels the same by the time I tell her.

* * *

AN: I would like to thank **AllSpark Princess** , **Stumpy-Star-Wars-Rebel-girl** , **unicron1000** , **Guest** , **anunexpectedjourney** , and **Catlover4536** for reviewing! You guys are awesome. :D

I hope that I didn't sound a rushed a bit, even though I did for some parts.

 **Please don't forget to review! :D**

PS: This goes for the rest of the story, sorry for any typos, spelling or grammar errors.


	14. Exploration with Bumblebee

**Chapter 14: Exploration with Bumblebee**

Anya's POV

"Did you really have to bring your Stingers?" Raf asks as we walk along the empty and abandon mountain trail.

"Would you have preferred if I brought Dolores?" I ask back with a raised eyebrow.

"Noooo." Raf drawls. "This is just exploration duty, right 'Bee?" He asks at our guardian who is walking ahead of us.

'Bee stops to turn around to look at us. **"Yes, but from what I have learned, it's better to be safe than sorry."**

"Exactly." I nod. "Raf, you may have not noticed, but I always carry around something to protect me." I say casually as I continue walking.

"You do?" He asks shocked as he jogs to catch up with me. Bumblebee walks along with us at our pace.

"Well, first of all, my powers protect me if I even have the need to use them." I start. "I usually carry my kunai. Actually right now, I have them with me." I say.

"Where do you put them?" Raf asks curious.

"Under my skirt, I have a thigh holster that keeps them there until I remove it." I inform. "But if I don't have my kunai, I bring in a Swiss army knife, which by the way I have with me."

" **What is a Swiss army knife?"** 'Bee asks.

"I'll show you." I say as go to one knee and from the inside of my right boot, I pull it out. "This is a Swiss army knife. It isn't much when it isn't open, but if I do this…" I say as I pull the tools that it has, showing Bumblebee along the way. "It has a lot of things that could aid you."

" **Wow, I never thought humans could put so many tools in all one small item."**

"We try to make things easier for us." Raf says as he shrugs.

"Here, you can have it while we are here." I say as I close the army knife and gave it to my cousin.

"Thanks, Anya, but I don't think I'll ever need to use it." Raf says as he puts it in his jeans pocket.

"Better be safe than sorry." I repeat Bumblebee's words with a soft smile. "Now, where do we need to go?"

* * *

Raf is holding onto 'Bee shoulders since Raf started to get tired and 'Bee offered to put him on his shoulders.

He gave me the same offer but I declined. I was not tired at all. Not even sweating.

We are now walking on a steep incline and 'Bee is carefully moving around making sure that he doesn't fall over, especially when he has Raf on his shoulder. Meanwhile, I just leap over the large rocks that are blocking the way with little effort and landing gracefully on two feet.

I'm ahead of both of them as I arrive at the base where the land is leveled again. Turning towards them, I put my hands on my hips and smile teasingly at them. "Hurry up, slow poke." I jest.

" **I am not slow."** 'Bee replies back but I can hear the smile behind that. Moments later he arrives, and he and Raf look down at me.

"You really are competitive." Raf says with a smile. "You got that from Uncle Nick."

"I would say that I got it from both of my parents. I remember my mother and father would both compete against each other." I say as cross my arms. "So where now, 'Bee?"

'Bee then looks at the portable detector and looks at it.

" **That way."** He says as walks ahead and I follow behind.

Soon, I hear the running of water and moments later we entered a clearing and in front of us, there is a wide river ahead of us.

" **We need to cross that."** 'Bee says. **"But first let me check it out if it's safe."** He then grabs Raf and puts him down with me. Then he walks towards the river. He stopped when he was in the middle. The water reaches just below his knees. **"The water is running with some force, but I could still carry both of you over, well, if you want to Anya."**

"Yeah, I rather not risk it and take up your offer this time 'Bee." I say as I look at the water uneasily.

"Risk it? What do you mean?" Raf asks as 'Bee walks back towards us.

"I could probably jump across the river, but if I fall into the river…" I trail off not wanting to think of that.

"You can't swim?" Raf asks surprised.

"I know how to swim, but the current is really strong and my physiology does not favor me." I inform.

"But, biologically, aren't females able to float much easier than males?"

"Generally, yes. But as you know I'm a special case. My skin density is heavier than a normal human being. So if I am thrown into water, I'm going to sink. I have to make a lot of effort to just float in place. Just imagine how hard it would be if I have to keep my head above water with a current." I say nervously as I look at the river.

" **Say no more."** 'Bee says as he bends on one knee to look at me. He then offers his hand. **"Lady first."**

I just smile gratefully at him and I climb on his hand and he gently places me on his right shoulder. It was Raf's turn next and he was on the left shoulder.

Bumblebee stands up and he walks towards the river. Unconsciously, I press myself closer to 'Bee and grab tighter to him. He didn't say anything but his arm moves to his shoulder and he places his hand so that he is barely touching my legs.

I relaxed a bit, feeling safe. With one hand next to 'Bee's audio receptor, I use my free hand to grab one of 'Bee's digits in a gentle grasp.

About painfully slow thirty seconds later, we are across the river and in land. I move my legs and 'Bee places his hand under me so that I hop down on it and from there I leap down and land on my two feet.

"Thanks 'Bee." I say with a smile as I walk away from the river. Raf is still on his shoulder and we continue our trek through the mountain forest.

* * *

"So this is the place?" Raf asks as Bumblebee stops in front of a cave entrance that was big enough for even Bulkhead to get through.

" **Yep. The device says that there is some energon signature inside of the cave."** 'Bee replies as he looks at the device in his hands.

"Let's get going then." I say with a shrug as I start walking and soon I hear the footsteps of 'Bee walking behind me.

Once it was getting darker I grab my phone and turn on the flashlight app. There is still only rock surrounding us.

Soon we are in a cross roads.

I stop as I look at 'Bee as he moves the device at the entrance of each tunnel. **"Right."**

I nod and continue walking, however after walking a few meters, the tunnel started to narrow and in a few meters it seem that there was a cave in, as rocks piled at one another blocking the pass. However, there is space in between two rocks. I could pass through it, if I really squeeze in.

It was in that moment when the device in his hands started beeping. **"Aw, scrap."** He mutters sadly as he tries to move some boulders, but with no such luck. **"We need all the energon we can find."**

"We know 'Bee." Raf replies trying to comfort him.

I decided to take a peak and push my arm that is carrying the flashlight through the space and see an underground hole ahead. "I can scout ahead for you. I'm small enough to fit through."

" **No, that's too risky."** Bumblebee states as he gently pushes me back with one digit so that I face him.

"But that is the only way." I reply. "Plus, it's me. I am above the average human. If there are any obstacles in the way, I can overcome them."

"That's true, but we still worry." Raf says with a small frown. "You may have powers and awesome skills but you're not invincible."

"I know I'm not." I say grimly as I unconsciously remember past wounds. "I said that I was going to scout ahead. I never mention I'm doing it alone." I say with a soft smile. "You packed the rope and the walkie talkies, right?"

* * *

"Make sure that the walkie talkie is on the whole time." Raf reminds me as I wrap the rope around me, so it acts like a mountain climbing harness. "And if for some reason you can't contact us… then tug on the rope really hard three times so that we can pull you out. Or yell, whichever works best for you." He continues lecturing as he paces in front of me.

"Understood, sir." I say as I fake salute. "Raf, I'll be fine." I say as I stop him by grabbing his shoulders. "I know my limits, to some extent anyways." I say the second part as an afterthought.

"Promise me that you'll be careful." Raf says as his eyes shine with worry.

"I pinky promise." I say softly as I hold my pinky out. At that Raf smiles as he wraps his pinky around mine.

In front of me, I see 'Bee look bewildered at us. **"Why you guys do that?"** He asks curious as he bend on one knee.

"I'll explain later, 'Bee." Raf says to him, then he turns towards me gave me the walkie talkie.

I grab it and turn it on. "Testing, one, two, three." I say into it and I hear my voice echoing from the other device that was next to Raf's feet. I nod in satisfaction as I place it at the hem on my skirt, making sure that it won't fall off.

"You guys have a flashlight?" I ask them.

"Yeah." Raf says as he pulls out his phone and then 'Bee turns on his headlights from his chest, illuminating the place more.

" **Got that covered."**

I nod and I squeeze through the rocks and I'm in the other side. When I was near the hole, I lay on my belly near it and put my flashlight. I move my arm around and I quickly realize that it was quite deep. Just when I thought there is nothing, I see something blue.

"I think I found energon." I say to them.

"Really? Where?" Raf asks as he puts his body near the space. I feel the vibrations of 'Bee's footsteps from under me.

"It's in a hole, it looks kind of deep and from where I am I can't see it clearly." I state. "I need to go down." I say as I stand up.

" **Alright. Know that I got you."** Bumblebee says to me encouraging.

"I know." I say with a smile. "Okay, I'm going in." I state as I tentatively sit down and let my legs dangle in the dark space below.

I put the flashlight in the space between my right boot, making sure that the light is visible. Slowly, I turn around putting half of my body half on the floor and hang dangling. Then I pushed off, but I grab on the ledge with both hands.

My hands tighten around the only thing that is keeping me from falling. I let one hand one. Then I take in a deep inhale and when I exhaled, I let go.

I free fall for a second before I feel a jerk and see that I am suspended on the air. The rope on me, feels tight, but it was comforting. I grab hold on the rope with one hand and with the other, I grab the walkie talkie.

"Guys, can you hear me?" I ask into it as I press the button.

" _Anya, are you okay?"_ Raf asks.

"I'm fine." I state as I look at the darkness below me. "Could 'Bee steadily drop me?"

" _ **Sure thing. Just tell me when you reach the bottom."**_ I hear 'Bee say.

"Okay." I reply and soon I feel myself being dropped. I put the walkie into the hem of my skirt again and I bend my knee and reach my arm toward my boot. I grab the flashlight and move it around as I continue to fall.

Seconds later I finally reach the floor. Grabbing the walkie, I press the button, "I have reached the floor."

" _Okay."_ Raf says. I feel the rope loosen. With the walkie in one hand and my phone serving as a flashlight in the other, I start walking where I see the barely visible blue glow.

It was behind some large rock. When I peak behind it, I let out a smile. "Guys, I found energon."

" _That's great!"_

" _ **How much is there?"**_ Bumblebee says.

"Um, there are several pieces. Most of them about around knee-length." I respond as I see the blue cluster of energon which look like large crystals.

" _ **Don't touch them. Ratchet said that energon and humans do not mix."**_ 'Bee warns me.

"I'll think of something." I say as I put the walkie on the hem of my skirt and the flashlight next to me so that it could illuminate around me.

I grab the bottom of my skirt and without hesitating, I rip it. I shred it and when I was done, my skirt became a little less mid-thigh length.

" _Anya?"_

"I'm alright. Just hang on for a second." I reply as I press the button from the walkie before it went silent.

I walked towards the energon and I use my made scrap rag and grab as many energon crystals in it and when there was no space for more, it make it into a tight bundle so that I wouldn't touch them. I grab my flashlight and went to where the entrance of the opening of the hole in came in was above me.

"Bumblebee, pull me up, please." I say through the walkie.

Soon, the rope harness tightens on my legs and waist as I feel myself getting lifted. I'm carrying the bundle on the crook of my arm and when I'm near the ledge, with one arm I lift myself and drag myself out.

Quickly getting on my feet, I walked towards the space between the rocks and squeeze through and walk towards Raf and 'Bee. I walk in front of 'Bee and I grab an end of the rag and let the rest of it fall, letting some energon be shown.

"Wow." Raf says as he goes closer but stays away at a safe distance. "I wouldn't have thought that you would rip your skirt so that you could carry the energon."

"It's only a material thing that could easily be replaced. Plus, it's not like I don't have more back home or buy more later." I say with a shrug. "There is still more." I say to 'Bee.

" **Okay, this time I'll know when to pull you or not without you telling me."** Bumblebee says as he looks at me.

I nod and the process is done all over again.

* * *

"And this is the last piece." I say as I lay the largest piece of energon that I collected.

There is a decent sized pile of energon, around the volume of two and half of microwaves put together.

" **This was a good finding. We would have not gotten the energon, if it wasn't for your small size. Thanks."** 'Bee says as he carefully gathers the energon in his hands and cups it close to his chest.

"You're welcome." I say as I cut the rope harness with the kunai effortlessly. I gather the rope and look at them. "It's time we head back." I say and with that I went ahead and I hear Raf's and Bumblebee's footsteps behind me.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally made it to the outdoors.

I take in a deep inhale, the smell of damp earth and dry air gone and in its place, fresh cool air with a hint of fir trees.

However, all the calmness was interrupted by a 'boom'. Raf and Bumblebee jumped at the noise and looked around nervously.

"Call in a Bridge. We need to leave. Now." I state serious as I narrow my eyes looking around if there was anything or anyone coming close.

"What was that?" Raf asks.

"It was a shotgun. This area might be some sort of hunting grounds." I say and then suddenly another shot is heard and this time some birds are flying over us, their cries heard throughout the forest.

Raf flinches again.

Soon the familiar light of the Ground Bridge is seen. I motioned to Raf to go on in first and he disappeared.

Just as I am about to enter the roar of an engine is heard. I turn around and hear it approaching us.

"Bumblebee, go in first." I ordered.

" **No way. I am not leaving you."** He replies stubbornly.

"You're not. I'm just making sure that whoever is coming isn't going to see you or the portal. I'll call once I'm in the clear." I say reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I say as I turn around and run before he could say anything else.

I look behind me and I see the retreating form of my guardian and the disappearance of the swirling vortex. I nod in satisfaction as I run towards the incoming vehicle. I hear another bullet being fired and in one leap, I land on a tree branch and made sure to stay hidden in the shadows of the leaves.

The laughter of a man and the sound of wheels against the terrain below hit my ears. I look down from the fifteen feet height if the branch that I'm perched in and listen in.

"Hahaha, isn't it great?! We get to have this area all for ourselves!" One man says as he driving through. I quietly follow them as I jump from branch to branch in a ninja-like style.

Soon the man driving stops the jeep in front of the cave and his other two companions follow suit. The three of them carry weapons, one of them has a cross bow, and another one has a shotgun and another a sniper.

"It's all thanks to you." The one with the cross bow says as he puts the quiver on and prepares his weapon to shoot.

"I can't believe you manage to fools those rangers so that we could drive here where no one can hear us." The one with the shot gun says with a dopey grin as he slaps the guy with the sniper.

The three of them looked similar. They are buff with muscles and I can tell that they are pretty tall. They have camouflage clothes on, including hats which shadows their faces from my view.

I don't like this one bit. I need more information, but I think these idiots are going to say everything I need to know.

"Yeah, let's get us some deer, and throw in some foxes or a wolf, and maybe a bear, once we find them." The shotgun man says with barely contained excitement. "We could sell their furs for a nice amount of money."

"I might have fooled the rangers, but we still have to be careful. We're in a no-hunting zone and your shotgun could cause us problems." The sniper guy says with a grunt. "So stop shooting unless you're actually aiming at prey."

"Fine. Whatever you say." Shotgun guy says dismissively, but obeys none the less.

So apparently, I came across people who are committing illegal hunting. _Great._

* * *

"I was getting worried, what happened?" Raf asks as I came through the Ground Bridge which Ratchet quickly shuts down.

"Some guys were illegally hunting and I stopped them before they could even start actual hunting." I state plainly.

"Whoa… are you alright?" Raf asks worriedly as he looks at me up and down searching for any injuries.

"Yes. They couldn't even see me." I reply with a smirk. "I scared them in thinking that some 'freaky' thing was after them. I found it hilarious as they were all sweating in fear."

Raf chuckles while shaking his head at me. "Only you would be able to do that." He says good-naturedly.

"Yeah, so bringing in my Stingers was a good idea after all." I say as I ruffled his hair a bit.

"Ha, I guess it was. Were those guys arrested?"

"I believe they are, last time I saw the park rangers were handcuffing them and calling in the local police." Then I ask with a smile. "Let's go out with 'Bee for a pleasure ride or do you have something in mind?"

"Nah, let's go for a ride." Raf smiles as both of us are walking side by side, with my arm around his shoulders and looking for our guardian.

This afternoon came with excitement, that's for sure.

I wonder how Jack and Arcee are doing?

* * *

AN: Man, that was hard. Very sorry, for late update.

I would like to thank **unicron1000** , **anunexpectedjourney** , **Aramus13** and **SkyriseN** for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

 **Don't forget to review! :D**


	15. Finding the Cure

**Chapter 15: Finding the Cure**

It's another day with the 'Bots. No one needs to go to patrol, so all of us humans and respective guardians are with us.

Well, expect for me. Raf and 'Bee are having some more bonding time, but I stayed away, knowing that I would only be a bother. I want Raf to hang out with more people, not just me and our family.

So in boredom, I walked to where Ratchet was and observed what he is doing. He gives me a side-way glance, but seeing that it was me, he nods and went back to work.

Personally, I feel privileged in some way. Bumblebee has told me how Ratchet doesn't like people bothering him or observing something if the grumpy mech isn't teaching something. So Bumblebee says that Ratchet must have a high tolerance with me or the Ratchet has gone 'soft' on me. Raf gets the same treatment as I, but he doesn't observe Ratchet as much as I have when I am bored. Which sadly, is many more times than Raf has.

It sucks to not be able to sleep like a normal person. I've been forcing myself to sleep more, but so far I could only get around two hours of sleep per night.

"Optimus, you are not going to believe this." Ratchet announces, catching everyone's attention. "I just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship."

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asks as 'Bots and humans got near.

"I didn't." Ratchet says simply. "I was experimenting with variables frequencies wavelengths, when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach." Interesting. I'm wondering what could be happening in that ship for the Decepticons to be able to be detected through frequencies wavelengths. Heck, if I was back in my lab I could have found the warship, just like what Ratchet did. But then again, I don't really tamper much with frequencies when I'm in my lab. I would mostly likely be designing blueprints, checking schematics, and reviewing my father's notes and several other things relating to weaponry.

"With Megatron deceased and with the element of surprise…" Arcee states as she pounds her fist and palm together, ready for a battle.

"We can cause some serious damage." Bulkhead continues.

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon." Ratchet states as on the screen a new image pops up.

"The Decepticons can wait. There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring in your medical kit." Optimus orders and Ratchet quickly nods and prepares his stuff, while he motions wordlessly for me to activate the Ground Bridge. Nodding at him, I walk towards the control panel and type in the coordinates and soon the swirling green vortex appears.

Optimus and Ratchet soon get inside and I quickly close it once they are gone. My gut suddenly feels that something is not right.

I hear footsteps, both human and Cybertronian coming towards me.

"Anya, what's wrong?" Raf asks.

I look at him with my neutral expression. "How can you tell so easily?" I ask, not denying it. I already hide my assassin life from everyone here; I don't want to hide nothing much to the rest, especially to my cousin.

"I just do." Raf says with a small smile, but then is turns upside-down. "But really, what is it?"

I sigh before saying, "It's just my gut saying something is just not right."

"Gut?" Bulkhead asks.

"Isn't that a part of your human anatomy?" Arcee asks as she looks at me if I'm stranger than what I am usually am.

"Yeah, like this part of something?" Bulkhead asks while patting his belly with one hand also looking at me the same way as Arcee. "How does that talk to you?"

"Anya, didn't mean that literary, she meant it figuratively." Jack says, coming to my aid.

"Yeah, don't you guys have your version of it? Like… um…" Miko starts while thinking about it.

" **It's like when we** **feel something in our sparks when something is not right. It's the same thing for Anya, except she senses it with her 'gut'."** Bumblebee explains to the two Autobots who had a look of understanding.

"That makes more sense." Bulkhead says as he nods to himself.

"Did your gut tell you anything specific?" Miko asks. Apart from Raf and 'Bee, Jack and Miko believes on my 'gut' instinct as the Japanese girl calls it. I find it surprising that they believe in it.

"It doesn't work that way." I deadpan. "It's just tells me if something is not right. I would have to deduct the reason once I think over scenarios and observations. Since, I am not with them I cannot deduce anything." I shrug while crossing my arms over my chest. "Let's just hope that I'm wrong."

Raf sensing my inner turmoil, came close to me and gave me a side hug which I return immediately.

In all reality, my gut was telling me that it was something very bad was about to happen. And what makes me the most anxious is: what is it going to be?

* * *

I almost want to yell out in anxiety, when I hear Ratchet calling in for a Bridge. I think my hands shook a bit when I witness the state Optimus was in which he and Ratchet came through the portal.

"Cybonic Plague." Ratchet says as he finishes doing scans on Optimus. I look at 'Bee, Arcee and Bulkhead and all of them had worried looks. "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon." Ratchet finishes explaining.

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot spaceship?" Miko asks. I haven't seen her so serious before, but this is an occasion enough to be serious. Optimus isn't looking very good and my stomach is being filled with dread by the minute.

"It's passengers were infected. The virus wipe-out millions on Cybertron during the Great War." Arcee explains.

"Cybonic Plague was engineered by the Decepticons' biological-warfare program. By Megatron himself." Ratchet reveals. That is just… I don't know what to think. It's seems like Cybertronians and humans do have things in common as I remember what I have learned of Earth's history.

"You have a cure, don't you?" Raf asks.

Suddenly Optimus groans and says weakly, "No cure…" My heart clenches at seeing Optimus so… weak and so close to death as the lights on his optics waver.

"Optimus please, save your strength." Ratchet tells to the Autobot leader.

"But would Megatron create a disease without having a cure?" Jack says rhetorically, getting everyone's attention. "I mean what if he caught it by accident." He explains.

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lug nuts." Bulkhead says referring that Megatron is dead.

"But…" Ratchet starts getting everyone's attention. "We might be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment, we still have a fix on their warship's location." Ratchet states as he points to the screen backing up his statement.

"Bumblebee, come with." Arcee orders as she walks to the entrance of the Bridge. 'Bee follows after.

"Arcee… quickly." Ratchet says and we could all feel the urgency behind his tone.

Using my lightning speed towards the control panels, I type in the coordinates. Just before they both enter I said to them, "Be careful." They both nod at me and left, leaving me to close the portal once they are no longer visible.

I became still for a moment while closing my eyes and talking in a deep breaths. Then, in an instant a thought came to me and I went to satchel and pull out my laptop, my notebook and a pen.

Sitting on a table, I turn on my computer and jump down from the catwalk and walked towards Ratchet.

"Can I have a small sample of Optimus' infected energon?" I ask with up-most seriousness, a tone I use only with delicate situations.

"What do you think you are going to do with it?" Ratchet asks as he narrows his optics at me. I can feel the stumped stares of the others on me.

"I want to help. I am no way a doctor, but I still have a lot of knowledge in science. Chemistry is one of them. I could analyze it and try to come up with some sort of inhibitor to slow down the process. It's no cure but at least it will give Optimus more time." I say, almost rambling.

"I know you are smart for a human, but this is different." Ratchet tells me with a serious tone. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am going to do everything I can to save Optimus." I state back with all seriousness.

"I'll give you a small sample." Ratchet says as he went towards Optimus. "And you can also use my tools, only the ones that you are absolutely sure you know how to use." He adds almost like an afterthought.

Quickly, I use my lightning speed and grab the microscope that was in the basement and a chemistry set that looked promising.

By the time I got there, Ratchet had his smallest beaker with him, which for me is still rather large and in it the infected energon. I grab it and start moving things.

Wordlessly I had set everything in the computer table nearest to Ratchet's tools and no one came to me, knowing its best not to disturb me. That or Raf told them.

I open my satchel and I grab my modified safety glasses and a hair tie. I unbind the big ribbon that seems to be forever present in my hair as a big black bow and let my hair cascade freely. A second later, I grab my hair and start making myself a bun and tie it with the hair tie. I put the glasses on top of my head, ready to be used.

I went to a cabinet and found the latex gloves that I saw them last and put them on. I have no lab coat, but I will have to do without it. Time is ticking.

Normal POV

Arcee and Bumblebee are already infiltrated into the Deception warship, the Nemesis. Arcee had hacked into the system and searching for the valuable information that would save Optimus Prime's life.

While Arcee and Ratchet had been discussing, Anya had not deterred, not even for a second. She is busy with formulas and analysis to notice anything happening on the outside. Her mind was set on one thing and that was to create the inhibitor.

Raf observes his cousin with worried eyes. He knows that Anya is exerting herself to her limits. He sees the nervous twitch of her fingers when she is not holding anything in them or how she nibbles her lower lip as she observes the data too closely.

Though Raf is not the only one that notice Anya's small quirks. Jack also saw them, but he did not see the real meaning behind them. He notices that if Anya wasn't holding anything, her fingers would twitch. He notices that if she was concentrating on a sole object, she would start nibbling on her lip while her eyebrows narrowed slightly. This is what he saw. He did not connect it that it was out of pressure and some level of anxiety.

When Anya is like this, not many things affect her attention. People could be shouting or alarms blaring and she would not deter from her mission. However, she stops working when she hears certain words.

:: It's Megatron. He's… alive. :: Arcee says through the comm link so that everyone could hear.

Anya immediately freezes in place. The pen in her hand slips from her fingers as she looks back at the screen with wide shock eyes.

"What?!" Jack exclaims for everyone.

"That's not possible." Ratchet says in disbelief, which that is basically everyone's mood.

:: Well, I'm staring right at him. :: Arcee continues. :: The good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back. ::

"Megatron…" Optimus says with a strain in his voice. That causes for Anya to get over her disbelief. She picks up her fallen pen and get back to work. She tries to have her full attention on her task, but the news of Megatron had shaken her more than she thought.

:: He's critical, hooked up to life support. :: Arcee informs. :: Time to finish this once and for all. ::

"Wait! Don't!" Ratchet exclaims, making Anya jump a bit, but continues on working but has one ear on the conversation. She is beginning to create a solution.

:: One good reason—fast. ::

"Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival." Ratchet admits.

:: What are you talking about? ::

"Does he display brain-wave activities?"

:: Spiking hard. His sick mind still at work. ::

"Perfect. If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain… and find it." Ratchet orders.

:: Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind? ::

"The Decepticon laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch." Ratchet informs. Anya started to have an unsettling feeling in her gut as she hears the medic.

:: No way. :: Arcee says immediately. :: Have you ever even performed the procedure? ::

"No." Ratchet admits. "But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots." He informs. Anya had finally finished a solution and according to the data she collected and the chemical formula, the solution should theoretically work.

:: Whoa. Can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge; buy us some time to figure this out? ::

"Time is one thing that Optimus does not have! One of you must try this!" Ratchet exclaims impatiently. "I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him!"

However a series of loud beeps caught everyone's attention. Ratchet immediately ran towards Optimus and took out his medical tools but he didn't know what to do.

"Ratchet!" Anya yells as she grabs his attention and shows him a green vial in a beaker that he gave her. "This is the inhibitor that I just made!"

"How do you know that it would work?!" Ratchet yells as he moves around Optimus, trying to stabilize the Prime.

"I don't, but Optimus doesn't have any options left! Ratchet, what else is there to do?!" Anya asks as she voice cracks a bit with her shoulders hunched over. Ratchet sees the yellow golden eyes filled with desperation as she looks at him. And he also sees the small amount of electricity circulating around her body.

The beeps of the scanners promoted him to do what is called 'a leap of faith'. He grabs the beaker and quickly runs back to Optimus and fills a syringe and injects it in him.

Painfully slow seconds later, the beeping stops. Ratchet checks over Optimus and sees that his vitals are still in critical condition, but the virus seems to be frozen in place. It is no longer making any more affects to Optimus.

"It works." Ratchet breaths out in shock. "It actually works."

"And you doubted me." Anya says dryly as her shoulders sags in slight relief, the electricity returning inside of her. She lets out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. "Remember that it is only an inhibitor, not a cure." She says as she talks to the screen, addressing Arcee and Bumblebee. "I only had enough resources to make two more solutions and I have no idea how long the inhibitor will be in effect." She informs as she looks at the chemicals she has currently.

:: **I will do it.** :: Bumblebee says.

:: You will? :: Arcee asks. At that Anya's heart beat speeds up in worry, making her fingertips heat up and electricity again to seep out.

"Are you… sure, Bumblebee?" Raf asks also in a state of worry. The two humans that are near him gave him comfort. Anya just comforted herself by hugging herself and taking in deep breaths to get rid of the electricity flowing out of her.

"Bee's the best scout there is." Bulkhead encourage. That remembrance allows Anya some comfort, but that still didn't mean that she was not worried for her guardian.

* * *

Anya's POV

:: Ratchet, we're ready. :: Arcee's voice resonate my ears. I'm sitting on a chair since I don't trust my legs to stop fidgeting.

"Initiate cortical psychic patch." Ratchet orders as he is looking at 'Bee's vital statistics. My gut reacts, but I don't have the courage to say anything else. I could jinx it. When I told them when my gut feels off last time, Optimus got infected with a mortal virus. For today, I am not going to say anything else.

I look at the screen and soon images appear. It was some sort of port that was surrounded by fire.

"Communications down-link activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while within Megatron's subconscious mind." Ratchet informs.

Unconsciously, I take in deep breaths to calm myself.

"Whoa." Jack starts. "Where's that?"

 **:: It's Kaon. ::** 'Bee says sourly.

"'Bee says it looks like Kaon." Raf says telling Jack and Miko.

"It's the Decepticon capital back on Cybertron." I add as I look at them.

"Ratch, Optimus' vitals." Bulkhead says. I immediately stand up and take a look myself. My eyes search through the vitals while Ratchet looked at me, trusting my judgment.

"It's too soon for a second dose. We need to make them last as long as possible." I say as jump up towards the keyboard and look at the screen, my mind doing mental math. "Bulkhead I need you to type in this logarithm." I state seriously as I look at the Wrecker.

I told him what to type and I made sure that it is accurate. "When all of those numbers are negative…" I say as I point at the three numbers in the bottom corner of the screen. "Optimus is going to need a dose of the inhibitor." I state.

"Two of the three are already negative." Bulk states grimly.

"I know. Just do as I say, please." I say as I pat his arm. Bulk just nods as he looks at the vitals and 'Bee.

Jumping down, I went towards the controls and jump up. "Bumblebee, please hurry and find the cure." I say to him.

:: **I will find it.** :: 'Bee's determined voice resonates to me.

After a few moments, I hear Bulkhead moving and I see him getting my second last dose and putting in in a syringe and injecting Optimus.

Bumblebee, please hurry.

* * *

" _That_ never happened and it will _never_ be so!" I exclaim as I throw myself against the railing while glaring at the screen. My hands are warming up as I grab onto the railing, while some electricity is flowing out of them.

Megatron just 'killed' Optimus and his body dissipated like dust. I can vaguely feel someone putting their hands on my shoulders, making my body tense, but I slowly calm down, making my electricity no longer flowing out. I look behind me and see Jack looking at me with concerned eyes.

My eyes show him how mentally tired I am and pat his hands. He gently squeezes my shoulders in comfort, which I accept. I look back at the screen while noticing that Jack still hasn't removed my hand from my shoulders. It feels so nice.

"It's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has recreated it in his darkest dreams." Ratchet informs us. What a sick bastard Megatron is.

A few seconds later, another Optimus forms and walks towards Megatron. :: Megatron, your treachery end here. :: The fake Optimus then pulls out his energon blade.

Megatron merely changes his blade for his plasma cannon and aims at fake Optimus' direction. Just as he shoots, 'Bee stands in front of the fake Optimus but he still turns into dust, but thankfully, 'Bee is alright.

:: The Autobot scout. :: Megatron says as he looks at 'Bee. :: The punishment for trespassing in my domain is your destruction! :: He yells as he raises his blade arm to swipe at 'Bee.

Unconsciously I hold my breath, but let it out when nothing happens to 'Bee. The blade just phased right through him.

:: **Huh?** :: 'Bee ask quizzically as he looks at himself.

:: How can this be?! :: Megatron yells as he again and again swipes at 'Bee, trying to hurt him.

"Megatron can't touch 'Bee?" Raf asks.

"Because he's not a creation of Megatron's mind, Bumblebee is immune to his physical attack." Ratchet informs.

I look at the screen and see that Megatron has stopped his attacks. :: You're not wearing phase-displacement armor. ::

Cybertronians have that? I really need to ask Ratchet after this situation.

:: Your eyes track my movements, so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits. So, tell me, scout, what are you?! :: Megatron yells as he glares at 'Bee.

Before 'Bee can answer Optimus' voice is heard. :: Megatron. :: 'Bee turns around and not only fake Optimus is present but also fake Bulkhead and fake 'Bee.

"Uh-oh. Special guest stars." Miko states.

"This is not good." Ratchet states grimly. I reach my right hand to my right shoulder and gently grab Jack's hand to comfort myself. I feel Jack's hand moving so that he has a better grip on my own.

:: **Uh, I, uh, got to go to them.** :: 'Bee says as he walks towards the fake Autobots. He stops to stand in front of his fake doppelganger. :: **Hey there handsome**. :: 'Bee says happily. I could not help as I gently shake my head at 'Bee antics. Of course he would do that.

My mood becomes sour again when Megatron shoots the fake Autobots. :: _You_ are real. _They_ were not. :: Megatron states. However, he chuckles. :: A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected. ::

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self-aware." Ratchet informs us all, leaving my gut twisting.

:: If this is my subconscious… what are you doing inside my head?! :: Megatron yells in 'Bee face.

A beep from the screen shows Arcee's incoming call. Starscream's and Knockout's voices are heard telling Soundwave about saying that they should offline Megatron.

:: Ratchet, are you hearing this? ::

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body—forever."

"We'll lose Bumblebee _and_ Optimus?!" Jack exclaims and he grabs my shoulders a bit tighter. In response I hold onto Jack's hand a bit tighter as well.

:: The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch. :: Megatron's voice interrupts us as we all look back at Bumblebee.

However, I look at Bulkhead and see that he is grabbing my last solution and injecting it to Optimus.

:: But the question remains, what happened to me?! :: Megatron again yells at 'Bee. After a few moments of silence Megatron's face came to realization. :: The Space Bridge explosion. And yet if—if you're in my head, I am not one with the Allspark. So, tell me, scout, do I still function? ::

"Bumblebee, we are out of time!" Ratchet yells urgently.

:: **Someone has been infected with Cybonic Plague.** ::

:: Cybonic Plague? Someone besides myself is—is unwell? ::

We see 'Bee nod.

:: Optimus! :: Megatron can sure quickly deduce things. Plus, if I was in his place I would have guess it as well. Decepticons wouldn't do what the 'Bots are doing if someone was infected. Optimus would be the one that would have volunteered to do the psychic patch, if a 'Bot was infected. But since 'Bee is there then it is obvious that Optimus is the one in trouble.

Megatron's evil laugh brings me out of my thoughts. :: Such irony! But after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from the distant past. ::

:: **You have to save him.** :: 'Bee says sadly.

:: And what make you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy? :: Megatron then shoots at a fake Optimus.

:: **Because if you don't, then you will not be able to get what you want most**. :: 'Bee says in a serious tone.

:: Oh. And just what is it that I want most, scout? ::

:: **To kill Optimus Prime**. :: Whoa, 'Bee. That's a smart move.

Megatron merely chuckles. :: Did you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand, at will, whenever I desire. ::

"He told Megatron if he lets the plague virus destroy the real Optimus, Megatron will never get the chance to do it himself." Raf translate to Jack and Miko.

"Smart." Jack states.

"Twisted." Miko adds.

I slowly remove my hand from Jack's, my cheeks heating up a bit. In the corner of my eye I see Jack's cheeks redden a bit as he removes his hands from my shoulders.

:: After our deep history together, to not watch the spark ebb from Optimus' eyes with my very own… ::

:: I need the antidote. :: 'Bee says.

:: Well played, scout. :: Megatron says and I can tell that he meant it. The 'Con then opens his palm and from it a blue cube hologram with complicated formulas in Cybertronian written language is shown. :: The chemical formula for the cure you seek—not that I expect you to know how to read it. ::

Just as 'Bee is about to grab it, Megatron closes his fist, making the hologram disappear.

:: **What are you doing?** ::

:: Not yet. :: Megatron, we need it, NOW.

:: **Why?** ::

:: And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream? Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure. You must guarantee my recovery, or Optimus fades to gunmetal gray—the _real_ Optimus. :: He threatens.

Ratchet presses buttons and the video feed rewinds and he freezes it when the chemical formula is shown. "Arcee, we have the formula! Disconnect Bumblebee now!" Ratchet yells urgently.

I quickly type in the coordinates and activate the Ground Bridge. Seconds later, 'Bee and Arcee appear and I quickly close it before anything comes through it.

Ratchet already is already preparing the cure. I look at the vitals and see that the numbers are decreasing but only two are in negative.

I wish I could help more, but I am not yet fluent in Cybertronian writing. I would only delay him. I pray to whatever being out there, Primus, I suppose, to give Optimus more time. He deserves it.

* * *

We all are standing waiting for Ratchet to give Optimus a hand. He had administered the cure in Optimus' system a few moments ago and his vitals improved in a short amount of time.

"That's it. Steady." Ratchet orders as he slings one of Optimus' arms around him for support.

After Optimus takes a few steps, the rest of us start clapping at the feat. 'Bee is cheering and Raf laughing in joy. The rest of us smiling.

"Please. Reserve the hero's welcome for my physician… and my scout." Optimus says as he motions to them.

I look at Ratchet, who just looks relieved that Optimus is well. Then I look at Bumblebee, who then looks bashful by putting his servo behind his helm and looking away.

All of us cheer for them. Bumblebee being Bumblebee, accepts the praise as he bows like what a performer would do.

"However, I believe that we are forgetting a certain someone who also helped." Ratchet's voice interrupts through the cheers and all stares are directed at me. "Anya, you saved Optimus' life by creating the inhibitor that allowed us to have more time in finding the cure."

"I remember now." Optimus says as he slowly bends down to a knee as he looks down at me. "You are full of surprises, Anya Volkov. And that is good, it saved my life. For that I thank you."

I down-cast my eyes, feeling my cheeks heat up at the praise. "It was nothing. It's the least that I could." I say, but then I look up at his optics. "You do so much and ask nothing of return. So I thank you, Optimus Prime for living and fighting for those that can't." My lips twitch forming into a small smile. "Thank you."

Optimus also smiles as he nods, "You are most welcome." With the help of Ratchet, he stands up.

"Go Anya!" Miko yells as she claps and soon the rest do the same. My blush intensives as I hear them cheer for me. I curtsy as I receive their praise as I look at them, my blush slowly dying down.

However, my gut sensed something was off when I see 'Bee staring in nothing in particular and standing ram-rod straight.

What's wrong? Is 'Bee alright? Please don't let it be bad. We just got Optimus back to health.

Wait... 'Bee is back to normal and my gut senses nothing wrong.

What's going on?

* * *

 **AN:** I AM SO SORRY! I wish I could update faster, but school makes it impossible. Today, I wasn't even going to write anything because I was going to do a job, but I was cancelled, so I took the free time to actually finish writing, editing and publish.

Just FYI, I am trying my hardest with trying to keep updating, but with the pressure of my final year in high school and college, it's hard. But I will continue trying.

So thank you, **unicron1000** , **Aramus13** , **Catlover4536** , **anunexpectedjourney** , and **Guest** for reviewing. You guys are awesome.

Happy Valentine's Day.


	16. That's Not What I Expected

**Chapter 16: That's… Not What I Expected**

"Thanks Bulkhead." I say as Raf and I got out of him.

"No problem." He replies. "I'll be picking you guys tomorrow as well."

"Okay. Bye, guys." Raf says as he waves at Bulk, Miko and Jack.

"Bye." I say with my own wave. Jack and Miko respond with their own waves of hands. Bulkhead closes his door and flashes his headlights before leaving.

"You think 'Bee's going to be okay?" Raf asks as we walk towards the front door.

My gut feels slightly off, but not enough to worry me. "Yeah. Physically he will be, but I think 'Bee is tired mentally. He did just come back from Megatron's mind." I reason.

"True." Raf says as he looks at me. "Anya?"

"Yes?"

"I know that this is off topic, but how many packages are left?" He whispers as he looks around making sure no one is overhearing our conversation. I know what he is talking about.

"One." I reply. "Can you guess which one?"

I swear Raf had stars in his eyes. "I know that Crescent Rose is your favorite. Is it…?"

"Hmm… maybe." I sing-song as I look away from him with a small smirk on my lips. "You'll just have to wait to see it."

"When is it coming?" He asks excitedly.

"It should be soon." I answer cryptically. I grab out my keys and open the door. "So what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

"Basketball by way of Cybertron. Let the games begin." Miko says, playing referee and blows the whistle. We had decided that we, the humans, teach the 'Bots some of the sports that we humans play here on Earth.

The 'Bots playing are 'Bee and Bulk and they helped in gathering scrap metal to make the ball and the hoop. We didn't have enough but we decided to play as best as we could with some adjustments. Thus why naming it 'Basketball the way of Cybertron'.

Raf, Jack and I are the cheering crowd in the sidelines. However, Miko dubbed me as the 'cheerleader', which I really opposed being called that. 'Bee and Bulk being the ever curious asked what it was.

-Flashback-

"What's a cheerleader?" Bulkhead asks.

"It's usually for girls, but guys could also participate. A cheerleader is a person that cheers for the team they are with by doing some dance routine, stunts and chants." Miko explains. "Girl cheerleaders wear short skirts and have pom-poms and have to smile a lot and look enthusiastic."

"Miko, I am none of that stuff. I mean, have you seen me." I state plainly as I motion to myself.

"You wear a skirt." Miko points out.

"Yes, but cheerleaders have them this short." I say as I manipulate my skirt so that it was tight and that it reaches just a bit higher than mid-thigh. "And they don't wear the stockings that I do under the skirts." I finish with a huff as I put my skirt down to it's usually knee-length. I look at Jack and I see that his ears wear a bit pinker than before.

"I get your point." Miko finally concedes. "You are way better than a cheerleader anyways. You are your own league."

"I like that one better." I say as I walk towards Jack and Raf. 'Bee offers his hands on the ground and I accept it as I climb up and sit. He gently lifts me up and places me between Jack and Raf. "Thank you, 'Bee." I say and he nods, before he and Bulkhead prepare themselves for the game.

-Flashback End-

"Yeah! Go Bulk!" Miko cheers as Bulkhead made a shot.

"Come on. Best two out of three." Bulkhead says as he then throws 'Bee the ball.

Bumblebee catches it as runs towards Bulkhead, but dodges as he tries to make a shot.

"'Bee! You're in the clear!" Raf shouts from beside me. He then looks at me.

"Um… Go, fight, win!" I exclaim a bit lamely. I shrug, looking at Raf and Jack apologetically. "Not a cheerleader." I state, trying to defend myself.

"It's okay. At least it was better than before. It didn't came out as awkward." Raf says as he pats my shoulder. My cheeks feel a few degrees higher than before.

"Ugh, don't remind me. That was embarrassing." I say, my voice almost groaning as I cover my face with both of my hands, remembering a past family picnic.

"Do I want to know?" Jack asks.

"No." I immediately answer as I look at him.

He just put his hands up in surrender, and 'zips' his lips. My lips form to a small smile and Jack smiles back. I look away to look at my guardian.

"Dunk it, 'Bee!" Raf shouts, but then 'Bee slows down and stops. My gut has an unsettling feeling.

"Bumblebee, quit hogging the ball." Bulkhead says.

In a few seconds, 'Bee turns around and lunges the ball at Bulkhead, but thankfully Bulkhead dodges.

Miko blows the whistle, "Eh, flagrant foul!" Miko yells as she points at 'Bee.

"Dodge ball by the way of Cybertron." Jack comments to us.

"'Bee, hoop's over there." Bulkhead points at said hoop.

" **I'm sorry, Bulk. I didn't mean to throw the ball at you."** Bumblebee apologizes. The unsettling feeling in my gut disappears.

"Bee? You okay?" Raf asks worriedly for the both of us.

" **Yeah, course I am. Best three out of five?"** Bee asks as he looks as his usual self to Raf and I.

"Yeah. Uh, three out of five." Raf says as he smiles, but I can see the concern in it.

* * *

"Bumblebee." I say to him as we are away from everyone else.

" **Yes, Anya?"** He asks as he looks down at me.

"Are you alright?" I ask, concern lacing my voice.

" **Yeah."** Bee replies after a while.

"Bee… I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like it." I bluntly say. Before he could say anything, I stop him from speaking. "You should know that I am very observant and your previous actions have made me… in alert. I think you are experiencing some sort of shock. Maybe PTSD, I am not really a psychologist, but it seems like it."

" **Anya, I'll be okay, really."** Bee says as he bends down to a knee to look at me.

"I know, Bee. But can you say that you are not at least affected by entering Megatron's mind, not even a _little_ bit? Please, be honest to yourself." I prod gently.

Bee became silent for a few moments before venting. **"Honestly… it has. Something feels, different. I can't really tell if it's in a good or bad way."**

"Thank you for your honesty, Bee." I say as I move closer and pat his knee. "I hope you understand that I want you to stay here at base for a while." I say softly.

" **What? Why?"** Bee asks with a hurt expression on his face-plates. **"I am still capable of being yours and Raf's guardian."**

"I know you can." I reaffirm as I pat his knee. "I just want you to feel better. I will feel extremely guilty and worried if you come with us when I know you are not feeling well. I don't think I will be able to sleep." I state worriedly as I look at his optics.

" **Fine, I'll stay here for a couple of days."** Bee resigns. **"But can I at least pick you guys to school tomorrow?"** He asks hopefully.

"Yes, you can." I answer with a smile. "I'm not going to full out deprive my favorite scout." I say as I rub his knee.

" **Favorite scout? I am thinking more of your favorite Autobot."** Bee says as he takes a heroic pose.

"Alright. My favorite Autobot." But then I decided to be a bit mischievous. "Well, now that I think about it, Wheeljack is pretty cool. He uses swords, just like me." I say as I walk away.

I couldn't help the smirk when I hear Bee saying, **"Wait, Wheeljack?! B-but, Anya… I'm your guardian. Anya!"** He whines childishly.

* * *

"Raf, I don't think Bee is going to be here in time." I say to my cousin with my cellphone in hand. I had just tried contracting Bee through the link, but it looks like it's off.

Raf just takes out his phone. I look at his screen and see that he's calling Jack. He puts it in speaker.

After a few seconds, Jack's voice is heard. _"Raf? Class is starting."_ Jack says whispering.

"Bumblebee never picked us up for school, and his comlink's off again. Any idea where he is?"

" _No, sorry, Raf."_

"Um, Jack. Can I ask you a favor?" I ask.

" _Sure, as long that it's reasonable, Anya."_

"You have an extra helmet right?"

" _Yeah, but I left it in my house. Why?"_

"Can we borrow it? I'll give it to you at school."

" _Sure, but why are you going to use it? Oh, and how do you think you are going to get in the garage?"_ Jack asks with wary curiosity.

"You'll find out later. Bye." I say and Raf ends the call before saying his goodbye.

I take out my satchel and leave it at the ground. "I'll be back, Raf, stay here." I say. I look at the neighborhood and see that it is empty. I get into running position and I use my lightning speed and ran all the way towards Jack's house in just in a few seconds.

I stop at his garage. Using my electricity I make the garage open. Looking inside, I see the helmet and grab it. I got out and use my electricity to close it. Making sure that it was close, I start running at lightning speed towards Raf.

"Put this on." I say as I give Raf the helmet.

"Why?" He asks.

"We are going to school using lightning speed." I say as I grab my satchel and put it on. I open the bag and grab my shawl and cover my face as I usually do.

Raf smiles and puts it on eagerly. I come over and make sure that it's okay before bending on one knee. "Hop on."

I feel him behind me as he wraps his arms under my armpits and grabbing my shoulders and then wrapping his legs around my abdomen. I move my arms to grab his legs in a tighter grip.

"Hold on very tight." I order.

"Will do." Raf says and he grabs on tighter. "You know that school is going to start is about a little over than a minute right?"

"That is enough time." I say with a small smirk on my lips as I then run at lightning speed, Raf hollering in excitement.

I'm glad that Raf is at the moment content, but I am worried about Bee. Something is definitely wrong with Bee. He wouldn't leave us like that today.

* * *

"Miss Volkov. Just on time." The teacher says as she narrows her eyes on me. The bell rang the moment I entered the door. "Next time, please sit before the bell rings. This is a warning." She says sternly.

"Yes, Ms. Hopkins." I say neutrally as I went to my seat behind Jack. I know that he wants to ask, but I mouth to him 'later' which he nods.

Ms. Hopkins starts the lesson as soon as I'm seated.

* * *

It's the first break and all of us are gathered in our usual place in front of my locker.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Jack asks Raf and I.

"Using _lightning_ speed." I say as I look at Raf with a small knowing smile.

"Yep. It was one _very_ fast ride. Thanks Jack for letting us borrow the helmet." Raf says.

"Whoa, hold up a second." Miko says as she looks between Raf and I. "Anya, gave you a piggy-back ride to school?" She asks in a whisper as she looks around seeing that they was no one paying attention to us.

"Basically." Raf answers. "The world around us was all in a blur, it was so cool." He says excitedly.

"No fair." Miko pouts as she looks at me. "Can you give me a piggy-back ride too? Please?" She begs as she clamps both of her hands together in front of her.

"Uh… I'll think about it." I say as I look at her.

"Yes." She cheers as she jumps in joy.

My phone rings and I open it and see that it's a text from Bee. I unlock my phone and see what he wrote.

' _ **I'm sorry for not picking you guys up. I'm very sorry. I totally forgot.'**_

I show it to Raf and he frowns a bit after reading it.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks.

"I don't know." I answer as I look at him. I look at Raf and see that he's worried. "Raf, quieres salir de la escuela? Podemos ir a la base." ** _Raf, do you want to get out of school? We could go to the base._**

"Eso estaría bien. Estoy preocupado." _ **That would be great. I'm worried.**_ Raf answers as he looks at me.

"Yo también." _**Me too.**_ I say, then I look at Jack and Miko who has lost expression on their faces. "We're leaving. Can you guys get our homework?" I ask them.

"You're going to ditch school?" Miko asks incredulous.

"Maybe." I answer vaguely. "So can you?" I ask again.

Jack looks between me and Raf before sighing. "Fine. You can borrow the helmet. I have a feeling that you will need it again." He says knowingly.

"Thank you." I say as I give him a quick hug and wave good bye to Miko. I grab Raf's hand and tug him along to his locker when the helmet is. My cheeks feel a small blush coming but I fight it down.

However, I couldn't help thinking that hugging Jack felt nice. _Very_ nice.

* * *

"Bumblebee's complaining of intermittent visions—waking nightmares, if you will." Ratchet informs Raf, Optimus and me. Bee is still from where Ratchet has shut him down.

"But you said Bee was fine when you checked him over." Raf tells Ratchet.

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche. This induced power-down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover." Ratchet explains to us. I had a feeling that this is what is happening to Bee. But hearing it from Ratchet made my gut feel better, but for some reason it is still uneasy. It must be out of worry for Bee.

The main computer starts beeping causing the conscious Autobots to walk over there.

:: Prime. :: Fowler face appears as he addresses to Optimus. :: You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately? :: He asks. Say the what now? 'Cons wearing hula skirts… I can serious use this phrase to my advantage. The image in my mind…

"No, Special Agent Fowler. Why?" Optimus asks, clearly confused to where this is going at, which frankly I am too.

:: 'Cause I was hoping you'd have a lead on the 'Cons that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory. The place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls. :: Fowler informs. So that is where the hula skirts come in.

"Why would 'Cons break in to an observatory?" Arcee asks.

:: Does the hoit-nikogosian ring any bells? ::

"The space telescope." Raf answers. I have mentioned this to Raf several times, so obviously I know it as well.

:: As of last night, missing its primary lens. ::

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken."

"The lens has a tracking device, does it not?" I ask Fowler.

:: Yes, it does. :: Fowler nods and then changes the screen to show where the lens is currently.

"The Arctic? Great." Arcee says full of sarcasm. "Another chance to freeze our spark plugs off."

The computer shows a close up and Bulkhead whistles. "That's a ND-7 class. Biggest unmineable energon deposit there is."

"Unmineable until Starscream melts his way down to it." Optimus states.

"With the help of the lens." Arcee adds. If I ever see Starscream, I am so going to at least hurt him. I'm not going to let a 'Con unpunished for causing more global warming. Not on my watch.

:: Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities. :: Fowler informs the 'Bots of the danger.

"Autobots. Prepare to roll out." Optimus orders. Arcee and Bulkhead nod as they make their way towards the Ground Bridge, Optimus soon following behind.

Ratchet types in coordinates and the Bridge opens. "Take care." I say to them.

The three of them nod before transforming to their vehicle forms and drive away. Ratchet soon closes the vortex.

I should have gone with them, but I want to stay here with Bee. I look at Raf to see that he is already sitting down, next to Bee.

"Want me to put your backpack near the couch?" I ask him.

"Uh, sure. Just let me get out my laptop." He says as he takes off his backpack and then grabs his laptop before closing it and giving it to me. "Thanks, Anya."

"You're welcome." I say with a small. "You don't mind being here alone for a few minutes? I want to rest for a bit. The run here drained me a bit." I inform feeling the tiredness in my legs muscles.

"Oh, no. I'll be okay. You go on and rest. Bee will keep me company." Raf says.

"Okay. I'll be back later." I say as I walk away towards the catwalk.

Once there, I put Raf's bag down while I take mine off next to it. Then I lay down on the couch and close my eyes.

I use a lot of energy so I could get here at base in less than three minutes. The 'Bots were surprised when I called them that I am outside the base and to open the front door for me.

And even more when I told them that I ran all the way here. Optimus was clearly not happy, but let it pass seeing our concern for Bee and that I told him, that I informed my father earlier that Raf and I were skipping school for the day so that the school knows that we are not 'ditching' as Miko so kindly word it.

As soon as I said that, I texted my father about how Raf and I decided to skip school so if he could so gladly make a call, I would appreciate it. After a few moments, he told me that he is going to make the call and hack into the school records in saying that we left school for illness.

I texted him 'Thank you a lot. I love you'. And he responded with texting me with heart emojis and basically saying that he loved me and that he would do anything for me since I'm the apple of his eye.

My father can be very eccentric at times. Especially when he tells me how much he loves me. I feel touched and loved every time he says it. Even though we are thousands of miles apart, he always make sure that I know the he loves me unconditionally.

I love that he loves me, but I can't help be feel that I do not deserve his love. It's because of me the government is pressuring him to work for them. It's because of me that assassins are after him in order to get to me. It's because of me I put him in danger. I am grateful of being loved by him, but it won't stop me from thinking that I do not deserve his love.

With those thoughts, I close my eyes to let my body rest.

* * *

"…and I told her that I know a guy who knows cars." Raf tells to a comatose state Bee. I'm silently watching from the shadows, making sure that Raf, or anyone else, does not know that I'm there.

"Rafael, I'm afraid Bumblebee can't hear you in power-down mode." Ratchet says as he has walk towards them. "It's getting late. Why don't I bridge you and Anya home to your family?"

"Because I told Bee I'd stay. He's family, too." Raf says as if was the obvious thing, which for me it is. Bee is now part of my family.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species." Ratchet states in disbelief at Raf's words.

"That's being related. It's not the same thing." Raf answers. "I'll show you." He then takes his phone out from his back pocket and opens it up and then shows the screen towards Ratchet. "This is my family." Raf states.

Ratchet comes in closer to get a better look. I know which picture he is showing. It's one that Raf's family does annually when I'm with my father in vacation. It's their family portrait.

"Mmhmm. It's very nice." Ratchet says blandly not really interested.

"Very _large_." Raf emphasizes. "Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me." He says as he downcast his eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Ratchet continues uninterested.

"But Bumblebee and Anya always listens." Raf adds with a smile on his face. Yes… I will always listen to what Raf has to say. "And I can understand him." Raf says, referring to Bee. "I'm not sure why, but we do." He continues as he adds me.

Silently, I walk away towards the training room with Filo with me. Some training sounds good right now.

* * *

In the middle of about to make a fatal blow to my imaginary enemy, I have an unsettling feeling on my gut. Immediately, I ran out of the training room, searching for Raf.

When I get to the main hangar I see a fallen Ratchet and Bee holding Raf in his hand.

"Bumblebee, please! I know you're in there! Aah!" Raf yells as he is then thrown to a higher platform where he can't climb down. "You have to fight whatever's making you do this!"

What the hell is going on?! But that doesn't matter, Bee or whoever it is, needs to be stopped.

"Bumblebee!" I yell as run towards him.

Bumblebee looks at me. He raises his arm and his dual energon small cannons activate. His weapon aimed at me. Just as he shoots I dodge, but Bee, no, that is not Bee, whatever is making him do this, is still shooting at me.

However when he is firing consecutive shoots, I make an electric shield, protecting me.

Whoever that is controlling Bee stops his attack and his eyes look… interested. In that moment, I press my palms together and spread them apart revealing a yellow sphere of light.

"Anya! No!" Raf yells and that made me lose concentration, dissipating the sphere. Bee then takes that opportunity to leave in the activated Bridge.

Just as he disappears, Ratchet groans.

"Ratchet, are you okay?" Raf asks. I lightning speed towards the catwalk, grabbing Dolores and leaving Filo. I have a feeling that I'm going to need her.

"I'm fine." Ratchet says as he stands up. "More importantly, is Bumblebee?" He then walks towards Raf. "I fear the time spent in Megatron's mindscape is causing him to think like a Decepticon."

"Bee's not a 'Con." Raf defends. I have already put on my holster for Dolores. Now I'm just getting my belt where I need to load ammo.

"Agreed. But we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee intends to do with that shard." Ratchet was close enough so that Raf can jump into his servo and be carried. "The only one who knew of the dark energon… was Megatron." He reveals, causing me to stop from wrapping my shawl completely.

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Raf asks. Oh, no… it's not that… no wonder… my gut… gods… I was… Bee is…

"Worse. Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind." Megatron… that bastard…

"What?!" Raf yells in disbelief.

"How could I have been such a fool? The cortical psychic patch acted a two-way conduit." Ratchet rants as he drops Raf to the catwalk. "When Bumblebee returned to his own mind, Megatron followed. And now Bumblebee—Megatron—has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used." I have now jumped down and land silently near Ratchet. "Stay here." He orders after opening a Bridge. He looks at Raf and then is searching for… I think, me.

"No!" Raf refuses strongly causing Ratchet to have his attention on him.

"Bumblebee needs me." Raf states determinedly. I wanted him to stay here, where he is safe, but… I can't make him stay. Not when he has that determined face.

"He need both of us." I say just as determined.

Ratchet sighs, "Of course he does." He then takes a closer look at me. "It seem that you are battle ready. That's a relief." He nods at me before grabbing Raf and puts him on his shoulder. "Let's go." He say as he walk towards the swirling green vortex with me following behind.

Wait… if we all are out of the base… how are we going back?! Never mind that, I'll worry about that later. Bee is much more important.

"The Decepticon Warship." Ratchet informs as we finally made it to the other side as the Bridge closes. I look around my surroundings seeing no 'Con on sight.

Ratchet moves forward with me following behind. When we turn on a corridor there are disabled 'Cons littering the hallway.

"Did Bumblebee do this?" Raf asks.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant, and clearly he came here for one purpose—to use the dark energon to resurrect his own body." Ratchet informs gravely.

"No! Bumblebee won't let him, like he didn't let Megatron hurt me back at base." Raf says.

"I hope you're right." Ratchet, I'm with you. The medic then grabs Raf and puts him to the floor next to me.

Ratchet starts walk with us trailing behind, but after a few steps close to a room, he motions for us to stop. I push Raf a bit behind me, protecting him if anything were to attack us.

We see into the room and I saw is something that astonishes me. Megatron's lifeless body in a berth, hooked up to basically to the Cybertronian version of life support. And then next to him is Bee, but not _Bee_ , who has something connect on the back of his helm.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!" Raf yells as Ratchet runs towards them. I put my right hand on my back, ready to use Dolores.

I want to join Ratchet, but I can't… just a few moments ago I also hurt Bumblebee with my powers, but that was before I knew that Megatron's possessing his body. Now, I'm conflicted. I don't think I will be able to fight Bee to the extent that I would against a 'Con.

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet yells as he charges at our guardian. He throws a few punches which Bee, or more like Megatron, dodges each one before he hits Ratchet on the side, very hard that made the medic go flying to the wall. Knocking out the Autobot medic.

"Raf…" I start out slowly. "I need to hurt Bee's body if we ever want to stop Megatron." I state as I look at my cousin.

"No! There's got to be another way!" He yells and before I stop him he goes running towards Bee.

"Bumblebee! No! Remember who you are! Remember me!" Raf yells. I see that he is trying to help Bee win the mental battle with Megatron. "I know you always listen to me, no matter what."

I slowly walk forward, with my arm ready to pull out Dolores, but my arm retracts as I see Bee's optics to change. It's working…

"Bee, remember. Please fight against Megatron. I don't want to hurt you. Please, I don't want to." I say as I stand behind Raf. My voice edging to desperation.

" **What-? Wait… Raf… Anya…"** Bee says as he looks at us a bit confused.

"That's right, Bee. It's us." Raf says with a small smile on his face.

However, my gut starts turning and the next thing I know Bee falls to his knees in front of us. We walk to see if he is alright, but he flicks us away. I immediately grab Raf in front of me and make sure to take the impact.

F***! It hurts! It's not a nice feeling to landing on top of a vibranium war hammer/grenade launcher.

"Farewell, Megatron." I hear Ratchet's voice. I slowly release my grasp on Raf. My back aches…

"Anya! You need to stand!" He yells as he shakes me. I slowly stand up, but I almost have a heart attack when Ratchet is thrown next to us.

"Bumblebee!" We both yell. Bee turns around to face us with the dark energon shard in his hand.

"Bumblebee can't hear you anymore!" Megatron's voice says.

"As much as I want you to leave Bumblebee's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" Raf yells as he rushes to the enemy.

I wanted to stop him, but I didn't instead I take out Dolores and aim at Bee. Raf clings to the cable of the psychic patch but he soon loses his grip and falls away from him.

I run towards him and see that he is relatively unharmed so I stand in front of him and aim Dolores at Bee who is ready to put the shard in Megatron's body.

I shoot at his arm, but Bee uses his other arm and stabs the shard in Megatron's chest.

Megatron's body starts quivering. My gut feels so bad that my legs betray me and I fall to my knees. No….

After a few long moments, Megatron's blood red eyes open.

Forcing myself to stand I place Raf behind me and Dolores in front of me as Megatron raises. With each step that Megatron takes forward, we all take a step back.

My hands start shaking as I feel small pulses of electricity flowing out my fingertips.

Dully I notice that some other 'Cons arrive but they stop as well when they see Megatron.

"Decepticons… your rightful lord and master has return." He states with a deep and imposing tone that resonates through my body.

He steps forward and side glances at Bee and Ratchet like they were below of him. "Finish these pests!" He orders as he walks away from the room. "I have my own extermination to perform." He states as he finally leaves.

The 'Cons immediately start shooting. I rush forwards creating an electric shield protecting us from their blasts. Ratchet quickly grabs Raf and they both find shelter. Bee and I nod to each other as I let down my weakening shield. Bee's transforms his arm into his weapon while I grab Dolores and properly start shooting at full force.

"Cover me, Bee!" I yell as I rush forwards and press a button, allowing Dolores to transform into her war hammer mode.

Bee shoots while I get closer to a 'Con. I jump high as swing my hammer with all my force towards his chest, knocking him out, along with the 'Con behind him.

"Anya!" Bee yells as he shoots at the 'Con that was about to hit me.

Using my speed, I swing Dolores, making sure to hit at their knee joints so they could fall before I use my electricity to fry their circuits. I did that to three of five 'Cons. Bee took out two using his own methods.

I hear Ratchet coming out and I see that he has Raf on his hand.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright." I state with a relieved sigh.

"Thank Primus that we have two capable warriors." Ratchet adds as he looks at Bee and me.

"We need to get out of here." I state as we look around.

"Certainly." Ratchet say as we all run away looking for an exit.

* * *

"Hurry!" I yell as more 'Cons start shooting at us.

We are so close to the exit. Bee and I fight our way through while I make sure that no harm comes to Raf and Ratchet.

After a few moments, we finally defeat them and got outside.

However, something knocks Ratchet, causing him to release Raf at a far distance. For me, the world is in slow motion as I see Raf desperately trying to cling on to the edge of the ship, but his fingers slip.

Using my lighting speed I lay down and try to grab him, but my fingers barely brush against his as he falls. I see the fear in his eyes as he starts screaming.

Without a second thought I jump overboard. Dolores is placed on my back as I dive and reach for Raf. When I'm close enough to him, I grab him and press him against me while I turn my body so that my back will take the impact and Raf will land on top of me once we fall.

I look up and I see Bee's and Ratchet's optics which are wide as they sees us falling.

"Anya!" Raf yells as he turns his head to look at me, tears forming on his eyes. "Why did you do that?! You'll get yourself killed!" He cries.

"But if I didn't you would have died." I state simply. "I told you that I will protect you. Even if it costs me my life." I state softly as I hug him closer. "I love you so much, Raf."

"Don't say that! You'll survive! You're powerful!" Raf yells as tears come out of his eyes, but they fly as the air pushes it up.

I just hug him tighter. I hear Raf sobbing as he clutches to me and I hear him say, "I love you, too."

I close my eyes. The only thought in my mind is hoping that Raf will be safe. I feel the wind wrapping my body, almost as if was caressing me.

I think it is my imagination, but I feel like we are slowing down. I open my eyes and see storm clouds looming above us. Lightning strikes close to us and seconds later thunder rumbles.

In that moment, I'm certain that we're slowing down. I look around and I see that we indeed are. Soon, I feel the wind pushing against me a few feet above the ice and staying in place.

"Raf… look." I whisper in disbelief.

Raf sniffles and I hear him gasp. "How is this possible?" He asks.

"I don't know. I think this is a new power for me. I think I can control the wind." I state as we are still levitating above the ice.

"Does that mean can you fly?" Raf asks as he wipes his eyes.

"I don't know." I say slowly. "Let me test it first." I say. As I move my body so that I could almost land but I put Raf to the ground. "Stay here." I say as my feet touch the ground for one second before I push my legs against the ground at full force and I feel the wind wrapping around me. I fly in place, there was a few times that I feel the wind's caress away from me, but they quickly return.

This is… I would have never have expected that I would be able to fly.

I try to maneuver and soon I got the hang of it. Despite the situation that I am in, I smile. Flying feels _amazing_.

Grinning from behind the shawl I fly towards Raf who I see cheering and I quickly grab him from under his arms and fly up towards the Decepticon warship.

Two flying 'Cons appear and start shooting at us. I quickly dodge while I invoke for lightning to strike at them, which they did. Streams of lightning come down to strike at them but they dodge, however seconds later, both got stroked and they stop flying and start falling into the ice ground below.

Quickly, I look at Raf and see that he is smiling and cheering as we fly towards where I last seen Bee and Ratchet.

I was at the deck and I see Bee on his knees with his hands on his helm, while Ratchet looks at the ground with his hands clenched, his body slightly trembling.

"Hey guys!" Raf yells. Both 'Bots look up, their optics show their disbelief and shock.

"B-but, what you're doing is impossible!" Ratchet exclaims as Bee rises as walks slowly towards us.

"I'm as surprise as you are." I state as I hover in front of them.

" **I don't care if it's impossible! I'm just so happy that you both are alive!"** Bee yells as he puts his holds his hand out.

I place Raf in his hand while I continue flying. "I'm happy as well." I say as I hover a bit higher. I take out Dolores and place it in my hands. "But for now, I think I'm going to take out some 'Cons. Take care of yourselves! And look for a way out of this ship!" I yell as I blast away while shooting with my grenades at the incoming 'Cons. Taking out almost all of them.

I invoke lightning at them, which finally takes out all of them. I hear Raf cheering for me before I fly away.

However, I hover in the air when I see Optimus destroying the melting machine where Starscream is right behind him. Seconds later, there's an explosion. I put my hands in front of me, creating an electric sphere shield that covers me.

The shield lasts only for a few seconds, before it dissipates as it takes on the major burn of the explosion. But the after waves made me free fall for a few seconds in the sky, before I regain control and hover in place.

I look around for Optimus. He was closest to the explosion. There is no way that he came out of it unharmed.

Something crashes below me and I see smoke rising. On a closer look, I see that it is Optimus. After putting Dolores on the holster, I dive headfirst towards Optimus. I have to check on him and protect him if a 'Con comes near.

I land silently near his right side, taking cautious steps.

The sound of an aircraft engine makes me look up at the sky. My eyes narrow as I see that it's Starscream. I still want to hurt that bastard.

I take out Dolores and load up the six slots of grenades. I take aim, waiting until he is close enough. I'm lucky that I'm small enough that the 'Cons and 'Bots don't see me.

"Megatron's greatest mistake was allowing you to live, Prime!" Starscream says as he dives down towards us.

In that moment I pull the trigger, allowing for two grenades to be launched. Both hit Starscream, causing him to swerve, but before I could pull the trigger again, a different aircraft intercepts Starscream, pulling him away from us.

I hear Screamer scream, making me smirk in satisfaction.

"Megatron." I hear Optimus say as he sits up while looking at the now distant figure of the leader of the Decepticons.

So that's Megatron in his aircraft mode. The aerial design is pretty cool… even through it hurts to admit.

I look at the still smoking Decepticon warship. I could see small specks, the figures of Megatron and Starscream, at a wing of the ship.

I wish I had binoculars to see what is happening in detail. I feel the ground slightly trembling. I look behind me and see Optimus standing up and Arcee and Bulkhead walking towards him.

They look a bit bruised, but nothing serious. Energon is not leaking out of them.

Looking back in the sky, I see the warship flying away.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge." Optimus says as he presses his comm.

 _RAF!_ I look around and I sigh in relief when I see the three of them coming towards us.

"You are not the only ones." Ratchet says, making the others 'Bots look at them. Raf waves at them from on top of Bee's shoulder.

"Thank goodness you are all alright." I say as I put Dolores back on her holster.

"What-? How did you get here?" Bulkhead asks me with a baffled expression as he points at me.

"I flew." I nonchalantly say as I take off my shawl.

"Oh, you flew." He says as he nods before he looks back at me with his jaw dropped along with Arcee and a baffled Optimus. "You what?!"

"I flew." I say.

"Since when you can fly?" Arcee asks.

"Today." I state passively. "I know; it surprised me as well." I then feel the wind carrying me and I hover in the air so I can be around their height. "I think it's pretty cool."

"Whoa…" Bulk says, he jaw dropping even more. "Miko will definitely freak about this."

"No kidding." I say as I slowly levitated down. I look up at the sky and see that the storm clouds are above me. Hmm… I wonder… can I only fly because of the storm clouds? My powers allow me to produce electricity and expel it out of my body and control storms, electric storms. So if controlling storms is part of my powers, does that mean that I can manipulate it so that elements such as the wind, to be in my favor, so that I can fly?

"How are we getting back?" Raf asks the million dollar question.

I flip my phone and see that I don't have signal from the North Pole. What a surprise. Note the sarcasm. I look up at the sky and I order for my clouds to cover the sky. "I think I can fly back to base and activate a Ground Bridge." I think out loud as I look at them.

" **Are you sure you can do that? You barely just learned how to fly."** Bee worriedly says.

"I think I'll be okay." I say as I fly towards him. "I'll try to be as fast as I can." I say while looking at Optimus.

He's silent as he calmly looks at me. "Very well, but we will be contacting Agent Fowler and see if he can transport us back in any way."

"Fair enough." I say as I shrug. "Keep Raf warm." I told them as I point my finger to them. "If he gets sick… you don't want me breathing down your necks." I warn as I narrow my eyes on them. Causing some 'Bots to gulp (Bulkhead, Bee and Ratchet).

"Don't worry about me Anya, I'll be fine. Plus this _is_ the _Arctic_. It's going to be cold and most likely inevitable that I'll get sick." Raf says peacefully, trying to not let others feel my wrath.

"Hm, if you say so." I exhale. I look at Raf with a soft smile. "Enjoy the snow, Raf." I say as I fly higher, putting my shawl on, and wave at them before speeding away towards the south. Making sure that storm clouds are always fifty miles ahead of me.

That is a lot of work, but I manage enough to land in Washington State. My mind started to throb with how much storm clouds I had invoked. So I did the next thing, using lightning speed. I made sure to stay away from human settlements. In about a little over an hour, I finally made it to Nevada.

Ignore my somewhat throbbing brain and leg muscles, I invoke storm clouds when I'm near Jasper. Allowing for the wind to lift me, I fly all the way until I land on top of the plateau/canyon disguised base.

Finally, I made it.

After exiting the elevator, I went towards the computer and communicate with Optimus. "Anya, to team, can you copy?" I ask.

:: Optimus, here. I copy. :: He answers.

"Thank the stars." I murmur. "Is Raf alright?" I ask with worry.

:: **He's fine, a little cold, but he'll be fine.** :: I hear Bee answer.

"I'm activating a Bridge to your nearest coordinates." I state as I press buttons and finally activating the swirling green vortex.

Soon, I hear the thundering footsteps of the 'Bots and the first to come over is Bee with Raf inside his servos.

I speed over towards them to take a closer look to my cousin. He was trembling like a leaf, but he has a happy smile on his face.

"Only you would be happy, while being cold." I say while shaking my head.

"I saw and touched snow." He says with one of the largest grins on his face. In the corner of my eyes I see Ratchet deactivating the Bridge. Bee puts him down next to me and I unwrap the shawl from my face and wrap it around Raf as snugly as I can.

I smile softly as he sniffles. I pull Raf into a side hug, so that my body heat can help him warm up. "Come on, Raf, we need to have you stop shivering." I say as I lead him up the stairs to the catwalk and make him sit on the couch.

"Curl yourself up. I'm going to look for blankets." I inform as I jump off the catwalk and start speeding away, looking for needed blankets.

* * *

As Raf is snugly wrapped in fluffy blankets while taking a small nap, I look at Bee, Optimus and Ratchet with a worried look on my face. Bulkhead and Arcee went to pick up Miko and Jack.

" **What is it, Anya?"** Bee asks as he walks closer to me.

"Megatron knows about me, about my powers." I state as I hug myself while looking at them with worried filled eyes.

* * *

Megatron's POV

I would have never expected for a human to obtain powers such as the human I had encountered in the Autobot base.

It's such a shame that I didn't memorize the location of the Autobot base.

I know that the human is strong. I was interested in the power that the human revealed when she was about to attack me. I would have enjoyed myself if I have the chance to see the human in action in person. In the meanwhile, I saw the video feed that Soundwave has given me when I had ordered the vehicons to eliminate them.

I have never said this, and I would have never thought that I would ever say this, to a human no less, that I am very impressed with the power that this tiny human possess.

I am sure that the human is a female, her body resembles of that, as well as her voice.

However, I notice that power is not the only thing that she possesses. I have seen her weapon. Such an amazing weapon, for a human that is. From what I have gathered, it is a war hammer, but can also serve as a grenade launcher. She has somehow managed to transform her weapon in two forms.

I've seen the skill and strength she possesses in combat. If I have to guess, she would be one of the most powerful humans to exist in this planet.

Oh how I wish that she would join me. With her abilities, it could help me conquer this world for me to keep. I would give her the privilege to live as well as the opportunity to be my human pet.

If the Autobots have them, why can't I? But I will not have any human, but her. I want the best of the best and that human female is what I want.

But she fights for the Autobots. I doubt convincing her will be easy, but I can always try. If she doesn't come to me willingly, then I will not hesitate to use force when I have opportunity.

I _will_ have her as _my_ pet and trophy. I will _not_ allow that someone else have her. She _will_ belong to me _only_.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update, but I made this chapter longer than the previous one. I hope that makes it better.

Thank you, **Ijustdon'tcare132** , **unicron1000** , **AllSpark** **Princess** , **Aramus13** , **anunexpectedjourney** , **Gry19** (guest), **the happy girl** (guest), and **Guest** for reviewing. You guys are amazing. I love reading each ones of your reviews, they made me to happy. ^.^

PS: To the two guest readers ( **Gry19** and **Guest** )... thank you for sharing your ideas with me.

I hope you like how this chapter came to be **Gry19** , even though it wasn't exactly what you suggested.

I will try using some aspects of what you suggested for the Shadowzone episode, **Guest**.

And to **the happy girl** : thank you. ^.^


	17. In a Different Dimension with a Zombie

**Chapter 17: In a Different Dimension with Zombie 'Con**

It's been a few days after Megatron has returned and when I found out that I can fly.

Right now, I'm in the training room, practicing with swinging Dolores around, pretending to fight at a foe much bigger than me.

However, something makes me slow down on my attacks. My gut tells me something is about to go wrong. It wasn't as painful as previous events, but still unpleasant. I look at Dolores and put her in a safe place in the training room.

If my gut isn't reacting as bad, then I don't think I will need to bring in the big guns, so to speak.

When I entered the main hangar, I quickly react and run towards the activated Bridge where I seen Raf's running form disappear into.

I don't know why he is doing this, but is no way I'm going to let him go alone.

Up ahead I see the faint figures of Jack and Miko. Of course… it had to be her. Ugh, that girl…

However, silently I follow them, making sure that they don't get hurt. I know Jack is responsible, but still… Raf is my priority, my responsibility.

I stop to see Miko climb up a mound made of large rocks with ease. She sure does have some physical ability. Jack and Raf soon follow her and I quickly climb the other side so they don't see me.

"That's not Megatron." Bulkhead says from a few meter away from us.

I look over and I see Starscream next to a smaller mound of rocks.

"Rise, Skyquake! Rise!" He screams. Skyquake?! Bee told Raf and I about how he offlined him with Optimus and a bit of help from Fowler. It was when they were working on science projects, if memory serves correct, which it is.

How is… no way in hell… but- oh, _come on_! How much dark energon does the Decepticons have?!

"Let's see some fight of the living dead, already!" Miko cheers as she gets comfortable.

Jack and Raf finally manage to be at top and run towards Miko.

"Miko, what were you thinking?" Jack scolds her as he kneels down beside her.

"She wasn't." Raf says as he kneels down next to Jack. I couldn't help but feel proud at Raf for his retort.

I am standing behind them with my arms crossed while drumming my fingers. I am a little mad right now, if you hadn't noticed.

"Hey, I totally missed out last time. This could be my only chance to take some snaps." Miko says, defending herself. She went to grab her phone, but she made the motion of not being able to find it.

So it wasn't my imagination when I saw Miko's phone near the Ground Bridge. It fell from her pocket.

"My cellphone. I must have dropped it back at the base." She says as she stands up and looks around, but she freezes in place when she sees my not-so-happy face.

"Hi, Anya." She says meekly.

Jack and Raf see me and then look away from me.

"I am not happy." I state as I narrow my eyes at her with a emotionless face. An explosion went off nearby, but no one made a comment about it.

"Hey…I just want some zombie-con action pics." She says but then as if remembering something, she turns to Jack. "Ugh, I can't believe you made me lose my phone!" She yells as she stomps on her foot angrily and crosses her arms while looking away from Jack.

Never had I wanted so bad to Maka-chop her. It's a shame that I didn't bring a large book with me.

"Uh, h-how is this my fault?" Jack asks.

I came in between them before they could argue anymore. "Stop it. Both of you." I say as I look at them.

"She started it." Jack defends.

"I do not care. Just stop it before I finish it." I say as I turn my head towards Miko. "Understand." I say firmly. She mutters something that I cannot hear, but I hear the activation of not one, but of _two_ Bridges.

It doesn't surprise me that the Autobots already know that we are here. I mean, Miko can be very loud.

"You four, into our Ground Bridge—now!" Ratchet yells at us.

"Come on!" Jack yells as he grabs Miko and pulls her, while I follow behind Raf. I hear Miko voicing her displeasure, but she thankfully allowed herself to be pulled to the Bridge.

I run ahead of them, but my gut tells me something's wrong.

Just as we as in the middle of coming through, the vortex seems to distort. We didn't have time to react when the vortex explodes, sending us flying.

I register sharp pain shooting through my right ankle, but I became dizzy as I landed on the hard ground. My head taking a small portion of the impact.

"Are you guys okay?" I hear Jack say through some groans.

I slowly sit myself up and sigh in relief when I see the three of them are relatively unharmed.

"Y-yeah. I think so." Raf says as he fixes his glasses. They all stand up, and I try as well. However, when I put weight on my right leg, it instantly trembles causing me back on my knee.

Oh _please_ , don't let it be broken.

I hear Bulkhead groan and I see the rest of the 'Bots standing up. "Oh, w-what just happened?" The Wrecker asks.

"I can't be certain." Ratchet says. "But if two Ground Bridges sent to the same coordinates, crosses streams, the feedback could have triggered a system overload."

" _Could?_ Hello, more like totally did." Miko comments.

"The kids made it through, right?" Bulkhead asks. What the…?

"Huh?"

"What's he talking about?"

Miko just stomps over to her guardian. "Bulkhead, we're right here!" She yells. If they can't hear us with Miko's loud voice, then something is definitely wrong.

"Arcee, did the children make it back to base?" Optimus asks through his comm.

Arcee must have answered them about how we aren't there. Of course we aren't there, we are right here, with them!

"No sign." Ratchet states.

"What? 'No sign'?!" Miko yells. "Okay, seriously, Bulk—whoa! Aaah!" She yells as Bulkhead goes right through her, like if she was air.

She walks backwards until Jack stops her. "He went right through you. We're not alive." Jack says panicked. I try to stand up on a shaky leg, but I clench my teeth to stop hissing in pain. I direct all of my weight on my left leg. I didn't panic because according to legends if you're dead you don't feel pain, which I know I feel _that_.

"I don't want to be a ghost!" Raf yells as he comes towards Jack. Huh, it seems that they forgot about me.

"Wait. How can _we_ still touch each other?" Jack asks rhetorically as he lets go of Miko and Raf of Jack.

Raf looks around and he sees me and I walk towards him, ignoring the pain on my ankle. He nods at me as I quickly catch up to them who are walking away, following the 'Bots.

"Ratchet… could the children have been transported onto the _Nemesis_ instead?" Optimus asks.

"Not likely. If Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation. The children may simply have been bridged to an unintended destination." Ratchet informs Optimus. A good guess, but guess again Ratchet.

We all stop running behind them, allowing me to rest my ankle for a bit.

"Another place, but in the same place?" Raf asks to himself, making me mediate through possible theories.

"W-wh-what do you mean?" Jack asks.

"We're probably in a different dimension, some kind of alternate reality." Raf informs as he looks at me for confirmation.

I nod, agreeing to his theory. "Yes. A type of shadow zone." I say to them.

"Nerd alert." Miko says as she puts her hand on her hip. I just roll my eyes, but I take a wrong step making me fall to my knees.

"Anya! Are you okay?" Jack asks as he immediately kneels next to me.

"I'm fine. I was just a bit clumsy." I lie as I try to stand up, but my right leg trembles before falling to my knees again.

"You are not clumsy." Jack states as his eyes show worry. "Is your leg okay?"

"Don't lie." Raf orders me.

Exhaling I look at them. "I think during the explosion, I hurt my right ankle." I say.

"May I?" Jack asks as he motions to injured leg.

I nod and he gentle grabs my leg and takes off my boot. I wince when he moves my ankle in a wrong way.

"Sorry." He says as he takes off my boot. He then presses his fingers on my ankle, causing me to hiss.

"I'm no expert, but that ankle is definitely not okay. It's not broken, so it's either sprain or slightly fractured." Jack informs me. "You need to go to a doctor."

"Once we get out of here." I say as I try to stand up, but Jack immediately pulls me up and pulls my right arm around his shoulders and his left arm is around my waist in a firm grip.

My cheeks feel a bit hot and I see Jack's cheeks a bit pink as well. "If you put more pressure, you can damage your ankle even further." He says.

"Thank you." I say softly as I get more comfortable.

"You lovebirds, done?" Miko asks disinterestedly. My blush dies down as I glare at her.

"Miko, once we get out of here… oohh… you better pray that I'm not as mad as I am now." I say serious and from my free hand, electricity flows out before I stop.

At that Miko, stiffens and takes few steps away from me.

Raf comes to me and looks at me worriedly, "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not that much. I can manage." I answer him with a smile.

Jack starts walking, with all of us following. Well, not that I had much choice. Jack has a firm grip on me and he's helping me with not putting too much weight on my injured ankle.

However, we stop when we see a clawed metal hand and soon the rest of the body of a rusted Skyquake, slowing walking towards the Autobots who are in front of a Ground Bridge.

Miko gasps and yells, "Zombie!" We all make a run for it. I ignore the pain as I keep up with the rest of them.

"Guys, look out!"

"Bulkhead!"

"It's right behind you!"

"Turn around!"

As previous stated, the 'Bot's didn't hear us, but our warnings weren't necessary. Skyquake raises his servo and swipes at Bulkhead, but only for it to phase through it. Similar, no, _exactly_ how Bulkhead went through Miko.

We stop running and watch as 'Bots aren't aware of the undead Skyquake.

"Awesome. It can't touch them, either." Miko says excitedly. It that moment, when the Bridge closes, Skyquake turns around and his gaze is directed at us. He then starts to slowly move towards us.

"If that thing can't touch the 'Bots…" Jack starts.

"Just like we can't…" Miko continues.

"Then we're trapped in the shadow zone with a Decepticon zombie!" Raf yells in a panic.

"If we aren't ghosts now, we will be soon." Miko says in a small and worried voice as she gulps.

"Let's run." I state casually as Skyquake growls at us. Immediately, we all do, away from the Decepticon zombie.

Jack pulls me along with him, but I stop when I hear something falling. I look behind me and I see a fallen Raf.

"Raf!" I yell as I get out of Jack's hold.

"No, you stay behind there. I'll get him." Jack says as he pushes me ahead and turns around towards Raf.

I wanted to go, but I know that in my current condition, I am not much of help in the moment.

I can't run properly, much less lightning speed. I try invoking clouds so that I can fly instead, but no such luck. Apparently, I can only control storms in my dimension.

So I limp my way towards the back of the large boulder for cover as Miko immediately stands next to me, watching how Jack grabs Raf and leads him to us.

"Jack, my glasses!" Raf yells as he pulls on his hand.

Jack and I peer over the boulder and see that it's back there, but Skyquake is slowly approaching, but he has long legs, making it look faster.

"Way too dangerous." Jack states as he pulls us back for cover.

"I can't see without them." Raf informs.

"What are you, 90?" Miko asks as she looks down at him with her hands on her hips.

Before I can defend my cousin, Jack interferes saying to Miko, "Not helping."

"Fine." She says defiantly as she starts running away.

"Wait!"

"Miko!" I yell as I move towards her, but Jack's hands on my shoulders stop me.

"Anya, you can't go. Not with your ankle like that." He states as he points at my bootless foot.

I huff, but I didn't make any motion to follow her. We stay behind the boulder and seconds later, Miko comes with Raf's glasses in hand. "Here you go, gramps. Let's book." She says and we all start running away.

I let go of Jack as I see that I am holding him back. Jack however doesn't let me as he grabs my hand and giving me a look as saying, he will not let go. Ugh, I swear… Titanic in my mind now… _great_. Note sarcasm.

We continue running, well, I was running with a limp. It's kind of hard to run without one of my heeled boots and an injured ankle.

"Maybe we could set a trap, try to crush it." Miko offers as we run for our lives.

"With what? Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground." Raf answers.

"We can't run forever. But maybe we can hide." Miko replies.

"We lost him." I state as I look behind.

We all stop and catch our breaths. The three of them are panting, but I… not so much. However, it did allow me to rest my ankle for a bit.

"The best thing about zombie—they're slow-moving." Miko says between breaths.

Just as she finishes saying that, a phone rings.

"Is that your-" Raf starts as we all finish by exclaiming, "Phone!"

Jack grabs his phone and flips it open, "Hello? Arcee?" Jack asks. "Hello? A-arcee?" He then sighs as he closes his phone. "Nothing."

"Gee, imagine that. The fourth dimension has lousy cellphone reception." Miko says sarcastically.

"Wait a moment. If your cellphone rang, then it's getting a signal." I state.

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us because we're moving at hyperspeed or something." Raf offers a theory.

"Do you think that they could _read_ us?" Jack asks Raf and me.

"Texting!" We both exclaim.

Miko gasps. "Text me! If my phone's back at the base, maybe they'll see it."

Jack starts texting and we all hover around him.

"Uh… can you type _and_ run?" Raf asks. We turn around and see that Skyquake has caught up.

We run in between his legs and the undead 'Con tries to swipes at us, but he thankfully misses. Jack grabs my hand and pulls me along.

"Déjà vu!" Miko yells.

"What?" Jack asks confused.

"This doesn't look familiar to you?" Miko asks.

"Not really." Jack answers.

"It does to me, actually." I say as I look around.

"Dude, we just ran one big circle!" Miko yells.

"There's my boot!" I yell as I point to my shoe, we continue to run, but something blocks our way, causing us to fall back.

We groan as we sit up and see what had caused us to fall.

"Sweet." Miko says as we see that it's Starscream's arm.

"Whoa. It must have gotten trapped in here during the explosion, too." Raf concludes.

The growling of Skyquake and the nearing thundering footsteps make us turn around.

"Well, if it's solid, we can use it." Jack says determinedly, his face clearly showing that he has a plan.

"Let's push it so that we can fire a missile at the zombie." Jack says.

We nod and I start to stand up but Jack pulls me up and leads me a bit away. "Jack, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry Anya, but pushing heavy objects will only cause pressure to you ankle, it can damage it even further than it already is."

"Then I'll just put my weight on my uninjured one." I reply.

"Anya, please sit out this once, we got this." Raf says to me. "The three of us are strong enough."

My lips are pressed together in a thin line before I sigh and nod, "Fine." Jack lets me go. He and the others start push against the arm.

They move it so that the missile points at the zombie Skyquake. I can tell that it was heavy for them, if by the sounds of their grunts go by anything.

"Anyone know how to fire this thing?" Miko asks as they finish pushing. "I don't see a trigger."

"Starscream did something with his fingers." Raf states.

However before I could comment a theory, the heavy footsteps of a certain undead 'Con came.

I quickly hide behind a rock, while the rest hide behind Screamer's servo.

"We have one shot. We need to make it count." Jack says, in a leader like tone, which to tell the truth, made my heart speed up a bit.

When Skyquake is close enough, Jack moves a digit, but it only causes the missile to move a bit. I stretch my arm out, pointing it at the end of the arm and I shot out a charged lightning bolt, which it has an immediate effect. The missile finally shoots out and lands a direct hit.

Smoke covers the 'Con, but my gut tells me that it is not over.

"How do you like us _now_?" Miko boasts.

Skyquake replies with a growl. A missile does not take out a Cybertronian zombie, _great_.

However, sparks are forming on his left arm and his arm falls out. Oh, a point for us. At least it did _some_ damage.

But our short victory is lost when the departed limb twitches and starts moving towards us. I quickly stand up and start running towards them.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack yells as he grabs my hand and pulls me along with them.

"How can the zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie?" Miko rants to us.

I have no answer for that.

The arm is definite faster than us. I yank my arm away and stand behind.

"Anya, there's no time to stop." Jack says. He tries to pull me, but I stay firm.

"Go, the three of you." I say.

"But-" Raf starts but he yells when the arm is right over us. I push Jack and Raf behind and I spread my arms and create a shield. The arm bounces off and lands a few meters away, twitching.

"Okay, proved your point, but let's run and hide." Jack urges as he pulls me again and this time I allow him.

We continue running, with no direction in mind, but I wanted to yell out in frustration when we see Screamer's servo.

"Oh, come on. This place is like one big merry-go-round!" Miko yells.

I look to where my boot is and I slip my hand away from Jack's to get it. As a girl, I love my shoes, especially my heeled black leather boots. My favorite.

"Skyquake," Starscream's voice rebounds. We all hide behind the limb, looking for the Decepticon bastard, which we easily spot. "Your master summons you!"

"How'd that freak get into our dimension?" Miko asks.

"He didn't." I answer.

"He can't see us." Jack adds.

"Forget Starscream. We got to run… some more." Miko say referring to the now active servo heading in our direction.

We once again start running away (this time with my boot in my free hand) and towards Starscream's direction, but as by some struck of luck a Ground Bridge appears in front of us.

"A Ground Bridge portal?" Raf says baffled.

"That has to be our way out of here." Jack states.

"The Autobots saw our text." Miko says in realization.

"If we go through, we run smack into Starscream." Raf says, saying an option. "If we don't…"

"We're zombie chow." Jack finishes as we all look at the incoming servo.

"Option three—we keep running in circles." Miko continues.

Jack looks at me and then at my injured ankle and then looks at Raf and Miko. "Follow my lead."

He then walks closer to the Bridge, but we do not cross it. Oh, I get what's he's planning. That's a smart strategy.

As the servo gets closer, Miko makes small noises of worry. I look at Raf and I see that he is strangely calm, as well as Jack.

"Now!" Jack yells and we all run into the portal. We jumped as we got across so that we are in between Screamer's legs.

"Humans?" He asks. Jack pulls me up immediately and we continue running. "Where did you vermin—NO!"

By hearing a collision on the ground, I can imagine that Screamer is fighting against a zombie 'Con servo.

My ankle now starts to throb even more than before and with a misplaced step, I trip and land on my knees. Jack and the rest stop. He silently comes up to me and before I can protest, he's carrying me, bridal style. I hold on to the back of his neck with one arm, while I have my boot on the other.

However, before we can continue running another Bridge appears and from the portal out comes Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I let out a small smile.

"Jack, Anya, Miko, Rafael." He states as he looks at us.

"Gah! Autobots again?!" Screamer yells as he shakes off Skyquake's arm away. "Requesting emergency Ground Bridge now!"

We didn't stay to see if he left as Jack and the others start walking into the Bridge.

Once we got through, us the humans stand in a line, in front of the 'Bots, but Jack still hasn't let go of me.

"Look, if you're gonna blame anybody, blame me." Miko says as she looks at them.

Wow, like if _we_ were going to take the blame.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that a couple dozen times?" Jack asks.

I get stretch my arm and gave her a good slap at the back of her head.

"Ow!" She yells as she rubs the area where I hit her and looks at me with an angry pout.

"I told you that once we return to beware of my anger. You're lucky that I didn't give you a Maka-chop." I inform as I point my finger at her.

She raises her hands in a peace motion and has the decency to look guilty.

"Miko, what you endured has been lesson enough." Optimus says calmly. Psh… "We are just glad you are all safe." He finished with his rare small smile.

"Guess it was a _good_ thing you dropped this." Bulkhead says as he kneels down and gives Miko her cellphone. "Too bad you didn't get any pictures, though."

"Nah, that's okay." Miko says, "I think after today, I pretty much have zombie close-ups seared into my brain."

"On another matter, in the message that Jack wrote it says that you are injured, Anya." Optimus says as he looks at us.

"Yes sir, my ankle is injured. We do not know the extent." I answer.

"We need to go to a hospital to treat her." Jack says as he shifts me to get a better hold on her.

"Get on." Arcee says as she transforms in her vehicle form.

"Bumblebee, take care of Raf. Raf, take care of Bee." I say with a smile, hoping to reassure them.

"Will do/ **Will do**." They reply simultaneously.

Jack helps me on getting on Arcee while he places a helmet on my head. He then quickly gets on and I move forward so at the can hold on to his shoulder while I still have my boot on one hand.

"I think you should grab on with both hands." Jack says.

"But I have my boot on one hand." I say. However, before Jack could say anything else, I move closer so that the boot was between us while I use both of my arms and wrap around his waist. "Happy?" I ask softly as I try to fight down the blush.

"Y-yeah." He stutters. I can feel his heartbeat increase slightly. "Let's go Arcee." He says. Arcee revives her engine and we speed down the hallway and out of the Autobot base.

"Arcee, take us where my mom works. They'll probably attend Anya faster there." He says as we are close to city limits.

"Understood." She says as she slows down to speed limit.

In a few minutes we are at the back of the hospital. Jack gets down and then helps me get down, making sure that my boot is in my hand. "I'll call you later." He says to her.

"You better." Is all she says as she activates her hologram and drives away.

And once again, he scoops me in his arms bridal style making me blush. "J-jack…" I quiver slightly as I look at him.

"I don't want to damage your ankle any more than it already is. It must hurt a lot already as we had to run for our lives." Jack replies as he walks towards the hospital doors.

"Thank you." I manage to say through my hammering heart. Jack is such a gentleman.

Jack goes to the receptionist and I stretch my arm to ring the bell, causing the lady to look at us.

"How may I help you?" She asks.

"My friend here injured her ankle." He says as he shifts me.

"Of course, just wait there. Someone will call you, Miss…?"

"Volkov. Anya Volkov." I answer. The lady writes it down and Jack walk away and sits me down. He immediately sits next to me. There is no one around except for the typing secretary. "Thank you for carrying me." I say, breaking the silence.

"It's no problem." He answers. It went back to silence.

"I really appreciate what you're doing for me, Jack." I start slowly as I shyly touch his hand. "You know that I don't allow many people in my life. I'm glad that you're in mine."

"I-I feel the same way. I'm happy that we got to be closer." Jack says as his cheeks start to get pink. Mine did as well when he holds on to my hand in a firm, but gentle grip.

"Anya Volkov?" A woman says as she opens the door.

I start to stand, but Jack immediately helps me up and looks at the nurse. "Hey, Mom." He says as he carries me towards her.

"Jack? What?" She asks confused as she looks between Jack and me. I was also confused, but I can see the resemblance between the two of them.

"This is Anya, she's a friend that got hurt." Jack answers.

"Oh, yes, yes, come on in." She says as she hurries us inside. Jack carries me inside while I hold on to him with one hand. "Set her down, I need to take her measurements."

He does as he's told and sets me down gently.

"I need you to take off your shoe, dear." Mrs. Darby says to me.

"Ugh…" I say as I was about to get down, but Jack stops me.

"Mom, her ankle is injured."

"I guess we can make an exception for now. Let's go to the room." She orders and Jack picks me up and follows his mother.

She leads us to a doctor's office room and Jack sets me down on the examination table.

"Jack, you will have to leave the room." Mrs. Darby says.

"Why?"

"To examine the extent of the injury the doctor needs to see her ankle. So I have to help Anya take off her stockings." She says bluntly.

Jack raises his hands in surrender, with a small blush on his cheeks. "I'll be waiting outside."

* * *

"It's not broken that's for sure." The doctor says as he touches my visibly bruised ankle. "But seeing how it is, it could be sprained or a one bone fracture. You said that you have a high-pain tolerance?"

"Yes."

"Did you walk on it after being injured?"

"Yes."

He hummed before squeezing it, causing me to hiss in pain. "I'll send you to take an x-ray immediately and see what it is? Okay?"

"I'll bring a wheelchair." Mrs. Darby says as she goes out of the room.

* * *

"I see no broken bones, so it's only sprained." The doctor says while examining the x-ray after we come back. "But it looks like a grade two sprain, which will take around 4 to 6 weeks to heal. In the beginning weeks, you will be needing crutches. I'll send you a full report on how to treat it so that it fully recovers."

"Very well, thank you doctor." I say.

"You're welcome. You'll be sent away with crutches before leaving. Oh and no wearing heels." He says before leaving.

"I'll be back with your crutches." Mrs. Darby says as she leaves.

* * *

"Jack, I'm fine. I have crutches, I won't fall." I say with a sigh as Jack looms over me.

"Sorry." He says as he walks next to be, but I can tell that he has an eye on me, but he blushes when he stares my bare legs. My legs, just as well as the rest of my skin are pale. But even though they are covered, I make it habit that I shave them regularly so no 'small hairs' are visible.

I am not really a prideful person, when it comes to admiring my body, but I have to say my legs are pretty, I guess that's the word I'll use. They have nice curves, but they are made of pure muscle. They should be after I have been using heels for a while and capable of running in heels. Plus, with all the training I do for fighting and ballet.

Yes, I do ballet, but what did you expect? In Russia many girls did ballet and when I was younger I remember how much I love seeing the Russian ballet when I had the chance to see them. Mom and Dad had put me in ballet classes, but I stopped about a year after Mom died. But that didn't mean that I stopped practicing. I still do ballet, but just not as frequent. I usually sign up for a few of the advance classes when I'm in Russia and that's all. I practice in the comfort in my own home back in Moscow.

"Can you call Bumblebee for me? I don't think I can ride on Arcee." I say.

"Yeah, no problem." He says as he takes out his phone. "Hey, Arcee? Can you call in Bumblebee? Anya can't ride on you... Okay, thanks." He then turns to me. "He and Raf will come soon."

I nod as I take a seat on one of the outside benches of the hospital.

"Your mom's nice." I state.

"Yeah, she's cool." Jack answers. "Anya…" He says slowly causing me to look at him

"Yes?"

"Do you want to hang out sometime?" He asks a bit nervously but I can see the faint pinkness of his cheeks.

"Yeah. That'll be nice." I answer with a small and shy smile. I can feel the blush rising on my pale cheeks. "When do you have in mind?"

"How about to tomorrow?" He asks, but this time with more confidence. "We can watch a movie or two and chill."

"That sounds great. I want at least some _normal_ activities after what we went through today." I say causing a small chuckle out of Jack. I like hearing that. "Where will we be seeing them?"

"Uh, does m-my house sound good?" He stutters.

"Sure. Bee can drop me off. He and Raf can have a day together and do 'boy' stuff." I state trying to get Jack to relax.

"Yeah, and Arcee can have a day off from me." Jack adds, relaxing.

"What time should I be there?" I ask.

"How does noon sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Jack's POV

"See you tomorrow, Jack." Anya says as she waves her hand from the rolled passenger window.

"See you tomorrow, Anya." I say as I wave as her. The window rolls up and she and Bee are gone from the parking lot.

"Smooth operator, Jack." I turn around and I see Arcee with her hologram, Sadie, activated.

I place my hand over my speeding heart. "Arcee? H-how long…?"

"For a while, enough to hear that you basically asked Anya on a date. And that you were going to get rid of me."

"Arcee, I didn't mean it like that." I started but I was stopped when Arcee chuckled. _Chuckled_.

"I'm not offended Jack. You humans can be so amusing. I have to say that it was cute how you were trying so hard staying calm through it."

"Hey, I was the picture of calm." I defended with a small smile.

"Sure you were… if stuttering is a sign of calmness. If anything is the picture of calm, it was Anya."

"Can't argue there." I conceded. Looking around, I see a security camera and walk away, Arcee following me behind. "You're clear."

Arcee deactivates Sadie and I climb on. She speeds away as soon as place my hands on the handles.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"I have notice that you have some sort of attraction towards Anya." She says so bluntly that I immediately choke on air.

"W-what makes you say that?" I ask after finishing my short coughing fit.

"First of all, you asked Anya on a date." Can't argue there. "And second of all, I've noticed how you act around her."

"Huh?"

"You act more… different when you are with her, not in a bad way." She says. We are already in my garage and I close it. I hear her transforming and I turn around seeing her looking at me. "Jack, when you and Anya are together I see that you are more… gentle, more… I don't know the exact word to describe it… but you act more open to her. I've seen how you look at her when she isn't looking and those simple physical gestures and today how you carried her when her ankle got injured. I could only imagine how you were when you were in the alternate dimension you were stuck in."

Silently, I look at her. "You're right. I thought I was subtle, but I don't think that is one of my strengths." I admit as I put a hand behind my head.

"So… are you attracted to Anya?" She asks in her usual blunt way.

"In your words yes. Yes, I'm attracted to her. But before you say anything, I'm attracted not only because of her looks but because of how she is.

"Anya… she is one of the most wonderful girls I have ever met." I admit with a sigh, I know what I said was corny, but corny things have truth in hem.

"What happened to the Sierra girl? You also had a thing with her." She points out.

"Exactly _had_." I emphasize. "After the quick drive, I realized that I am over with her. That my crush with her was only because she was pretty. I never really took the chance to know her like the way I know Anya. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes. I do." Arcee says as she bends even more down to look at me. "Jack, are you sure about pursuing Anya?"

"Yes." I confidently. "I know that our friendship could be at risk so that's why I'm going to take it slow and make sure that she also feels the same."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then… being friends will be enough for me. If she is happy, I'm happy, as corny as it sounds but that's the truth."

"Then, the only thing I can say is good luck."

"Thanks, I need all that I can."

* * *

AN: Thank you, **Ijustdon'tcare132** , **unicron1000** , **AllSpark Princess** , **Gry19** (guest), **Aramus13** , **Guest** (1), and **Guest** (2) for reviewing. You guys are awesome.

I'm just going to warn that next chapter is going to be an original chapter. It's going to cover Anya's and Jack's date and maybe some other things, I'm not sure yet. Depends how I feel about it. So, I'm just saying that next update might take a while longer.


	18. Are We Dating?

**Chapter 18: Are We Dating?**

Coming home to my uncle's and aunt's house was kind of… weird? I don't know the word to describe it, but it certainly was different.

When the rest of the family saw me in crutches, they all surround me and ask a lot of questions all at once. I think my ears bled because of all that noise.

Thankfully, I had enough energy to yell for them to be quiet which they did.

I gave them the lie that Raf and I went over before coming back home. I fell from the stairs, slipping on some marbles that kids had left behind. They all believed it, thankfully.

Aunt Teresa made me eat more than I usually do, which I managed to finish. And actually, I asked for a bit more.

She along with the rest of the family was surprised but they let it go. Recently, I have been able to feel hunger. Now even more that my ankle is sprained.

Thinking back now, I realize that I eat and sleep a bit more than usual when I get hurt. The small snacks that I brought to school when my ribs were bruised after Decepticon attacks. I was unconscious of doing it, but I felt my body needed nourishment and rest. I had slept for four hours and got better day by day.

I was healed completely in four days.

I wonder how long will it take my ankle to heal? I hope that it is a fast recovery. I am conscious that I heal much faster than the average human being. So… around a week or less. I guess I well have to wait.

But for now, I should sleep and think about how I'm going to spend time with Jack. Goodness, just thinking about it makes my face feel hot and my stomach jitters with excitement and a bit of nervousness.

Did Jack invite me in a date or to really hang out? I need to ask him tomorrow.

But it seems more like a date… I don't mind at all.

* * *

Normal POV

"You're going to make cookies?!" Raf exclaims as he sees Anya taking out familiar ingredients, though a little less grace than usual.

"Yes. A little help, please?" She asks with a soft smile as she motions her crutches.

"Yeah." Raf says as he takes the crutches and place them against the counter. Together they take out the needed items.

"Thanks, Raf. I'll be mixing them, you go on and make Bee company." Anya says as Raf hands her apron.

"Okay." He says as he walks slowly out. However, just as he exits he hear Anya singing softly 'My Jolly Sailor Bold'. He looks at Anya and sees that she is smiling softly. Something that occurs rarely when she is alone.

Raf smiles and leaves quietly as he goes to the garage.

"Hey, Bee." Raf says.

" **Hey. Where's Anya?"** He asks as he opens the door.

"In the kitchen, she's baking cookies." Raf answers as he sits in the passenger seat.

" **She's creating food?"**

"Yeah. Anya likes to bake, but not too much. She's says that if she were to bake the times she wanted, we would have diabetes." Raf says with a chuckle. "She makes the best cookies ever." Raf stays silent for a bit, with a thoughtful look on his face. "She's _really_ happy today."

"Happy? How so?" Bee asks interested.

"She's singing to herself."

" **Singing?!"** Bee exclaims. **"Is she a good singer?"** He immediately asks, curious.

"Yeah, she's good." Raf says with a nod. "I haven't seen Anya _this_ happy in a long while. The last time was when Uncle Nick stayed over for Easter. That was many months ago. It's nice when she's like that. She should be happy like this more often." He finishes with a tired sigh.

Bumblebee stays silent, wising for the same thing. He has noticed that the female he guards does not show as much emotion compared to the other humans. But when she does, is rare and toned down.

However, he has noticed that she has progressively shown more emotion. She joins the humans more often and smiles and laughs with them and the Autobots. Heck, she has opened up to Ratchet, the grumpy medic.

The Autobot scout thinks over all of this and finally notices that she has come especially close to a certain human boy.

"So what are we going to do while Anya and Jack are seeing movies?" Bumblebee asks and that causes the mood to be lighter. Raf throws in suggestions and Bee adds some of his own. One subject changing to another, both males enjoying their time together.

* * *

"Have fun, guys." Anya says as she gets out of Bee, with the help of Jack.

"Will do." Raf says.

" **You both have fun watching movies."** Bee says.

"Will do." Anya replies with a soft smile.

"We'll be back at four." Raf says.

"Bye!/ **Bye!** " Both Raf and Bee yell as Bee closes the door and speeds away and disappear around the corner.

"Smells good." Jack says as he sniffs the box that Anya gave him. "Are these cookies?"

"Yes. I baked them myself earlier today. They should still be warm." She answers. "Shall we?" She motions her head to his door.

"Yeah, c'mon." He says as he walks next to her. He opens the door for her and closes it behind her. "Welcome to my humble house." He says as he motions around.

"It's homey. I like it." Anya says as she looks around.

"Come. We'll be seeing movies in the living room." Jack says as he leads her to the mentioned room and motions her to sit in the couch in front of a medium size plasma television. He takes her crutches and sets them at the back of the couch.

"Thank you." She says.

"You thirsty?" He asks as he stands in front of her.

"What do you have?" She asks as he looks up at him.

"Water, soda, lemonade…"

"I'll have lemonade, please."

"Got it. And if you're hungry, pizza will be arriving here shortly. I wasn't sure what you like so I just got pepperoni."

"Pepperoni's good."

"Sweet, so I'll be getting your drink. Pick any movie that you see on the coffee table." Jack says as he walks away.

Anya's POV

What to choose… comedy, sounds good right now.

Wow, _Rush Hour_ , that's a good movie. Comedy, action and crime, a great combo. And I got to say that Jackie Chan sure is awesome in his stunts.

I'll choose this movie. It's been a while since I last seen it.

Hopefully, because of the easy-going mood that the movie will provide I can ask Jack if this is really a date.

I tried very hard to look like my usual self, but little bit different. Obviously, I can't use my heel boots or any kind of heels, so I'm wearing simple black flats. The brace made it a bit uncomfortable but not unbearable.

And because my ankle still hurts, I did not wear jeans, so I opted to wear a dark gray knee length circle skirt. Something easy to put on without having to jolt my ankle, so no leggings or tights to go under.

Tucked in my skirt is a white with black crescent moons blouse that has elbow length sleeves and a hug shoulder neckline.

My hair is in a high ponytail and decorated with my signature black bow.

I didn't wear any makeup, but if chap-stick is considered make-up then that's it.

My cheeks heat up a bit as I remember what Jack is wearing. He has his usual jeans and his same hair style, but instead of his long-sleeves shirt under his t-shirt, he has something different. He has an unbuttoned black and blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up, and a plain white V-neck shirt underneath the flannel.

He's looks… _handsome_.

My stars… I'm blushing.

* * *

"Hm… this is so good." I say with a soft moan.

"Yeah, it is." Jack answers back. "I guess that's what happens when you eat with an empty stomach." He adds with a smile.

We had the movie going on, but we didn't pay too much attention to it compare to our pizza.

"You should leave some space for the cookies that I made." I pointed out. "I don't like to brag, but I make really good macadamia cookies." I inform with a soft smile.

"I shall be judge of that." Jack says after finishing his slice of pizza. He opens the box container and grabs a cookie. "Still smells good." He says as he smiles at me which causes me to feel an incoming blush. Then he takes a bite and chews slowly. His eyes widen before closing, "This is really good." He says after gulping. "Compliments to the chef. I rate it five out of five."

"Thank you." I reply with another soft smile as I take a cookie and chew. "These are one of my favorite cookies."

"Really? Then what are the other favorites?" Jack asks as he gets another cookie.

"Oreo's and chocolate cookies with white chips." I admit. "Those are my top three. What about you?"

"Hmm… chocolate chips cookies and sugar cookies and now these ones." He answers as he waves the macadamia cookie. I feel my cheeks getting warm, but I fight it down.

"It seems that I converted you." I say with a small chuckle.

"So it seems." He chuckles as well.

I don't know what the hell possessed me to do it, but it did it.

We are sitting next to each other so I just lay my head against his shoulder as I look at the TV. screen. I feel Jack tense up, but he immediately relaxes. I feel his arm slowly wrapping around my shoulders.

I look up to him and see his eyes silently asking if that was okay. I nod as give him a reassuring smile. I feel him pulling me closer. Not minding at all.

"Jack…" I say slowly as I look up at him.

"Y-yeah."

"Are we dating?" I ask earnestly.

"Uh, I, uh, we, I mean, if you want to." Jack says nervously as I feel the grip on my shoulders lessen.

"I want to." I answer with a soft smile.

"Y-y-you want to." Jack stutters as his eyes widen. "Are you sure?"

I giggle at his question and I can see the blush on his face. "Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"That's great!" He exclaims. He then coughs, "I'm mean, that's great."

"The feeling's mutual." I respond. I let a smile creep up my face as Jack's hold around my shoulders tightens, before it loosens.

"I have to confess that you are the only girl that I have dated and actually gone to a date." Jack confesses. "So, I'm pretty new to dating."

I look up to him. "It's okay. Though, being truthful here, I'm new to dating, but not to being _in_ a date." I confess.

"Yeah, you went out with some boys, all of them the 'intelligent' type. I'm pretty sure the entire school knows."

"Yeah, but I have never gone to more than one date. I only went out with them because I know that they will be someone in the future. I just asked them on a date to encourage them to not let bullies like Vince to bring them down." I answer. "They are not bad guys, but they are not the people I would want to date often. One is enough."

"This is not a just a one-time date either, right?" Jack asks hesitantly.

"Oh no, Jack." I answer immediately as I look into his eyes. "I told you that we are dating, aren't we? I really like being with you and it helps that I don't have to hide my… condition from you."

"Yeah, it also helps that we both share alien experiences. We don't have to keep that secret from each other."

I wanted so bad to tell him that I have a secret, a _dark_ and _ugly_ secret, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I'm going to be selfish and share this moment with Jack. A boy that I really _really_ like. But I know, deep down, that my secret is going to be revealed, sooner or later.

I just hope, _very_ much later. I don't think I will ever be prepared to tell him or anyone else. Especially to Raf, Bee and Jack. I don't think my heart can take their rejection.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the movie, we were calm while watching the film. My head is still laid over his chest, while his arm is still wrapped around me. I could feel him laughing at the antics while I laugh along with him, but just not as loudly and much more controlled. I giggled more than laugh.

I didn't want to accidentally shock Jack.

When the movie ended, we looked at each other with smiles on our faces.

Jack was slowly leaning towards me.

Is… is he going to kiss me?

"Jack… what are you doing?" I ask. I wanted so bad to slap myself, but I had to ask.

"I-I wanted to kiss you." He says sheepishly. "S-sorry. I should have asked."

"It's okay. You can kiss me, but on my cheek. I'm not ready for lip and lip contact. We are on the first date." I state as I feel my cheeks flare in a blush. "S-sorry. I made it awkward." I stutter as I look away from him.

However, I feel something warm press against cheek, making my eyes widen.

"It's okay." Jack says with a chuckle. I look at him shyly as I feel my cheeks still blushing. "You know… I have never heard you stutter. It's actually cute." If I wasn't pink before, I am now.

"S-stop. You're making me blush." I say still refusing to look at him.

I stiffen when I feel fingers under my chin. My head is being moved so that I look at Jack, who's smiling gently at me.

"You know, you are also cute when you blush." He says. He leans in and kisses my heated cheek, making it even more heated.

"I-i-f you c-continue I think I'm going to have a fever." I state trying to control my voice.

"Alright." He says as he kisses the side of my temple.

There's a comfortable silence. We just stay against each other. Jack's still holding me around my shoulders, while my head is against his shoulder. My hand reaches for the one that was holding mine tenderly.

His hand reacts by grabbing mine, our fingers intertwining. I look up at him, my blush almost gone. Getting enough courage I lean up and kiss his cheek.

Jack's face turns on to a full smile.

"This is so sappy." I say with a smile. "But I like it. I'm pretty much am a sucker when it comes to old school romance."

"That's cool. Then you will not think of it ridiculous when I say a poem to you or if I send you flowers or things like that."

"No. Not at all. I would love that." I admit. "Would you really do that?"

"For you? Yes, I would." Jack answers with such an earnest tone that I didn't doubt him at all.

I just smile at him and gave him another kiss on his cheek.

"How's your ankle? Does it hurt?" He asks concerned.

"It's fine. I haven't put too much stress on it."

"Have you iced it yet today?"

"…No."

"I'll be back with an ice package." He states as he stands up.

Just as I was about to stand Jack stops me. "Oh, no. You sit down and relax."

"But-"

"No buts. You sit and relax. I'll be back soon." Jack says as he pushes me back and walks away.

I just sigh, but there's a soft smile on my lips. I would never thought… no, actually, I should not be surprised. Jack is really a nice guy. A gentleman.

How could I have been so lucky?

* * *

"That felt nice." I sigh in pleasure.

"Glad to be of help." Jack answers as he puts the melted ice pack away. Jack made me moved so that my legs are over his lap. I was a bit hesitant when he asked me, but I told myself that I can trust him. He's not going to try anything, which turns out to be correct.

He did blush when he saw my bare legs, but never did he touch anything higher than mid-calf. He touched me with such gentle tenderness, that I completely relaxed. He only touched my right foot, after removing my shoe, and pressed the ice pack there. With his other hand he moved my foot in slow movements. It was later when I knew that he was restoring my ankle's flexibility, range of motion and strength, just as what the doctor instructed in the papers that he had given me.

I asked Jack how he knew about that and he confessed with a blush that he asked the doctor to give him a copy.

Can I say again that Jack is a _really_ nice guy? Because he really is.

Wordlessly, he put my brace and flat back on. I moved so that we were back to how we were before.

Just as we are snuggled, I hear clinking outside the door. I move away and look towards the direction where the noise was coming from.

"Jack, I'm home!" I hear Nurse Darby say as she comes to the living room. However, she stops when she sees us, well more me. "Oh, hello." She says as she smiles.

"Uh, Mom, I thought you were still at work?" Jack asks as he stands up. I made my move to stand, but Jack prevented me from doing so.

"Well, I just took a small break." She says with a smile. "It's nice to see you again, Anya, right?" She asks.

"Yes. That is correct. It's a pleasure as well, Nurse Darby." I say as I try to stand.

"Oh no, missy. You sit down. Wouldn't want for that ankle to get worse." She points out.

I reluctantly agree and sit down. "Thank you. Oh, I made some cookies if you want some, Nurse Darby." I offer and Jack getting the hint hands over the box and gave them to his mother. "Sorry if there aren't more. Jack took a great liking to them." I tease.

"Please, call me June." She says with a smile. She grabs a cookie and chews slowly. "Mmhm. This is _very_ good. I don't blame you, Jack, for eating a lot of them." She says after swallowing.

"Thank you, June." I say with a polite smile.

"So, Jack anything to say?" She asks.

He looks at me and I shrug knowing what he is silently asking. "Anya and I are dating, since today." He answers with a small blush on his face while scratching the back of his head.

"Ah!" She yells and I can literally feel the happiness oozing out of her. She comes to sit right next to me and grabs my hands. "You know I was a bit worried that my son wouldn't get a date in high school."

"Hey!"

"But, I'm so glad that he has and I can tell that you are a nice girl." She continues. "I have seen since you were in elementary school, but haven't had the chance to talk to you. I've heard that you are a good student. You recently got first place in the science fair at school, correct?"

"Yes." I reply calmly but I blinked at her owlishly. I didn't know that she knew of me.

"Oooh, I just know that you will be good for my Jack." She squeals while letting go of my hands.

"Mom…" Jack groans causing a giggle to escape from me.

"I just hope that I will. I have yet to notify my father." I inform.

"Actually, can I meet him? I don't think I have seen him, as well as your mother." She states.

My expression turns neutral and I feel the shift in the couch as Jack sits next to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, June, but you cannot ever meet my mother since she has passed away many years ago." I say softly.

I can see that she regrets saying that, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You did not know." I reply softly as I pat her shoulder. "But, you might be able to meet my father, but currently he is not in this country."

"Is he part of the army?" She asks confused.

"No. My father is most likely in Russia, but he can be in a different country. He's a scientist that travels a lot."

"What's his name?" She asks curiously.

I was silent for a moment before saying, "Nicholas Volkov."

"Nicholas Volkov? That name is so familiar… wait, you don't mean _the_ Nicholas Volkov. The celebrity scientist? _That_ Nicholas Volkov?" She asks with wide eyes.

"Yes, that one."

"Wow. I would have never thought that you are his daughter." She says in awe. "If he's somewhere else, who is taking care of you? You don't live alone, do you?" She asks in what I can only describe as 'mother hen' tone.

"Oh no. I live with my aunt and uncle. No need to worry about that." I reassure her.

"I think you interrogated her enough Mom." Jack says, breaking in.

"Oh sorry, dear. It's just this is Jack's first date… and future girlfriend." She says as she winks at Jack, making him and me to blush.

"Mom…" Jack groans as he covers his face with his hands.

"Sorry!" She exclaims and then she looks at me, "Forget what I said." She then chuckles and stands up. "I'm just going to leave to work. It's been nice seeing you Anya. And please come by anytime." She says with a smile.

"I'll have that in mind." I reply politely with a small smile on my own.

"Bye." She says as she opens the door and closes it behind her. Seconds later, I hear the revving of an engine and the movement of tires that were moving away.

"Sorry about my mom." Jack apologizes.

"It's alright. It's not like I didn't expect that." I reassure. "I knew that your mom is caring. She _is_ a nurse." I pointed out.

"True." He says. "So, what movie do you want to see?"

"Anything, but horror." I state.

"You scared?" He asks teasingly.

"No… maybe… a little." I admit. "It's just that I have a strong dislike for them. They make my heart race and it makes my electricity sprout out from my control when the 'scary' parts come." I inform while looking away from him. "I have no problem seeing them, but I prefer not to accidentally electrocute you." I add as I look at him.

"Okay, how does 'Paul Bart: Mall Cop' sound like?" Jack offers.

"Awesome." I say with a smile.

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to wait with me outside."

"I know, but I wanted to. Plus, I think I have to since it is not proper to leave a lady like yourself waiting outside, all alone, while I'm inside." He says with a smile.

"You are correct. That is proper." I confirm. "It's nice anyways."

"Yeah."

"Jack… do you think that we should let the 'Bots and everyone else know that we're dating, or let them ask first." I say with a bit of mischief.

Jack has a small smirk on his lips. "Hmm, let them ask first. I want to see their expressions."

"Haha, I do as well." I say. I hear honking and I look behind me and see Bee in the driveway.

I start walking with the crutches with Jack nearby. Bee opens the passenger's door and Jack helps me in. He gives me my crutches and before he could remove his head from inside the car, I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, Jack." I say.

"Bye, Anya." He says and gives me a quick peck on my cheek. "And bye Raf and Bee."

"Bye." Raf says as he waves and Bee replies by flashing his lights. Bee buckles the seat belt for me and just as Jack is out of the way, he closes the door and speeds away.

There's a tense mood in the car. "So, how was your day?" I ask them breaking the silence.

"It's was fun." Raf says. "I was able to drive the remote control car that you helped me repaired."

"That's cool. Did you eat?"

"Yeah, thanks for the money." He says.

"You're welcome." I answer.

" **Anya, why did your lips make contact with Jack's cheek? And why did he do the same?"** Bee asks, genuinely confused. **"I've never seen you guys do that before."**

"Oh, you mean the kiss I gave Jack on the cheek and that he did the same." I start out. "Well, it's because… we are dating now." I say slowly as I look at the steering wheel and at Raf through the rear-view mirror.

"Um, congrats. Jack's a nice guy." Raf says with a smile.

"Yes, he is." I say with a soft smile.

" **So Jack and you were in a romantic social engagement? And will continue to do so?"** Bee asks slowly, remembering the definition I gave not too long ago.

"Basically." I answer. "Are you okay Bee? You sound a bit… stumped." I point out a bit worried.

" **Y-yeah. I'm fine."** He answers. **"Why wouldn't I be? It's not you are going to be with Jack all the time, right?"**

Oh Bee…

"Of course not. Just because Jack and I are dating, it does not mean that I'm going to spend all my time with him. Raf and you have special places in my heart. So, how about Friday after school, we go somewhere together. The three of us."

" **Yes! Of course! Anywhere you want to go!"** Bee exclaims.

"Why don't you surprise me? But you have to take in notice that I can't walk as much as I would want to." I say with a soft smile.

" **Okay! Then we will just have to wait until then. We are going to have a blast!"**

"I have no doubt that we will." I say softly laughing and I hear Raf and Bee laughing along with me.

I could not help but smile all the way home, feeling blessed that I have people such as them in my life.

* * *

Jack's POV

YES!

I can't believe that Anya and I are dating!

This is the best thing that has ever happened to me! It means that I have a chance with her. Of course, we are going to take things slow or whatever pace Anya feels comfortable with.

So I already have things that could help me. She likes chivalry, but I have a feeling not overly. She's independent, I know she doesn't want to feel that she isn't capable to doing anything.

And she likes old school stuff. So I will have to internet search love poems and songs. And give her flowers. Red roses are too much when we are dating… maybe if we are at the boyfriend/ girlfriend level that would be more appropriate…. Hold your horses Jack, that's too early. So some other flowers… tulips or sunflowers or lilies? So many options… I'll figure it out later.

There should be more than that… I know there should be, so I will investigate later.

But of course, I need to takes things slow. I should set up our next date sometime soon and this time out of my house. Maybe when her ankle is healed?

That's going to take a while. The doctor said that it should heal around 4 to 6 weeks. So maybe I guess we could be here again, but this time, tell Mom about it so she won't interrupt or have a chance to embarrass me or Anya.

I'll think about that later too. But for now, I should start my investigation.

"I'm dating Anya!" I yell as get inside my room.

I just needed to get it out of my system.

* * *

AN: Thank you to **Shadescribe** , **unicron1000** , **Catlover4536** , **Keira** **Phoenix** (Guest), **Aramus13** , **anunexpectedjourney** , and **Seeker3** (Guest) for reviewing. You guys are amazing!

To say the truth, I didn't expect to finish this chapter as fast as I did.

Next chapter might be another original or the next TFP episode or a mixture of the both. I still don't know, so if I take a while, apologizes in advance.


	19. Relationship Status Upgrade

**Chapter 19: Relationship Status Upgrade**

It's been almost a week since Jack and I started dating. We didn't make it too obvious. We were in closer proximity to each other, but that didn't catch anyone's eye. Not even Miko, who is still oblivious about the whole thing.

Yesterday, after school Bee took Raf and I to base and told Ratchet that he was taking us to another exploration duty with us.

In the end, we spent hours in a forest in the Oregon/Washington border. It was beautiful. The tall trees, clean fresh air, and the greenness of the environment around us were absolutely beautiful.

Raf and I were perched on his shoulders as he walked.

We enjoyed ourselves a lot yesterday.

Right now, I'm preparing for another date that Jack had made. He told me to dress casual. We were going out on a picnic. I had recently finished baking some cookies for us to enjoy. He insisted that I didn't make anything else. That he was going to provide for everything.

I trust him to not forget anything.

Now, I'm just going to worry what I should wear.

* * *

"Where's your crutches?" Jack asks worriedly as he sees me walking around the front of the garage.

"Inside." I reply simply.

"I'll get them." He says but I stop him as I grab his shoulder.

"Jack, I'm almost healed." I say as I look at him. "It doesn't hurt at all."

"But the doctor said that it would have taken you at least two weeks to recover." Jack says stilled worried. I couldn't help but inwardly smile.

"Jack, I think you should not be surprised that I can recuperate at _lightning_ speed." I say with a small knowing smile.

"You serious?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yes, with proper treatment, I can heal at a faster rate than regular people." I say. "It helped that I had someone that cared." I say as I put my hands around his shoulders.

Jack starts to immediately blush but he puts his hands around my waist in a soft grip. "I wasn't the only one." He says.

"I know." I say. "But you still cared, did you not?"

"Yes. Of course I did." He says.

"Then let's go. I don't need my crutches." I say as I release him and walk towards where Bee and Raf were in the side of the street. Jack immediately goes to my side and when I was close Bee opens the driver's door.

I went inside and Bee closes the door and straps me before he opens the passenger and allows Jack in.

"Hey Raf, Bee." Jack says as he sees Raf sitting behind with a bag of some of the cookies that I made today.

"Hey." Raf say after swallowing a piece of the cookie that he just ate.

" **Hi."** Bee says.

"Did Arcee give you the coordinates to the destination?" Jack asks. I still don't know where he is taking me. He refuses to me.

" **Yes, she did. I'll get there in no time."**

"Bee says that she did and that we'll get there soon." Raf translates.

Soon, Bee's engine purrs, music starts, and we are off to wherever Jack wants us to go. It was a silent ride, but it's a comfortable silence.

I look back at Jack and I see that he is wearing similar clothing as he did in our first date, except that the flannel is a red and black one.

Today, I'm wearing high-waist black skinny jeans, white converse, and my grey over-sized crop top. My hair is in it's half-up half-down style, tied with my trademark black bow, of course. And like my first date, no makeup except chap stick.

I look around and see that we are out of city limits. I look at Jack and he looks at me with a smile. "Can you tell me now?" I ask.

"You'll see soon. I have a feeling that you would like it." Jack replies.

"No hints?" I ask as I look at him as I tilt my head.

"Sorry, nope."

"Fine." I say with a dramatic sigh.

" **We're almost there, Anya. Just a few minutes away."** Bee informs.

"Alright. I can wait." I say as I lean back into the seat and I can feel it mold into my body. It feels so nice. The seat belt tightens bit, before loosening.

* * *

"It's beautiful." I say softly as I got out of Bee as I see the sight before me. We are on top cliff, with a lone grand tree that provides the only shade. In the distance I can see the range of the desert area with plateaus seen in the distance.

"I'm glad that you like it." He says as he carries the picnic basket in one hand while the other has a large umbrella. Jack refused to let me carry anything, but I convinced him enough to carry the blanket. At least it's something.

Once my ankle is completely healed, I'm going to carry the heavy cargo and he cannot refuse me. He has no excuse, because we both know that I am stronger than him.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Raf says as he has moved to the passenger seat.

"Be safe, both of you." I say as I look at Raf and Bee.

" **We will."** Bee promises.

"You better be." I say with a soft smile on my face. "Raf, don't eat all of the cookies at once and make sure to eat something other than the cookies."

"Alright." Raf says. "I'll try. They are the best, can you blame me?"

"Hmm, I guess not." I say playing around with him. "Have fun you two." I say as I shut Bee's door and pat the top.

I move away and Bee honks his horn twice and speeds away.

I look behind me and see Jack has already set the umbrella next to the tree to provide more shade. I walk towards him. He sees me and he stands up.

I nod at him and I unfold the picnic blanket in my hands and set it on the floor. It's was pretty large, it could fit five people easily.

Jack moves and places the basket next to the umbrella. He then offers his hand to me, "My lady." He say with a smile.

My lips are adorned with a soft smile as I accept his hand and he helps me sit down. He comes sits right next to me, never once releasing my hand.

"You hungry?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Okay…" He says as he lets go of my hand as he opens the basket and goes through it. "I have fruit salad that consists of chopped watermelon, strawberries and red grapes… chicken salad sandwiches... and your amazingly delicious cookies. So what's you're pick?"

"Hmm… let's start with the fruit salad." I suggested.

"That's fine by me." He says as he takes out a container that has the fruits and hands me a plastic fork. He has his own as he opens the top.

He looks at me and I say, "Together." And both of us start picking up the fruit.

After almost finish eating all of the salad he breaks the silence, "Anya?"

"Yes." I answer after swallowing.

"As our second date we should know more about each other." Jack starts out. "I mean, let's start about our favorite things or our likes and dislikes. Questions like that."

"Okay, then I'll start. What is your favorite color?" I ask.

"I would say either blue or gray." Jack says after finishing his fruit. "What's yours?"

"Hmm… I would say purple and silver. Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well, I self-taught myself to play the harmonica. That took time. But I also like fix things, like my bike and other things around the house."

"Are you like the handy-man there?" I ask with a small teasing smile.

"Ha, yeah." He says with a chuckle. "What about you? Any hobbies other than to design and make weapons?"

"Many." I say. "When you don't need that much sleep, you have a lot of free time." I start.

"How much do you even sleep?" He ask curious.

"Usually I need one hour of sleep."

"What? Aren't you tired at all?"

"Not really. But recently I've been sleeping for more hours. With my ankle injured my body lets me sleep more so it can heal as fast as it has. It also allowed me to eat as much as I do now."

"How much would you usually eat?" He ask with a hint of concern.

"Usually, well, my food portions would be considered for toddlers." I say as I put my hand behind my neck. "But there have been times where I don't eat for days before I feel the urge to eat, which happens a lot when I'm with my father. Here, I force myself to eat because my aunt and uncle keep a close eye on me."

"Wow, I don't know how to feel about it." Jack says. "Is all of that because of your powers?"

"Yep." I say. "I don't need sleep because the energy inside of me keeps me awake, which also keeps me from feeling hunger." I say with a shrug. "But, let's get back on track." I say as I pick a strawberry and start eating it and finally swallow it. "Hobbies, you say?"

Jack nods.

"Well, I read, a lot." I start. "Uh, I like to sketch."

"Oh, can I see some one day?" He asks.

"Sure, just remind me to bring my sketch book with me."

"Cool, anything else?"

"Fencing and other sword fighting."

"Of course."

"…Ballet." I say a bit shyly.

"Ballet? As the dance?" Jack says in shock.

"Well, duh." I say. "What, something wrong?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"No, no. It's just that I didn't think you do ballet. How long have you been doing it?"

"Since I was four." I say as I guestimate.

"That's pretty young. I only entered in a baseball junior league when I was like around five or six. I dropped out in two years; I didn't like it that much." He comments. "So are you a pro?"

"Hmm, I guess I am. I mean, when I'm in Russia I sometimes attend in some advance classes to practice with the other women and young ladies."

"Cool. Why haven't you gone to the ballet classes in Jasper?" He asks curious.

"They are not as advance as the one that I go in Russia."

"Really?"

"Yep. The dancers can't even jump as high or as far while landing on one foot with the grace that the girls in Russia can. They can't even do eight consecutive pirouettes." I say with a huff.

"You sure know ballet." Jack says slowly.

"Yeah, sorry for the outburst. It's just I'm so used to seeing professionals. When I'm back in Russia and see that the Russian ballet is going to perform, I like to see them. I know here they are none."

"Maybe one day we can see one together." Jack says as he wraps one arm around my shoulder while he gives me a sandwich, which I accept.

"Are you sure? Not many boys like to see ballet." I state softly.

"Eh, I really have no opinion about it. But if you like it, I would like to know more about it." He states as he gives me a quick peck on the cheek, which I start to blush lightly.

"Would you really do that?" I ask as I look into his eyes.

"Yeah, why not?" He says with a small smile in his lips, which made me smile.

"That's nice of you." I say and I give him a quick peck on the cheek as well, which only made his smile wider than cause me to giggle a bit.

"Are those the only hobbies you have?" He asks.

"Well, I also like to go horseback riding." I state shyly.

"Nice. I done it a few times when I visit an uncle in Texas. He lives near a horse ranch and he made Mom and me go on horseback."

"Did you like it?" I ask curious.

"Sure, it was fun actually." He says. "Where do you go riding?"

"Usually in Norway. My grandparents takes care of my horses and I ride them every day when I'm there."

"Whoa, you have horses?" Jack ask shocked, but then he goes back to normal. "Wait, I shouldn't be surprised. You do have a wealthy dad."

"That is true." I comment as I take a bite of the sandwich. Jack does the same thing to his and we take a few more bites before I start speaking. "And to answer your question, I have two horses. Both are male. One is a Clydesdale and the other is a buckskin quarter." I state proudly after swallowing. "Do you want to see a picture?" I ask.

"Sure. I really don't know what you were saying. I'm not a horse expert." He states sheepishly while he removes his hand so that he can scratch behind his neck.

"Here, hold this please." I say as I give him my sandwich, which he grabs. I grab my phone from my jean pocket, unlock and open up my pictures, scrolling down to a file where I have pictures of them.

Soon I found a picture of one of them. I scoot closer to Jack and I show him the screen. "This is a Clydesdale. His name is Thunderclap. Thunder for short." I say with a smile as I show him Thunder. He is a very large Clydesdale with a black coat and black mane and tail. However, he has white socks on the bottom of his legs.

"He's a really big horse." Jack comments.

"Clydesdales are the biggest breed of horse." I inform. "He was a bit aggressive when I first got him, but now he isn't. His previous owners abused him."

"Wow, you a horse whisperer or something?" Jack asks with a smiling tugging at his lips.

"Maybe." I drawl as I scroll to the next picture. "This is a buckskin quarter. His name is Free Spirit. Spirit for short." I also say with pride.

"Wait a second… he's like that horse from this animated movie." Jack says thoughtfully. "I know I have seen it and that name… I think the movie is called Spirit… something."

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaim. "It is from a movie. It's called Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. It's one of my top favorites." I admit a bit shyly.

"Really? That's cool. I don't remember much of the movie, but I do remember that Spirit was like the indomitable horse. He never let himself be domesticated. Something along those lines. Is your Spirit like that?" He asks curious.

"Yes, that's why I named him after that. He was a wild horse that caused a bit of trouble. Men would go after him, but he never let them.

"One day a man got him, but Spirit went really wild on him. He hurt the man causing broken bones so they started hunting him down. When I learned of this, I went out searching for him. I'm a softy when it comes to horses." I admit before continuing on my tale. "So after many hours, I found him, but I made sure that he knew of my presence. I motioned for him to follow me, but he ignored me. I tried to get his attention several times before I convinced him with some apples. From there, he slowly approached me, but stopped when he was three feet away.

"Many people think that horses are dumb, but Spirit isn't, that's for sure. He motion with his body language that he wanted for me to put the apple down in the ground, which I did. When I took a few steps back, he ate it. However, before he could turn away, I show him another apple. I swear that he looked at me with suspicion." I say with a small giggle.

"Wow, I need to see him. He's very interesting." Jack says as he comes closer to me. "Go on, what happen next?" He asks eagerly.

"Eager, are we?" I tease with a small playful smile.

"Hey, you got me hooked in. Just continue, please?"

"Okay, okay, now, where was I?" I ask myself before remembering. "So after he saw my other apple, he gave me a suspicious look. However, he looked surprised when I put it on the ground and moved another few feet away. And so, I started bribing him to the direction I wanted him to go by placing apples along the ground.

"Soon, the basket ran out. I look around me and see that I'm near my grandparent's property. I look back at him and I see that he is a few feet away from me, expecting me to drop another apple, but I tell him that I have none. He had the funniest of expressions as he snorts, but he stops when I walk away from him. He cuts me off as he walks in front of me and looks at me moving his head, looking around so he could see if I had hidden apples on me. So, I drop the basket and remove the cloth I had it over, showing that I don't have any more apples.

"Let me guess, he was not happy about it." Jack states as he hands me my sandwich once I put my phone away.

"Yep, you're correct." I say as I take a bite from my sandwich, which he does the same thing. After swallowing, I continue, "So, showing him the empty basket, I grab it and I walked away from him, towards my grandparent's house. He followed me home, but he was still around a meter away from me. When I stopped, he stop. It was all really weird.

"So when I came across one of the few apples trees in the yard, I climb it and start picking apples and put them in my basket. Spirit walked around the tree, watching me.

"I remember when he neighed in surprise when I suddenly jump down and landed in front of him." I let out a chuckle.

"Haha, who wouldn't? I almost had a heart attack when you jump from the catwalk's railing. And I guess I say this for everyone that everyone present did too. Seriously, what made you do that?" Jack asks as he touches my shoulder with his.

"I don't know really. I really like jumping down from high places. I mean, I am stronger and more durable than most humans and when I do that... I don't know. I like the way adrenaline flows through me when I do stuff like that."

"Are you saying that you're an adrenaline junkie?" Jack teases.

"Ha, maybe. It sure does sound like it." I say with a chuckle. "I guess it depends in the situation. But I think I enjoy it more when I fly." I say

"Fly?" Jack ask confused. "You can fly a plane?"

"Oh, that's right. You and Miko don't know." I state. "But, yes I can fly a plane. I have a license for it as well. But that is not the flying I was implying."

"Then what is?"

"Well, remember when we told Miko and you how Megatron was actually in Bee's mind and now he's back?" Jack nods slowly. "Well, in that day, I also found out that I have a new ability. I can fly." I casually say and Jack blinks a couple of times before freaking out.

"What?! H-how is that possible?" Jack exclaims.

"Hey, it came as much as a surprise to me. But I actually like it. I can fly as I let the storm's winds carry me. I really like it actually. I haven't gotten a chance to do it again because of my ankle, but hopefully I will soon. It feels so _amazing_ to been in the sky." I state with a soft smile on my face.

However, my eyes widen when I feel Jack's lips on my cheek.

"What was that for?" I ask slowly, trying not to stutter, which thankfully, I didn't.

"For you smiling, and having that glint in your eyes. I really like it when I see that." He says smoothly, making my heart speed up and concentrating on fighting down the blush that is threatening to come out.

"O-oh." Dammit, I stuttered.

This time I could not help the blush when he chuckles and gives me another kiss on the cheek, this time it lingers a few seconds longer than normal before he places his arm back again around me.

So I continue telling Jack the story of how I meet Spirit and how I eventually earned his trust and his loyalty. Spirit is still wild to some extent. He doesn't allow people to ride on him, but I'm the exception.

And he has allowed only one more person to ride on him, but that was a one-time thing. It was my father who had the privilege to ride him, but that was only because I was close to drowning. But that is a whole different story.

Spirit hasn't allowed any other person to ride him, ever since. Excluding me, of course.

We spent time together, saying stuff about each other. Like I found out that he taught himself how to ride a bike and how that caused him to lose his first tooth. And that he likes to play the original Super Mario and Mortal Kombat and that he still has his Gameboy. His favorite food is meat lover's pizza which he wishes that he could eat more often, but that is a rare occasion since his mother is a vegetarian. His likes to sees the occasion 'Friends' episode when it's on the channel. He likes to see more comedy or action oriented movies or shows, thus why he had the 'Rush Hour' movies. But he's also cool with animated movies. He's not that of a big Disney fan, but he likes movies such as 'Tarzan', 'Treasure Planet' and 'Atlantis: The Lost Empire'.

I learned that and more as he talked about himself and I talked about myself.

However, I couldn't help the twinge on guilt. I know that he is openly honest with me, but I can't do the same for him. There's no way I'm going to tell him about my secret life as an assassin anytime soon.

Hopefully, that won't happen _anytime_ soon.

* * *

Normal POV

Almost a week have passed since Jack and Anya went to their picnic date and yet, no one other than Bee, Arcee and Rafael know about them dating.

A few days later after their date, Anya's ankle got better and it was a day later after that when June Darby grounded Jack from using Arcee as transportation.

Presently, it's been two days since June grounded Jack.

The two love birds are walking in the school halls, inches from each other's shoulders, and the back of their hands shyly touching. Thankfully, the students around them didn't pay any attention on them as they walk towards the exit, where Raf and Miko would be waiting.

"You know I can help you on history class." Anya states.

"Really?" Jack asks hopefully. Anya nods with a soft smile on face. "You're a lifesaver."

"No, I'm just helping your grade." She says, while slightly shaking her head. "So if you want that grade to go up, you have to hit the books as soon as possible. When you get to base later today, we will start reviewing." She informs as she nudges her shoulder against his.

"Uh, actually, I won't be at base today." Jack says as he puts his hand behind his head. "Today I have work and Mom is keeping watch on my shifts."

"Oh, it's alright. Just tell me when you have time and I'll be there lightning fast." Anya says with a wink.

"Ha, I don't doubt that." Jack replies.

They're just about to open the doors, when Jack moves to give Anya a quick peck on her cheek, causing her to blush lightly. However, she fights it down when they open the door, revealing Raf and Miko sitting on the steps involve in a discussion.

"I'm just saying that when it comes to semblance, Weiss' glyphs are pretty cool." Miko states.

"True, but when it comes to weapons, Blake's Gambol Shroud is really cool." Raf points out.

"True, true. Hey, do you think Anya made a real life Gambol Shroud?" Miko basically squeals.

The dating couple looks at each other with small smiles, before going back to normal. "No. Gambol Shroud is pretty tricky to make any accurate blueprints." Anya informs.

At that say, the previous discussing kids stand up and look at Anya and Jack.

"Aw… why? That would have been really cool." Miko whines.

"Yes, it would have been really cool." Anya starts. "But, the hard part was the ribbon. In the end, I push that aside and put efforts on other weapons."

"From RWBY?"

"You already know Stingers and Dolores." Anya points out, "Renamed from the original Ember Celica and Magnhild. And I have to say they came out as accurate as they come."

"Yes, through it's a shame there is no Dust to use as bullets." Miko says with a pout.

"True, but as you know, I like to experiment so I made special bullets that make the similar effects that Yang uses on her weapon as well as Nora's."

"Oh yeah, I remember. You used it on Starscream." Raf says.

"What?! When? Where was I?!" Miko demands. Anya and Raf share a knowing smile, making Miko move her foot impatiently.

"Let's just go to base." Anya says as she walks down the stairs, with Raf and Jack quickly following behind.

"What aren't you telling me?" Miko asks as she walks with them.

"If you finish your homework, Raf can tell you the story." Anya states. Raf gave her a look and she just smiles innocently at him, making him laugh.

"Fine." Miko states with her head held high as she finally enters Bulkhead. Both of them drive into the distance, leaving the three humans shaking their heads at the Japanese girl's antics.

They all walk towards a waiting Bee who opens the door for his charges. Before Anya is about to enter Jack gives her a quick peck on her cheek. Anya smiles before looking at him and giving him a lingering kiss on his cheek, making him full out grin.

"Have fun at work, Jack." She says.

"I doubt it, but thanks." He says. She nods and enters, Bee closing the door. Bee revved the engine and honks before speeding away.

Jack stands there, looking at the retreating forms with a smile on his face. He touches where his crush's lips touched his skin and has a goofy grin as he walks to where his bike is.

"We need those KO paychecks and they are going for a good cause." He mutters to himself as he pedals to his work place. "It's for Anya and to continue taking her on dates and maybe finally some giving her a bouquet of sunflowers."

* * *

Anya's POV

I don't know what's wrong. Ever since the sun has set, my gut is telling me something and it is only continues to feel worst.

Raf is safe. I checked on him and he is sound asleep.

My aunt and uncle and cousins are well.

I look in the garage and Bee is there, in recharge, since he didn't respond when I opened the door.

Miko is fine, she just texted me back about how I should let her sleep.

Jack is- wait… my gut is now really _really_ unsettled.

Something's wrong with Jack, but if something's wrong with Jack then what about Ar-

 _Oh_ , oh, _okay_ … my gut is basically making me feel nauseous.

It's is Decepticons? No… then if not Decepticons, then…

My gut and I think that my heart as well, drops.

 _MECH_ … those bastards…

I go into my room and prepare myself. I grab my black hooded cape and black shawl. I wrap the shawl around me ninja style, before putting on my cape that reaches to my mid-thigh.

I open my desk drawer and pull out my modified safety glasses and put them on.

I drop to my knees and pull out a package that arrived days ago. The last weapon in ordered in.

Quickly, I open it up and I see my high-caliber sniper-scythe that I have named Vengeance. She is the almost exact replica of Crescent Rose that Ruby has, the only difference is coloring. Vengeance has a primarily black paint coat with silver. ( **AN** : I'm too lazy to give more descriptions so if you want to know how it looks like, Google it or see the RWBY Red Trailer in YouTube. I really recommend it.)

My fingers look for the holster/ utility belt which I did and strap it around my waist. My ammo is ready in their proper place in my belt.

Vengeance is in her storage mode and strapped in the holster.

I grab my kunai and place them in my thigh holster under my skirt. Better be safe than sorry.

Taking in deep breaths, my body prepares itself for an upcoming fight.

Ever so gently, I open the door and hear no one. My footsteps are silent as they travel towards the entrance of the house and my exit is just as silent as I lock the door behind me.

I walk out in the street and see that every house is dark. It is close to midnight, so not many Jasper citizens are awake in the suburbs which is good for me.

My body tenses before I start running at lightning speed towards Jack's house. I stop when I'm in the driveway.

My eyes observe everything as I turn on the glasses' night vision. I see nothing and I open the garage and still nothing. No Arcee or Jack or even June's car.

My gut starts feeling unsettled.

I need to find them, _immediately_.

* * *

Flying is such a great advantage.

When I was starting to feel a little panicked in not knowing where to go, storm clouds appears and the wind gently carried me high enough where I could see a big part of Jasper.

My eyes looked every part, but what caught my attention is the construction site with the abandoned warehouses in the other side of town. My gut told me to go there so I did.

I flew there as storm clouds accumulated towards that direction.

Jack…. Arcee… I'm coming.

* * *

ARACHNID!

I only know her because what Jack told me what happened when he and Arcee went exploring together. It seems that the ex-Con joined forces with MECH to take revenge on Jack.

I'm going to kill her if she inflicts any harm on Jack. Wait… what's that thing hanging from the… it's June! UGH! It's only going to make it more difficult. I just hope Jack doesn't say my name. They can't know who I am.

I stay on top of the water tower as I take out Vengeance and press a button, making her transform into sniper form. My eyes harden as I take aim, my hands are steady as they hold on and pull the trigger.

It hits Arachnid's shoulder, causing her to move away from June. A second later, Arcee comes flying in and kicks Arachnid away. I let out a breath of relief as I see Jack trying to get June out of whatever it is that she's hanging from.

I stay there not knowing who to help, until Arachnid shoots where Jack and June are.

The wind pulls me as I fly towards there, with Vengeance transforming into scythe form.

Arcee comes and lands a punch on Arachnid, but she retaliates causing Arcee to fall, but she grabs on to the railing before she comes in contact to the ground.

Arachnid then puts her attention to Arcee and they fight. Perfect.

Just as I'm nearby June, she finally takes notice of me and she yells and closes her eyes as I swing my scythe and cut her loose of Arachnid's webs in less than a second. I grab her before she starts falling and fly towards where Jack is already on the platform.

I land and gently put June on the platform. Jack immediately runs towards us and he looks between her and me.

"Thank goodness. You came in a right time." Jack says as looks at me with a smile before looking at his mother, who still has her eyes closed.

I walk towards Jack as I put Vengeance in storage mode. I pull him towards me and I whisper to his ear, "Don't call me by my name, Jack, no matter what happens." I push him away as I look at him with a serious face.

"I have to go." I say and before he could stop me I run off the platform and free fall before the wind catches me. I fly towards the abandoned warehouse and stop in front of the doors.

When two MECH guards saw me they immediately point their guns at me. I put my hand towards Vengeance and they immediately fired. I grab her and press a button to make her be in sniper form and I put them at level 13.

I dodge their bullets easily and when I found an opening, I shoot twice, one at each man and both hit them square in the chest, knocking them out.

I walk inside and I see five more MECH guys and they immediately start firing. I continue dodging and when one almost grazes my shoulder, I started to become more serious. Using lighting speed, I ran around and knocked the back of their heads with Vengeance.

In the center of the room, I see Silas and two more of his henchmen standing behind him, guns trained at me. They are in front of a large screen where I can see Arcee and Arachnid battling.

"It seems that we meet again." Silas states. I just responded by pressing a button, transforming Vengeance into her scythe form and I rest her along my shoulders in a lazy manner. The guys were about to shoot but Silas stops them with a motion of his hand. "You know… you seem very familiar." He states.

I stay quiet, my face emotionless, but inside I was kind of panicking. Thankfully, my body is covered and my hood is up, so my hair isn't showing. And the glasses cover my eyes, so he can't tell what color they are.

"Ah… I remember know. You remind me of the assassin known as the Black Reaper. But that couldn't be you, can it? But then again, no one really knows how she looks like." He rambles as he takes a step forward.

I quickly swing Vengeance and put her in front of me, my body in a fighting stance.

The two henchmen behind me shoots but I block the bullets using Vengeance, making sure to hit the vibranium part, the only thing that is made of adamantium is the scythe blade, that's why it was so easy to cut Arachnid's web.

The bullets easily bounce off. "Stop shooting!" Silas orders and they did, but I kept my eye trained at them. However, my gut becomes unsettled and I turn around as see around a dozen MECH members, surrounding me.

"But I know that you are the infamous Black Reaper. No one else has a weapon and skill like yours." He says. "Now, that we finally meet, what if I offer you a deal?" He says, but I stay silent, my eyes narrowed at him. "Not much of a talker, are we? Well, you don't need to talk. What I offer is a place in MECH, you will be directly under my orders." My response is to really the sniper rifle trigger. "Ah, wait, I'm not done yet. You will be paid very handsomely for your services, how does a million dollars sound like? Not bad, huh?" I pull the trigger and purposely miss him as I glare at him. He snarls at me, but he becomes serious, "Not convincing enough. Well, along with the money, when MECH becomes the new world you will have a place in our society, you will be of part of the higher ranks. If you work hard enough I can make you the captain of your own squad. How does that sound?"

Slowly, I relax my stance and press a button to make Vengeance in her sniper form. I see everyone else also relax and I see Silas grinning at me. However, in a blink of an eye, I shoot down, propelling my body upwards and grab onto side railing and pull myself up and train Vengeance at them.

"I take that as a no." Silas grumbles as he narrows his eyes at me. "You sure are hard to convince, Black Reaper. Shoot her." He orders.

Soon bullets are flying towards me and I swing Vengeance around blocking each bullet with my heighten reflexes as well as dodging them.

However, the noise of helicopters makes me go on full alert. In the screen, I see helicopters shooting at Arachnid.

I can't let Fowler see me. He can possible connect the pieces. So, I start shooting back and hit five MECH members square in the chest as I make my way out of the warehouse.

Using lightning speed, I run towards the more isolated part of the construction site and hide in the shadows. I put Vengeance in storage mode and put her on my holster.

Thankfully, I didn't have to resort to using real bullets. I really don't want to use them unless absolutely necessary, they take a while to make and I just can't go to my lab in Russia and make more and come back to Jasper. Well, I _can_ , but that is such a hassle. I would have to be there for one or two days and come back.

After almost twenty minutes, I don't hear much of a commotion. So I slowly come out of the shadows and look around. There's no one around my area.

Storm clouds hover above and the wind picks me up. Once again I have a bird's eye view and I see the copters in one area with Fowler and several others soldiers discussing. Not too far from them, I see June standing in front of a kneeling Arcee with Jack between them.

So she knows now.

I take in a deep breath as the wind takes me home.

I land softly and thankfully, no one is around. I sneak back inside to my room, without disturbing anyone and I take off my cape and shawl.

Suddenly my phone buzzes from its place in my desk. Walking towards it, I see that it's a call from Jack. I grab it and answer, "Hello?"

" _Anya! Thank goodness you're alright."_ He says in a relieved tone.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I'm safe in my bed." I answer pretending not to know the real reason why he's calling. You never know who is overhearing this. "Jack, do you know what time it is? It's almost two in the morning. It's sweet of you that you worry about me, but many people, including myself are sleeping in this time." I say, hoping that he gets the hint.

 _"O-oh, yeah. You're right. Of course, you're safe. It's not like to sneaked out of your house and did something dangerous, liking fighting."_ He says.

"Of course, not Jack. I'm not a fighter and you know it." I say as I take off my boots as I rest my phone between my cheek and shoulder. "I'll see you soon, Jack." I say.

 _"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning."_ He says and he ends the call.

I take my phone away and place it on the drawer next to my bed.

Ugh, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be interesting.

* * *

Raf, Miko and I are already in base with our guardians talking among ourselves. Ratchet is nearby by and Optimus is nowhere to be seen.

We are waiting for Arcee and Jack, but what the others don't know is that June is also coming.

Jack texted me a few minutes before and gave me a heads up about how June is coming over. I knew today was going to be interesting.

However, I jump down from my place near Raf as I hear the hangar doors opening. Soon, Arcee comes in with Jack and June.

I see the nurse looking at Ratchet before finally taking notice of an incoming Optimus and looks at him in silent awe. Soon, Bulkhead, Bee and Ratchet stand near Optimus and look at June.

"Mom, meet my science-fiction club." Jack says as he takes off his helmet, June following his example.

She shyly waves at them. Huh, she's taking it pretty well.

Both Jack and June get off of Arcee and she moves back and transforms into bipedal mode.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus says. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Darby." He says as he nods at her.

"T-the pleasure is all mine." She says a bit nervously.

"You don't need to be nervous, Mom. They're good guys." Jack encourages her.

"Yeah, I know, but still they are… huge." She says a bit sheepishly.

"If you're worried if they accidentally step on you, it won't happen. They are very careful among us humans." I say in a calm matter as I walk to them. "Hello, June."

"Anya, you're in this too?" She asks in disbelief and I think her jaw drops when Miko and Raf come to stand next to me.

"This is my cousin Rafael." I say as I pull Raf in a quick side hug. Then I motion to Miko, "And she's Miko."

"I thought you were the only human civilian that knows of this." She says to her son as she motions with both of her arms to the 'Bots.

"As you can see, that's not the case." Jack says as he puts his hand behind his head. However, he walks towards me and stops right in front of me.

I can feel the curious stares that everyone was giving us and I just gave Jack a confuse look. However, it quickly turns to surprise as he grabs me and twirls me and he dips me in a tango dip, his hands resting on my lower back and between my shoulders, while my hands are behind his neck.

"Last night, I realize that anything can happen without a warning. I thought of you and I promised to myself I'm going to ask you once I see you again."

"Ask me what?" I ask a bit worried as Jack's hands tighten.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks and I feel my face blush a bit, but I have a soft smile on my face.

"Yes." I say and he grins as he pulls me back up and twirls me up around, with his hands on my hips before finally settling me back down.

I look away shyly before gathering courage and grab the front of his shirt and bring him down and giving his a peck on his lips. After three seconds, I push him away but I grab his hand in one of mines.

June squeals, making me blush a bit more, but I smile.

"What the heck?!" Miko exclaims as she stands in front of us. "What happened just now?"

"Didn't you see?" Raf asks her.

"I did, but I can't believe it! This just came out of thin air! Since when did you guys like each other?"

Jack and I shared a look and we both smile. "We have been dating for weeks now." He reveals and Miko's jaw drops.

Bulkhead and Ratchet widen their optics. However, Optimus seems to be smiling fondly.

"You guys were dating?" Ratchet asks as he points at us.

"How did we not know of this? Wait, did you guys know?" Bulkhead says as he points at Bee and Arcee.

They just nodded.

"Raf knew as well." Arcee points out. Miko seems to come out of her stupor and looks at my cousin disbelievingly.

"You knew! Why didn't you tell me?" She asks.

"You never asked." He says with a shrug while smiling cheekily. That's my cousin.

Miko just pouts but then looks at us, "You guys won't start doing PDA with us, right?" She asks seriously.

Jack and I choke on air before composing ourselves, "No. Well, not really." Jack states.

"What he said." I agree.

"What's PDA?" Bulkhead asks.

"It stands for Public Display of Affection." I inform.

"If you are lovers, why would you not express your affections to each other in public?" Ratchet ask bluntly.

"Whoa! Hold it there, Ratchet." I state as free my hand from Jack's as I place both of my hands in front of me. "'Lovers' is _too_ strong of a word. We are just boyfriend and girlfriend." I clarify. "Jack and I are barely starting our relationship."

"Yep, we are taking it at a steady pace." He says as he puts his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close.

"Ugh, the lovey-dovey act." Miko gags.

I just roll my eyes while shaking my head. "Get use to it. Jack is quite the romantic."

Miko gags even more. "You guys make me sick."

At that everyone laughs at Miko's antics while Jack sneaks a kiss to my cheek, while I lay my head on his shoulder while grabbing the hand that is resting on my shoulder.

Our fingers intertwine and I couldn't help but feel happy. I wish our relationship lasts. I really like Jack, and I admit I have a huge crush on him and I know he feels the same to me.

Hopefully, this happiness will last.

 ** _I'm Jack's girlfriend!_** This is one of the happiest days of my life.

Also I gave my first kiss to him. It was short and nothing intense, just my lips making contact to his, but for me I felt as if I was flying. It was wonderful.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you **unicron1000** , **Shadescribe** , **AllSpark** **Princess** , **The** **Pegasus Device** , **Gry19** (guest), **Aramus13** , and **JerseyPrime23** for reviewing.

To **Gry19** , thank you for your suggestions! I'll keep them in mind. If I use one of your ideas, you'll know when you see them. ;)


	20. June Intervention

**Chapter 20: June Intervention**

It's been almost over a week since June found out the Autobots. And to tell the truth, I don't really look forward to her unexpected visits.

I understand that she worries for Jack, and I probably would too if I was in her shoes. But really? Visiting the base at every opportunity she can. I really don't like it and I can tell Miko doesn't either. Raf has no opinion, but Jack is in between. He is not bothered at his mother's coming, but he is not particular fond of it either.

I can see his exasperation when he finds out that she drove to base.

And she comes when we least expect it. And it unnerves me, for various reasons.

First of all, June could see me with a weapon at hand. _My weapons._

Yeah, she still thinks that I am a dainty girl that is fragile and isn't capable of throwing a punch, much less carry a weapon. I made sure that after June left on the first day, I made a type of conference with the Bots and humans. I told them they she cannot know about my powers or my weapons. She must not know that I am capable to doing violence, which caused Miko to snort, making my roll my eyes.

I gave them clear orders of keeping it quiet. They all nodded after they saw my 'deadly serious' face as Miko had dubbed it. She said that I could be Medusa with that face. That earned her a glare, which she responded by lowering her head.

Yeah… I need to stop scaring them.

Second of all, and the most obvious, is that June could suddenly pop in while I am using my powers or other abilities. So I have been avoiding to be in the main catwalk and been practicing in the training room, a place I know she wouldn't come at first to look for me.

I hid all my weapons in places where she can't see them and where Miko wouldn't be able to grab. Yeah, I've caught that girl trying to use them, but luckily I've been able to catch her before she could lay a hand on my babies.

And the other thing that it's more awkward than anything is that there was that one time that June caught Jack and I cuddling in the couch while we were watching Miko and Raf playing video games.

She took a picture and has it as her background. Jack's and mine faces were pink for a few long minutes as she kept telling us that we were so 'cute' together. We then moved away while she was there and she noticed that she made it awkward and went to work.

And on another note, she noticed my eating habits. Adding more to the problem. She has been preparing food for me so that I could eat. Jack told me that she thinks I have an eating disorder and is worried about it. Jack told me that she wants to talk about it with me, but she doesn't know how to approach it because she has no evidence that I have an 'eating disorder'. The only thing she has is that I don't finish whatever food she gives us. I could easily say that I'm full and that I have a low metabolism or something like that. She's can't prove me wrong otherwise. But she is still pressuring me to eat it all.

I can't eat everything, I will feel sick. I am not kidding. That's what happened in a Thanksgiving dinner years ago. I was around 12 and I was staying in Raf's house and they had a large family gathering.

My uncle and aunt were hosting it and prepared the majority of the food and I helped to cook. Skipping forward to the dinner I sat between Raf and his aunt Flora. Flora is a nice and very sociable woman. However, she likes to get into other people's business and also known as a gossiper.

When she saw that I barely even filled about half my plate, she served me more portions of turkey and mashed potatoes and told me to eat it, claiming that I should eat more so that I could grow and be healthy and strong.

I told her that I couldn't but she wouldn't hear none of that and pressured me into eating it. She threatened that if I didn't finish that I was not allowed to get off table until I finish everything.

So reluctantly, I ate the entire plate. For regular people, it would have been normal and might even ask for seconds, but not for me. That was _too_ much for me.

I tried to eat more, but I struggled as I slowly ate the rest of my food and with each bite I felt worse.

Raf noticed my problem and asked if I was feeling alright. I shook my head, but regret it as I started to gag. It was embarrassing when the entire family stopped what they were doing and watched me in my misery.

I suddenly stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom, lock the door and puke my guts in the toilet. Yeah, that was not a pretty sight.

I remember Raf and Aunt Teresa knocking on the door and asking that if I was alright, my only response was the sound of me vomiting.

Thankfully, I didn't ruin the dinner, but from that day on Raf's aunt Flora didn't pressure me into eating more than what I serve myself.

Let's just hope I don't have to repeat that with June. That would be embarrassing.

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Raf laughs as we get out of Bulkhead. I have a small grin while Miko and Raf are all pumped up.

"Did you feel the G's on that last turn?" Miko asks us while we walk away, allowing for Bulk to transform in his bipedal mode. "Bulkhead's an animal!" She exclaims, however I quickly nudge them when I see June up ahead.

Their excited faces immediately faltered. "Remember when this used to be a _secret_ clubhouse?" Miko whispers to us, before we all walk towards June, Jack and Arcee.

"Uh, don't worry, Ms. Darby." Raf starts with a reassuring tone. "We were wearing seatbelts."

"I'm sure you were, Rafael." June says with a motherly smile. She then turns to Miko and me. "Hi, Anya, Miko. How's school going?"

At that Miko straightens up and looks nervous, "Why? What'd you hear?" She asks as she points at her.

"We're doing fine." I answer with one reassuring smile.

"Let's do this thing, Jack." Arcee says as she walks towards the Ground Bridge with some type of rope in one of her servos.

"But I just got here." June says as she looks at Jack. "I brought sandwiches." I think I should go somewhere else.

"Mom!" Jack exclaims but then sighs. "Look, I really need to help Arcee test her upgraded tracking system." He says as he puts a hand on her shoulder, before leaving and standing in front of me and gives me a quick peck on my cheek and walks away towards Arcee.

"Well, just be careful." June says with worried eyes.

"There's nothing to be careful about. It's a routine diagnostic." Arcee states without looking back.

"Are you sure you need Jack for that?" June asks with defiance. Oh… snap, it's going to turn ugly.

"Uh-oh." I hear Bulkhead say as Arcee stops and groans.

However, before anything could happen, Ratchet speaks up. "Bulkhead, I need you back in the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance." Odd? Hmmm…

"I'll go with!" Miko yells as she runs towards her guardian.

"Whoa." Bulkhead says as he put his servo in front of her to stop her from going anywhere else. "Stay put, Miko."

Miko just groans and stomps angrily away towards Raf, June and me.

"Why aren't you going with him?" June asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

Miko, no…. "Someone thinks it's not safe." She states angrily and I couldn't help the worried look on my face.

"But it's safe for Jack to go with Arcee?" June asks. I really want to Maka-chop Miko's head but I can't for two reasons. One, I don't have a book on me and two, June is here.

"Mom, totally different." Jack says as he walks towards her and stands in front of her.

"Oh. How?"

"Mother knows best, Jack." Arcee says as she drops her rope. "Wait up, Bulkhead. _I'm_ going with." She then walks towards the wrecker as the Bridge opens.

Jack look at Arcee but then sighs.

June scoffs, "What'd I say?" _You basically yelled that you didn't want Jack to go with Arcee._ I thought as I mentally pull my hair out. However, I watch Miko disappearing into the portal. I was about to run after her, but I am standing right next to June. My speed and absence would be noticed by her.

"So, Anya…" June starts as she turns to look at me. "When are we ever going to meet your father? Does he knows about the 'Bots?"

"No!" I exclaim as I take a step back and put my hands in front of me. "I mean, no, my father doesn't know about the 'Bots or about… Jack being my boyfriend." I say with a sheepish look on my face.

"What?!" Jack exclaims as he stands in front of me. "Why haven't you told him?"

"Well, I'm kind of scared." I admit.

"Why would you be afraid of your mech creator?" Ratchet asks.

"I'm not scared of him. I'm more scared for Jack." I state as I look at him. "As much as I don't want to admit, my father is those types of protective fathers that doesn't want their daughter have boyfriends until he dies and three days later."

"You're his only child right?" June asks. I nod. "Yeah, that explains his protectiveness." She muses. "It's not like he would be opposed to it. If he sees that you are happy with Jack, right?"

I couldn't help the small smile as Jack wraps his arm around my shoulders. "I don't think so, but he will _not_ be happy about it. But he could also put Jack to test, _that_ is what makes me nervous."

"Test?" Jack asks.

"The Volkov family can be very traditional. One of their traditions is that if a male pursues a Volkov female the father can demand a fight to test the male's strength." I informed. "That's what happened to Aunt Olga's boyfriend. In that case he managed to impress my grandfather, he still lost, but he earn respect from a Volkov."

I hear Jack gulp while June has worry written on her face. "Fight?"

"The Volkovs are swordfighters, passed down the teachings to every male born. My father, being one of them." I lied, every Volkov knows hows to at least properly weld a sword for defense, no matter the gender.

"He won't fight me would he?" Jack asks nervously.

"I really hope not." I say with a hopeful face. "So, you okay that my father does know about us yet?" I ask as I look up at him from where my head is leaning against his shoulder.

"I'm totally cool with it." He says immediately, causing me to let out a small chuckle and give him a peck on the corner of his lips.

"I'm glad that you see it that way." I say. However, a click and a flash of light made us look at June's direction and I see her with her phone out.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You are just so cute together." She says as she looks at us. "You are my baby's first girlfriend."

"Mom!" Jack groans as his face flushes.

A giggle manages to leave my lips without my permission, causing his face to be a shade redder than before. He can be such a dork, but I wouldn't change that or anything else from him. He's perfect the way he is.

* * *

"You've been magnetized… together?" Ratchet says. The humans all have paid attention the moment Arcee called in.

::They're inseparable.:: I hear Miko's voice.

I hear some sighs before Bulkhead interrupts. :: And the device that did this is on its way to Megatron. ::

"A polarity gauntlet—a deceptively simple, but diabolical creation." Ratchet informs. Oh, I could separate Arcee and Bulkhead, but I am not completely sure. They are magnetized together and it's because of the electric current that is sticking them together. I just have to gently put a different electrical current on one of them, to separate them, but then that would make them unable to touch one another. It's like magnets. They will stick if one of them is positive and the other is negative, but they can never stick if both are positive or both negative. They would just expel each other.

::Just tell me you can unhitch us, Ratchet.:: Arcee says.

"It may simply be a residual magnetic charge providing your current… attraction." He says as he looks at me which I nod, knowing that he wants my help.

::They're not attracted to each other!:: Miko yells, causing the medic and me to roll our eyes.

"But I'm afraid retrieving the gauntlet is our surest bet for reversing its effect." He states before looking at us. "Once Megatron gets his hands on the Gauntlet…"

"He'll use it for a whole lot more than attaching notes and family photos to the fridge." Jack says as he looks at Raf and me.

"Jack, I'm not following." June says lost.

"Madam, we are forged of metal alloy." Ratchet starts his lesson, getting the nurse and our attention. "If Megatron could repel us with the flick of a switch, we might never again have another shot at him."

"Instant force field." Raf states.

"Worse yet, he might use it to meld us all into a scrap pile." Ratchet states.

"If that were to happen, the only way to fight against it would to create an armor that blocks the polarity." I inform.

"The good news is the gauntlet hasn't traveled far." Ratchet says as he nods at me before looking at the main computer screen. "I would strongly advise pursuit."

::We can catch up faster on wheels.:: Bulkhead says.

::Whoa, whoa, whoa.:: Arcee starts. :: And snap me in half?::

::Right.::

::Sweet! I'll take point.:: Miko states.

::Not this time, kid. :: Arcee says with an undertone of protectiveness.

::What? But you said- ::

::That was recon. This is war.:: Arcee interrupts. :: I'm not risking your well-being just so you can hit you daily adrenaline quota. Ratchet, Miko needs a Bridge.::

"Coming up." Ratchet replies as he moves to the Bridge controls.

I hear Miko groan. ::You think Jack's mom is bad? You sound just like her!:: I wince as I slowly look at Jack and June.

"Is that such a bad thing?" June asks his son.

Raf and I look as Jack hesitates before answering.

"Wh—uh… I'm gonna go over here." He says, not answering but answering at the same time.

June looks at Raf and I and we gave her a small smile and quickly join Jack to the other catwalk with the couch and T.V.

However, I didn't sit down in the couch as Raf and Jack did. Twitching my hands I told them that I'm heading up.

"Do you want company?" Jack asks.

"No, I'm alright. I just need some time for myself and fresh air." I say as I went towards my satchel and pull out a book.

"What is that book?" Jack asks.

"It's _'War and Peace'_ by Leo Tolstoy. It's in Russian." I say as I show them the cover. "If something happens while I'm up, just come." I inform as I walk away and press the elevator button.

The elevator's doors open and I went in and wave at them before they close.

* * *

I just came down and see June and Arcee. I stand in between Raf and Miko and I see the exchange between the two protective females.

I look over and see a nervous Jack.

"Arcee, I think I awe you an apology." June says, surprising me.

Arcee has the same reaction because she asks, "You do?"

"I worry, especially when I feel like I can't control things, which, with a teenager, is all the time." June starts. "Jack and I have always been close, especially after his dad left, and I guess it's just… hard to accept that all that's changing.

"I mean, I knew it would someday, but you're not quite the type of girl I thought Jack would be ditching me for."

 _Excuse me_ , I'm technically _his_ girl, but I understand what she is saying. Arcee technically was (and still is) the girl that he was spending his time with while in and out of base, just like Bee is mine.

"I think we've all been a little guilty of staying attached to the way things were." Arcee says and I can tell everything's been forgiven between the two adult females.

So the tension between them is gone, that's one thing solved. Now, I just want June to stop going to base. She could be caught while traveling here by a 'Con or MECH.

And to stop intervening when Jack and I are together, like interrupting a moment by taking pictures and making statements that cause us embarrassment.

Is that too much to ask?

* * *

 **AN:** That's all folks. But I have to say, **wow**. **Wow** , to all the people that reviewed this story, which has passed 100 reviews! (^.^) I am _so_ happy about it!

So thank you **JerseyPrime23** , **Gry19** (guest), **Guest** (1), **AllSpark** **Princess** , **anunexpectedjourney** , **Guest** (2), **Shadescribe** , **Guest** (3), **Guest** (4), **Guest** (5), and **Aramus13**. You guys are awesome!

On another note, some people have requested that I do the 'Rock Bottom' episode. At first, I wasn't going to write about that episode at all, but thanks to **Gry19** (guest) and **Guest** (4), I started to think that I might like writing for that episode. But that does not mean that I will write it. So I'm asking you readers if you would like to me to write about 'Rock Bottom'.

Leave me a review or PM me so that I know your guys' opinion. However, I will take a while because I am only giving **one week** to let people give me their requests. After that I will either start writing the 'Rock Bottom' or an original chapter. (You guys have to convince me and maybe give me some ideas.) To **Gry19** , _**if**_ I write the 'Rock Bottom' episode, I'm going your idea. I really dig it.

One week starts today (USA, Pacific, 5/15/16). Ends 5/22/16.


	21. Chatting With the Enemy

**Chapter 21: Chatting With the Enemy**

"This feels nice." I whisper to Jack. Jack just hums as he pulls me closer to him as we sit together on the stack of large rocks. I let out a sigh of content at the motion.

However, Miko had to ruin the peace and quiet.

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert but all I see is _rock_." Miko complains.

Jack lets out a yawn, "Relax, Miko."

"The show doesn't start for two hours." I state as I look at her before letting out a yawn of my own.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to see Slash Monkey?" Miko asks us.

"Uh…"

"Forever!" Miko yells. "And it's their only U.S. date."

"There's a shock." I state emotionless.

"Who doesn't love obscure Bulgarian shriek metal?" Jack asks rhetorically. I let out a quiet laugh that Jack only hears and thankfully, Miko did not see. Yeah, Miko's choice of music genre is not exactly my top favorites.

Soon metallic footsteps are heard coming closer, as well as the sound of the energon tracking device beeping. I look at the cave entrance and see Arcee and Bulkhead coming out.

"By all appearances, the mine's been stripped." Arcee informs to the wrecker.

"But I'm getting a signal." Bulkhead states as he looks at the device. "It's faint, but it's definitely energon."

"Whoa." Miko says out as she looks at them with interest.

I just exhale, before laying my head against Jack's shoulder and close my eyes. I haven't slept for two days, going into three. Yeah… I'm stressing out because Father informed me that he is planning a visit soon. I can't sleep because of it so I've been planning several things to say to him.

Yet, I still don't know how to tell him about Jack without him wanting to confront Jack in the Volkov tradition. I think I just have to wing it and hope for the best.

"Doesn't make sense. This operation has been abandoned four, maybe five years. And Decepticons never leave energon behind." I hear Arcee inform.

"Uh, guys?" I hear Jack says and I feel him move. I slowly open my eyes, but I stand up straight when I hear Miko's voice echoing saying, 'Cool!'

"She went in. Unbelievable." Arcee states looks at Miko's retreating form which is already gone in the cave's shadows.

"Really? Have you… met her?" Jack asks as he was looking at his guardian as if it was obvious that it is no surprise that Miko would pull something like that, which it doesn't surprise me either.

Bulkhead groans before running after her, "Miko, get back here!"

"It _would_ be kind of interesting to see." Jack starts as he looks between the cave and Arcee. "You know if it were-"

"Safe?" Arcee interrupts. She then walks towards us. "A stripped mine can be structurally unstable, Jack."

"We promise to step lightly." He says as he looks at me briefly before looking up at her.

After a while of looking at us she relents, "Just don't tell your mom." She says.

Jack and I both jump down from our place. I just had to do one jump, while Jack had to do it several times before finally landing on the ground.

The three of us now are walking inside the cave in a calm pace. However, my gut feels a bit unsettled once I can no longer see outside. But nothing too concerning.

We walk in silence, Jack and I looking all around us with curiosity. However, Arcee stops as she presses her digits on her audio receptors. "Bulkhead? ... Bulkhead, do you read? ... Scrap." She curses before letting her digits and servo fall. She looks around analytically, "The mineral composition down here is causing interference." She informs us.

"Anything to be concerned of?" I ask as I look up to her.

"No, it's just annoying." She answers before we resume walking.

After a minute or so Jack and I take the lead. "Anya?"

"Yes, Jack?" I say as I turn my head to look at my boyfriend.

"You look tired. Have you been sleeping okay?" He asks concerned as he holds my hand.

I look at him into his eyes. I could have easily lied to him, but I didn't. I close my eyes briefly as I exhale before I open them and look at Jack. "No…" I drawl as I look away from him.

"Why?" Jack asks gently.

"Well, Father gave me news that has been keeping me up and I haven't slept for two nights straight." I started still not looking at him as I take my hand away from him so that I could hug myself.

"What news?" Arcee asks. Might as well tell them.

"My father mentioned that he is planning to come to Jasper for a few days to visit me." I inform as I slowly turn to them, waiting for their reactions.

Arcee has a small smile while Jack looks visible nervous. "Your dad is coming. To Jasper." He states slowly. I can tell that he is processing the danger that the news I gave to heart. "That's good. Have you told him, yet?"

"No. I haven't even mentioned that we were dating." I admit. "He didn't take my first date with Michael very well. He almost wanted to fly here in the private jet and meet him and corner him and give him one of the Volkov talks." I say as I wince at the memory. "Ever since I convinced him to not go after him, I never told him about the previous dates of the others and ours."

"He sounds overprotective." Arcee states.

"He is." I sigh. "He knows that I am capable of defending myself, he knows my skills. He and grandfather trained me. Yet, he wants to take me away from school because of the boy 'threat'." I air quote threat.

"But he needs to know about us." Jack says. "Hey, I'm your boyfriend and if I have to face your overprotective father, then I will." He then takes my hand and squeezes it.

I smile softly, "Have I told you that if Father ever tries to attack you, I would protect you?"

"No, but that is nice to hear. Truthfully, I don't want to fight your dad, but I don't want you to intervene if it jeopardizes your dad's acceptance." Jack states. "I want your dad to approve us."

"I do too." I nod. "But, I have a feeling that I will have to intervene before he actually causes you bodily harm. I don't want you to be broken so soon." I say as I look at him with a serious look.

"He wouldn't do that? I mean, physically hurt me, right?" He asks worriedly.

"Ha, you're cute to think that a Volkov would hold back on a confrontation that you and Father would face." I say with a slight Russian accent coming out involuntary and with a wry chuckle as I come close to him and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Cute." I repeat.

I hear Jack gulp before it was all silent once again.

* * *

"You have cease to be of use to me, Starscream." I heard a voice I wished to never have to hear. However, in my stunned state, I didn't see Jack was ahead of me. I see Jack frozen in place as he looks what I have no doubt to be Megatron and Starscream.

I quietly approach him and I couldn't help but widen my eyes as I see once again the leader of the Decepticons.

"So you shall simply cease to be." Megatron states as he points his arm cannon at a cowering Starscream. Screamer whimpers pathetically as he sees his imminent doom, but I curse as he looks in our direction and see us.

Soon Arcee comes behind us and she freezes at the sight of the two 'Cons.

My heart starts beating and my fingers heat when Megatron turns his head and see us. He growls and raises his arm and shoots at us.

Immediately I stand in front of Jack and Arcee and quickly make an electric shield. The plasma balls hit my shield head on. Arcee grabs Jack, nodding at me before they take cover behind a pillar.

I hear Arcee tell Jack to stay down. My shield is slowly weakening as Megatron continues his assault. After one more shot, my shield disappears and I run towards Jack and Arcee.

Jack tries to hug me but I stop him, "No, Jack. The electricity… I could shock you."

He looks at me, before grabbing my hand. My breath hitches and I tense, Jack's hand twitches but then relaxes as he pulls me close to him, my back against his chest in a protective hug.

"See, I'm okay." Jack whispers as he holds me tighter.

"That's because I had some control. I did shock you, after all." I say as I look at the ground.

"True, but it didn't hurt me. You see, I'm fine. I trust you." He says as his mouth hovers next to my ear. I couldn't help the shiver in my spine, but I did prevent myself from blushing.

From the corner of my eye, I see Arcee transforming her hand into her plasma cannons. I gave Jack a look and he nods in understanding. He slowly lets me go before her places a kiss on the side of my temple. I gave him a small smile before quickly pulling him and gave him a chaste kiss and let him go.

My legs went into a running stance and I waited for the right moment to run without Megatron or Starscream noticing.

"Starscream, you dare abandon me?!" Megatron grunts as he shoots at the fleeing coward of a 'Con.

I took that as an opportunity and ran to be behind a rock that was a few meters away from Megatron and I prepare myself to shoot some lightning bolts out of my hands.

Looking back at Arcee we make eye contact and nod. She starts to shoot. That grabs Megatron's attention and he turns to look at Arcee. He points his hand/wrist cannon at Arcee, but at that moment I shoot a lightning bolt at his arm to knock it out of direction.

He turns to where it came from and he saw me behind the boulder, but Arcee shoots at his cannon and moves it, making it point upwards which Megatron's cannon shoots out two plasma balls to the ceiling.

That must be the instability that Arcee mentioned because as soon that second blast touched the ceiling, the ceiling starts caving in.

"Run away!" I yell as I was going to use lightning speed, but a large rock intercepts my way. I backed away just in time to not get crushed.

"ANYA!" I hear Jack and Arcee yell.

"GO!" I scream, but before I took take a step, I hear heavy footsteps coming closer from behind. I turn around and I let out a silent gasp as I see Megatron's look of recognition. He grunts as he moves around from the large debris falling down.

If the debris is large for someone as big as Megatron, imagine how big it is for someone like me. Yeah, not good.

Using lightning speed could result in getting hurt; the ground is shaking uncontrollably and getting uneven. The last thing I need is another injured ankle.

I observe that the boulder that was about to crush me is still standing and not many large rocks are falling near it. So taking my chances I use all of my legs' strength and jump fifteen feet high. Just as my hands were about to touch the top of the boulder, a large metallic hand grabs me from my torso and hips and pulls me back.

I look behind me and I see Megatron, narrowing his eyes at me, but before I could shock him, a large shadow is upon us. We both look up and see a colossal boulder heading down.

Without thinking, I create a shield and the rock crumbles when it touches, but the strain was too great for me. My shield dissipates in seconds and the next thing I know is Megatron pulling me close and then darkness.

* * *

My head hurts… it feels like I've been hit with Miko's guitar case.

Where am I?

What happen?

Then my brain sends me everything that occurred in seconds and that made me get on alert.

I try to move, but I feel most of my limbs restricted. The only limb I can move is my left arm. But my right arm can move, but it feels that it's being pressed against something _hard_.

Wait… don't tell me…

I move my arm and what is containing me is not rock or minerals, but metal, warm metal that could only belong to a Cybertronian. My head moves to the side and see the Decepticon insignia staring back at me.

"Megatron?" I whisper, hoping that he does not answer.

At first nothing happens, but the servo that is wrapped around my body, twitches and soon I can see red lights coming from above me.

"Ah, it seems that I _did_ catch you just in time." I hear him say as his red optics stare down at me. His head is restricted in movement, but he bends it just enough so he could see me, much to my horror. " _Anya_. That is your designation, is it not?" He asks as he smirks down at me.

My lips form into a scowl and my eyes narrow at him. "What in the world _possessed_ you to grab me?" I hiss.

"Good question, my dear Anya." Megatron states as his hand grabs on me tighter. "You intrigue me. Something I would never thought a human would do, but you did. You should feel lucky that I have high regards about you."

"Feelings are not mutual." I state emotionless as I let my scowl die, but my eyes are still narrowed at him. "What regards?" I ask.

"It should be pretty obvious. You have abilities that no human has. I have seen you harnessing electricity with your bare hands. The weapon that you used when you were fighting on my ship is incredible as well as the skill in fighting with it. Did you create it?"

"With my own sweat and blood." I reply neutrally. "I doubt anybody has replicated Dolores to the full capacity she works in my hands." I don't know what is wrong with me. I am having a conversation with the leader of the Decepticons, a sworn enemy to the human race.

But I am, surprisingly.

"You're a weapons specialist." He states more than ask.

"That could be up for debate." I state as I look around. There is rock everywhere and that is worrying me. With the limited amount of space we are enclosed in, I could run out of oxygen before I could get out of Megatron's grip.

"Looking for escape?" Megatron's question makes me look back at him.

"Yes." I deadpan. However, Megatron's hand squeezes me painfully to the point I let out a yelp of pain, but I swallow it. After a few more seconds of torture, he relaxes his hand, but he stills holds onto me tight enough to secure me in his hand.

"You should know Anya, that I have plans for you." He starts as he narrows his eyes at me. "I offer you a place in my ranks. Once I conquer Earth, you can have all the treasures Earth affords. I've heard that the humans value precious metal such as gold and silver and special rocks called gems. You can have all of them if your human spark desires. But of course, to make that a reality, you just have to join me and obey my every command and swear your loyalty to me." He informs as he has a small glint in his optics.

I stay silent as look at him disbelievingly. "All that my heart desires?" I ask.

He then starts smirking. "Of course. And if you prove to me your usefulness, you can get promotions in rank. You could become my general or even my second in command if you impress me more than you have."

"How do I know that you won't betray me once you have Earth under your rule?"

"You are much more valuable to me alive. Even when I rule both Earth and Cybertron, I would not kill or betray you."

Wow, this guy is really interested in me and I do not like it at all. It's freaking me out, but I let my mask on and pretend to think about it. I have to get all the information out of him as much as I could. Pretending to seriously think about his proposal is working out wonders.

"You mentioned rank. Where would I be _if_ I decide to join you?" I demand.

"As my pet." He answers unashamed. "You are a pet for one of the Autobots. As your Master I would protect you as long as you are loyal. You should know that I do not want any other human as my pet, but _you_ , my dear Anya."

I feel very offended. _Me_? A _pet_? A Volkov who would accept on terms that Megatron offers would be a disgrace to the lineage if all the motivation was based on money and greed.

"So, what is your decision?" Megatron asks after I was silent for a minute.

"It's tempting, but give me time to mediate it over." I say 'thoughtfully'. Yeah, it's never going to happen. It's scary how Silas and Megatron have the same ideas regarding for me to join. Silas wants me as a pawn for him to manipulate and Megatron wants me to be his faithful pet. Both want my complete loyalty and to some extent, devotion, to them for their own personal gain.

However my thoughts are interrupted when I start coughing. My vision is getting blurry and I see black spots. Soon a headache is coming. After a few minutes I calm down and I try my best to control my breathing.

Damn it. I'm getting low on oxygen and I still haven't gotten out.

"It seems that I forgot that humans need oxygen to live." Megatron states as he looks at me. "There isn't much left, considering your little episode."

"Correct." I say. "I could always fry your circuits right now and I would be free and live." I state grimly. However, at that comment, he squeezes me again and I think I felt some ribs cracking under the pressure. He lets go of me before narrows his blood red optics down at me.

"I would like to see you try in your current state. You would have tried that the moment you regained your consciousness and saw me, but you didn't. It must mean that you were weaken and now that your oxygen supply is depleting, it is safe to assume that your weaken state is still the same. Or am I wrong?"

My lips are pressed together in a small frown. Silently telling him that he is correct.

I sigh and wince before an idea comes to my mind. I close my eyes and concentrate all of my electricity into my left fist. After a few moments I open my eyes and my left arm raises and my fist punches the rock next to me.

It was like if twenty lightning bolts hitting on the rock at the same time. There was damage, but not enough.

I hear myself heaving, but that didn't stop me from raising my hand and punching the same place again. But sadly in my current state, I only used half of what I did in my first punch. The rock crumbles, but yet, I still do not feel a breeze.

My vision blurs for a bit, but I shake my head and I raise my hand once again. My energy was the half from the previous, five lightning bolts. My fist connects the same spot and I feel all of my energy depleting and my body falls limp.

My hand falls to the side and my head rolls back and hits on Megatron's chest. My eyes lids feel so heavy, but I fight them to keep them open. I force myself to try to regulate my breathing, but the heaving continues.

But just before I close my eyes, I feel a small breeze hitting my face. I let out a dry chuckle and a relieved smile. I slowly open my eyes and I see a small crack, but that small crack is what is keeping me alive.

"You are a survivor." I hear Megatron say. My face becomes neutral and I try focus on breathing and recuperating my energy. "You used your remaining energy in the stunt that you did. What happened to escaping, huh? You do not have energy for that now." He says almost tauntingly.

I stay quiet. "For now." I comment slowly, still not bothering to look up at him as my head is still in the same position. As my ear is pressed against it, I hear a noise coming from inside of the chest. It amazes me that a person who has shed a lot of blood has a heart, or well a spark. And what amazes me more is that it is not that different from the Autobots.

One would expect that a Cybertronian such as Megatron would have a cold spark, but it's not. I feel the warmth coming from him, and I dare to say, that is what lulling me to close my eyes, as well as the sound of his beating heart.

 _Curse my weaken state_ ; I thought before I completely close my eyes.

* * *

Is that… drilling? My eyes slowly flutter open and I see rocks being crushed and moved away.

The drilling gets louder by the second and soon light comes in. I move my head up and see that the light is directly on Megatron's face.

After a moment of silence Megatron speaks up, "I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question."

Wait, that means that whoever that was drilling is on the Autobot side, but who? From my place, I cannot see anything.

"If that is the case, you might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity than right _now_." It's not Arcee; she would have taken the opportunity, as well as Miko. So that leaves either Bulkhead or Jack. But my gut tells me that Bulkhead would have also have taken the opportunity, not to kill him but to seriously injure Megatron. "Well? What are you waiting for? Think of glory. Seize the day. Optimus would."

"No, he wouldn't. Not like this." Jack! Struggling, I wiggle myself out and all that I managed was to free my other arm.

Megatron moves and squeezes me once again and I let out a yelp of pain.

"Anya?!" I hear Jack ask from above. "What have you done to her?" I hear him almost growl out. I hear the drill coming to life.

"Wait! Give me a few! I'll get out!" I yell, but Megatron squeezes me again.

"It's not going to be easy, my dear Anya." Megatron says as he looks down at me.

I just snarl at him and I let electricity flow freely around me body. It has the immediate effect as his hand loosens and I push myself up and climb up. "That was for almost crushing me." I say as the electricity is still pouring out of my body. Once I was almost out, I look directly in his optics and narrow my eyes. "And this-" I growl as I kick his jaw with all my strength, making his neck whiplash to the side, "Is for everything else." I spat as I finally got away from the leader of the Decepticons.

Jack had climbed down and has run towards me and pulls me close to him. I wince when he hugs me a bit tight and he notices immediately.

"Where are you hurt?" He asks as he looks over me with worry in his eyes.

"Let's just leave. I want to be as far away as I can from him." I say as I lean on him. He nods before turning his back to Megatron.

He immediately picks me up bridal style and walks the few feet from there to the drill. He drops me and climbs up before helping me up. Jack once again picks me up bridal style and places me behind the controls. Making me sit with my legs at my side.

With a press of a few buttons we start moving, away from Megatron.

"I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus—the day I rip out his spark!" Megatron taunts. I look at Jack and see that he does not look back, but when I turn to look at Megatron his gaze is directed at me. "Oh, and I see that you have made your choice with the Autobots, Anya. The next time we meet, I will take you by _force_." He threatens.

"I would like to see you try." I taunt. "The next time we meet, it will be in different circumstances." I say coldly. My gut feels unsettled when I say that, but I ignore it and Megatron, in favor to see Jack's reaction.

He is tense. I can tell. His body language says it all, but he refuses to look at Megatron, so he just looks forwards drilling away the rock obstacles.

It was quiet for a few long minutes before Jack broke the silence between us. "What did he mean back there?" He asks as he peak over his shoulder to look at me.

I sigh, but I wince when my ribs protested at the action. "Megatron made a proposal to me." I began as I look at him. "He wanted to bribe me into joining his side." I sigh out before wincing again.

"Bribe? Join the 'Cons?" Jack asks shock as he stops the drilling and looks at me. "What did he say?"

"I'll give you a short version for now. Megatron basically wants me as his pet for him to control." I spat.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Jack asks as he kneels down beside me and holds my hand.

"Yes, but now it's not the moment to talk about it. Our priority is to find the others." I urge.

Jack nods before kissing my forehead. "I know that something is wrong with your ribs, but I know that you are going to push it away from discussion until we find them. You are stubborn like that." He states as he squeezes my hand. "So there is no excuse into telling me what is wrong with you physically, okay?"

I nod, "Okay." Jack just nods at me and was about to start the drill if it wasn't for something getting my attention. "Wait, do you hear that?" I ask him.

Jack turns around and narrows his eyes, "Yeah… do you think?"

"I think it is. We have to check it out." I state seriously. Jack nods and he immediately drives to the direction where the unusual noise originates.

I hope it's one of our own.

* * *

At my signal, Jack drives the drill into Starscream.

"Jack, get Miko out of here – now!" Bulkhead yells once he sees that Jack is behind the wheel.

Jack nods and gets out of the machine and holds his hand out for Miko.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack urges.

"Run, Miko!" Bulkhead shouts.

In her eyes is can see the hesitation of leaving him. She has tears coming out of her face for crying out loud! When she looks at Jack, Miko reluctantly accepts Jack's hand. He pulls her up and she starts crying. "We can't leave Bulkhead!" She moans.

Before I can answer Screamer recovers, but at that moment Jack already activates the drill and drives backward, making the coward 'Con to stay away from us.

When we were out in the tunnel, Miko looks at Jack but then she finally notices me. "Anya!" She exclaims in relief as she walks to be next to me, but then she looks up at Jack and looks back at me, "Arcee and you will save him, won't you guys?"

"You, Anya and I just need to find a way out of here before Megatron digs himself free." Jack interrupts.

"Megatron's here, too?!" She exclaims with genuine worry and fear.

"Sadly." I state as I move, wincing a bit at the action. "He's the reason why I'm hurt." I admit.

"Hurt?" She whispers as she looks at me worriedly. At that Jack looks at me, paying close attention.

Sighing, but once again controlling my face from not wincing too much I started to explain, "During the commotion, he managed to grab me before we were buried. So when I was conscious, I made Megatron _mad_ at several points and he squeezed me. My ribs… and arm, but mostly my ribs, are the problem." I state. My arm did hurt, but not to my ribs extent.

"You need to see a doctor after this." Jack stated serious.

"No!" I yell, but I hiss when I move when trying to stop him. Jack bends to my level with worry on his face. "No doctors. I'll heal in a few days, less than a week without them."

"But-"

"No, is no. I have reasons, Jack, believe me." I state with my serious face and tone. He reluctantly nods before he went to the controls but he stops when someone intercepts us.

Miko and Jack let out gasps of relief. I just twitch my lips into a small smile. Arcee found us, just in time.

Miko immediately told her the situation with Bulkhead and she immediately nods in understanding and went towards the place where Bulkhead was carrying the ceiling.

We stayed behind and waited for the two Autobots to emerge and lead us back.

* * *

I was riding on Bulkhead as we drive out of the cave and stop at the entrance. Bulkhead opens the door for us and I jump out of him, biting the inside of my cheek and walking away, allowing him and Arcee to transform.

Jack walks at my side and just grabs my hand. I offered him a small smile, silently telling him that I am alright.

"We could finish him, here and now." Arcee states as she looks at the cave.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades." Bulkhead adds as he slams his fist with his palm. It's a shame that I didn't bring any weapons, only my kunai, but that would have been useless in the position that I was in. I could have made him blind, but my priority was in leaving him as fast as I could, as much as I want to hurt him.

"Would Optimus… finish them?" Jack asks to all of us.

"No." Arcee answers for all of us. "He probably wouldn't. Not like this."

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them either, right?" Miko asks.

"Let's go home." Bulkhead says as he then walks away. Miko immediately starts following him, but Jack and I wait for Arcee. She sighs after a second of watching the cave entrance and starts walking, but she stops and kneels down to look at me.

"I heard that your ribs are hurt." Arcee states. "Come on, walking must make it worse." She says as she offers her hand out.

Jack gently pushes me to her hand and I sit down and hold on her thumb before rising and she starts walking, with Jack walking, well, more like jogging, beside her.

I tap my fingers against my knee nervously. I'm worried about how Bee will react to all of this…

* * *

" **What?!"** Bee yells as he goes to the catwalk and looks at me with worry as he scans my whole body. Raf is next to me, looking at me with worry too. **"Megatron hurt you! When I get my servos on him-"**

"Bee." I state sternly, interrupting him. "Yes, he hurt me, but I'm fine." I wince as I move the wrong way. "Okay, not exactly top condition, but still fine."

" _Exactly_ , don't you understand that you could have been more seriously hurt, or worse. Megatron could have unintentionally crushed you to death." Ratchet states rigidly. "Megatron is not exactly known for his gentleness with fragile things such as you humans."

" **Ratchet has a very valid point."** Bee nods.

"I understand. I was in his hand. He _literally_ had my life on his hand. And I telling the truth, I didn't feel exactly scared about it." I admit.

"What do you mean, Anya?" Arcee asks flabbergasted.

"Megatron wants me alive." I start. "He _wants_ me."

"Wants you?" Optimus asks. I am so glad that June isn't here. It makes the explanation a lot easier without her presence.

"Megatron made it clear that I am on his list. On his _good_ list."

"Being on either list is bad." Bulkhead comments, which I only nod in response.

"He wants me to join his side as his pet." I state as my eyes narrow at the memory.

" **Over my dead body."** Bee growls.

"Don't get me wrong, I would rather die than join him." I inform. "But I had to pretend to act interested in his offer."

"Offer? What did he offer you?" Ratchet asks curious.

"Megatron promised me all the treasures Earth has to offer once he conquers it. And by treasures he means gold and diamonds."

"That's… not a bad offer actually." Miko muses. "You would be super mega rich, but I know you wouldn't accept that. I wouldn't either."

"Never in a million lifetimes." I reassure. "I can't be bribed with things like that."

"Do you know why he wants you?" Raf asks.

"For my powers and weapon skills." I inform. "He mentioned that if I join and prove myself to him as useful, I could raise in 'rank'. He saw as me as a potential general or even his second in command."

"You would be a better second in command than Starscream ever would be. Megatron would happily replace you with him." Arcee states dryly.

"Yeah, I would agree, but I feel bad for thinking of being Megatron's SIC. I know that would never happen, but in a hypothetical situation, I believe what you said, as much my morality and pride are in conflict." I bite the inside of my cheek to prevent from wincing again.

"But that doesn't explain why he hurt you." Jack insists.

"For my honesty in wanting to escape him, for telling him that I could fry his circuits allowing me to escape, and in escaping." I deadpan.

"And why didn't you fry his circuits?" Miko asks.

"Because I was weak." I state with a sigh while wincing a bit. "Before the cave in, I was low on my electrical energy. I used it when attacking Megatron and creating a shield to protect me from the falling debris, but I couldn't maintain it for long." I then gave a dry chuckle. "I would have been crushed under the rock if it wasn't for Megatron covering me. He saved my life." I inform emotionless as I look down at my hands.

It was silent for a while, no one talking.

"I'm glad that he saved you." Raf says as he grabs my hand and gives it a gently squeeze. "Sure, he did it for his selfish reasons, but I am happy that you are here with us."

I look at him and I gave him a side hug, concealing the pain in my ribs, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I'm glad to be alive, to be here with you guys." I say as I continue to hug him for a while longer before breaking the hug. My ribs are burning.

"I think it is best for you to be attended with proper medical care." Optimus says.

"I just want to go home and rest. I can treat myself just fine." I say with a small reassuring smile.

"Then I'm going to help you." Jack states.

"As sweet your intentions are, know that you are signing up to wrap my ribs. You are going to see me almost topless." I state. "I don't think we are ready for that stage in our relationship." I deadpan.

Jack's face immediately turns red and sputters out, "Y-y-yeah. W-we are not r-ready for t-t-that."

"Ew." Miko says with a disgusted look on her face. Raf is silent, but he is awkwardly looking away.

"Yeah, or any time soon." I add as I slowly stand up. "May we be excused? I really want a bath and rest on my own bed." I say to Optimus.

"Very well. I trust your judgment and your knowledge with medical care." Optimus says as he nods.

"Thanks." I say. Bee then puts his hand out for Raf and I and he gently puts us on the ground before transforming. However, before I enter, Arcee puts Jack down who runs towards me and still with a small blush on his face he kisses me and I kiss back before breaking it up.

"I'll call you later." Jack says as he helps me inside and closes the door.

"I know you will." I say with a small smile after rolling down the window. "Bye, guys." I say as I wave my hand towards the remaining people before Bee honks and speed away, rolling up his windows.

It's weird to have the fluttering feeling my heart has when Jack makes sweet gestures just for me. I can't help but feel like the luckiest girl.

I want to do something for him, but what? I'll figure it out later. Right now, I have two things in need to care of.

One, my ribs.

Two, my father.

Hopefully, my ribs will heal very fast before Father comes. That is what I hope the most.

* * *

AN: Thank you to **Gry19** (guest), **AllSpark** **Princess** , **Shadescribe** , **Seeker3** (guest), **Guest** **1** , **Guest 2** , **Aramus13** , **Guest 3** , **Guest 4** , **Indominus** (guest), **Guest 5** and **Guest 6** for your reviews. You guys are super amazing!

I am very very _very_ **sorry** for not updating for a while. I had this chapter finished almost two weeks ago, but I had no internet until today. But don't worry, during those two weeks I have almost finished writing chapter 22. I just need some details and edit some things. Hopefully in one week or less I can update the next chapter.

And as you see (or if you read my profile) I did Rock Bottom. So shout out for **Gry19** (guest) for giving me the idea first even though it was a bit altered. The reason why I wrote it was because of majority won, if you readers wanted to know.

I hope this chapter satisfied you guys. And again sorry for no updating sooner, please forgive me.


	22. Father's Visit

**Chapter 22: Father's Visit**

It's been exactly three days since the encounter with Megatron. Father told me last night that he was going to attend something before coming to Uncle's and Aunt's house. So he told me to expect him around late afternoon.

Still time to calm down and not panic. Father doesn't need to know today that I have a boyfriend. Maybe tomorrow or some other day… Who am I kidding? Father can read me like an open book if he sees me.

I could butter him up with some vodka and my cookies. He gets in a really good mood when he consumes that, so hopefully he won't be _too_ angry.

And if he doesn't get angry, then he won't try to fight Jack. But if he does, my ribs are almost completely healed. I made myself sleep eight hours a day and have two full meals each day and a small snack in between. Those helped a lot. My arm is healed, so that's a bonus.

Uncle Alejandro, Aunt Teresa and my cousins all noticed my increased appetite but they thankfully didn't question it. They actually joked if they need to buy more food now that I actually eat like a normal person. I just told then them that it's only temporary. I'll be back to normal soon. After that, they didn't mention it anymore and we all went back to normal. Well, what is normal for the Esquivel family that is.

So currently Bee is taking Raf and I to base. Arcee and Bulkhead are right behind us, with their respective charges.

"Anya, today Uncle Nick is coming to Jasper, right?" Raf asks.

"Yes." I say simply.

"Are you nervous?" He asks slowly.

"Very."

"I can tell. It's Uncle Nick, your dad. You shouldn't be nervous about it. Plus, he's not coming until a few more hours. So relax, okay?" Raf says soothingly.

I take in deep breaths and feel my nerves calm down a bit. "Thanks Raf." I say gratefully as I look at him. "I'll try my best to relax, but I'm calmer now than I was moments before." I reassure him as I gave him a small smile which he returns.

Soon we are inside of the base and we got out and gave Bee space to transform. Moments later I hear the transformation of the other two 'Bots. Raf and I are already at the base of the stairs, waiting for Jack and Miko.

"So Anya, when is the great Nicholas Volkov coming to town?" Miko asks as we start walking up the stairs.

"In a few hours. He told me to expect him around late afternoon." I inform.

"Do you want me to come over to your house so that I meet him?" Jack asks.

"I don't know." I say with a sigh as we finally made it to the catwalk where I place my satchel on the couch and sit properly as to not hurt my ribs. Sure they are almost healed, but I don't want to risk it. Soon Jack sits on my right and Raf and Miko grab a chair and face me.

Bee, Bulkhead and Arcee also come over and see my dilemma. I couldn't help but internally sigh at my situation.

"I mean," I start as I grab Jack's hand and look at him. "I want him to know, yet I don't. I'm nervous for you. My father, as I told you, is overprotective. I don't want him to scare you away from me." I say softly.

Jack gave me a small smile before raising my hand and kisses the back of it before grabbing it with both hands. "Anya, a few days ago, I was in front of Megatron. I think I can handle your dad."

"He has a point." Bulkhead states.

"Plus, don't sell Jack short. He is brave and I think he will be fine with your dad." Arcee says.

I was silent and I couldn't help but laugh a bit, "You're right. But what can I say? I can be a worry wart." I say with a shrug as I look at them. "I needed to hear that."

" **Hey, where's Optimus and Ratchet?"** Bee asks as he looks around.

"I don't know. They are supposed to be here." Arcee says as she and Bulkhead also look around.

A second later I hear the tell-tale footsteps of two titans.

"As you can see Dr. Volkov, the Autobots want nothing but peace to the planet." Optimus voice carries.

My body seems to freeze when I hear that name. _Doctor Volkov…_

"Please, call me Nick, Mr. Prime. No need to be formal, you are fighting for Earth's well-being. We humans, owe you a lot, even though most don't know it." I barely paid attention to Jack and Miko as Raf and I stand up and face where the voices were coming from. I know that voice. That voice has a very small Russian accent and I heard it for practically the majority of my life.

"In that case, call me Optimus, Nick."

"So, Dr. Volkov? Are you interested in helping?" I hear Fowler's voice. Soon, in the hallway I see Ratchet, Optimus, Fowler and my father coming out.

"Very." Father says. "My daughter actually lives in this state, in the city nearby, Jasper. So I would gladly do anything to help you all in terms in protecting humanity, because that in return, I feel like I am protecting my daughter. She is my only daughter and she is precious to me. She is the most valuable of jewels. Moya zhemchuzhina."

"What is her name?" Optimus asks as he and Ratchet share a look.

"Anya Maria Tatiana Volkov." Father says.

"I thought your dad was going to do business." Jack whispers to my ear.

"Apparently, this is his business." I whisper back. I grab his hand and squeeze it slightly. "I wasn't planning for you guys to meet so soon."

"Anya?" Fowler says more than asks. "Tell me Doc, is she about this tall, with gray hair and yellow eyes?" He asks as he puts his hand where he estimates my height.

"It's silver gray and golden yellow." Father corrects with a confused face. "Why?" He asks as he narrows is dark sapphire blue eyes at Fowler.

"Because he has seen me." I say as I walk down the stairs. Father slowly turns his head to me and he has a surprised look on his face.

His face stayed like that until I said, "Hello, Father."

His face breaks out into a large grin and he runs towards me and he puts his hands on my waist and I grab onto his shoulders as he lifts me up and spins me before putting me on the ground. "Anya! Moya zhemchuzhina! Lapochka!" He exclaims as he kisses both of my cheeks and pulls me into a hug.

"Father, so this is the business you said you were attending before visiting me?" I ask as I hug him back. I take in a deep inhale as my head rests on his large and muscular chest. He has a musky scent with mint mixed into it.

My father is very well fit and handsome. He has large broad shoulders, with strong arms and muscular chest that I've heard countless of women swoon over. And he as a six pack that I heard women squeal over in the rare times that he shows it. He has copper brown shaggy hair that goes below his ears. He has no facial hair, right now. Father has the habit to sometime let it grow to have a beard and mustache and after a while to shave it all off and have his face clean for a while, until he feels like growing it again.

"Yes, talking about business… why are you here?" He asks in a seemingly serious voice.

"It's a long story." I reply. "I'll tell you at a later time, but you should know that I'm not the only civilian that knows of them." I add. He nods in understanding as I subtly use Morse code on the back of his hand to tell him that Fowler doesn't know about my abilities.

"Yes, and please allow me to present you the rest of my team." Optimus says as Father looks at him. He pulls in into a side hug which he doesn't let go. "This is Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee." Optimus says and each 'Bot nods when indicated.

"Bee is actually mine and Raf's guardian." I say as I pull away and walk towards Bee. When I was next to him, I turn and face Father. "He's also the car I told you that I 'brought'." I inform as I air quote.

"Raf? You mean as in Rafael, your cousin?" Father asks.

"Yep, it's me, Uncle Nick." Raf says before I could say anything as he, Jack and Miko walk down the stairs.

"Rafael!" Father exclaims as he walks and picks up Raf into a bear hug before releasing him and ruffles his hair a bit. "Did you grow since the last time I saw you?" He asks with a grin.

"Maybe an inch or two." Raf says with a laugh.

"Haha, that's good." Father chuckles as he then sees Miko and Jack. "And who are you girl?"

"I'm Miko Nakadai. It's awesome to finally meet you. You are so cool!" She exclaims.

"Thank you, Miko." Father says as he then looks at Jack.

"I'm Jack Darby, sir. It's an honor to meet you." He says as he holds his hand out to shake.

I nervously look between Jack and Father and I couldn't help but let out a small smile when Father accepted it with a grin and they shook on it firmly.

"Ah, you look like a great guy, Jack." Father compliments.

"Really?" I ask as I make my way to stand next to Jack. We briefly look at each other before paying attention to my father.

I can tell everyone was looking at us in anticipation, except for Fowler, who just looked lost.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Father asks confused before taking his hand away from his.

"Oh no, Father. Nothing at all." I start. "I'm actually glad that you think Jack is a good guy." After a small second of hesitation, I grab Jack's hand which he immediately grabs back and I can see the look of shock in Father's eyes. "Father, Jack and I have been dating for a while now." I start off, worrying that Father is still looking in shock as he stares at out intertwined hands.

"And currently we are a couple now. I'm Anya's boyfriend and she is my girlfriend." Jack begins, getting my father's attention. "So, I'm glad that we have met so that we could tell you in person, Dr. Volkov."

My father's posture becomes straight and he makes himself look bigger and his eyes are narrowed at Jack. I look at Jack and I have to give it to him that he does not look afraid. I can feel his pulse quickening and his hands starting to sweat, but he does not show fear.

"You are my daughter's _boyfriend_." Father states as he Russian accent becomes a little thicker. "My daughter is my only child and my sole purpose for living. I value her _more_ than my life. She is my treasure, moya zhemchuzhina, zolotse, zvezda moya." He says as he gets in front of Jack's face. Jack has to look up to see him and Father has to look down.

"I understand, sir." Jack states without wavering one bit. "Anya is also important to me. I care a lot for her and I would make sure that she is safe, but I know that she is capable of protecting herself. She is a strong and independent girl and I respect that. It's one of the many attributes that makes Anya special."

I couldn't help but the soft smile in my face and squeeze his hand. "You are also important to me, Jack." I say.

Jack looks at me and gives me a smile, "Did I tell you that you look beautiful when you smile like that?"

My face feels a bit warm and I can tell that my cheeks are a light shade of pink. "Several times."

"Jack Darby!" Father yells making us jump at the sudden rise of volume. "As you have claimed my daughter, a female of the Volkov family, as your _girlfriend_ , I challenge Anya on a one-on-one battle!"

It was silent for a moment before most of the people present yelled, "What?!"

"I thought you were going to fight me. Isn't that the Volkov tradition?" Jack asks me confused.

"You told him?" He asks.

"I needed to give him a heads-up." I state as I get in between them.

"Yeah, and I'm ready to fight you, sir." Jack states determinedly.

"No offense, but there is no way you can ever lay a hit on me." Father states as he gets closer but I push him away with my hand.

"That may be true, but I don't care. If I need to fight you to get your approval, then I will." Jack says in the most determined voice I've ever heard.

Father noticed that too because he slowly relaxes as he looks into Jack's unwavering eyes. "You half-pass." My father states as he crosses his arms across his broad chest.

"Wait, what?" Jack and I ask.

"I half-approve of him." Father says. "He's proven that he will fight, knowing that the odds are against him, for honor. A worthy quality that a Volkov approves."

"But what about that other half?" I ask confused.

"It will be up to you." Father states as he puts his hands on my shoulders. "I want to know how badly you want me to approve of this boy. And I will tell if you defeat me in sword and fighting duel."

"What?!" I exclaim as I take his hands away from my shoulder. "That's madness!"

"Then you don't want me to approve him?" He asks smugly.

I frown slightly at my father, "I do."

"Then? I know that you have Filo with you. I have Lionclaw on me." Father informs.

"You want to do this _now_?" I ask.

"Of course." Father states as he lets out a laugh. "Well, in five minutes. Lionclaw is in the copter I came with Agent Fowler."

"Oh, yes, come with me, Doctor." Fowler says as he leads Father towards the elevator.

When they were both gone, I look at Bee. "Can you lift me up?" I ask him.

He nods as he offers his hand and I got on. He gently puts me on the catwalk and I grab Filo from his place hidden under the couch.

"Well, that escalated quickly. Though I do not know what words he said to describe you." Jack comments as I jump down with Filo in my hand and landed gracefully on my two feet. I wait for a moment and my ribs slightly hurt, but it's very manageable pain.

"That's my father. He has a thing for the dramatic." I inform as my right hand tightens on Filo's handle.

"What's wrong, Anya?" Raf asks.

"Nothing. Though, I'm worried about the fight." I say as I look at him.

"But you are _Anya_ , you have powers and cool skills." Miko states.

"I will not be using my powers to fight." I state causing everyone to look at me at with more attention. "This is going to be a fight of skill. I'm not going to use my electricity against him, just my some of my strength and speed."

"But isn't that giving your mech creator a disadvantage?" Ratchet asks.

I chuckle dryly, "That is to give me an equal footing with him. He may not seem like it, but is a very strong and surprising nimble on his feet. He is the oldest son from my grandfather and the best swordsman the Volkov family has ever seen."

"Whoa." Jack says as he walks to be next to me. "Are you sure you want to fight against him?"

"Absolutely," I nod. "Though, I just hope that we don't destroy anything during the fight." I then look at Ratchet and Optimus, "If we do, I will pay for the damages and replace them and I apologize in advance."

"Dude! We need popcorn!" Miko exclaims as she moves in place making her excited dance.

* * *

"You got rid of Fowler?" I ask nonchalantly as I put Filo in front of me in a battle stance, but my left hand is lazy behind me.

"Of course. He doesn't know about your _special_ abilities." Father answers as he puts Lionclaw in front of him, in the same stance as mine.

"Thank you, I think I've scared the man enough." I say and this time with a hint of my Russian accent coming out. I can't help it, when I fight, my Russian side comes out, especially when I fight against my father.

"Ah, good." He says. "So who is going to do the first strike?" He asks.

I answer by swiftly running and aim on his left, but he immediately blocks it with ease.

If you want to know, Lionclaw is made with adamantium. Lionclaw is a rapier, like most of all Volkov's swords, but his is longer than mine and his cage guard is designed to look like a lion's paw with it's claws showing. Thus why it has Lionclaw as it's name. My cage guard looks more like a net.

"Ah ha! Good first strike." Father praises.

"But not good enough." I reply as move and strike again which he blocks.

He smirks as he pushes me back with Lionclaw and strikes. I block it and we continue to attack and block at fast speed, the blades clashing audibly.

Jack, Raf, and Miko are watching in the catwalk, but I didn't put any attention to them or to the 'Bots who were standing next to the catwalk. Yeah, I told them to not leave there, just in case things escalate. That made the 'Bots and humans look at each other with worry.

But enough about them, I have a fight to win.

Normal POV

The sword duel between father and daughter seems more like a battle between two strong forces. To the audience that is. Humans and Autobots alike were in awe in the display of aggressive agility that the Volkovs show.

Anya's and Nicholas's strikes are precise and strong, judging the loud clanking of metal that is heard when the blades come into contact. They moved around as they fight while their eyes are concentrated on their opponent.

The audience is relatively silent, except when someone lets out a small cheer of excitement (mostly Miko), but all of them are hooked into the fight.

Nicholas got Anya in a lock with their blades. Anya and Nicholas are pushing with their strengths, Anya had the upper hand at first as she manages to push several feet forward, but Nicholas took over. He manages to push Anya back with slow steps.

The crowd was in disbelief. Anya is stronger. Or that is what they all think. But then again, they forgot that she is not using all of her strength. They continue watching as Anya struggles to move forward, but it only causes her to slip back.

They all watch wide eyed as Nicholas pushes down and forces Anya to cower towards the ground. Her back hits the ground, her hands still holding on Filo, pushing Lionclaw away. However, she pulls her knees forward and shoots out, kicking her father's abdomen, forcing him away, causing several cheers from the audience (Raf, Jack, Miko, Bee, Arcee and Bulkhead).

Wasting no time she lifts herself up, martial arts style which Nicholas does the same. But he is a second too late as Anya swiftly clashes Filo against Lionclaw, causing for Nicholas to lose his grip on it. Lionclaw skids across a few meters away from him.

The room was silent for a moment before Nicholas moves and sweep kicks Anya in a blink of an eye, causing her to lose her footing and fall. He kicks her hand, causing her to liberate Filo from her grasp. But the young Volkov retaliates by kicking his left leg, which made him stumble, and rolls away before standing on her feet and immediately runs aiming to punch.

Nicholas sees this and blocks it with his left hand with ease and holds her hand and uses the momentum to throw her over him. Anya twists her body and lands on both of her feet just in time to block her father's punch that was aimed under her ribs. She blocks another punch that is aimed on her exposed side. So without wasting a moment, she jumps and lifts her right leg and kicks his left shoulder, which made them separate from each other.

Anya rolls her shoulders while Nicholas merely rubs the place where Anya kicked.

"Not bad. You could have shattered bone with that kick." Nicholas says nonchalantly as they circle each other.

"Thank you. I learned from the best." Anya replies coolly. "However, I don't appreciate that you are just toying with me."

"That's toying?" Miko whispers in awe. "I wonder how it is when they are serious."

"More awesome than it is now?" Raf suggests as he whispers back.

"Most definitely." Jack replies. "This is Anya who we are talking about. She is the coolest human that we will ever meet."

"Can't argue with that." Miko states but then adds as in after thought, "Except when she is a party-pooper."

"Toying is just another way for me to stretch the muscles." Nicholas taunts. "I still need to warm up."

"Yeah you most certainly need that, you're getting sloppy. I hear that it comes with age, old man." Anya taunts back, her Russian accent getting thicker.

"Eh! I may be old, but I am still able to defeat you my daughter." Nicholas replies his accent a little thicker than before.

"Let's see about that, shall we?" Anya replies and with that she runs towards him, her hand ready for a punch. Nicholas is ready for blocking however, he didn't anticipate of Anya kicking her leg on his chest hard enough to push him back and use as a stepping stone to leap over him and grab Filo.

Nicholas turns around just in time to dodge her swipes. Anya then stabs Filo to the ground and using the hand holding Filo she pushes her body horizontally and kicks his left arm with enough strength to push him a few feet. She immediately lets go and runs after him and grabs his left arm and throw him over her a few meters away. But he also twists his body in the similar way Anya did moments before and lands on his feet.

Anya leaps and wraps her legs around his neck and forces him to the ground by twisting her body and she pulls out her kunai from under her dress and aims it at his forehead.

"I win." She says emotionless, her Russian accent thicker than anyone present has heard.

Everyone was silent, waiting for Nicholas's response.

He at first is stoic but then his face become cheerful as he lets out a laugh. "Haha! Good job, moya zhemchuzhina!"

"Thank you, Otets." Anya replies with a soft smile as she puts her kunai back and lets her father free from her lock. Her accent slowly ebbing away.

Both stand up and they shake hands and Nicholas and Anya kiss each other's cheek. The humans lets out a breath they did not know they were holding and soon Miko lets out a cheer which is soon followed by the rest of the base's occupants.

" **That was amazing!"** Bee exclaims as he claps.

"Yeah!" Raf agrees.

"Thank you, guys. Though I think we toned it down, didn't we Father?" Anya asks as she looks at him.

"To some extent, yes. We can do better." Nicholas answers with a nod. "So what is the score, now?"

"221-268, you still are leading." Anya says with a sigh, but then looks determined at her father. "But I will surpass you one day in the future, Otets."

"I know you will, but you still have a long way to go." He says as he picks up Lionclaw.

"But I have won this and the last five fights in a row. If it continues this way, it should take a lot shorter." She replies as she picks up Filo.

"I let you win. It's just so that you could have at least some hope in ever thinking that you could surpass me." He says as they face each other.

"Your nose is going to grow like Pinocchio's, you liar."

"You are delusional, sugar plum." At that Miko snickers, but Jack elbows her to stop.

"Ha, you wish. You are the delusional one for believing in your lies, old man."

"I'm not that old! It's my father that is old."

"Oooh, you said Grandfather is old. Wait till I tell him and see what he does." Anya taunts as they are now face to face, she looking up while him looking down.

"You tell him and you will be grounded from the lab."

"I'll just tell Grandfather."

"Then I'll tell your Grandmother."

"…"

"…"

"… You sneaky old man." Anya huffs as she turns away. "Bringing dear Grandmother Marie into this," she grumbles.

"Hey, all is fair in the art of bickering." Nicholas laughs as he pats his daughter's shoulder affectionately.

"Heh, true." Anya chuckles lightly before smiling at me. "So… is Jack approved of?"

The room all look at Nicholas waiting for his words.

"…Yes." He answers hesitantly.

At that Anya immediately grins and hugs her father tightly. Nicholas hugs her just as tight. It lasts a few seconds, but she quickly breaks away and takes a step back from him. "Thank you, Otets. It means a lot to me."

"If he makes you hug me in gratefulness like that, then it means something." He says softly, but then he looks serious at Jack. "Jack, I expect that you treat my daughter with the utmost respect."

"Yes, of course, sir." Jack nods.

"If I find out that she cried because of you… I guess you can only imagine the pain that I will bring to you." Nicholas threatens.

"I will never do anything to make her cry in sadness." Jack says earnestly.

Nicholas was silent as he narrows his eyes. He did not like that Jack was taking things very serious and that worried him because he is afraid that his apple of his eye will leave him in a few years, when both teenagers will become adults, to live together. But he admires the honesty and is grateful that his daughter chose a boy who is true that shows that he is very respectable and will not play with his daughter's feelings.

"It better be that way." Nicholas says with a nod, but gives him a minuscule smile. Anya looks at Jack and see that he lets out a relieved smile and looks at her adoringly which she does the same.

"Ew, love birds." Miko gags, causing the rest of them to laugh while Jack and Anya roll their eyes but they smile fondly at each other.

* * *

Anya's POV

"I insist that we should all have a meal together." Father states as he is in the passenger seat of 'Bee. Raf is in the back seat listening in. "What time are you and your mother available?" He asks as he looks out of the rolled down window where Jack is riding on Arcee.

We were in the base for a little less than an hour and in that time Father knew about Jack's mom and how she wants to meet him. It was until I told him that we should all head back home, so that's how we are right now. Father, Raf and I are in Bee and Jack, obviously on Arcee.

"It really depends on the days. But she usually has late night shifts. You could come over and we can talk over it." Jack suggests.

"That sounds great. I'll be there tomorrow morning. Will she be there?"

"Yeah. But she usually isn't ready until 9 AM."

"Alright. Tell her that I will visit her tomorrow at 9 AM."

"I'll be sure to give her the message." Jack says as he nods.

Soon we are in city limits and we slow down and Bee rolls up the window, separating Jack and Father.

Few minutes later we break away as we head towards our respective homes.

I'm very glad that Father approves of Jack. I wonder how June is going to react to my father's visit to her residence.

* * *

(The next day during school…)

"How do you think your mom and my father are faring?" I ask as Jack and I are walking down the hallway. It was the first break and almost everyone was gone in the hall that we are in. The students that were didn't even blink at us; they were paying attention to something else, such as phones or their friends.

"Fine, I think. My mom told me that your dad is really good looking." Jack answers awkwardly as he puts his hand behind his head.

"Well, as much I don't want to admit it, my father is handsome. I've heard countless of women, and a handful of men, complimenting my father's physical attributes." I admit with a shrug. "It's sometimes uncomfortable when they say those things in front of me, especially their not so subtle suggestions towards my father." I add with a slight grimace at the memory.

Jack just offers a sympathetic look and holds my hand. He was going to release it, but I gave it a firm squeeze.

He looks at me softly, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. My father accepts you. I'm not worried about what others think now." I answer as I smile softly at him.

He just answers with his dashing grin and kisses my cheek. "I'm glad that we are on the same page."

"I do too, Jack." I then gave him a quick peck on the lips that lasted for two seconds, but that was enough for Jack to have his cute dopey face that I secretly like. It makes me feel special that I am able to have that effect on him.

Jack then wraps his arms around my shoulders and leads us to where we are going to meet up Raf and Miko. Along the way we received some stares, but we paid no mind to it. I am very content to have a person like Jack to hold me so tenderly.

* * *

(Later that night…)

"I've never seen your mom get so flustered today." I comment with a grin to my phone, as I sit on my bed, getting ready to sleep. I already have my sleep wear of black leggings and extra-large white t-shirt and China the stuffed toy panda is in between my legs. Even though I am not emotionally distress, China is helping me from keeping from laughing. June was just so funny at the restaurant. Father and June had quickly agreed to take Jack and I to dinner in a restaurant so we could talk.

" _Yeah, well that makes two of us."_ Jack says from the other line. _"You know, you father is very straight forward."_

"That's my father. He is honest for the most part. But then he is the best lair if he wants to, he has to keep classified information top secret at all costs." I inform as I mindlessly rub China's head.

" _I can imagine."_ Jack speaks but then he coughs before asking, _"Hey, Anya?"_

"Yes?"

" _Do you want to go out on another date with me?"_ He asks.

I couldn't help the soft smile on my lips. "I would love to." I answer sincerely.

" _That's great, so how about next Saturday?"_ He asks.

"Perfect. My father should be gone by then."

"Where is your dad staying anyways?" Jack asks curious.

"In my room." I deadpan.

I hear silence on the line and I was a bit worried that he hung up but couldn't help the smirk when Jack whispers, _"He's sleeping,_ right _?"_

"Hahaha." I laugh quietly as I cover my mouth with my hand. "I'm kidding, Jack. My father is staying in a hotel. There isn't a spare room in the house and he hates to bother my uncle and aunt."

I hear Jack let out a breath of relief, _"Anya, don't do that. That almost gave me a panic attack."_

"Is my father that intimidating to you?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

" _In all honesty, yes."_ Jack says bluntly. _"No offense, but your father can be scary when he wants to. He looks like he can turn me into mush."_

"Oh no, Jack. He doesn't look like; he _can_ if he wants to. No offense." I reply.

" _None taken, I think."_ He says the second part as an afterthought. _"But seeing what he is capable, I have no doubt about it. Oh, I didn't have the chance to ask, but how are your ribs and arm?"_ He asks with concern.

My heart seems to flutter and my cheeks is a little warmer than usual. "They are fine. My arm is completely healed and I feel a little sore on the ribs. When I wake up, they should be completely healed."

" _That's good to hear. How long are you going to sleep?"_

"About three hours, four if I'm lucky." I calculate.

" _What are you going to do when you wake up?"_

"Work on something in my laptop." I say as I look at said object that is sitting on my desk.

" _What kind of work?"_ He asks curious. _"Is it a new invention?"_

"Not really. It's a surprise. When I finish, I'm going to show it on base." I answer with a grin.

" _Oh, this got to be good."_ Jack say and I can easily visualize his smile. I hear him yawn and my features soften.

"You need to sleep, Jack."

"I'm fine." He says stubbornly.

"Uh huh, sure you are." I deadpan. "Good night, Jack." I say softly.

"Sweet dreams, Anya." He replies gently.

"To you as well, my jolly sailor bold." I whisper before air kissing and hang up. My face is now very hot. I can't believe I said that to him. That was so embarrassing.

My phone vibrates and I see it's a text message from Jack. I open it and my heart accelerates.

Jack: _Good night, mi bella dama._

It's seems that he had searched up how to say 'my beautiful lady' in Spanish. Jack can be so romantic when he wants to. So with that message, I put my phone away and I lie on my bed, holding China close to my chest feeling warmth pool through my system before closing my eyes.

My body relaxes as I even my breathing. I hope that I relive the date Jack and I went when he took me to the cliff in my dreams. That is one of the happiest memories I have about us and I hope we continue to make more.

* * *

(Three days later…)

"Anya, will you be alright?" Father asks as he is packing his things from the hotel room.

It is just the two of us. I had insisted that Raf and Bee to leave us alone, I told them that we are going to have father and daughter time before he leaves for the airport.

"Yes, Father. If you're worried about Decepticons don't worry. Bee and the rest of the 'Bots protect us, and plus with my babies and abilities, they have no chance against me." I inform reassuringly as I help him accommodate his things inside his bags.

Father stops as he turns around and puts his hands on my shoulders. "I did not mean about that. I meant about the secret that I know you are not proud of." He states softly.

My shoulders slump as I lower my gaze. "Oh, _that_. Yeah, I'll be alright." I whisper.

"My little star, I know that you hate keeping it a secret from Rafael and I could only imagine keeping that same secret from your friends and Jack. I can see that you care deeply for them."

"They only know about my powers and my sword fighting and martial art skills." I start as I slowly looking into my father's dark sapphire eyes. "I'm already different from humans as it is. I don't want them to think of me differently when they find out about the red stains in my hands."

My father looks at me with sympathy as he hugs me in a firm and comforting embrace which I return. I press my head to his chest with my ear over his heart so I can hear it beating proudly. I take in a deep inhale, smelling his scent of musk and mint. I feel so safe in the arms of my father, so loved and cared. It reminds me of the time when Mother was alive, when we were a somewhat normal and carefree family. I miss those days, but I know that is not going to happen anything time soon.

"My gut says that the truth will come to light." Father says as he strokes my hair soothingly. "In the future, not in the near future, but yes in the future."

"The Volkov gut instincts can be so vague." I comment dryly.

"But useful." He adds. I break the hug as I finish packing the rest of his things.

"I don't think I can tell them face to face." I state truthfully. "So I made a recording."

"Recording?" Father repeats confused.

"After Jack took me to our first date, I left Uncle Alejandro's house without Bee noticing and ran as far as I could. I recorded myself and said the truth." I then pull a memory card that was hidden under my right sleeve and give it to him. "When the time is right, can you show the video to Raf, Jack, Miko and the 'Bots?" I ask him.

"How will I know when the time is right?" Father asks softly as he grabs the memory card.

"I'll give you a text message."

"Why does my gut feel that I won't like it when I receive your text message?" Father asks concerned.

"I have a gut feeling that it won't be a pretty one." I answer with utmost seriousness. "When you receive the message, will you please go to the Autobot base and make sure that _everyone_ I mentioned sees the recording? I _need_ everyone to see it."

"I promise on the Volkov name that I will. It doesn't matter where, but I will travel there ASAP. I can give the doctor a call for a Bridge or I will fly there myself on the private jet." Father promises as he crosses his heart.

"Thank you, Otets. It means the universe for me." I say as I fight down the tears which I quickly blink away and take calm breaths to tranquilize myself. The heat on my fingers die down as I went back to my passive self. "It's time to head for the airport. Your taxi should be here in five minutes."

* * *

"Bye, Uncle Nick." Raf says.

"Do svidaniya, Otets." I say as Raf and I are next to the taxi that will take my father to the nearest airport in the nearest city that was miles away.

"Goodbye, Rafael. Do svidaniya, moya zhemchuzhina. Take care of yourselves." Father says as he gives a hug before getting inside the taxi.

"Will do." Raf answers with a smile.

"You also take care, Father. Make sure to not drink vodka before meeting with anybody important." I chided.

"I know; I'm a grown man." Father says as he waves it off.

I purse my lips and shake my head lightly before offering a small smile. "Have a safe trip."

"Will do, goodbye." With that the window rolls up and the taxi drives away.

We both stand and wave until we could no longer the taxi.

"It was nice that Uncle Nick visited." Raf comments as we both head towards Bee who opens the door for us.

"Yes, it was." I agree as I give him a soft smile. "It was nice for you because I made cookies." I say teasingly as Bee puts us the seat belts.

"That's one of the things. But it was also nice that we all went out as a family. Uncle Nick has a way to do convince everyone to go out together." Raf says fondly.

"Yeah, he does." I agree. "So Bee, do you have anything planned for today?" I ask as I pat the dashboard.

" **Talking about that… how does exploration duty sound like?"** He asks as he drives towards base.

"Sounds like adventure." Raf states with a grin.

"Do I need Dolores?" I ask with a very small smirk.

" **Haha, no. But bring in the Stingers, just in case."**

"Alright, Bee." I say with short laugh.

Bee speeds away, causing Raf and I to holler in excitement. With these blessed distractions, I temporarily forget about my ugly truth. I forget that I am an assassin known as the Black Reaper. I forget that I have ever killed anybody.

But it's only temporarily.

When I wake up at night or my thoughts wander when there is no one or nothing to distract me, my mind is haunted with the things that I have done that stained my hands with red. So I sit alone with my demons whispering in my mind, never allowing me to forget.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you **Shadescribe** , **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl** , **Guest** , **AllSpark Princess** , **Gry19** (guest), **Balance2000** (guest), and **anunexpectedjourney** for reviewing. You guys are awesome! :D

So this is the chapter where we all meet a little more of Anya's dad, Nicholas Volkov. What do you guys think of him? Though I have to say that I have not mentioned everything there is concerning with him. He has secrets of his own, which I kind of hinted that he is not exactly average. Could you readers guess what it is? I'm not going to say anything until future chapters.

On an different note, next chapter is going to be an original and more like a filler. If you readers remember the next episode of TFP is 'Partners' which involves none of the humans. So since there is no humans then I think it is appropriate that Anya isn't featured. Thus a filler and original chapter. And the next episode after that is 'T.M.I.'. I am not sure that Anya should make a brief appearance. I know for sure that I'm not covering the whole episode, maybe some parts, that is **_if_ ** I'm going to write it. It all depends, but that's why I'm asking you readers in advance so I don't take too long in deciding.

I hope that this chapter was entertaining and satisfying. Personally, I was having fun writing the bickering between Anya and her dad.

Meaning of Russian words (according to google translate and other sources):

 **Moya zhemchuzhina** \- My jewel

 **Lapochka** \- sweetie pie

 **zvezda moya** \- my star

 **zolotse** \- my gold

 **Otets** \- father


	23. Game Mode Activated

**Chapter 23: Game Mode Activated**

"Did I tell you that you are the coolest?" Miko says to me, as Raf, Jack, Miko and I are standing in front of an arcade.

"Several times." I reply coolly with a small smile. "Though, it doesn't hurt being called that more often." I add as I start walking and open the door for them.

"I still can't believe you convinced Ratchet to Bridge us near here." Jack says.

"Yeah, how did you get that grumpy 'Bot to do that?" Miko asks as we all are inside the building.

"What can I say? I have my ways." I say mischievously as I gave them a small smirk. "But enough of that, we are here to enjoy this place." I say. "You all have coins?"

"Yep." Raf says as he, Miko and Jack all have a small bag of coins.

"Good, but if you guys run out, I'm okay with giving out more." I state.

"You don't need to do that." Jack says.

"I know, but I want to." I say softly. "Plus, my father gives me a lot of money and I don't even use it that often. So might as well use it for a good cause."

"Again, you are so cool!" Miko squeals. "Now, what to do?" She thinks as she looks at all the games. There was people, not that many to consider the place crowded, but enough that it didn't seem empty.

"The skee-ball machines are mostly empty. There's enough for the four of us." Raf says.

"Sounds good to me." Jack says and we all walk towards it. I was in between Raf and Jack, while Miko was next to Raf. There was two others persons playing in the machines along us, but they were focused on their game.

"Hey, let's make a bet." Miko says.

"Okay, I'm listening." I say intrigued as I hide the smirk in my face.

"The person who has the highest points gets to keep all of the tickets gained in this round."

"Oh, you're on." Jack says determined.

"Okay." Raf says with a shrug.

"So, let the game begin." I say in my normal neutral tone, but it has a small hint of amusement. I was containing the evil laugh that wanted to escape. They are going down.

* * *

"Argh!" Miko yells after she and the rest lose once again against me. She gives me her tickets as well Raf and Jack. Sorry guys, but they should have known by now that when it comes to bets. I take them serious, most of the times. "How is this happening?!" She asks as she gets in front of me. "How?!"

I was silent for a few moments before smirking lightly, "Miko, you should have never challenged me. I am amazing when it comes to games, especially arcade games." I say a little smugly.

"Let's make another bet." She says determinedly. I can see Jack and Raf looking at each other before taking a step back from us in caution.

"I'm listening." I say with a small confident smirk.

"If any one of us beat you at any game, you have to give up all of your tickets to the winner." She says as she crosses her arms.

"But if no one can't?" I ask. I almost feel bad for them, but these are tickets. They don't mean anything. They are only worth in this arcade for some prize depending on how many tickets I get.

"You still keep the tickets that we earn." She says easily. "So, do we have a deal?"

"If they agree with it." I say as I look at Jack and Raf.

"I have no problem with it." Jack says as he puts his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, plus we are still having fun, right?" Raf asks and I nod at his answer.

"We have a deal." I say with closed eye smile. "Just know that I will crush you in any game." I say a little _too_ happy. When I open my eyes, they all were at least three steps away from me, looking at me warily.

I seriously need to stop scaring them like that. But, it's just so amusing to see their reactions.

* * *

"This game didn't give us tickets." I say plainly after I finish beating Jack in Mario Cart GP.

"But you still won." Raf say as they all compare my 1st Place from Jack's 2nd place on the screen. Mrs. Pac-man is still doing her victory dance while Mario is clapping and cheering.

"So… is there anything that you want?" Jack asks me.

I stay thinking for a minute before shaking my head, "Not really." I state. "Okay, so who's next?" I ask. Miko and Raf and they start playing rock-paper-scissors while Jack and I look at each other. Quickly, I give him a quick peck on his cheek before Miko shoos him out of the seat and pulls out her quarters.

"I'll beat you, Anya." Miko says determined as she picks out Browser as her character. I still picked Mrs. Pac-man and soon we started racing.

It came out as no surprise that I won.

* * *

"You could do this Raf!" Miko cheers as Raf and I are playing Galaga. There are two separate games but there are standing next to each other so that's how Miko and Jack are watching us play.

Jack is silent as we play, knowing that if he cheers for someone else that is not his girlfriend first, he knows that he doesn't get any kisses from me. Yeah, that was mean of me, but I didn't _mean_ it, for the most part. I just loved seeing his shocked and almost horrified expression when I told him that.

My boyfriend could be so dorky at times. I love it.

After ten minutes of continuous playing, Raf loses.

Miko and Raf groan while Jack pats Raf's shoulder. I continue playing until I finish the level and from there, I shake my hands to get them have full feeling.

"Good game, Raf. You almost got me." I say with a small smile.

"Yeah, it was fun." Raf says with a grin. "So, what's the next game?"

* * *

It's been almost three hours since we played in the arcade. And I have won each game that I faced them. Pac-Man, Mrs. Pac-Ma, Donkey-Kong, Street Fighter II, House of the Dead, air hockey, and many more. Some close calls, but I still won in the end.

I had to get a plastic bag where I have to keep in my tickets because there is a lot. Raf, Jack and Miko didn't carry any tickets as the bet still continues on.

"Okay, Anya," Miko states as she gets in front of me. "One last game, all or nothing."

I just raise my eyebrow at her. "If you lose, what will you give me? You have nothing to offer."

I see Raf and Jack take a step back as they look back and forth between us.

Miko narrows her eyes before she gives me a serious look. "I will do _all_ my homework for two weeks and do the history extra credit homework for one school week."

Oh, she is getting serious here.

"But, I will only do the extra credit if not only you give me the tickets, but only if you cosplay for a week."

"Cosplay, really?" I deadpan. I vaguely hear Jack asking Raf what is cosplay and Raf whispers the answer to him. "I'll cosplay if you do the history and math extra credit for one week."

She stops as she thinks over her options. "So let's recap what's on the bet," she murmurs. "If I win, you have to cosplay for a week and give me the tickets. If I lose, I have to do all of my homework for two weeks, and do extra credit homework for math and history." Then she then asks a bit meekly, "Does it have to be in the same week, the extra credit, I mean?"

I thought for a while then say, "No. It can be separate weeks.

"Okay! So do we have a bet?" She asks as she extends her hand out.

"We have one." I state as we shake on it. "So what is the next game?"

* * *

"DDR?" Jack asks as we all surround the dance game.

"Yep." Miko says with a triumphant smirk. "It may not look like it, but I am a pro at it."

I just look at the machine a bit anxious. Of all the games…

"Are you nervous, Anya?" Miko taunting voice calls me out of thinking. "Because you should."

I keep my face and tone neutral, "I am not nervous."

"Yeah, right. Come on and let's start! I want those tickets already." She says cockily.

Like most DDR machines, it is for two players and I went on the right, while Miko went to the left.

We deposit our coins as Jack and Raf watch us and take care of my tickets.

Miko then picks the song 'Butterfly' and the level of difficulty which is medium. "Think you can handle it?" She asks tauntingly.

"Yes." I reply as I ready my feet and let my muscles relax for a bit. I'm so glad that I wore my usual heels. As strange as it sounds. Many girls would say that heels are a pain and they're traps, but not me. I have been using heels since I was twelve, not large, around one inch, but they are still heels. And if you have not noticed before, I use them regularly. It's very rare for me not to wear them.

For me using heels is like using regular shoes with no heels or platforms. I feel comfortable and I know I won't trip over them. I have been training in them. I know how to walk, run, climb and fight in them with ease. Yeah, I'm so weird.

Soon the melody of the songs starts up and I press on the floor pads in rhythm with the music and the directions on the screen.

I can't dance when I'm in a dance room without something telling me how to dance it, but DDR gives me instructions on where to step and let my body roll with the rhythm naturally.

Miko must have thought that I wasn't a good dancer because I told them that a while ago, when Wheeljack was in Jasper. Well, I'm going to prove her wrong.

To say that Jack and Miko were shocked when I was easily stepping on the pads is an understatement. Jack has his mouth opening and gaping, and Miko almost lost her concentration, but she didn't. I'll give her points for actually not letting that distract her.

When the song finished, we did a perfect combo. Neither of us missed a step, making us have a tie.

Miko looks over at me suspiciously, "Okay, clearly you know how to keep the beat. Think you can get on a higher level?"

"Sure," I answer nonchalantly.

She sets the music and this time with a higher difficulty. When the music starts, we both are synchronize.

I know, she is going to going to make this bet fun.

* * *

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" The teenagers shout as they surround Miko and me on the DDR machine. I ignore them as Miko's and mine feet are moving fast as we are on the highest level of difficultly.

We have been on this game for a good fifteen minutes. It's not really a surprise that a crowd formed around us. They feel the competition in the air.

And they know that this is the last round. Miko is sweating more than I am. And in the corner of my eye, she looks tired, something that I am not.

The song is now became more fast pace and I can hear her footsteps going out of rhythm. And a few moments later, the machine said that Miko failed. I still continue to dance until the end.

It was an almost perfect combo, but I still passed, which means, that I am the winner of the bet.

The crowd behind me cheers for me. I turn around and curtsy and give them a small smile. When I was about to step down towards Jack, boy around his age shoves Jack back and looks at me with a wolfish grin. He has a slim athletic figure, tanned skin, brown eyes and short chestnut hair.

"Hey, doll face." He says as he wiggles his eye brows. _Ugh_ , another Trent. "How about you and me go to my car and we could ride off somewhere more _private_." He says suggestively.

My face is neutral as I look at him. "No, thank you." I deadpan.

Apparently he didn't like that answer because his wolfish grin, become more of a scowl, but then he grins at me again. "Are you sure? I promise, both of us will have a good time."

"Hey!" Jack says as he then pushes Trent#2 away and stands in front of me. "She said no, now back off!" He says. My heart flutters. He defended me.

"Oh yeah?" He asks as he faces Jack. "And who the hell to do think you are to tell me, huh?!"

Okay, that's enough. I walk down and grab Jack's hand, making him jump in surprise and look at me confused.

"Who do you think you are?" I ask in my passive aggressive tone. "To think that I would go with someone like you." I say as I stab my pointer finger at his chest, before retracting my hand.

The crowd that was around us where commenting like 'burn' or 'ohh'.

Trent#2 then narrows his eyes at me. "Listen, doll face…" He growls as he grabs my wrist and pulls me against me.

My eyes narrow as I use minimal force to struggle.

"Hey! Douche bag!" Miko yells as she then kicks his knee, making him yell in pain, allowing me to break away from him. Jack immediately pulls me against his chest and wraps his arms in a protective embrace. "You better stay away from her! She has a boyfriend!" She states as she punches his side.

He winces as he stands up, "Psh, whatever." He says trying to brush it off his shame as the crowd 'boo's'. Soon, Miko shoos the rest of the crowd off and now it is just the four of us.

I'm so relieved that Raf is alright and didn't get involved. If Trent#2 ever did something to him in front of me, I know I'm not going to act that weak as I punch his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack whispers as he looks at my wrist. There's no mark and that's good.

"I'm okay. Are you alright?" I ask as I move away from his embrace to look at him.

"Yeah." He says.

"Bleh, love birds," Miko gags. Jack and I just sigh and shake our head good naturedly. He steals a kiss from me before he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Miko," I start grabbing her attention, "You lost." I say teasingly.

She groans while Raf and Jack are laughing at Miko's miserableness. I just smirk.

* * *

"I can't believe you." Miko deadpans as she looks over at me. I gave a look which translates, 'what?' "All of those hard earn tickets and you give them away to some stranger. If you didn't want them, why didn't you give them to me?" She practically whines. "I wanted the Nerf gun." She adds with a pout.

I sigh as Jack and Raf look at me expectantly. The three of them were shocked when I gave them to a young adult man, which I have never seen before in my life. But thankfully, they stay quiet when I gave them the whole bag to him and left without another word.

Well, Miko was gaping at the whole thing and I had to push her outside the arcade to get her out of her shock.

"Those were my tickets and I could do whatever I wanted to do with them, including giving it away to whoever I please." I state calmly as I lead them to an ice cream parlor.

"Ugh! You could have given them to me!" Miko exclaims.

"Drop it already." I state sharply, causing her, my cousin and my boyfriend to look a bit startled. I take a calming breath and this time gave them a small smile. "I'm inviting you guys for ice cream. So please, let's just enjoy it." I say as I stop at the door of the ice cream parlor.

Miko perks up and cheers along with Raf.

Just as we are about to head in we heard someone calling out for either Miko or I. So the four of us turn around and I see the young man that I have given the tickets. Beside him, holding his hand is a child, around four or five years old, with a teddy bear in his arms along with a lollipop on his mouth.

He stops in front of us, but he looks directly at me. He opens and closes his mouth several times, trying to form words. I stand patiently to him to speak, but I can tell that the people behind me were getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Thank you." He manages to say after his shoulders shag, the tension in them released. "Thank you for giving me the tickets. It means a lot for me." He says genuinely as he pulls the child closer to him. "Thank you." He repeats.

"You're welcome." I say as I nod at him. Then I look at the child and gave him a small, soft smile.

Then I put my hands in front of me and I sign out, 'What is your name?'

'Danny,' the child spells out.

'Danny,' I start signing, ignoring the look of surprise from the people observing me, 'You have a hard working dad, you know? He is lucky to have someone like you. I can tell that he loves you a lot.'

'My daddy is the best.' He signs back. 'And I love him a lot.'

'How much?'

'From here to forever.'

My soft smile returns and I look at the young man, who is the father of the child. "You are a good man. Keep up the good work." I say as I look at him.

He nods as he brings Danny closer to him. "You are a good person. Keep up the good work." He say with a smile as he turns around and leaves down the street.

"Why didn't you say that?" Jack asks.

I stay silent as I ponder my next words, "I don't think it was relevant."

"But why did you let rant to you? You could have shut me up with the real reason why you gave away those tickets to him." Miko says with a small huff. But she didn't look mad, more like confused.

"That's how Anya is." Raf says softly as we all look at him. He gives me his warm smile that I will always cherish and continues his explanation. "She doesn't like to say if she does things. I know because I've seen her do it a lot."

"What do you mean?" Jack asks intrigued and I look away as I hug myself, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"For her, doing things that, for us and everyone else thinks that is a good act is just doing something sensible. I've seen her give out things to people that needed it more than her. One time when it was unusually cold, she gave her jacket to a homeless woman while we were out shopping for gifts in a different city at night. Anya just gave it away, like if she didn't need it, despite the cold weather. She just took her jacket off and gave it to the lady and we walked off, like nothing had happened.

"She done other things like that. But the point is… Anya is a good person." Raf finishes as he grabs my hand. I look at him softly. "You're a good person."

"I'm just a reasonable person." I counter as I give him a smile. "Come on, I have been wanted ice cream for a while now."

* * *

I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling as I have done countless times.

It was one of those nights when I have nothing much to do. There's no hurry. I have finished my homework, and studying the future lesson plans and did that homework. I need new books to read, since I have finished what is on my bookshelf.

I just finished doing the little project I have on my laptop. Well the first stage. It shouldn't take more than two days to complete it.

But anyways, I can't really do much.

I would practice my instruments, but Raf and the rest are sleeping. My violin and cello would surely wake them up. I made a mental note to play them again, it's been a few weeks since I've last opened them up from their case.

I tried to think of things, to distract me from getting bored and to stop thinking about my ugly truth.

Raf, you are wrong. I'm not a good person, just reasonable.

I have killed people, assassinated them. I didn't hesitate, most of the time. It was a reasonable choice. If I didn't kill them, they would have killed my family and other innocent people if I didn't stop them, _permanently_.

I gave that lady my jacket because it was reasonable. I didn't need it, but she did. It was clear that she was homeless and in that moment she was struggling for survival. There was no way that she could afford anything. Meanwhile, I can. So giving her my jacket was nothing. I could easily buy one at any time. She couldn't.

And earlier today, well, more like yesterday, when I gave those tickets to that man, it was reasonable. None of us really needed anything from the prizes that we could get at the arcade. Miko could buy a Nerf gun if she actually saved her money wisely. Jack and I clearly weren't interested. Raf was eyeing the ice cream gift card, so that's why I took them to the parlor. In all, we didn't need the tickets.

But when I saw the boy looking longingly at the teddy bear, while the young man was sadly staring at the few tickets in his hands while checking his pockets for quarters, I knew that they needed it more than we do. I can tell that he is a single father; there is no ring on his finger and that fact that he is with his son and seems almost motherly, like he is making it up for the lack of maternal presence that Danny has. His clothes are worn and I can tell that he brought them either from a thrift store, or they're some sort of hand-downs. So his economic situation was not the greatest. I know that he was trying his best. His son's clothes were better than his, a little big on him, but at least they look a little less worn.

I didn't hesitate when I gave the man the tickets and walked away without another word. He needed more than we did. He wanted to give his son what he couldn't do at the moment. I'm not one to judge of him being a young father, but at least he is taking responsibility. That counts a lot in my books.

And how I found out that Danny was deaf? Easy. He had a hearing aid that was hidden in his shaggy hair and he didn't react to sounds, but to the vibrations on the floor.

Yeah, what I did was reasonable.

Raf… I'm not a good person.

* * *

 **AN** : I am very sorry for a somewhat late update. I got a little writer's block because I felt that it was a little short so I added Danny to show some more of Anya's character and how she feels about herself. I hope you readers enjoyed it. (^.^)

I would like to thank **anunexpectedjourney** , **AllSpark Princess** , **Shadescribe** , **Balence2000** (guest), **UltimateFan-girl15** , and **Gry20** (guest) for reviewing. You guys are amazing! :D

This pains me to say, but I might not be able to update with the frequency that I had before. I have new responsibilities that will consume a lot of my time. (*cough* college *cough*) But I will update eventually.

 **Warning** : Next chapter is going to be partly original so it's going to take a while. Though I should be finished by the end of the month. _Should_.

 **To Gry20 (guest):** The Transformers series that I have seen so far is **Transformers Animated** (it's been years since I've last seen it by the way, so my memory is a little rusty) and I'm currently watching **Transformers: Robots in Disguise** (not finished, but will eventually, when I have time). Though, I have seen that you are rather creative so I wouldn't mind that you gave me some insight of what you had in mind. Though if you had other series in mind, I don't mind reading your ideas, but just to be warned I might get a little lost.


	24. Smooches and Smackdowns

**Chapter 24: Smooches and Smackdowns**

It is lunch break at school and I just put my books in my locker. When I closed it, I see the face of Sierra. "Anya." She says passive aggressively.

"Sierra," I say neutrally as I stay calm, "Is there something that you need?" I ask politely.

"Yes, actually," Sierra starts as she takes a step towards me. "I want to know what is your deal with Jack Darby." She demands more than asks. I almost rolled my eyes, but I restrained myself.

"Deal? Whatever do you mean?" I ask innocently, knowing what she was trying to imply.

"Don't act innocent." She almost spats as she puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes at me. "You guys have been physically closer in the hallways. Tell me, are you interested in Jack? Is he your boyfriend?" She interrogates as she points an accusing finger at me.

I stay calm as I try not to laugh at her. She doesn't scare me.

"Jack and I _are_ a couple. So yes, I am very interested in him." I say calmly as I gave her a small smile.

Sierra's face immediately goes into shock. "W-what? When did that happen? When did he even like you? He's into me!" She exclaims in disbelief.

Okay, I hate to admit it, but that last sentence made me feel insecure. Jack did have a crush on Sierra a few months ago and it was pretty obvious. And she is prettier than me…

"Anya!" I hear Jack's voice as he immediately walks over to us and stops when he sees Sierra. "…Hi, Sierra?" He greets confused as he looks at her.

It was the insecurity that made me do it. I pull Jack's face close to mine for a kiss. He froze for a two seconds, but then I could feel his hands on my waist. I made sure that it lasts for a good ten seconds before letting Jack go and hug him around his waist and press my head against his shoulder.

Sierra is fully gaping and I could not help the satisfied smirk that was inside my mind, but outside, I am cool and collected and show my usual calm face.

"Jack, we should get going now." I gently say.

Jack looks at me and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, okay. Bye, Sierra." He waves as he leads me towards the cafeteria, away from Sierra.

When we turn around to an empty hallway he speaks, "So what was that about? Not that I minded that kiss." He says quickly.

I stay silent as I carefully think over my words. "I just wanted to kiss you." I half lied. _I just wanted to kiss you to show that you are my boyfriend so that Sierra and other girls know that you are off limits._ My mind adds.

"Uh huh…" Jack says slowly as he pecks my forehead. "You know, Arcee is gone for patrol for a few hours after school and work called saying that they don't need me for the day." He starts.

"Bee and Raf did say that they wanted to do something. I don't have to be there." I add.

"Do you want to stay at my house for a while?" He asks.

"Hmm…what about your mom?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Mom is taking her lunch break now, so it's guaranteed that she is gone by the time we are there." Jack says.

I gave him a small smirk. "So it's just the two of us?" I ask almost playful.

"Yep," He says as pecks my lips, "For an hour or two."

"Well, Mr. Darby, I think that sounds perfect." I say with a soft smile.

"It sure does, _mi bella dama_." He says as he makes me go into a tango dip and kisses me.

Can I repeat how much I love it when Jack does things like this?

* * *

"So I found a copy of _Spirit_ the other day and I thought that you would enjoy watching it so I got it." Jack says as he comes to the living room with said movie in his hand.

"Jack, that's so sweet of you." I say softly. "But I should tell you that I have my own copy back home and it's also downloaded in my iPod." I say as I play with my hands.

"Ha, I should have expected that." He says as he puts the movie in the DVD player. "Hey, it was on discount and I had the money, so it was nothing." He adds.

I smile at him and he gives me the remote. "I'll be right back with Oreos and lemonade." I nod as I watch as I press the main menu.

A few moments later, Jack brings in a bowl of mini Oreos, my lemonade and his soda. He sits down and I press play and the movie soon starts.

I whispered all the lyrics of Bryan Adams's songs with a soft smile on my lips. I love this movie's soundtrack so much.

I ignore Jack's chuckling as he kisses my cheek and the side of my forehead. However, I snuggle closer to Jack as he wraps an arm around me and rests his head on top of my head while I rest my head on his shoulder.

It settles on a comfortable silence as the movie progresses. However, when Rain and Spirit journeyed off Little Creek's camp after Spirit grabbed an apple from the tree, Jack moves my head to face him.

Slowly he leans forward and kisses me while caressing my cheek with his free hand. I respond and with putting one hand behind his head and the other on his shoulder.

The kiss was slow and gentle, at first. Then Jack removed his hand from under my chin and moved it to the back of my waist when still caressing my cheek.

We break apart for air and press our foreheads together, breathing deeply. The movie totally ignored by us as I look into his eyes.

"Anya, is it okay if I-" Jack stops as his cheeks turn a shade pinker.

"Okay, if you what?" I whisper.

"It's… awkward saying it out loud." He mutters as he breaks eye contact as lets go of me.

"Then show me." I state as I grab his hands.

After a deep breath he looks at me, "Alright." He states and then grabs me around my waist with one hand, while pulling my legs over his lap, making me twist my body to be almost chest to chest with him. He rests his hand on my knee. He sits stills as he looks at me patiently.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull my face closer to his, my eyes always keeping in contact with his.

Jack slowly then kisses me again and I response by putting one hand on the scalp of his head and the other on the back of his neck. After a while, I felt him nibbling my lower lip and something wet across my lips.

 _Oh_. He wants to do _that_.

I only hesitated for a few seconds. When he was about to pull away, I open my mouth and he took the hint and slowly plunged his tongue inside.

He moved his tongue around, playing with my own. I don't want to lie, but it feels weird after a few moments. However, once he was rubbing my back, French kissing feels so _good_.

I kissed back, moving my tongue with his. It was almost instinct as I rub his scalp and play with his hair and gently squeeze his shoulder blade as we kiss. In return, he rubs my back and tenderly caresses my face in soothing manners.

After a long time, we break for air. I could feel that my face is flushed. Jack's is too, but not as much as I imagined mine is.

"Wow." I breathe a little bit heavily.

"Yeah, wow." Jack repeats as he gives me his soft and tender smile. "You are so beautiful."

My face feels a few degrees hotter than it was before as I look away shyly. When I look back and about to say something, Jack interrupts as he kisses me again, taking advantage that my mouth was open.

So pretty much, we made out through the rest of the movie, including through the ending credits.

When Bee picked me up, I pretty sure looked a lot happier, without my consent. Not that I tried not to look back to my normal calmness.

"Anya?" Raf asks from the passenger seat.

"Hmm?" I ask with a soft smile on my face.

"What got you so… happy?"

I stay silent, but I sighed happily, stilling smiling. "Something." I reply almost in a singing note.

" **I really like seeing you smile like that."** Bee starts, making me pat his wheel gently. **"You should do that something more often."** I froze for a second as I feel the blush coming to my face.

"Yeah, maybe I should." I say almost breathless, fighting down the blush as I continue to pat the wheel.

* * *

"Jack. We. Need. To. Go." I say as Jack continues to kiss me, interrupting from forming a complete sentence.

"A. Few. More. Minutes. Won't. Hurt." He replies as he continues his kissing attack, as he travels down along my jawline.

"Jack," I almost moan as he nibbles my earlobe. "We'll get caught." I say breathless.

We're in school. Inside the janitor's closet. Jack's idea, not mine. Though, I guess I'm also to blame because I let him convince me to get me in this situation. Making out in the janitor's closet. Not exactly romantic, but I do like that privacy, until someone opens the doors.

Taking about doors, the moment Jack close it, he pushed me against it, pinned my hands above me and started his kissing spread. Not that I minded of course.

It's small in here, enough to squeeze in four persons. And it's dark because I told Jack to not turn on the light. Someone could pass by and see the light and get curious and open the door. We didn't want that to happen.

Though my eyes quickly adjusted and I could see Jack, and I have to bet that Jack did too as he presses his wonderful lips along my skin. Oh, did I mention that I was wearing one of the only few of my shirts that was off the shoulders? Well, I am, with my usual skirt, stockings and boots. **(AN: It's the clothes that it's shown for the cover image of this story.)**

Just as he was gently giving me kisses along my neck, collarbone and shoulder, I stop him when I hear footsteps.

"Wha-" I quickly break my pinned hands away and quiet him with a finger. He stays silent. Soon, I can tell that he hears the incoming footsteps of several people.

They were muttering about how they didn't study for some class and how screwed they are. We stay quiet until I was sure that they were gone.

I take my finger away Jack's lips and we let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." I whisper.

"We should get out of here." Jack says as he wraps his arms around my waist, making me wrap my arms around his neck.

"We should." I state.

"…"

"…"

"One more minute?" He asks.

"I'll keep track." I say as I start kissing him, counting the seconds in my mind.

Though, it was hard to keep track, so I had to start over, a couple of times. By the stars, I'm horrible, but I guiltily like it.

* * *

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold~" I sing softly as I am drawing some sketches on my sketch book. Raf and Bee are playing video games as we are parked in some isolated part outside of Jasper. The same place where Bee took us after we first officially hanged out.

I have finished the basic sketch, now I just have to put in more of the details. I never thought I would become into the type girl that has a boyfriend that occupies a large portion of her mind. I have stated before that I'm a reasonable girl, so I thought Jack would not have that great of an impact on me, but I have largely mistaken.

Jack and I have been very… intimate lately. Well, not _that_ intimate, you dirty minds.

Before we have kissed, sure, but never French kissed or made out. Until our impromptu date, that is. There must be something chemical going on with us, because Jack takes every opportunity to do just that and I go along with it because frankly I enjoy them.

Yesterday, when I was doing katas in the training room at base, Jack came by in the middle of them. I was confused as to why he came. I mean, he knows that I don't like being watched and that if something ever happens then they just have to call me.

He then cups my face in his hands and pulls me in for tender kisses. Seriously, I have no idea what got into him, but I like how he's treating me with his kisses and caresses. So instead of practicing in the training room, we made out in the closet in the basement. I can still feel the throbbing of my swollen lips as I remember that moment. And now I can feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

Thankfully, Raf and Bee are busy with their video game.

I look back at my sketch and see Jack's face staring into me. It's still not complete, but I can clearly see his smile and the glint in his eyes and the way his hair swayed with the gentle breeze that day when he took me out for our picnic date.

Yeah, that date will forever be ingrained in my mind. It's the sweetest and happiest memory I have of us. It really fills me with warmth and my heart feels like butterfly wings, fluttering softly in a gust of wind. I'm so corny. But I guess that what happens when you fall- no, can't go that way. It's too soon.

I can't fall in love. Not this soon. Can I? No, I _can't_. I can't allow myself to do _that_.

* * *

Raf and I are together in his room. I'm helping him set of cyber traps and firewalls on his laptop so that hackers can't get in. It was a bit trippy at first, but he was soon getting them. An average hacker would have problems into his database, but against hackers of our level… yeah… Raf still needs more practice and more complex defenses.

Just as I was teaching him how to set the beginnings of a 'fortress', my phone starts beeping.

Quickly I pull it out, and I see that it is from Miko.

"Raf," I start as I close my laptop and stand up from his bed, "I need to go. Don't wait up for me." I state seriously as I already open his door.

"Okay," I hear him say, "Be careful." I could hear the small worry in his voice.

"Will be." I promise before going to my room, grab my things and escape through the window.

Thankfully, it's already night time, not many would notice the dark clouds in the sky, or me flying in them, my dark outfit camouflaging against them.

* * *

My heart was beating rapidly against my chest. Miko is a whole different state, and I'm worried that I'm not going to be there for her on time.

She wouldn't have press that emergency button if it wasn't serious. I know that she is thick skulled and impulsive and reckless, but she knows that if she calls me through the device I gave her and Jack I will be there ready to fight against humans.

I just hope that it is not MECH.

I have Stingers on me, my shawl covering my head and my safety glasses over my eyes. It's been five minutes since Miko gave the call, and I am just a few miles away from her location, according to the GPS in my phone.

Just a little less than a minute left.

* * *

"It's you again." Knockout snarls as he and Breakdown see me. I landed silently on top of one of monster truck. They haven't seen me fly yet.

"Missed me?" I ask monotonously as I spy Miko and Bulkhead in the corner of my eye.

"Missed you, a mere fleshly?" He scoffs. "Never."

"Glad we are in the same page, 'Cons." I state as I activated Stingers and point at both of them with each arm. "I suggest that you both leave or else." I threaten.

"Or else what?" Breakdown scoffs as he raises his hammer hand at my direction.

"I will force you." I state and in that moment I have Stingers at their full potential, and charged with my custom made ammo, and fired at them.

They made barely impact as they dodge. Knockout must have thought that it was just my air bullets but he thought wrong the moment they saw the fire coming out.

It took several weeks, almost a month to recreate the fire-y ammunition Yang uses on Ember Celica. And it almost took me another month to make the black fingerless gloves that are fire resistant that I'm also currently wearing. Hey, my skin might be thicker, but they are not fire proof.

"I see you made upgrades." Knockout says sharply as he takes out his electric prod. "It's even more of a nuisance."

I smirk as I continue to shoot at them, careful not to hit any of the monster trucks or Miko or Bulkhead.

Talking about Bulkhead, I'm surprised that he isn't joining the fight. Something is wrong, my gut is telling me.

While Knockout and I were exchanging words, Breakdown was trying to sneak away, but I quickly call the winds and block his way and shoot at him. He received several hits before backing away.

"Miko, take Bulkhead away and contact the 'Bots, I'll take care of these two." I state as I continue to shoot at the 'Cons.

"Got it. Kick their aft!" Miko says as she leads Bulkhead away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Breakdown says as he comes charging at them. I quickly intersected and created an electric shield. He bounced right back with a grunt and I landed a bit rough at the ground. Yeah, he is a lot stronger than what I thought.

"You will not pass as long as I am here." I state serious as I watch both of them. Then to make sure they got the point, I invoked lightning and makes sure that it struck in front of them. "Leave." I state as I start hovering at their level, my hands getting covering in lightning sparks.

"You're the human Megatron wants." Breakdown says a little bit in awe.

My lips turn into a scowl at hearing that.

"If we can't get to Bulkhead, we can always get her so that Lord Megatron doesn't get too upset with us for not getting the data." Knockout says to Breakdown.

"Oh yeah, he would be pleased to get at least something out of it. If we play this right, we could get her _and_ Bulkhead's helm." Breakdown says with an evil smirk.

As if they were sharing the same mind, they both attack me at the same time. Scrap.

I dodge Breakdown's hammer, but I barely escape Knockout's prod. I lose the concentration on the wind, making me grounded, but I had to move out the way before Breakdown could smash me.

"Hey! Megatron wants her alive, not squashed." Knockout reminds as he swings his prod, but he quickly changed it direction and it did hit me, making me fly a few meters back and hit my back against a monster truck. I suppress a small groan of pain.

"What about broken?" Breakdown asks in dry humor.

My back and head hurts the moment I slide off the truck and see that I indented it. So much for trying not to do damage. Knockout runs towards where Bulkhead and Miko are and I run after him, but I had to change direction when a hammer came into my vision.

"Ah ah ah." He taunts as he shakes his finger at me. "It's one on one, now."

"Then I'll make this fast." I state and then I run towards him as I shoot Stingers down to the ground, propelling myself at his level, before punching at his covered optic, while shooting at the same time. Then I pull my leg forward and kick with all my strength at the side of his face and then for the final move I clasp my hands together and hit the side of his head with my entire strength making Stingers make the impact.

All of that took place in six seconds.

When I land at the ground I didn't bothering looking back when Breakdown falls to his knees and then the rest of his body comes down.

In two seconds I run and I see that Knockout has Bulkhead pinned down and his saw hand is inches away from Bulk's neck.

I quickly shoot Knockout's saw away from Bulkhead the same time Miko bumps into Bulkhead's head after a failed attempt of hitting Knockout with a pipe.

Then a weird fast paced beeping is heard coming from Bulkhead.

"Not again!" Knockout says as he moves away. Bulkhead's eyes turn red and lasers comes out of them, shooting high into the sky, disappearing beyond the dark clouds.

"I did it again." I hear Miko gasp and I could see that she is actually worried. She gets near an unconscious Bulkhead.

"Dead battery." Knockout says as he scans Bulk with some machine. "Megatron is _not_ going to like this." He mutters.

"You are not going to like _me_." I state and I get in front of him, jump at him and punch the side of his face, just using one of my Stingers. Vibranium absorbs kinetic energy, that's why I don't feel the stress or the backlash on my arms.

"Urgh!" He yells as he quickly takes steps back and swats me away with his hand, making me fly a bit to the side, but I quickly flip to land on my two feet. I narrow my eyes as I quickly get in front of Bulkhead and Miko in a defensive stance.

"Leave already, isn't it already embarrassing that a human is defeating you." I state blandly.

"Shut up!" He yells as he twirls his prod. "If we can't have the data, then we just have to get you!" He says as he charges at me.

I create a shield to surround the three of us and this time, I could handle the strength behind the force hit. He stumbles back before he charges forward and hits my shield repeatedly with his prod.

It didn't affect me, not much. However, I see Breakdown coming and he was _pissed_.

"I can't wait to take you to Lord Megatron, fleshy!" Breakdown yells as he hits his hammer against my shield.

Electric sparks come out of my shield with each hit, and my energy is draining with each hit. Now with both of them hitting, and Breakdown's unrestrained strength, I'm now having trouble keeping the shield up.

Okay, now I need to get on the offensive. Summoning more dark clouds, I concentrate and let lightning strike down between us. They dodge as more strike down to get them away from us.

However, I did not expect for Breakdown to transform into vehicle mode and drives towards me at full speed, while dodging lightning bolts. He crashes directly and it finally made my shield to dissipate. Breakdown transforms back to bipedal mode and slaps me away, making me fly across the monster truck field. I twist my body and move my fists towards the ground and shoot Stingers, making me propel up from the ground.

Why am I always getting injured on the ribs?! I need to invest in Kevlar.

Soon the tell-tale sound of a Ground Bridge opening is heard making both of the 'Cons turn to look. I take the opportunity and jump towards them and start shooting. However, there was only one round of ammo each Stinger had before they were being pelted with the high pressurized air bullets.

When I got in their range, Knockout swats me away with his prod. But just as Breakdown was about to hit me with his hammer hand, a plasma ball hits him.

We all look around as see that it was the 'Bots.

I take one look at Bee and I can see that he was _furious_. He quickly shoots at Knockout and Breakdown, with Arcee covering him, while Optimus runs towards Bulkhead and Miko that are unprotected.

Bee punches Knockout continuously making him stumble. Then, Bee quickly grabs me with one hand and puts me close to his chest in a protective manner.

With Optimus joining the fight, Knockout and Breakdown soon transform and retreat, creating their exit from the monster truck rally.

Miko's sniffling and crying made us turn towards her, where a still unconscious Bulkhead is lying on the ground. My gut feels unsettled, but not bad compared towards other times.

"Ratchet, prepare med bay for Bulkhead and bridge us out." I hear Optimus say as he pressed his digits against his audio receptor.

Optimus then tries to pick up Bulkhead, but he was having some difficulty. So Bee reluctantly drops me gently to the ground and helps Optimus by going towards Bulkhead's other side. Arcee picks up Miko and holds her near her chest plates. Miko's crying is now only sniffles, but she is still shredding some stray silent tears.

Soon a ground bridge opens and we all walk in somberly. I don't know what is happening, but I know that it is nothing good.

* * *

Ratchet has Bulkhead on a berth. He's still unconscious, making me worried. I could only imagine how nerved wracked Miko is now. They have a lot closer bond than I do with the Wrecker, so I could only imagine her pain.

I don't blame her, I would feel the same if Bee was in Bulk's place.

Ratchet hooked Bulkhead with a cable that connects with his brain to a machine that records his brain's status.

"The data has been fully expelled, but Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive." Ratchet informs us.

"Because the energy took Bulkhead's mind with it, heavenward, lost to the stars." Miko says somberly as she sniffles. Bee had explained to me the situation the moment we got to base. "It's my fault you'll never know the rest of the formula, and it's my fault Bulkhead's gone forever." I know the guilt is eating her slowly.

"Miko," Optimus starts, "Your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling into Decepticon hands."

"If anyone would have backed that play, it's Bulkhead." Arcee states, trying to comfort Miko and I guess everyone present.

"It's simply too early to know the extent of his condition." Ratchet says in a surprisingly gentle tone. "Something as simple as a familiar sight or smell, perhaps even a sound, could trigger Bulkhead's awakening."

At that moment, Miko quickly stands up and grabs her guitar and plugs it in the amplifier.

I subtly move away from Miko as she tunes up her strings. With her purple guitar pick in her hand, she raises her hand and then brings it down, playing one note that lingers around the base.

We stay silent as we wait for Bulkhead's reaction. My worry vanishes when my stomach feels normal. A few seconds later, the monitors start buzzing and Bulk groans.

A nervous smile appears on my lips as I see Bulkhead's optics open. Then I laugh quietly when Bulkhead raises up while imitating the electric guitar and faux playing it. My shoulders sag in relief when Bulkhead states like it was the most natural thing in the world, "I love that song!"

He then looks around confused before he finally settles on his charge, "Miko?"

They both look at each other and I know everything is going to be okay with Bulkhead, our favorite Wrecker.

"I'm glad that you're back to your normal self, Bulkhead." I state.

"Ha! You can say that again!" He says with a smile.

"Anya," Optimus starts as he looks at me, "How did you come to Bulkhead's and Miko's position before we did?"

"Miko contacted me through the emergency device that I gave her a while ago." I inform. "I thought that it was a human problem." It went unsaid that I was inferring to MECH. "So that's why I only brought Stingers to the battle. If I brought Dolores or Vengeance, I would have had a better time in dealing with Knockout and Breakdown."

"Yeah, I tried calling you guys at first, but the 'Cons were scrambling the signal and that why I had to contact Anya since her device actually worked." Miko informs and then she looks at me with awe. "Stingers had awesome fire power. You were like Yang!" She squeals. Yep, she and Jack were seeing RWBY and I squealed and fangirled in the inside when I found out. I converted them. I'm so proud of myself.

"If the scrambled signal prevented you from contacting us," Ratchet says to Miko then he looks at me, "How come it worked on your device?"

"Simple," I start, "The devices are protected from interfering signals because of the coding and the small amount of vibranium infused in the wires and the microchips."

"When did you manage to make that?" Ratchet asks bewildered.

"A while ago." I say as I hug myself. "I actually made one for Raf years ago, so I already had the blueprints at hand. So it was just the matter of getting the materials and renting a workshop with the proper tools."

"You didn't make them in your home." Arcee states.

"Yeah, I didn't. I rented a workshop for a week for a large amount of money." I say calmly. "Of course, they had to leave while I was at work."

"How much did you have to pay?" Miko asks surprisingly serious.

"That doesn't matter." I say tiredly. "It doesn't matter how much I spent because your safety, Jack's and Raf's are more important than currency." I state seriously. "Anyways, I need to go home. I need to rest after all of tonight's excitement." I then start walking towards the elevator.

" **Wait, Anya!"** Bee exclaims making me look back at him. **"Let me take you back."**

"I would love to go back with you, you know I would." I start as I speed over at the edge of the catwalk and face him. "But remember that I told my aunt and uncle that you are at the shop. Plus, they don't even know that I sneaked out of my house." I admitted sheepishly.

Bee's wings/doors drop down as he stares sadly at the ground.

"Hey, tomorrow the three of us are going out together, remember?" I remind as I reach out and touch his cheek. He looks up at me and his optics brightens.

" **Oh, yeah! We are going to have a blast!"** He agrees as he nods fervently.

"I know we will." I say as I give him a quick peck on his cheek and hug the side of his face as best as I could. "Good night." I say to him with a soft smile. "Good night, everyone." I say to them before I walk back towards the elevator. "And Bulkhead, take Miko home." I say lastly before the elevator doors close.

As I summon storm clouds, I run and jump off the edge of the cliff, free-falling. Just as I was a few meters away from the ground, the winds carry me upwards, almost touching the clouds before finally flying towards home.

This was an interesting week, that's for sure. Though I hope nothing exciting comes soon. I want to let my ribs heal first, thank you very much. Oh and also resupply on Stinger's ammo. I think I could make them at base. I'm pretty sure I saw something useful in the basement when Jack dragged me to the closet.

Though, I could be wrong. I wasn't exactly focused in that moment.

* * *

 **AN** : And done! Wow, that took a while. I wanted to make it longer than the last chapter, so sorry for the delay. College sure takes a good portion of my time.

So I would like to thank **Shadescribe** , **UltimateFan-girl15** , **Gry20** (guest), **AllSpark Princess** , **Balance2000** (guest), **Aramus13** , **anunexpectedjourney** , **Guest** (1), and **Guest** (2) for reviewing. You guys are amazing! :D

Anyways, I want your guys' opinion of this chapter. It is different from other chapters that show Anya's and Jack's relationship. I feel that it was a little fast paced in this chapter but I remember that they have been dating over two months. So, I would like know if it did feel awkward. I loved and hated writing this chapter. It was fun but awkward.

I don't know if you guys want to know about why I said that the devices that Miko, Jack and Raf have vibranium wires and microchips, but I'll just say it. Okay, vibranium absorbs vibrations and kinetic energy and making the metal stronger and it doesn't affect the person or thing that is being covered with it, so when a signal is being scrambled the interference is causing molecule disturbances aka unnoticeable vibrations in the air. I hope what I am trying to say makes sense, because that is what made logic to me anyways. If I'm wrong, sorry, but just pretend what I said made sense.

 **Warning** : Next chapter might take a while.

 **To Gry20 (guest):** I'm seeing **Robots in Disguise 2015**. I have run through ideas of writing for that since it's a sequel of TFP. Through I am not sure that I will. Maybe in sometime in the future, and it will obviously have Anya in it. I don't if I have mentioned this, but I have planned a sequel for this story, but it will a crossover. I think you can guess with what.

 **To Guest** **(2):** Thanks for reviewing, but I don't think Anya will have a healing ability. Her powers are mainly destructive. Her shield is protective, but if something were to touch it, it would receive an electric shock. But then again, Anya could help speed up the process of a machine's capability, but not by much. I will figure it out and make sense of it some time in the future. Thank you the idea, I might use it. I guess you will find out in the future.


	25. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Chapter 25: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger**

"Wow, Anya, that's a nice change of wardrobe." Aunt Teresa says as she was about to leave the kitchen. "What's the occasion?" She asks as she looks at the calendar from the fridge.

"Nothing in particular, Aunt Teresa." I say calmly with a small smile. "I just wanted a change of wardrobe. I actually like wearing this." I state as I motion to my clothing. It consists of gray skinny jeans, a ¾ baseball black sleeves white t-shirt and my usual black leather heeled boots. And to change it more, I'm wearing my hair up in a high pony tail, with my signature black bow. "It's comfortable." I state with a shrug.

"You look good, honey." Aunt Teresa says with a smile as she quickly presses a kiss on my cheek and leaves hurriedly. "I got to go; your uncle is waiting for me outside." She says as she waves and leaves.

"Bye, have a good day at work."

"Thanks." And with that she leaves and I hear the engine of my uncle's car as they leave the driveway.

"Whoa…" I turn around and I see Raf rubbing his eyes from behind his glasses and blinks at me. "You look great, Anya." He says with a smile as he sits at the table.

"Thank you, Raf." I say warmly as I give him his breakfast of several pieces toast with strawberry jam and homemade orange juice "It was time that I changed my appearance." I state as I sit next to him as I eat a half piece of toast with strawberry jam and the juice.

It was a quick and silent breakfast as we the then prepared to go to school.

" **You look different, Anya. Good different."** Bee says as soon as we enter the garage.

"Thanks, Bee." I say as I enter inside him. I pat the wheel gentle after Bee buckled the seatbelts for us.

"Hey, Anya?" Raf asks. I hum as we drive away, the garage closing behind us. "Where is your kunai? When you were wearing a skirt, you had it hidden under it. Do you still have it?" He asks curiously.

"Oh, I don't have the kunai with me anymore." I state as I press my lips together, feeling disappointed that my kunai is not on me. "But instead I have my special boots on."

" **Special boots** / Special boots?" Bee and Raf ask together.

"Yeah, I asked my father to ship me the boots that he promised he upgraded." I state simply with a smile on my face.

"How many boots do you even have?" Raf ask.

"Well, right now I have six. Father shipped in two." I say. "And before you ask, yes they all look the same."

" **What are the upgrades?"** Bee asks.

"Father reinforced them with vibranium soles and heels." I said, hiding a Cheshire grin. My father is a genius. The vibranium is not thick, it's actually thin as five pieces of flat paper, but it's enough to feel the effects.

He told me that I would not feel the strain when I jump down from very tall objects, or when I kick something very hard. I haven't tested it yet, but my father's theories have usually sounded reasonable. I find it actually possible. So, I just have to wait for the right moment.

I ignore the look of exasperation from Raf as we stop near the school.

* * *

"Looking sharp, Anya!" Miko says as she sees me and puts her arm around me shoulder. "Though, you could try also other colors that are not grayscale." She says as she lets go of me and taps her fingers against each other. "Purple would look nice on you. Blue… light or dark would work too." She says. "Red… eh, maybe."

"Anyways," Jack says as he wraps an arm around my waist. "You still look beautiful, _mi bella dama_."

I blush lightly as Jack kisses the back of my hand. We ignore Miko's fake gags.

"Thanks, Jack." I say as I softly peck his cheek.

* * *

"Hey, babe." I try not to groan when I hear Vince's voice as he walks behind me.

I ignore him and continue walking. But sadly, Vince ran and intercepts me and I stop before I could bump into him.

"Vince, please move." I say calmly, trying very hard not to punch him away as he continues to blocks me from wherever I try to move.

"Anya, babe, what's wrong?" He asks with a smirk as he then spreads his arms apart. Knowing that moving would be futile, I stay in place and look at him.

"Vince, what is wrong is that you are blocking my path." I state monotonously.

"Tsk, tsk, wrong answer." He says as he shakes his finger at me, patronizingly.

I look at him confused and before I know it he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him and trapping me by wrapping an arm around my waist.

This time, I did not hide my scowl as I try to push him off me, using minimal strength. Miko… where are you when I need you?

"You want to know what's wrong?" He asks as he let's go of my wrist and grabs my chin and makes me look at him. I narrow my eyes at him as I struggle.

I hate to admit it, but if I was a regular girl, with pathetic strength (which I have to act), I would not get free with brute strength. Vince is actually rather strong.

"What?" I ask, still narrowing my eyes at him.

"That a hot babe like you isn't going out with me." He says as he smirks, his face getting uncomfortably close. I move my head away and use a little more strength, I finally push him away and back track a few feet away.

"Really? I find nothing wrong with being away from you." I state as I turn and walk away. It was against every instinct to turn my back at the enemy. But I had to. If I stay and faced him there are only two things that would happen. One, Vince would trap me again and I know he would use his 'superior' strength to all of his advantage. Two, if he pushed just the right buttons, my cover would be blown and I would accidentally seriously hurt him. So, yeah, turning away and avoiding is the best course of action.

As if things couldn't get worse, Vince starts following me. I look behind me and I quickly pick up my pace and I see that Vince was doing the same. The next thing I know I was running (at normal speed) away from him. I turn at a hallway that was filled with students, dodging them easily. When I stop and look back, I quickly had to jog away, avoiding and dodging people and not pushing through like Vince was doing.

Where are the teachers anyways?! Though it is lunch. Most, if not all, leave to the teacher's lounge or stay inside their classrooms to eat. Curse my luck. Though I have a feeling that Vince did put thought this time. I would have never thought that he would actually use his brain for this.

When I see Jack as I turn to a different hallway, I feel so relieved.

"Anya?!" He says as he runs towards me and we meet each other halfway. I hug him and press my face against the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around me and I feel so safe. I know I am stronger than him by a lot, but I feel so protected in his arms.

But I break away and grab his hand, trying to leave. However, Vince catches up.

"Darby." He hisses as the rest of the students all stop and then they either stay where they are or leave. Vince stalks his ways towards us. I was not scared, more like worried. Worried for Jack. Vince will get physical if things came down to that.

"Vince." Jack says as he places himself in front of me. I did not hear nervousness in his voice, but I did feel the increase of his heart rate as I continue to have my hand wrapped around his wrist.

Thankfully, Vince stops in front of Jack, barely a foot away from each other. "Anya, babe, why are you with some useless punk like him, when you have premium quality like me." He says as he looks suggestively at me.

My face has its usual mask of emotionless as I look at him with my eyes slowly narrowing towards him. "The 'useless punk' as you call him, is Jack. And Jack is my boyfriend." I informed monotonously as I stand next to him, shifting my hand so that our fingers are intertwined together. "I am going out with Jack and even if I didn't, I would never go out with someone like you." I state.

Vince plays fish for a while before snarling as was about to touch me, but Jack pushes me back and stops Vince's hand by grabbing his forearm.

I blink at the action as I look at Jack in awe.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her." Jack states in a low voice. I look at his face and I can see that he was actually angry. I've never really seen him that angry before. It's very different from when he gets angry at Miko when she does her less-than-safe stunts. This anger is more… darker. He then let go and shoves Vince away, making the bully stumble, almost losing his balance. " _Understood_." He adds.

Vince has a scowl on his face. He raises his arm but before he could take another step a voice interrupts, "Is something going on here?"

I look back and see the principal narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the three of us. Quickly, everyone walks away from us. They really suck at being low-key.

"Nothing, sir." I say quickly as I pull Jack towards me and pull him away from Vince. "Your suit is rather nice today." I say quickly.

"Ah, thank you for noticing. I just got it out from the dry cleaners." He says as he adjusts his tie and looks proud. But then he looks at Vince. "Vincent, you better be at detention today, or else I'll have to suspend you." He threatens.

"Fine." Vince says, glaring at Jack and me before he walks away. The principal walks away, in a better mood than before.

Jack and I both let out sighs of relief before we look at each other and smile.

"Raf and Miko were wondering for you." Jack says as he wraps his arm around my waist and leads me towards our lunch spot. I don't think I am imagining things, but I can tell that my Jack has been working out. I could feel the subtle increase of muscle in his arms. But I'll stay quiet for now.

Jack will always be my jolly sailor bold.

* * *

It's been a few days since the Vince incident and things in school are a little tense. But I have managed to avoid being with Vince successfully.

Now, Raf and I are on base. Miko had to stay at her foster parents' house and Jack has to work. So it's just Raf and I in base, along with Ratchet.

Raf immediately went to do his homework while I went with Ratchet, per his request. I was actually pretty excited when Ratchet asked me to be his assistant in helping with completing the synthetic energon formula. However, in order to help, I need to learn Cybertronian written language. Ratchet actually gave me a pad (that he made) so that I could learn. But thankfully, he translated a part of the formula in the 'human science language' so I could work on it.

In a little less than an hour, I had managed to compose a chemical compound that would complete the formula based on comparing the natural to the fraction of the synthetic energon. They are not exactly the same, but it's as close as I could get to make them similar. Well, it's not physically a compound. It's more of a theoretical compound. I wrote down the "blueprints" of what I think would be workable. Now what needs to be done next is follow the blueprints and observe and test if it works or not.

Ratchet only nodded at me approvingly when he checked on my work. He said that was his same result.

I tried not to get annoyed at that statement, but I guess that is fair. Synthetic energon is not meant for humans to even know how it is made or understand the elements and the logic that compose them. It's too advanced of this time for humans. So I understand why Ratchet did a test on me.

I would have done the same if I ever searched for an assistant. Plus, Father does it all the time with others and with me. You could say that I am used to it.

"Hmm. Surprisingly stable." Ratchet says as he looks into the microscope on the next day when we come back. Still the same, no Miko and Jack. But the 'Bots are here, however they are in the training room practicing.

"Hey, Ratchet? Is that synthetic energon?" Raf asks after hearing Ratchet muttering. I was sitting in the couch learning more of the Cybertronian language. It's quite fun, learning new languages. But I guess that's my nerdy/geeky side that is speaking.

"Well, yes." Ratchet answers as he momentarily forgot that Raf was here. Though, he probably did. I understand that feeling. Did that a lot of times when I was creating my beloved weapons. "In fact, I'm preparing to test a sample. I see that you come equipped with protective goggles." Ratchet says as he prepares a sample on a customized syringe.

"I can watch?" Raf ask excitedly as he comes closer. I smile from my place and I slowly stand up and reach for my safety goggles.

"May I join as well?" I ask as I make my way towards Raf.

Ratchet actually chuckles. "Of course, I wouldn't want it another way, my assistant."

"I'm your assistant now?" I humor as I fold my arms across my chest.

"Only when I tell you." He says absently as he starts to put the syringe on a machine, which I fixed so that Ratchet could use it. It was part of the learning experience made by Ratchet. He said that it would give me an idea on how their Cybertronian limbs work. I'm starting to believe that he is training me to become a Cybertronian medic. I don't know if he is doing it on purpose or not, but I'm learn as much as I can. It's quite fascinating. "Anyways… we just add some to this test engine…" He then pulls the syringe away once all of the synthetic energon is on the machine.

The machine hisses as the new energon is taking over it's system. The blue glow that the natural energon provided for the machine is now replaced with a green glow. Then the machine start whirring and is working.

I let out a relieved smile at that.

"It works! Bee!" Raf yells out looking for our guardian.

"Uh-ut-ut!" Ratchet exclaims, getting our attention. "This iteration of the formula requires further trial before we can even think about it using it for fuel, ammunition, or first aid, which is rather unfortunate, since our own energon reserves are at an all-time low."

My heart sinks as Ratchet tells us. I already knew that, but it still does not keep the worry and the morose feeling away when I hear it.

"Our severely outnumbered warriors have been rapidly burning through our stockpile of late as the Decepticon army continues to run us ragged and grind us down. Natural energon is in such short supply on your planet, and Megatron seems to have his oily claws buried deep in all the Earth's deposits. But if we can successfully produce a synthetic form, we can manufacture all the energy we'll ever need." Ratchet finishes informing.

Ratchet really needs to create the synthetic energon. It would give the Autobots a huge advantage. Hopefully, Ratchet will still allow me to help and teach me more so that I can contribute and quicken the process.

Suddenly the computer beeps, indicating energon movement.

The rest of the 'Bots come in and stare at the main computer.

"More energon on the move." Arcee informs. Meaning that Decepticons are moving them. I quietly walk towards where I have hidden Dolores.

"Again?" Bulkhead groans tiredly. I have already put on my shawl around my head, ninja style as Miko will fondly say. And I have my safety glasses on which Jack fondly refers as spy glasses. He caught me with planners for a new version and this time with x-ray vision and other useful vision functions.

"Their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern. The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine." Optimus states. "Autobots!"

"Optimus," Ratchet interrupts as I have already made my way down the stairs. "If one of you comes back wounded this time—well, our energon reserves are nearly depleted."

"Understood."

"Optimus, I'm coming with you all." I state, announcing my presence. He and everyone look at me. Bee was about to say something, but I interrupted. "I have one of my stronger weapons with me and I do not require energon to fuel myself or my weapons."

"Very well, just make sure you do not get hit by enemy fire."

"Will do, sir." I nod at him.

"Activate the Ground Bridge." Optimus says to the medic. "Autobots, roll out!" He says. Bee actually transforms around me so that I was in the passenger seat when he becomes into his vehicle mode.

"You know, Bee, I am capable of running." I state trying to not recline back. It is not comfortable to have Dolores pressing against my spine.

" **Of course you can."** Bee replies. **"I'm just keeping you here so that the Decepticons don't see you. You can be our element of surprise."**

Humming in agreement, I let it slide. I can't fault Bee for being protective. But thankfully, Bee knows that I am capable of fighting alongside them and lets me fight with them. Though, he does like to say that I could run away for cover while he and the 'Bots got it covered.

"Flatterer." I tease lightly.

Soon we are somewhere inside of canyons. It's nighttime already. I activate the night vision and up ahead I see the familiar forms of Knockout and Breakdown. Our objective is the large energon cube that is strapped on top of Breakdown.

I grab Dolores from my back and move it so that it was in front and ready. I have a six grenades, one round to be exactly, that fits in Dolores. Hopefully that will be more than enough. If not, then there is always up close and personal, my personal favorite.

Yeah, Father and Grandfather have said that we Volkovs have a natural favoritism for close combat, with or without melee weapons at our disposal.

The Autobots are giving chase just at the Decepticon duo speed up. I grab a com link and put it on my left ear. Yeah, I finally made one so that I could hear the com links between the 'Bots. It's an upgrade from using my phone. I rather use both hands while fighting against danger, thank you very much.

However, my eyes narrow in suspicion when they just continue to drive away. I would have thought a Bridge might have appeared to take them away. I mean, they could clearly see us.

So why aren't they attempting to leave?

"Optimus." I say as I speak into the com-link.

:: What is it, Anya?::

"Breakdown and Knockout are trying to make you all waste energon by letting you pursue them." I state.

:: Of course they would.:: Arcee growls.

"Permission to delay them, sir?" I ask, preparing to use my speed and shield.

However, I didn't get a response when 'Con air support came. The drones, as I have come to learn that I was they are called, start shooting at the top of the canyon walls ahead of us.

Bee swerves, making me have to cling on the seat to stop being thrown around. I look ahead and see that Breakdown and Knockout are making their escape, but Arcee has accelerated and catching up on them.

I know this is not the correct situation, but I am a bit jealous that Arcee transformed and jumped on top of falling boulders to get to the other side. I have wanted to do something like that for a while. I blame watching Kung Fu Panda and Tai Lung's prison escape. It looks so cool and fun to do.

Ugh, need to get my mind back on track and get my priorities straight.

Sadly, the rest of us couldn't make it to the other side. Bee and the rest transform. I stay still as I feel Bee's hand around me as he skids to a stop. I drop from his hand as I aim Dolores above to the 'Con drones, the rest of the Autobots doing the same.

None of them slow down.

"Arcee, fall back. You're outnumbered." Optimus commands through the com-link.

:: We're always outnumbered. We need that energon.:: Arcee replies. I look at the new boulder wall. I could jump my way up, but that could be seconds late. I could fly too, but summoning the clouds is going to take a while. This area is very dry.

"Ratchet, lock to Arcee's coordinates and prepare an emergency ground Bridge." Optimus orders.

:: I'm locked on. ::

"Bulkhead, think you can throw me over the wall?" I ask.

"What?! Why would I do that?" He asked surprised.

"I'll be Arcee's backup while you three catch up to us." I state. I could sense the clouds coming in. Less than a minute.

"If I throw you, how are to going to land?"

"Trust me, I have a landing plan." I say, my smirk hidden within the shawl.

" **Optimus."** Bee says as he looks at him.

"I trust your judgment, Anya. Bulkhead, you may proceed." He says with a nod.

Bulkhead nods and offers his hand. I quickly jump and grab Dolores tightly. Nora is seriously influencing me right now.

"Throw me, Bulk." I state as I nod at him. He nods. Then he moves his arm far from him and he finally throws me, making sure that I am going over the wall.

When I was at the peak of my trajectory, I transform Dolores into her war hammer mode and I move so that I am standing on the head. I press a trigger, making me propel straight ahead. Yep, I totally just copied Nora. Monty Oum, you are the best.

My good mood vanished as I see the flying 'Cons getting their weapons prepared to fire. My clouds are almost ready to use. Just a few more seconds…

My eyes widen as they all fire at Arcee. Without thinking, I put my hand forward and let loose several lightning bolts out of my hand. I hit three 'Cons from the dozen that were here.

The three swerve, but they recuperate and turn towards me, who is quickly losing altitude.

Well, at least it's three less for Arcee to worry about. But, I'm still more worried for Arcee. She took an ugly fall.

Going back to the three that I angered, they had their weapons aimed at me. Before they could shoot, I transform Dolores into grenade launcher form and shot at the three of them, directly where their missiles launchers are. Just as I was meters close to the ground, the clouds are finally surrounding the area. The wind gets stronger and pulls me up, letting me fly. Smirking behind my shawl, I make Dolores go back into war hammer mode and grip on the handle tightly. Lightning shoots down next to me creating a sort of protective cover from them. The wind carries me swiftly to one of the 'Cons and I swing Dolores at the front of the plane several times, making it crack under the pressure with each hit. Soon several lightning bolts shoot on it, mercilessly.

The 'Con starts falling and smoke and sparks are coming out of it.

I gave the treatment to the other two 'Cons that were trying to throw me off the air.

When I finished with those three, I look at Arcee.

She is surrounded by 'Cons, while she is still on the ground.

Just as one of the 'Cons has his weapon trained at her, I summon a lightning bolt between them, making him stumble back.

However before I could intervene, a Ground Bridge comes from above. Preparing for Screamer, Soundwave, even Megatron, to come, I am surprised to see that it is Ratchet that is falling.

My surprised doubled as he lands on one of the 'Cons, and he starts _fighting_. Yeah, I'm still surprised. I didn't realize that the wind was lowering me to the ground until my feet touched the ground.

My shock was so great that I didn't join in the fight. Ratchet is _savage_. He was pulling impressive kicks and jumps and the way that he was slicing the 'Cons with such precision was just… _wow_. Yeah, my brain is still comprehending the awesomeness that Ratchet has become.

Though, my brain did remind me of the objective of this mission. I put Dolores in grenade form and put her on my back holster as start running towards the still forms of Breakdown and Knockout, making sure to stick in the shadows.

"Looks like the Autobots brought in a ringer." Knockout comments. Quietly, I grab my sheathed kunai from inside of my boot. I unsheathe it and prepare to throw it.

I only have one shot if I want the energon to slip from Breakdown. I'm so lucky that I am small so that the 'Cons do not notice me, despite what a 'nuisance' I am.

"Well, then, I'll ring his bell." Breakdown states, his engine rumbling slightly.

My kunai flies and cuts through the rope. Success.

"Hey!" Breakdown and Knockout drive backwards as they spot my kunai not far from them. That causes the energon to start slipping, but it does not fall back as it balances back. Scrap.

I then jump towards them and kick the energon away, making it land a few meters away from them. I then land on Breakdown's hood, but then I leap away.

I hear the sounds of transformations behind me. I quickly dodge as I hit the ground as I see Breakdown hurling a rock at me.

"You brat!" He yells. Knockout has his prod out as he and Breakdown are getting close to the cube.

Pulling Dolores and getting her in war hammer mode I leap and swig it at Breakdown but he dodges it. He then swipes me away, making me twist my body to land in a crouch. Speeding towards the cube, I move around, put my leg forward at the cube's side and kick it with everything I got. The cube breaks in two, in almost even parts. But you can tell one is bigger than the other.

I know that it was not my decision to make, but I rather have some energon than losing everything.

Thankfully, the shooting of plasma balls at the 'Cons direction made them quickly retreat. But obviously not before Breakdown swipes at me away and grabs for the pieces of energon. I move and make a shield around the cube piece that is not on his hands and protect it.

"Breakdown, let's go. No point in getting the smaller piece when we have the bigger part." Knockout yells.

Breakdown growls before he runs away, with Knockout into their Ground Bridge. I let my shield down and look back where Ratchet is still fighting awesomely for a few more seconds.

Though, my gut feels uneasy. How did Ratchet all of a sudden became this _good_ at fighting? I do not want to offend him, but what Bee has told me Ratchet is _old_. Older than Optimus. He would be around in his forties if he was a human. A 'Bot that old wouldn't fight like Ratchet did. Unless he really was very well fit. Grandfather is still a good swordsman, but even he has trouble in keeping the stamina and strength that he had in his younger years.

Ratchet did something and I have a gut feeling that I know what it is.

"Anya?" Optimus says as he and the rest of the 'Bots notice me. They come over and they let out a small smile as they see the piece of energon that I managed to get.

"I know it's not the original cube, but I hope that this helps." I state as I look at it.

"Every drop of energon counts." Optimus says softly. "You did well. I rather have gotten this than nothing at all."

At least we had the same idea.

"I'm glad to hear." I say.

* * *

"What happened?" Raf asks as soon as we enter base via Bridge.

"I only saw the gory aftermath," Bulkhead states as he is carrying the piece of the energon cube, "But I hear that Doc was a one-bot wrecking machine."

"Whoa!" Raf exclaims as Ratchet suddenly picks him up.

"Hey, little fella." Ratchet says in a good mood and toss Raf a bit before setting him down on the catwalk.

I only look in shock from my perch on Bee's shoulder. Did that just happen?

"All right, what's your secret?" Arcee asks.

"No secret," Ratchet starts, "Just a little something I like to call synthen." He then grabs a jar of the synthetic energon and throws it to Arcee who catches it. My eyes narrow as I put my shawl over my shoulders and my safety glasses perched on top of my head.

"From the data Bulkhead transcribed?" Arcee asks as she looks at him. "I thought the formula was-"

"Incomplete?" Ratchet then chuckles as Bee grabs the jar that Arcee give him mindlessly. "Not anymore."

" **This is sweet."** Bee says as he looks into the jar.

"So, Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy?" Bulkhead jokes as he grabs the jar that Bee had.

Finally it is passed to Optimus, "Ratchet, I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject."

"Optimus, you didn't see Ratchet out there." Arcee says. "He was in overdrive. We should all try this stuff."

"Or give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation." Bulkhead adds.

 _Oh hell no_.

"I agree with Optimus." I state, making them look at me. "I know that energon is getting scarce, but using the synthetic energon could prove disastrous. We do not know the effects that will cause."

"I agree that the initial results seem promising," Optimus starts as he walks towards Ratchet and give him the jar, "But I agree with Anya. I recommend that further testing be confined to machines, not Autobots. Outnumbered though we may be, old friend, we need a warrior in the laboratory right now more than we need another in the field."

It was silent as Ratchet nods and went to his area where he was working on the synthetic energon. Raf and I stayed in base until it was time to go home.

As Bee drove us back home, I couldn't help but worry. My gut would get unsettled every time I saw Ratchet.

I know that the completed formula that we both worked on is stable, but that does not mean that it is. My mind keeps on going back on what would be secondary effects. So far what I have seen the synthetic energon in use, it gives the user speed and strength and a change in mood.

The change in mood is what worrying me. Ratchet is in a good mood so far, but if that were to change? Would he get crazy or angry? He might not be in control of his emotions over time if he continues to use the 'synthen'.

I hope he comes to his senses before something bad happens.

* * *

"Anya?"

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you." I say sheepishly to Jack.

"I can tell." He states. "What's bothering you?"

I sigh, "It's more like worry. I'm worried for Ratchet." I confessed.

"Ratchet?" He says confused.

From there I told him what had happened yesterday, leaving out that I fought Breakdown and Knockout. He doesn't need to know that.

"I see." He says as he wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. He just holds me, not saying anything and I am grateful for that. I know he doesn't know what to say, so he keeps quiet and just holds me close, giving me more comfort in that.

I'm just glad that June isn't here. I'm starting to dislike the clicking of a camera. She has taken pictures of Jack and me every chance she gets. It's getting the better of me, but I stay silent for the most part because it's Jack's mother. If it was someone else, I would have told them to quit it.

* * *

Bee just told me about what had happened to Ratchet. I am _not_ pleased. I would have run to base and give him a scolding, but I didn't. I feel like I would traumatize him. Plus, Bee assured Raf and me that he was okay and that the synthetic energon was fully expelled from his system.

Plus on the good news, the Autobots obtained a lot of energon that should last them for a long while.

Now, I only thing I could help Ratchet is with refining the synthetic energon. I know I'm going to get headaches out of it, but it will be worth it. I have to say, my Cybertronian knowledge is getting better by the day. I know how to write some things now. Yeah, my nerdy/geeky side is happily fangirling about it. And I know Raf is happy too. I've been teaching him how to read some things. He's still levels below me and that's okay. I rather have him pay attention to his school work first and then learning extracurricular stuff such as learning an alien language, even though it is fun (in a nerdy way).

Now, I'm just sneaking out my window, wearing my black hoodie. No, I'm not going to do anything illegal. Well, actually it might, but I don't think June will mind. Or I hope not. Not that she has to know.

Raf is the best cousin, he's covering for me. He'll call me if Aunt Teresa and Uncle Alejandro are coming home sooner than expected. They are having a date night. I don't have to worry about my other cousins because they don't bother me at all since they entertain themselves with their friends through the social media or other things on the internet.

Anyways, I'm running towards Jack's house and silently went towards where Jack's room is. I knock on the curtain covered window. I hear shuffling,things moving and then finally, the curtains parting and the window opening.

"Anya, come on in." He says as he moves away and offers his hand. I grab it and quickly climbed over and landed in his room. His room is regular sized with a twin size bed in the corner, a desk next to it, and a drawer with a lamp next to it and a built in closet. He has posters of a Suzuki black and blue motorcycle, a classic red Harley, and the Grand Canyon with a beautiful sunset in the background. On top of his drawers there are frames with pictures of him and June and other relatives.

But then there is two pictures sitting on his desk. One is the picture I remember clearly. It was after the school fair. Miko had set her phone on timer and took a picture with the four of us sitting on the school's stairs. Miko is on the right, and then it was me, Raf and then Jack. We all were smiling, Miko had the 'rock on' sign and making Raf make the peace sign. I winked with a soft humored smile and Jack had his arm around Raf in a 'bro' hug. It is a nice picture of us, so Miko had sent it to us later that day.

Then the other is a picture of us. I don't remember it being taken, but I do know when it was taking place. It when Father and June took Jack and me to the restaurant. That day I was wearing a black circle skirt, a white belt, a tucked in gray blouse that has white stars and moons on it and had on my trusty black boots. My hair was in a half-up and half down as it usually was with my trademark black bow.

Jack and I were waiting outside and sitting in the small white wooden gazebo that had a bench for two people. But that bench was ignored. We are sitting on the deck, our knees touching while facing each other. We are holding hands and we were smiling about something. It is a really beautiful picture of us.

This is actually the first time I'm sneaking into Jack's room. We had come to a mutual agreement about it. I suggested the idea and Jack liked it. So after three days, here I am, in his room. June is absent, so it's just the two of us. Well, three of you count Arcee, but she won't be here until a few hours.

"Anya," Jack says gently as he grabs my hands and makes me sit in the bed while he sits on the rolling office chair. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, though I am a bit annoyed at Ratchet, but I'll get over it." I say with a sigh and then smile gently at him. "Can you believe that Ratchet basically used himself as a test subject?"

"Ah, maybe?" He says sheepishly. "I mean, he is kinda a freak when it comes to science. Remember when he took over our science projects."

I chuckle as I remember that day. "I guess. But he still should have been wiser than that." I say with a small frown. "Jack, do you have a passport?"

"Nooo," He drawls as he looks at me suspiciously, "Why you asking?"

I play with my hands as I look at him a bit nervously. "My father just contacted me," I start. I can see Jack straighten his back and more focused. "He just told me that my grandparents are planning my birthday party. The party is going to be in Russia…"

"You want me to go to Russia for your birthday party?" Jack asks with wide eyes.

"Yes," I answer shyly as I feel an incoming blush. "Well, Miko and Raf are also coming as well. I'll buy the plane tickets or I can always get the private jet and fly it myself." I inform. "I do have a license for it." I add as his jaw dropped. I smile softly as I close it for him. But then I become serious, "Would you like to come to Russia with me?" I ask softly.

He grabs my hands with his own. "I would love to, though for how long? And also I have to tell my mom."

"My father can be very convincing when he wants to." I state with a small smirk. "And for how long… probably three days. We'll have to skip a day or two of school. Depending how well you and the rest handle the jet lag when coming back."

"I've never been out of the country before." He admits as he lets go of my hands and rubs the back of his head. "But I know it's going to be fun as long I'm with you."

"I'll make sure of that. By then snow has barely fallen so we can't ice skate at the lake or pond, the ice would be too thin, but there are ice rings nearby that we can go." I state as I smile. I love ice skating.

"I don't know how to ice skate."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you and Raf and Miko, if she needs it."

"How many more talents are you hiding from me?" He asks teasingly. Internally I stiffen, my mind going to my assassination training, but I laugh it off.

"Hmm, I don't know. You tell me? What are you hiding under your bed, Jack?" I ask as I get close to his face. "Don't think I didn't hear something suspicious being dragged on the floor."

Jack nervously chuckles, "You heard than, huh?" He says more than asks.

I just hum as I put my arms around his shoulders, making our foreheads touch. "So what was it, if you want to tell me?" I ask as give him a quick peck on his lips.

"Promise you won't laugh?" He says as his cheeks redden.

"Promise."

"I'm lifting weights." He says quickly as he looks away, his face beet red.

I was still for a few seconds before kissing his cheek, making sure that it lingers for a few more seconds. His blush slowly dies down and looks at me. "Why would you be embarrassed in telling me this?" I ask in genuine curiosity.

"I don't know." And I can tell the honesty behind it. "It's just, you are very strong and you protect the three of us and the 'Bots when you can. So I took a page out of Miko's book and I want to protect and defend you during school. I know Vince is a jerk and he bothers you, so I want to get stronger."

"You're doing a good job so far. I've noticed your arm muscles." I say as slowly move my hands to touch his forearms. I grab them and slowly move my hands up and down the muscles. "They are getting firm."

"Thanks for noticing." He says as then then stands up and pulls me and grabs my around the waist and dips me in a tango dip. "So my _bella dama_ , any suggestions?" He asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

I lightly chuckle at him, "Well, in my professional suggestion," I start with a British accent, "You could work on your abdominals. Arm muscles are great, but abdominal and legs muscles are just as important. They will help in your balance and speed and maybe gain stamina, depending what you do. I can go on more, but the technical stuff would sound boring."

"I'll start on working on that."

"You know… we can train together. Of course, I'll do easy on you, my jolly sailor bold." I purr. _Whoa_ , that's new. I am _not_ a cat. Jack, I swear, makes me do things that I never thought I would do.

"Thanks, I know I'll need it." And with that he presses his lips against mine and we made out for... a while.

I'm so glad June is not in the house. I would be so embarrassed if she caught us making out in his son's bed. My cheeks flush at the thought as Jack traces kisses along my jaw. I'll should just enjoy what is happening and worry about other things later.

I've been having a weird sensation a few days ago. I cannot tell if it's the good weird or the bad weird. My gut isn't telling me anything so I can only wonder what is going to happen. Whatever it is, I just hope that we can handle it.

* * *

 **AN:** Yes! I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait, but I had to rethink many times how I was going to do this chapter. I originally wanted Anya to stay back at base, but then I know she would not have stayed back when she knows she is capable of fighting 'Cons when she can.

Anyways, the title was giving me a hard time so I just put the name of Daft Punk's song "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" because it has some of the name from the episode it took place. I was out of inspiration for this. (=-=")

As you readers read, Anya's grandparents are throwing her a 16th birthday party. I'm kinda excited for that chapter, but the party is after season one and before Smokescreen appears for sure.

Thanks you all for for waiting, college really is taking a lot of my free time.

So I would like to thank **Gry20** (guest), **Balance2000** (guest), **Seeker3** (guest), **Aramus13** , **UltimateFan-girl15** , and **Guest** (1) for reviewing! You guys are truly amazing! (^.^)/

To **Gry20** (guest): I'm surprise that you haven't figured out the category that I want to cross-over it. But then again, I don't think I put enough clues. It will come as more chapters are posted for sure. As for the incoming episodes where Unicron will make it's appearance, I already had an idea what I am going to do that those episodes. You'll know pretty soon. You will have to just wait and see. Though, the idea that Danny Clay and Nicholas Volkov be childhood friends... it's a really nice and cute idea, but not possible. I know that I haven't put a lot of background on Nicholas, but he was born and raised in Russia and Norway until he went to the United States to study abroad in several technological universities and institutions where he later met Alejandra, the love of his life. I would have loved to use it, but it doesn't fit with his profile. He has a Russian accent for a reason.

To **Balance2000** (guest): Thank you for your feedback! I do not feel offended at all. I understand where you are coming from. Yes, the last chapter had a lot of make-out scenes and to tell the truth, I was just trying to make the chapter longer since I felt bad that I don't update as often as I use to. I welcome all your feedback and I will be happy to hear from you again after reading this chapter.

To **Seeker3** (guest): Thank you for the information! I really appreciate it! :D

 **To anybody interested** : If any of you readers have artistic skills, can you guys make Anya fanart for this story? I am really curious how you view Anya. She could be wearing her past outfit or the present one. Just please send me a PM or a review so I know you have made it and give me the link so that I can see it. Make sure that if you do, please say that it's my OC and all that other stuff.

 **Warning** : Next chapter might take just as long to update. Sorry for making you guys wait in advance.


	26. Stricken

**Chapter 26: Stricken**

This is getting ridiculous. I think to myself as Raf is surfing through the cyber world. Conspiracy websites are a joke. Though, I am guilty in looking and reading them. However, I don't believe in anything they say. I only read them for the entertainment.

Some people don't even know what to post on the internet anymore.

Miko and Jack think the same as we are revising several websites.

"Kid in a costume," Jack drawls as Raf scrolls down the screen. "Balloon… Nope… Uh, hold."

"The camera sure loves Bee." Jack says as he looks up at me with a smile. I gentle shake my head as I look at the picture of Bee in vehicle mode. In the image, you can clearly see that no one is in the driver's seat.

"What can you do?" Miko starts as she then lies back on the couch, her feet prepped on the table and putting her hands behind her head, "When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait." She finishes as she puts on a 'rock on' signs on her hands.

"Wait. Is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asks. We all turn towards the 'Bot who was typing in the large computer.

"On a conspiracy website. Where users post evidence of close encounters. But we have it under control, Ratchet." Raf informs as he went back to the computer. It's been a few months since I taught Raf to replace public images but I know that he got this by the way he is smiling confidently. "We just scrub and replace Bee with…"He then codes and navigates to the files that I saved for him.

And now the new image is… "Mars Cat says, 'Take me to your feeder.'"

Ratchet laughs after seeing the cartoon astronaut cat. Whoa… wait a second… Ratchet… laughed. He _laughed_. RATCHET LAUGHED!?

They rest of us humans could only stare at Ratchet with clear disbelief at what we heard.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko asks clearly confused that those words are used in the same sentence.

"Uh…" Ratchet says as he tries to look anywhere but us. I couldn't help but feel a tug on my gut. It was small but it left quickly.

Jack chuckles from my side. "Um, Optimus, do you want to see something funny?"

"No." Optimus quickly replies form his place on the largest computer screen. For some reason I did feel a little disappointed. If Ratchet laughed, I wondered if Optimus would laugh too. The Autobot leader needs to relax at times. The poor guy will exhaust himself with stress.

"Don't take it personally." Arcee states, causing us to look at her and the incoming Bulkhead who are walking towards us. "Primes are built that way."

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool." Bulkhead adds.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have," Ratchet starts as he looks at Arcee and Bulkhead, "And he was different before he was made a Prime."

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asks.

"On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness. Rather, one must earn it." Ratchet informs.

"So, different how? We talkin' party animal?" Miko suggests. I quietly put my hands over my lips from preventing from being seen. They were slightly upturned, but I quickly composed myself. Sketches for another time.

"No, no." Ratchet quickly corrects, "Optimus was more like… Jack." We all turn to look at Jack who quickly straightens as he looks bashful. I softly nudge him with my shoulder as I gave him a small smile.

"What? I'm nothing like Opt-"

:: Prime!:: Fowler's voice interrupts Jack. We all then stand up from the couch to get a closer look at the main screen where Fowler is presenting. :: Those techites my department's been tracking – we figured it was MECH on account of the stealth tactics until moments ago when a security feed at the Pennington Ebbs Particle Collider captured this.:: Soon a second screen pops next to Fowler.

"Soundwave." Jack says out loud as we see the image of the faceless Decepticon.

"Raf can swap that pic for you with a funny cat." Miko jests innocently.

:: The 'Con without a face made off with a cutting-edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date.:: Soon a list appears on a different screen.

My eyes widen as Ratchet reads off the list, "Plasma injector, neutron shield, Tesseract?" The Tesseract is supposed to be under the tightest of security at the hands of SHIELD. That object is invaluable. It has unlimited energy as far as I know. If the Decepticons have it and with the other things that they have…

"There's only one thing missing if they are intending to build…"

"A Space Bridge." I answer making Ratchet and the rest to look at me. Learning from Ratchet has taught me several things about Cybertronian technology. I then narrow my eyes at Fowler. "Where was the Tesseract before it was stolen?" I have to make sure that it is the same Tesseract that is on the list.

:: It is not the Tesseract that is being used for Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. if that is what you think it was.:: Fowler immediately answers.

I let out a sigh of relief as I grab on the railing of the catwalk, my knuckles turning white with how hard I was grabbing the metal railing. I know I have bent the metal for sure. I feel Jack's hand on my shoulder and I take a few deep breaths before composing myself. _"Gracias a las e_ _strellas."_ I say relived as I hugged myself, but my hands clutch my arms painfully tight.

"How many tesseracts are there?" Miko asks.

"Well, before Fowler, I only knew of one. But now I find out that there are at least two." I state in my normal monotone voice. "I have no clue what tesseract that the 'Cons have, but I am just glad that they do not have _the_ Tesseract." I emphasize.

:: Yeah, amen to that.:: Fowler says. :: I'll come into contact later.:: Fowler says as the screen he was on cuts off.

"What is _the_ Tesseract?" Raf asks worried.

"Something that holds unlimited power." I state dead serious as I look at them. "And before you ask, the Tesseract is not from Earth."

"How do you know this?" Jack asks.

"My father along with an old friend of his are working on Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. and he has told me some things about it. I haven't been to the lab where the Tesseract is being experimented at but he has told me that the security is very tight and all information concerning about it is even tighter. Father made sure of it."

"Has it been used before?" Ratchet asked.

Images and top secret documents of World War II flashed on my mind making me cringe. "Yes, decades ago." I state in a tone of finality that even Miko knows that she should not ask any more questions.

* * *

" _Anya, what's bothering you?"_ Jack asks from the phone.

The 'Bots had already drop us home. Raf is already asleep in his room, getting enough rest for tomorrow.

"Many things." I sigh. I wanted to say that my body has starting to ache slightly, but it's unimportant.

" _Is it about the 'Con's getting those things?"_ Jack asks.

"Yeah, that's part of it." I answer. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Gut feeling?"

"Yes, but I cannot pinpoint it." I hear Jack yawn and I let out a soft smile. "You should sleep, Jack."

" _You too."_

"I will, as soon as you tell me good night."

" _Good night,_ mi bella dama _."_

"Good night, my jolly sailor bold." With that I end our call.

I hope the aching feeling will be gone when I wake up. It's getting worse by the minute.

* * *

"Anya, are you alright?"

"Honestly, I feel my whole body is aching." I answer tiredly from the kitchen table. Looking at Raf, I can tell that he was worried.

"Did you train too much?" He asks.

"Not any more than what I usually do." I press the back of my hand against my forehead and feel it normal. "And I'm not coming down with anything. It's really weird; I've never felt like this before." And frankly, it's freaking me out a bit. Just when I woke up at night, hoping that the aching stopped, I felt my whole body aching terribly instead. I couldn't anything or else my muscles would protest, so I just stayed there, close my eyes and mediated.

It helped just enough so that I can actually move.

"You know we can we always do it another day?" Raf says.

"Oh no, it's not that serious. Actually, I think testing the toy car would be a great distraction. I want to see if the upgrades I did actually work." I state with a smile.

That convinced him, he nods as we both finished our breakfast. Though, I could tell Raf was worried when he saw that he finished first before I did. I only ate half of a slice of bread while he ate three and the other half. But he didn't say anything and I am thankful for that.

I am really controlling myself from physically shaking because I knew if he saw that then he would definitely tell me that we are not going to test drive Toy Car 2.0 and I don't want that to happen. Raf has been waiting to test it for weeks already, it wouldn't be fair to keep him waiting even more. The first car was crushed months ago, when we first saw the 'Bots.

I would have worked on it faster, but with being with the 'Bots and everything else, I completely pushed the project aside. I felt very guilty in doing so, so I made sure that I made the most amazing upgrades ever.

"Good morning, Bee." I say with a smile as I pat his hood before Bee opens the doors for us.

" **Good morning, Anya, Raf."** He says back cheerfully. **"So where do you want to test drive mini-me?"** He jokes. Yeah, I purpose reconstructed it so that it is the exact replica of Bee's vehicle mode. I couldn't resist.

Bee found it funny and started it calling it 'mini-me' or even 'junior'. I found it cute. I just can't wait to see their reactions when they see the upgrades.

"Haha, where ever you think would be best Bee." Raf says as we all got inside. "Somewhere where no one can see us and it would be just the three of us."

" **Sounds like a plan."** Bee says as his engine rumbles. The doors close and the seat belt wraps around us and clicks.

Today I decided to sit in the back with Raf. The 'Mini-Bee' in between us.

" **Anya, are you alright?"** Bee asks worried as we get out of the garage.

"Yes, I'm fine. I am very excited for the test drive." I answer with a smile. I then press the button that closes the garage. "Come on, I can't wait."

" **Alright!"**

And with that Bee speeds out of the driveway and out of the city.

However, despite Raf and Bee talking to each other, I hide the fact that my body ached terribly and my head started to hurt to the point I couldn't pay attention to my surroundings. I am actually getting worried.

And it did not help that my gut felt wrong. I would usually feel something, but now it's nonexistent. I feel empty and it feels _wrong_ , in so many ways. How could I've gotten worse from last night? This is truly worryingly.

* * *

:: Bumblebee, the team may require backup. They are three clicks north from your position, just off the highway.:: Ratchet comms Bee. I don't know if it was good or bad, my body feels like its being weighed down with rocks and my muscles are still aching.

In this condition, I do not know if I am capable of fighting. It sounds like they need all the help that they can get, but I know that feeling like this, I would make myself a target and I don't want to worry Bee or the rest of the 'Bots. I would a burden to them and I do not want that.

:: If you drop Raf and Anya by the exit ramp, I can bridge them back to base from there.:: Ratchet adds making Raf look up from the toy car.

 **:: All right, I'll comm you when I drop them off.::** Bee answers. I hear the click of the comlink turning off. **"I'm sorry that our plans got ruined."** He apologizes.

"It's okay, Bee." Raf says gently. "We'll go racing another time." He adds with a smile.

"Yeah, and being honest; I am not feeling very good." I admit and repress the wince I want to make.

"Anya, if you weren't feeling up to it you should have said so." Raf says with a light scolding, but I see the worry in his eyes as he looks at me.

"I didn't want to ruin the day. You were so excited about it." I state softly.

"Yeah, but we still have Mini-Bee; we can take it for a test drive another day. It's not like it's going away." Raf states.

"Argh!" I exclaim as I hunch over in pain. My gut feeling has returned at full painful force.

" **Anya!/** Anya!" Bee and Raf exclaim. Raf puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Raf asks worriedly.

"Something bad." I grunt in pain as another wave hits me as I suppress to yell.

Soon the familiar sound of plasma guns shooting reaches my ears and I turn back and I see… Megatron. In his aircraft form.

Curse him to hell and back.

Bee swerves around, dodging the plasma balls. I try to pay attention, but my vision is getting blurry and the throbbing pain in my gut increases by the second.

However, everything seems that it went in slow motion for a moment. I feel my eyes widening as I see the plasma ball coming at us. My hands took off my seat belt and I launch my body towards Raf, hoping to protect him.

After that, time resumed.

Something hit Bee, something like electricity. I could see the purple lights dancing off inside of him. But this electric current _hurt_.

Electricity doesn't hurt _me_. It has _never_ hurt me ever since _that_ lightning bolt after the event.

My body became limp as I sit next to an unconscious Raf.

" **Raf… Anya…"** Bee says weakly.

"Raf…" I say weakly as I fight to keep my eyes open. I could feel something foreign inside me and it was not good, at all. "Bee…" I whisper weakly as I try to look at the dashboard. "We… need to… leave…"

I don't know if Bee heard me since, but I feel the vibrations of his engine and soon we are moving at full speed.

I didn't pay attention where are heading. My priority is Raf.

He's pale, dark circles under his eyes and his breathing is erratic. Really bad signs. My heart drops as I made my hands towards one of his. His skin is cold and sweaty.

I want to cry so badly. But that takes energy that I did not possess at the moment. However, I could feel my eyes stinging with threatening tears that are making my vision blurred.

The sounds of Bee transforming reaches my ears and I could feel his hands around our bodies. I hold onto Raf as tight as I could, but even then it is probably the strength of an infant.

Bee walks forward, but I do not pay attention to my surroundings. I focus on trying not to close my eyes as I look at Raf.

"Raf," I whisper weakly once again.

Bee's digits tightening a bit around us, but they loosen.

Oh, it seems that we stopped moving.

"Raf! Anya!" Arcee exclaims as she comes towards us.

"'Cee… help Raf." I say as I struggle to keep my eyes open as I look at her.

She nods and takes Raf in her hands. "He's breathing… barely." She states as she holds him closer. Bulkhead then takes me in his hand.

"Ah-ha." Megatron chuckles. If I was at full capacity… I would not hesitate in trying to kill him. "It would seem I swatted a bee and squashed a bug." The bastard taunts.

" **You will pay for this!"** Bee roars.

"Stop… Bee," I whisper and Bulkhead stands in front of him and holds him back with his free hand.

Faintly I heard Megatron chuckling more as Optimus is calling for a Bridge.

"Ah, it's such a shame that I hit a favorable pet. Oh well, she wasn't strong enough." Megatron again taunts as we briefly make eye contact.

"Arcee, attend to Rafael, Anya and Bumblebee." Optimus orders as the Bridge activates. Bumblebee tries to push through Bulkhead, but he forces Bee to hold me and immediately Bee holds me against his chest protectively.

I let my eyes close for a bit and when I open them we are back at Base.

"Raf? Anya?" I hear Jack say in shock.

"No!" Miko exclaims and I can hear her worry.

"What happened?!" I see Ratchet running towards us as he look between me and Raf.

"Megatron." Arcee answers with a growl.

"Quickly, into my laboratory." Ratchet urges.

We are quickly shuffled into stretcher beds. Jack and Miko run towards us. Jack holds my hand and squeezes it, but I could only manage to twitch my fingers as I look tiredly at them.

"Help… Raf… first," My weaken voice states as firmly as I can as I narrow my eyes. He nods and quickly sets up the monitor on Raf, while Miko does it on me with Ratchet's instructions.

Soon the monitor beeps with our heart rates. Mine is faster than Raf's as I can see from the large screen.

"Rafael isn't responding." Ratchet grunts. I can hear his frustration. "We must run diagnostics of his assemblage—eh, vital statistics. Oh, my tools—they're all wrong!" I hear glass shattering and I can only imagine that it was Ratchet throwing said tools.

" **What are we doing to do?"** I hear Bee ask helplessly.

Before I could say something, I start coughing harshly for a few seconds and it leaves my head throbbing and my eyes are seeing black spots. Jack is over me and he is moving my bangs away and then holds my hand tightly. His eyes narrow with what I can only call determination as he takes out his phone.

"We need to call my mom." Jack states as he walks away.

"Your mother may be a nurse, but does she know anything about the effects of energon on the human body?" Ratchet argues.

"Wh—do you know anything about the human body?!" Jack argues back. By the silence, I can guess that Ratchet is speechless. "Mom, it's urgent!" Jack's footsteps fade as he moves along and I close my eyes, but I force them open again.

"'The weak will perish.'" I hear Ratchet mumble. I turn my head to look at my comatose cousin with worry. Why would Ratchet say that?! "Be strong Rafael." The medic continues and I feel a stray tear falling from my eye.

Miko quickly appears on my vision and she grabs my hand. "Anya, you and Raf are going to be okay." She says, though I can hear the uncertainly in it.

"Raf has to be okay." I rasp. "He _has_ to." I repeat as another tear falls. Gods, if Raf- I don't know what I would do. Wait, I do. I will viciously _murder_ Megatron with my own hands if it the last thing I do. I don't care what happens to me anymore as long Megatron _dies_.

Miko gently wipes the tears off my face and she stays silent but holds my hand even though I do not possess the strength to squeeze it.

Soon Jack orders Ratchet to open the Ground Bridge to June's coordinates. I didn't look when the Bridge opens or when June's car comes through. My eyes are trained at Raf. He looks so… sick, so _fragile_ as Ratchet scans Raf over again with his red scanner.

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment." Ratchet says as June checks Raf's vitals. Thank goodness she checked over him first.

"If I don't get this boy stabilized now, he will not leave this table alive. Do you understand me?" June presses with all seriousness.

"Uh…" Ratchet says.

I try to move, but all I could do is lift myself for a few seconds before plopping back to the bed. However, thin electric lightning bolts are covering my skin. But they are not their usual yellow color, it's purple.

Jack runs towards Raf's side with a medical bag and June quickly opens it and does her work. Jack looks at Raf and then at me. Quickly, I stop myself from doing anything and the purple currents are gone, but I can feel them inside. They are- they are harming me. It feels like getting hit from an force from within my body. Something is very wrong with me, but I do not care at the moment. Raf is what I care more than my life.

" **I swear on my spark that I'm going to offline Megatron!"** Bee roars as he then punches the wall, making it cave under the force. The sudden sound made me flinch.

Opening my mouth to say something, but Arcee beat me to it as she pins him to the wall. "Bee, listen. You think I don't know how it feels to watch a partner… harmed? Revenge won't help Raf right now. You need to keep your emotions in check."

That is true, Arcee. Raf has a chance and he is strong. He'll make it. I believe in my cousin. He is going to make it. Oh by the stars… or anyone out there…. Please make Raf well again. I would gladly give my life for him if that is what it takes.

Bee is on his knees as he watches Raf and me, but mostly Raf. Yeah, Raf is comatose, while I am still conscious, though barely. I understand. I would want Bee to look after Raf first before myself. I wish I could say something, but another coughing attack strikes with the same result as before. Headache and black spots in my vision.

"Anya, what is hurting?" June asks without looking up from Raf.

"Forget me." I rasp. "Raf is a priority."

"Both are important." She insists.

"No. Raf is more important." I state with clenched teeth as I narrow my eyes at her. "Save him, _please_." I say and this time, my voice cracks at the end.

"I will do my best." She nods firms as she spares a second to make eye contact before paying attention to Raf.

"It is too soon to know," I hear Ratchet speak through his personal comlink. "Not mine, Optimus. Curse my Cybertronian pride. We've accepted these humans into our lives, yet I bothered to learn so little of their science or medicine." He stays silent for a bit before saying, "And I have grown to need them."

Ratchet opens the Bridge and soon Bulkhead comes through with a large object on his back. He sets is down and stand next to Bee and Arcee.

June checks Raf using her stethoscope and this time my heart drops to my feet as I see her face. "Jack, help me get Raf and Anya to the car. Raf's going to the emergency room."

"Nurse Darby, your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's afflicting him—not without a decade of study." Ratchet states.

"I don't have time to argue." June says as she attends Raf.

"The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough, but this is a human. I'm not getting any readings." Ratchet informs from his place on the computer. "How could I not have seen this? Rafael and Anya has been infected with dark energon." He states in revelation.

"It makes sense." I rasp as I cough, thankfully this time weakly. "Megatron is the one who hit us."

"If dark energon is devouring Raf from the inside out, we must expel it and fast, the only possible way I know." Ratchet informs as he scans Raf. He then stands up and gathers his tools. "I need energon."

"Wait. You said energon was devastating to humans." June argues.

"Under normal circumstances, quite." Ratchet counters. "But I am relying upon the dark matter currently invading Rafael's body to meet it head on."

"The energon is going to act like an antidote to the poison that is dark energon." I rasp as I look at June. "I know this will work."

"How are you so sure?!" She exclaims as she looks between me and Raf.

"It's a gut feeling." I say and this time I manage a small smile, but I wince before letting my body relax. Jack comes to my side and holds my hand and presses his fingers against my carotid artery to feel my pulse.

When I hear the monitor beeping, I could feel my heart rate increasing. This time my hand tightens around Jack's hand even though every muscle hurts to do so.

"I need him over here now!" Ratchet yells as he finishes taking energon off from Bee. June and Jack push his stretcher into the chamber and the doors close immediately as soon as they get out.

Muscles protesting with every movement, I out stretch my arm towards Raf's direction. Miko pushes me after taking the monitor off of me and soon my bed is close enough to see Raf lifeless body.

Even though my gut tells me that Raf is going to be okay, I still felt anxious, but hope fills me. Raf is going to be okay. He is going to _live_.

"Jack, help me up, please." I rasp. Jack quickly but careful sits me up from my stretcher and holds me close so I don't fall back or over.

Soon when Ratchet pulls the lever, the chamber's machine starts whirring. Inside the chamber, Bee's donated energon starts glowing brightly, so brightly that I had to move my head so that I was facing away from it. I could feel Jack moving and using one of his arms to cover my eyes that were unprotected.

When the flash of light dies down, the chamber door's open. I look at Jack and he was looking at Miko who she quickly nods and stakes his place and he runs after June.

"Miko, help me off, please." I rasp weakly.

"Okay." She then helps me down the med bed and prevents me from face planting.

She puts my arm over her shoulders and her arm around my waist and start walking slowly. My body feels like it's being struck by needles and every step is painful, but I suck it up.

 _I need to see Rafael._ With that in mind, I picked up my pace and Miko helps me be at Raf's side. Bee soon comes over and stands in front of Raf.

I hold my breath as Raf starts twitching. June grabs his wrist and checks his vitals. "Pulse rate is stabilizing." She informs with a disbelieved tone, but she is smiling. I was smiling as I see Raf fluttering his eyes open.

"Bee," Raf says weakly, but with a smile.

 **"Raf,"** Bee says relieved and I couldn't help the happy tear falling from my face. Jack quickly replaces Miko and she only shakes her head but she is smiling and not commenting.

Miko hugs Raf and he is smiling at her and to the rest of us.

"Optimus, we did it." Ratchet says out loud relieved.

I gently push Jack and he helps me walk the few steps to get closer to Raf. Miko moves away with a nod. "Anya," He says with a smile and I quickly hug him too and I let a few tears fall and I sob quickly before composing myself.

"Te quiero mucho," I say as I then kiss his forehead.

"Yo tambien." He answers and this time he hugs back.

I stand straight, but I quickly hunch over in pain and start coughing violently.

"Anya!" Jack and the others exclaim as he catches me as I fall to the side.

I continue to cough and this time I let my eyes close tightly. After a while I feel something coming out of my lips and I hear Ratchet yelling, "Quickly more energon!"

"Anya, hang on." Miko pleads as I feel Jack's familiar arms carrying me bridal style into a stretcher.

"Miko, take Raf." Jack orders as I feel hands over me. Someone is wiping the wet thing on my lips. Did I cough blood?

"She's running a fever." June's voice carries. "Her pulse is weakening by the second!"

"Out of the chamber!" Ratchet yells.

I open my eyes as I see Jack, Bee and June getting away.

"Los quiero mucho." I say to everyone. "Jack… te amo." I confess as I out stretch my hand towards him and I see his eyes widening as he presses his hands against the glass.

I can feel my heart rate dropping as I close my eyes and let my hand fall limp. My body feels heavy, numb and cold. Oh, so _so_ cold.

Vaguely I hear several people yelling my name, but I couldn't hear anything as my mind shuts down thinking about how silly it was to confess my love on my last moments.

I know I regret now that I didn't say those words sooner. But I guess, I had to be so close to death to stop getting into denial about how I really love Jack.

Jack's POV

No! Nonononono!

Oh Anya, no. Don't die! _**Please don't die!**_

I hear Raf translating what Anya said to them. She said 'I love you' to them, but to me, she said 'I _love_ you'. The 'love' that she said to them is the love to family and friends. The 'love' that she said to me is the love from a romantic partner.

I didn't take my eyes away from her. Raf, Bee and I screamed her name as we see her eyes closing and her arm falling lifelessly next to her. Sparks of purple light come out of her and I hear Mom gasp beside me.

Soon the bright flash of light shines in the chamber and I had to look away. When the doors open, I am the first to run towards her.

I grab her hands. They are so _cold_. I start checking for a pulse on her wrist and I could not feel anything.

"Mom! I can't feel her pulse!" I yell as I feel my hands shaking. I didn't say it out loud, but I didn't see the rise and fall of her chest to indicate that she was breathing.

Mom takes out her stethoscope and starts checking her vitals.

"Jack, do CPR while I get the AED!" She orders as she runs towards her purse.

Immediately I do what she asks. My hands are compress together as I have been taught. The heel of one hand goes on the lower half of the sternum and the other hand on top of that hand. I get into a rhythm and do 30/2; 30 compressions and 2 breaths. I continue as Mom takes out the AED and opens it. The AED speaks instructions and cuts Anya's shirt in half vertically dries the sweat from the area. Mom checks the underside of Anya's bra and she nods and leaves it on. If I wasn't so scared I would have blush at seeing Anya's exposed chest. But this is a life and death situation.

Mom expertly puts one of the pads on the upper right of her chest and the other on the lower left. Mom and I put on the latex gloves and get away from Anya as the machine makes us wait for a painfully long ten seconds. The machine beeps and it advises us to press the button to deliver the shock. We stay away as Mom presses the button.

Anya's body twitches, but she doesn't move after. Mom moves her neck backwards a bit and checks the airways and her breathing.

"Continue with CPR." Mom orders and I went back and start doing them. "Ratchet, we need a defibrillator!" Mom shouts.

"They're on the catwalk!" Miko says. "Anya told us months ago."

"Bring them quickly!" She shouts as she takes out a resuscitator and puts the mask over her. She moves me away and squeezes the bag. She moves away to get to Miko while I continue with the CPR.

"Anya… come on…" I mutter as I feel my eyes stinging, my stomach twisting and my heart squeezing.

Bee says something that I can't understand, but I can tell that he is trying to encourage her. Faintly, I hear Raf doing the same.

"Jack, out of the way!" Mom barks and I get away as she put the defibrillator on the empty med bed and puts the electric conductive gel on her chest and gives the gel to me. She takes out the pedals and she faces them towards me and I put some gel on each one.

The machine starts humming as she rubs the pedals together.

"Clear!" Mom shouts as she puts the pedals on her chest. Her chest rises with the shock, but it stays still after.

"Jack, check for pulse."

"None." I inform grimly and I move out of the way as Mom shocks her again. And again. And again.

After a minute, Mom's shoulders shake and I see tears on her eyes and looks at me.

I shake my head in denial and take the pedals off her and I continue delivering electric shocks on Anya.

"Jack…" Mom says as she puts her hand on my shoulder, but I shrug it off and shock Anya again. I hear Raf, Bee and Miko sobbing in the background but I ignore them.

Anya can't die! She just can't! Now now! Now until for a very long time, until she is old and has at least grand-kids.

"No, Mom! Anya's strong!" I yell as I shock her again. Mom then grabs the pedals and takes them away from me forcefully and put them back on the machine.

She grabs my shoulders and makes me look at her. "Honey, Anya- she- she's gone." Mom says softly and this time I let the dam break. My shoulders shake as I turn away and I look at Anya.

Her skin turned into an ashy gray and I can see light purple coloring on what would be her veins covering her chest and her arms. The dark circles that are part of her are now darker and bigger. Her lips are no longer a rosy hue and glossy, but they look dehydrated.

I hold her cold hand and I start sobbing a bit. I gently cover her chest as best as I could. Anya likes- liked her decency. Then I put my arms under her and I hug her against me as I cry.

"I-I-I love you, Anya." I say between sobs as I put my face in the crook of her neck. I inhale her floral scent. "I-I'm so, _so_ , sorry I didn't say it s-sooner." Then I look at her and press my forehead against hers and let my tears fall freely as I sob while my shoulders shake in grief.

I don't care if everyone sees me like this. Anya is dead. Anya, the girl that I loved. That I still love. And now she is dead. And I regret that I didn't give her sunflowers and lilac roses, her favorite flowers. I regret I didn't recite to her a poem or lyrics of a song as I promised to her that I would. And what I regret the most is not telling her first that I love her when I still had the chance. I will forever curse that moment and my voice that didn't allow me to say it to her when she said those words.

However, I do not regret loving her.

If I had another chance... if-if I could go back in time, I would do those things and more corny romance things that she would like.

After stopping sobbing a bit, I kiss her gently on the lips before pulling away and putting my nose on the crook of her neck. My shoulders are still shaking and I feel Mom's hand rubbing my back. It doesn't bring any comfort at all.

In a sudden moment, Anya takes in a large gasp of air, taking me and everyone else by surprise. I lay her down and quickly clear her airways so that she can breathe. Mom takes over and uses her stethoscope.

"Her pulse is weak, but it's recovering." Mom states amazed.

Bee scoops Raf and quickly comes close to Anya, Miko not far behind. Mom takes off her coat and covers Anya.

"Anya," Raf says as he sniffs and grabs her hand. "I-I am so glad you came back." He says as stray tears fall from his eyes.

"Yeah, me too." Miko adds as she wipes away her own and then hugs her.

Miko looks at me, nods and I move and quickly scoop her into my arms and hold her tight against me. I take a few seconds before I look into her gorgeous golden yellow eyes. "I love you." I say as I then kiss her on the lips while caressing her cheek. The feeling of total helplessness is gone and is now replaced with hope.

She kisses back and I quickly end it. She needs all the breathing that she can get. I press my forehead against hers and I let out shudder. "I love you," I repeat and I see her smiling softly.

"I love you, too." She whispers as her eyes are lidded.

"As sweet this is, I need to check on her." Mom says as she comes between us. I nod and I help Anya lie down.

"Please, check on Raf first." Anya weakly says as she moves her head towards Raf.

"I'm fine. You need it more than me." Raf states from his place on Bee's hands.

"Bee, place Raf on the stretcher." Mom says as she takes off the defibrillator from the stretcher bed. "Uh, think you can spare the shirt?" Mom asks as she gives me a look.

"Oh, yeah." I answer as I quickly understand what she is referring to. I take off my gray t-shirt, leaving me only in my white long sleeves shirt.

"Thank you." Anya says and I peck her on the forehead before moving towards Raf and shoo Miko towards Anya.

"Please guys, look the other way. Anya deserves some decency." I state as I turn Raf's stretcher around and push the back forward so that he doesn't see Mom and Miko helping Anya to put on my shirt. Arcee quickly shoves Bee and Bulkhead and face away, and gives Ratchet 'the look' and he quickly turns around. Yeah, Arcee is scary like that.

"Okay, we're done!" Miko exclaims and I turn around and see Anya wearing my t-shirt. It's a little bit big on her, but not that much. Mom had also made the stretcher's back forward so that Anya could sit up.

Mom pushes the stretcher and sets it next to Raf. Anya lifts her hand towards Raf and Raf catches her hand with his. Their fingers intertwine and they are smiling at each other. I could tell they both wanted to cry, but Raf wipes away his tears before they could fall and Anya blinks it away.

I'm so glad they are both alive.

I will make sure to fulfill the promises that I made. Whoever out there that brought Anya back, I am grateful. Anya coming back is a miracle. A miracle that gave me a second chance to love her. I will not waste that chance.

Anya's POV

"Anya, Raf, how are you both feeling?" June asks as she checks Raf's eyes with her medical flashlight.

"I'm feeling a lot better." Raf starts. He does look better. He is no longer pale or doesn't have the dark circles.

"Everything is functioning as it should." June informs as she is using her stethoscope.

Ugh, this weird feeling keeps coming back. I feel it on my heart and I think this is getting serious.

"I- I don't well so well." I state softly as I clench my hands as a wave of not necessary pain, but of being uncomfortable, takes over my chest area.

Miko gives Raf his glasses as June immediately goes towards me.

"Yeah, you don't look so good." Miko says as she then takes her phone out and takes me a picture and shows me the screen.

Yikes. I look horrible. My skin is ashy and my dark circles are bigger and darker than usual.

"These markings still haven't disappeared…" June trails as she holds my arm out. My veins are visible in purple coloring. It's on both my arms and I saw that it was also on my chest, but they are too light in coloring to be noticed immediately. However, as June's lips are pressed in a thin line I know that she didn't mention how they became a shade darker.

She lets go of my arm and takes out her flashlight and makes me follow the light and then her finger, nodding after finishing.

"Bulkhead, you let Optimus face Megatron alone?" Arcee scolds suddenly, getting our attention. Making June sidetracked about using her stethoscope.

"I didn't have a choice." Bulkhead defends. Oh, Optimus…

"It could be a trap." Ratchet says as he types in the computer. "We need to get a fix on his location."

"I put a tracker on him." I blurt, making everyone look at me with wide eyes. "I asked first and he was okay with it." I defend myself.

"When was this?" Ratchet asks in shock.

"Earlier this week. He also gave me permission to use the main computer so that it could have a direct access to pinpoint his location." I inform.

"When- how- oh for the love of Primus! Just tell me how to locate Optimus." Ratchet demands.

"Type Code King Peter." I instruct and Ratchet types it quickly.

"I'm locked onto Optimus' signal." Ratchet informs. "Wait. How is this possible?" He adds in clear disbelief.

"What? What is it?" Arcee asks aggravated.

"We need to get Optimus out of there now!" Ratchet shouts. As I see in the screen, I gasp as I hold a hand over my heart and another where my gut is. There is dark energon, and it is surrounding Optimus at a very large scale.

How is it possible?!

* * *

 **AN:** I am so sorry to not updating sooner! I really am! I am sorry that this chapter is not as long as the last one, but I did my best.

So yeah... if this chapter seemed rushed, it was. I made this chapter in one week. I had a small vacation from college so I took advantage of it to write everything because I know I won't have time to write at another time. I had to reread several times to be satisfied and... I am not satisfied with this chapter even though I had this episode in mind for a long time. But I hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it feels off. I was really rushed and I just wanted to update because I didn't want to keep you readers waiting any more.

Anyways, thank you **Shadescribe** , **anunexpectedjourney** , **Indominus** (guest), **Balance2000** (guest), **Hi** (guest), **Gry20** (guest), **Guest (1)** , **Guest (2)** and **Random name** (guest) for reviewing. You guys are so amazing and you guys make my day when reviewing. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.

To **Gry20** (guest): You really want Nicholas and Denny to be childhood friends, huh? Well, I'll think about it, but no promises. Also, from reviews chapters ago, I think you can guess that I took a different route. Yeah... I had been thinking about this for a long time, before I actually published this story actually. Also, I hope you got the references that I wrote down that hinted about what cross-over I am thinking about doing.

To **Guest (1)** : You will have to wait and see, but who do you think will get the Key to Vector Sigma? And why? Just out of curiosity...

To **Guest (2)** : I do not take offense, don't worry. Concerning to Anya's powers why they are destructive... well there is a reason. Lightning is a force of nature that can cause great destruction. Plus, as I was watching the episodes that Unicron appears... he creates lightning to attack both the 'Bots and Megatron. Lightning is chaos from the sky and Anya has the power to bend lightning at her will and that is why she sees as herself as a monster because lightning is harmful to people. If she loses control, she could destroy cities without meaning to. But later on in future chapters, her she will have a not tha a t destruct ability. You just have to wait and see. Anya's destructive powers are symbolic in my mind, if that makes sense.

 **PS:** I totally forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I wrote a Halloween special one-shot and it takes place before the last chapter. It's pretty lengthy and I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a review enough though Halloween was months ago.

I am still hoping that you readers can make fan art for this story. I am not really the best of artists...

Also, FYI I am planning on making a Christmas special one and post it around the end of the month. ;)


	27. Darkness Awakening

**Chapter 27: Darkness Awakening**

I was so relieved when Optimus came back through the Bridge. If I wasn't still weak, I would have walk towards him and look closer if he had injures.

But I have faith in Ratchet. He is the best medic for all Cybertronians.

Optimus groans as he walks with the help of Bulkhead and Ratchet. "Easy, Optimus," Ratchet states, "From the looks of things you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon."

"I am not the only one." Optimus replies as he looks at Raf's and my direction. I offer him a small smile. I feel Jack's hand squeezing mine a bit before kissing my forehead.

June finished checking up on me and now is doing that to Raf, who looks a lot better. Actually he looks fine. Though, I cannot say the same for me. I still have dark purple veins showing against my skin, which actually looks paler than my usual. But it did improve from the grayish tone that had a few minutes before. However, I still feel weak, but not as much as before. I am able to lift myself and not feel extreme pain and exhaustion.

Ratchet helps Optimus sit down and he proceeds to check on the computer. Arcee and Bulkhead hover next to Optimus to check on him. The Autobot leader turns to look at us and he gives us a smile. It was small, but it is there. Raf and I smiled back.

"Hey," Raf starts.

"They are lucky to be alive." June states serious which then dampened our mood.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack quickly asks to change the topic. Miko then walk towards me and give me the black hoodie that I left here a week ago and helps me put it on. She then stands next to Jack after she finishes.

"A volcano full." Arcee answers and that made my gut feel heavy with dread.

"The question is, 'how?'" Bulkhead asks.

"No," Ratchet immediately replies, "The question is, 'what?'. As in, 'what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here on earth?'".

"The 'Cons killed a unicorn?" Miko asks in disbelief and confusion. I want to face palm. That is such a Miko thing of her to say. All of the 'Bots looked at her strangely quiet. "White horse with a horn on its head? Prances around all sparkly." Miko explains.

Pft. That's how unicorns are viewed today in modern times. I would know since I did some research when I was a little girl. I had a phase when unicorns and mermaids fascinated me. Hey, I _am_ a girl. Don't judge.

"Unicron—" Ratchet corrects, "An ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call dark energon… as legend world have it." He informs.

"So, you're saying this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?" June asks.

"'Boogeyman'?" Ratchet asks as he then looks at Miko for an explanation which she does give.

"Make-believe creepy guy who hides in your closet."

"No, Nurse Darby. Unicron is very real. _Was_. That is, well, I do believe he once existed. I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which… harmed Raf… and Anya." Ratchet says as he looks at me with a bit of guilt.

"I've heard enough." June states as he waves her arms apart to show how done she is. "Jack, please, help me get Raf and Anya into the car." She says as she moves Raf's stretcher.

" **What's wrong?"** Bee asks but June ignores him.

"Mom, I thought they were doing better." Jack says as he leaves me behind.

"They need to be examined by real doctors, and their family needs to know what's happened." June states as she continues to roll Raf towards her car. "His real family." She emphasizes as she looks back at the 'Bots.

Oh _hell_ no, she did not just say that. I narrow my eyes as I move my body so that I can get off of the stretcher. Miko immediately helps me get steady and once I did I gently push her away as I start walking toward June.

"Mom, Raf's family can't protect him, not like they can." Jack argues as he waves towards the 'Bots. Jack jumps a bit when he looks behind and sees that I am walking towards his mother.

"June, it deeply grieves me that I have failed." Optimus says. I stop to look at him as he gets up from his sitting position. I can tell that he is still weakened by the tremors in his body. However he still makes the effort to walk towards June and Raf. "But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends… or any human ever again."

June stops, "Optimus, they're children." She starts. "They do not belong in your world. They should be worried about grades, prom dates, pimples! Not their own survival!" If she and the rest really knew what I have to worry about not only my survival but those that I hold precious.

"Mom, dark energon is pouring out of the earth. It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours." That is a very good point.

"You're coming with me, all four of you, and they will not be coming back." June states with finality as she looks at the 'Bots.

"I understand," I hear Optimus say as June puts Raf in the car.

My eyes narrow at her. I can feel my heart racing in anger. How dare she!

"That's it? After all we've been though together? 'See ya'? What about _our_ freedom to choose?" Miko says in anger and hurt.

"That may fly on their planet but not here on earth." June states as she opens the door for Raf. "Get in." She orders. Raf was about to go in but I stop him as I finally catch up to them.

"Do you really expect me to ride in a non-transforming vehicle?" Miko scoffs.

"Miko, I'm serious."

"You're not my mother." Miko retorts.

"Miko…" Bulkhead starts.

"Neither are you!" Miko exclaims as she looks at her guardian.

"Well, I am yours. Let's go, Jack." June says as she walks towards Jack. I whisper to Raf to run around where June doesn't see her. He nods and does want I told him.

I take in deep breaths to calm down my anger. Purple sparks are gathering in my hands and they hurt a bit. I'm starting to get a bit worried.

"She _is_ your mom." I hear Arcee say in a surprisingly soft voice. I look at and see Jack's conflicted eyes. But then I see his eyes harden in resolve.

"I'm staying. I'm sorry." He says as he doesn't look at June.

June stays quiet as she then walks back to her car and stops when she sees that Raf is not there with me. "Where's Raf?" She asks as she looks at me.

"He's staying here." I state passively as I stand to my full height. "He may be the youngest, but I give him permission to stay with the Autobots."

"Anya, not you too." She huffs as she puts her hands on her hips. "Well, you have to come with me. You still don't look well."

"No." I state but then I put my have over my heart in pain. I see purple sparks covering parts of my body and I grunt to suppress the urge to yell. I fall to one knee and I see June trying to grab me, but I stop her from getting closer. "I-I'm _fine_."

"No, you're not. That is not normal." June states as she lifts me up once the purple sparks disappear. My body was too tired to fight back so I let her push me inside the car. "You need to see a doctor."

"I _don't_ wa- _need_ to see a doctor." I emphasize as I glare at her, but small pains contractions appearing in my chest area making me wince.

"Too bad." She states as she closes the door. Damn. I don't want to leave.

However, she quickly went to her seat and locked the doors before I can open it. Then she turns on the engine and went in reverse.

"Ratchet, turn on the Ground Bridge." Optimus starts but June rolled down her window.

"No thank you," She interrupts as she then turns and goes to the tunnel exit.

I turn my body around and I place my hand against the back window and look at them.

Raf was standing next to Bee, who looks very sad as he looks at me. Jack and the rest look worried.

"Let me out," I start as I try to unlock the door. "Please."

"Sorry, Anya, but I can't in good conscious." She states as she finally exits the tunnel. "When I checked your vitals, your pulse was still rather weak. Plus, with what happened a few moments ago just proves that you are not well." She stays silent before saying, "Put your seatbelt."

I stay silent as I sit properly but I do no put on my seatbelt as a form of defiance. Petty, I know, but I am not going to resort to violence. I don't want to hurt my boyfriend's mother. That would look bad.

"Anya, I'm not the bad guy here." June says with a sigh.

"The Autobots are not bad either." I reply simply. "And just for you to know, I _will_ go back to them. They _are_ family to me. You are being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Sorry for worrying about all of your survival. Being with the 'Bots is just putting you all in danger."

"It's the 'Bots that are keeping us safe." I then take a deep breath to control my anger. "The Decepticons know who Jack, Miko, Raf, I, even who you are. They have advance technology to scan our faces and locate us if they wanted to, but as humans we are not important to them. But know this: if they see us without our Autobot guardian they will take the opportunity to snatch us to be held as hostage or worse." This time I didn't hide the fear, anger and seriousness in revealing this information. "They will not care if we deny that we know of them or say that we got nothing to do with them. The 'Cons will still take us and the 'Bots will do everything in their power to bring us back safe and sound. They care about human lives. They are risking their lives for humanity and for this planet. And for that I am forever grateful that they have the heart to care for us who we are merely insects compared to them."

June's face became stunned for a few moments. "I-I never thought about it like that." She says quietly.

"June, I understand that you are scared. I am too." I start. "But I have not regretted in being part of the Autobots and I can speak also for my cousin, Jack and Miko. We made strong bonds with each other. Did you know that Jack didn't want to be any part of the 'Bots when he realized the danger we could get in? Well he did left, but less than 24 hours he came back for reasons that I do not know. Huh. You know, if Jack didn't come back, we would have never gotten to know each other and much less be in a relationship." I say dryly.

"Jack loves you, Anya." June says and I can tell there is a smile on her face.

"And I love Jack." I reply with a smile of my own. Thank goodness I'm not that angry anymore.

"Jack would most likely be a bit mad at me, but I remember clearly that he had a crush on you when you two were in elementary school." June reveals.

I blink at her owlishly, "Really?" I ask in disbelief. Okay, now I am curious.

"Yeah," June chuckles. But then she is cut off as thunder roars loudly.

I quickly look around and spy lightning bolts crashing down, a lot closer than I am comfortable with in the current circumstances.

"Scared of thunder and lightning?" June asks, but I know that she is trying to hide her nervousness.

"Never, I love them, but this storm is not… safe." I say as my gut feeling is activating. I am trying to make the bolts land away from us, but the storm in not… obeying.

I haven't mentioned this, but there are times that I cannot control lightning. It's hard to explain but the storms are sentient to me. Most of the time I am able to control them, but the times I cannot then I am not allowed to interfere. Last time I did I try to make a storm stop; lightning bolts struck me several times. It did not hurt me, but it delivered the message. They can be stubborn when they want to.

June gasps as a lightning bolt strikes in front of the car. She swerves and tries to dodge the lightning that continues to follow us.

Or it is following me?

"June, let me out." I state as I lean forward, my body isn't aching as much. Actually, it lessens as more lightning appears.

"No! Are you crazy?! You'll get yourself killed out there!" She exclaims as she continues to dodge the lightning bolts, the tires screeching while doing it.

However lightning bolts surrounds us and it made June swerve out of control and barely stopped in time before we could crash against a utility pole.

"Are you alright, June?" I ask worriedly. Yes, I was mad at her, but I do not wish for harm on her.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine," I answer simply. "We need to leave now." I state seriously.

"What's that?" June asks nervously as the wind is picking up pace and strength. I can still the car shaking underneath me.

We both look ahead and we see how in a few seconds a freaking _tornado_ is forming and apparently coming in our direction. Fuck my life.

"Come on! Come on!" June yells near hysterics. The engine is working but it does not have enough strength to pull us away from the tornado which is only coming closer by the second.

I know that I am more durable than most humans, but even I know that I would not survive being thrown against the strong winds of a tornado. Well, maybe I can, but I would be injured. Very injured, especially when I'm not at 100% because of today's episode. Curse you Megatron for a thousand lives!

The car surprisingly moves but it only moves so that we are perpendicular to the road. I close my eyes, take a few deep breaths and open my eyes and try to communicate with the raging storm.

There was less lightning for a few seconds, but then they all came crashing around us with thunder roaring loudly. Okay, so that's a no then.

I can get out of the car and push it while creating an electric shield when lightning comes too close. No, that won't work. I know I am fully capable of picking it up, but the tornado is just too strong and it would loosen my grip on the car.

Whatever thoughts of trying to keep June safe went out of the window as I feel the car being lifted. My heart speeds up and I could feel my hands heating up, small light purple sparks coming out from my fingertips. I wince in pain from the sparks and bite my cheek from preventing from yelling.

However, lightning coming from the other side of the car caught my attention. Out in the distance I see my knight in yellow and black armor driving here at full speed.

"Bee is coming!" I exclaim as hope fills me.

"We're saved!" June yells as she let out a small hysterical laugh.

My guardian transforms into his bipedal form and runs towards us and grabs the car as we're a few meters off the ground. I'm grabbing on the passenger seat tightly while looking at Bee. I'm so glad that he came back for us, for me.

I wanted so bad to help him, but how can I? I'm may be strong and have powers, but that is not going to help me now. The storm doesn't want to be calmed down, the earth and heavens are raging.

Bee is taking steps back while grabbing onto the car, but I can hear metal screeching as he is being pulled towards the twister, which by the way, I do not think is even close to the season. We are still in fall, not even close to spring. Plus, Nevada doesn't have tornadoes! We are not even close to Tornado Alley!

Bee looks back and he reaches his arm towards the pole and grabs on it.

He looks at me and orders, **"Climb into my hand!"**

"Bee wants us to climb into his hand," I translate to June. She nods and rolls down the passenger window.

"You go first!" June yells so that I can hear from the roaring winds.

I nod and I climb through and carefully press my hands on the windshield. Then I put my foot on the side-view mirror and the gap of my boots on the edge of the window. I push one leg first and then the other so that I am sitting on the hood with my back pressing against the windshield.

I look at June and see that she is imitating what I had done. Her hands are sweaty and I could see her slipping. I scoot more over and I grab her hands and help her to sit beside me.

The wind is moving our hair wildly, but for some reason more to June than to me. June's hair is going all around the place, while my hair is moved in one direction; backwards. Well, the storm clearly has favorites, I thought dryly.

The wood of the pole starts creaking and soon it breaks off from the ground and Bee regains his balance as he grabs onto the car with both hands. However, he is slowly being dragged forward to the twister.

"June, jump!" I yell. She only nods as she pushes against the windshield and jumps. Bee quickly grabs her and pulls her against his chest.

However, before I could jump, the car breaks away from the hood, pulling me along.

" **ANYA!"** I hear Bee scream. I leap off and at the same time several lightning bolts hit me and I stay in midair, the wind keeping me like that for a few seconds before it pushes me forward and I grab on the hood.

The wind that protected me disappears and I feel myself at the raging winds mercy. Actually, I don't feel as weak. I feel energized, better than before. My full strength, maybe even more, is back. However, I feel a strange feeling under my skin, like something is pounding. It reminds me when I have an adrenaline rush when I can feel my heart pounding against my chest and it sometimes resonates through my body. But, it's not affecting me gravely. So I'll ignore it for now. Now, I need to get to Bee. Effortlessly, I pull myself towards the hood and peak over and smile at my guardian.

" **You will kill me from a spark attack one of these days,"** Bee says, but I see his baby blue optics are relieved to see me.

"Not today." I state determined as Bee holds on the hood tighter as I move my leg over and then leap towards Bee and grab on his arm tightly. Bee lets go of the hood and moves his arm so that I was in his hands and he pulls June and I closer and he then turns his back to the tornado and transforms around us and put us in the seats.

I am in the driver's seat while June is in the passenger's.

June buckles up while Bee's buckles up for me. The seat belt tightens around me like a bear hug. Bee drives away at full speed and towards base.

I gently pat the steering wheel while smiling softly. "I'm glad that you came."

"Yes, thank you." June says as she is taking deep breaths to calm down.

" **You're welcome. And Anya, I will always come back for you."**

"He says, 'you're welcome'," I translate to June who nods and relaxes a bit as we are further away from the force of nature. "Did I ever mention that you are a sweetheart?" I ask softly to Bee.

I feel heat coming from the steering wheel, but the fans turn on cool air. **"No, but I don't mind hearing it from you."**

I let out a soft laugh, "Alright, my honey bee."

The interior of Bee started to heat up quickly and soon his fans are cooling us off.

"Should I warn Jack of competition?" June asks teasingly.

"Hmm, I think you should. Bee is quite the conqueror of a lady's heart." I tease back. Poor Bee is trying not to give off a lot of heat.

" **Anya,"** Bee whines. **"Arcee will kill me if she heard that."**

"Okay, okay, it will only be between us three." I state as I give June a wink. June winks back with a small chuckle, but then her smile disappears and looks worried.

"I guess I was wrong and Jack was right," She starts. "We would have been safer if we didn't leave."

"You couldn't have known that this freak storm happened," I start. "Even I was taken by surprise and I can somewhat predict storms." I add and I can tell that Bee is paying attention to me. "I may seem young, but I am a scientist. Something is not right and it's affecting Earth."

"Your father must have rubbed on you," she comments. "But what is your… opinion?"

"…The only thing that comes into mind is the planetary alignment could be a cause. It's pretty farfetched, but it's the only thing I've got. The magnetic pull is a lot stronger since so many planets are lining up and it could be affecting the magnetic fields and changing the course of nature in unpredictable ways."

"Are you saying that this area is not the only place affected?" June asks nervously.

"It would be very strange if Nevada is the _only_ place affected. But yes, I believe other parts of the world are being affected, we just don't know it yet." I concluded as we finally made it inside the base.

We are quiet and when we finally are at the main hanger, Bee opens the door for me and unbuckles the seatbelt.

"We're back." I state as I get out of the door. Raf immediately runs towards me and hugs me around my waist. I hug him back and I hear Bee transforming in the background.

"And we are glad." Ratchet says when Raf breaks off the hug.

June stands next to me and Jack walks towards us. He looks between me and his mother. "Are you alright?" He asks to both of us. I nod at him. He quickly pecks a kiss on my lips and caresses my cheek for a few blissful moments before looking at his mom. Raf and I quickly walk up the catwalk where Miko is sitting on the railing, Bulkhead standing right behind her.

"I will be," I hear June answer. "Jack-"

"Mom, I-"

"I know. Me too." She says and when I turn to look at them, June and Jack are hugging and I know they both are forgiven. "But you're grounded 'til your 30." Okay, never mind. "25." She corrects and Jack just smiles at her.

My attention however went to the T.V. as it is reporting the news. _"World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency."_ The reporter informs. Huh, so I was right.

I heard Jack and June running up the stairs and stand next to Raf and I.

"Global?" June asks nervously as she then looks at me, but then our eyes are back to the television as we are watching the occurring natural disasters.

" _And scientists believe the phenomena to be somehow related to the current planetary aliment."_ The reporter continues.

"Your prediction was correct." She states her eyes shining with worry.

"What have you learned, Prime?" Fowler suddenly appears from the elevator and walks towards Optimus, totally ignoring us. "And you better not blow smoke up my oven." But then he chuckles nervously as he finally catches sight of June. "Ms. Darby. What a nice surprise."

"Special agent Fowler," June greets.

"We have learned this-" Ratchet states getting our attention. I moved away from Jack and get closer to Ratchet. "As with the so-called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust, from the very center of the Earth's core, in fact." Ratchet informs as he shows a diagram on one of the computer screens that he is working on.

"Quakes don't start there. Do they?" He asks as he looks at me. I shake my head no as an answer.

"Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern, almost like-" Ratchet falters. My gut then feels heavy as I look at the data and graphs that are in front of Ratchet. "By the Allspark!" Ratchet exclaims as he starts typing. "If I convert these data points to audio files…"

"What? What is it?" Fowler demands.

"Well, listen." Is all Ratchet says as we all stay absolutely quiet.

Slowly be surely, we are all hearing the sound of a heartbeat. My body freezes in horror when I realize that the soft pounding under my skin is in sync with the heartbeat we are all listening. I quickly went to the conclusion what it means…

"A Cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack asks confused.

"How is that possible?" June asks. "A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the earth to pump except—"

"Blood of Unicron." Raf gasps, confirming my horror.

"Okay, hold on." Miko starts, "You mean something's living down there inside our planet?"

"I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma as your science has suggested, but of dark energon." Optimus informs. That slowly takes me out of my frozen state to think more logically.

"And if we're hearing a spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold." Ratchet adds. Wait, what prophecy?

"So, how do we stop this thing from rising?" Fowler asks.

"That, I am afraid, was not foretold." Optimus answers grimly.

"How can something be in our Earth's core and be alive?" June asks the 'Bots. Be alive… Ratchet has told me that energon is the lifeblood of Primus and Primus is Cybertron….

"Such a thing is not unprecedented," Optimus starts. "Before the beginning, there was Primus, and there was Unicron. One, the incarnation of creation… the other of destruction.

"For eons, Primus and Unicron battled… the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only be creating the 13, the original Primes who preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out.

"Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the Well of Allsparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again… until now."

Oh my stars… then that means…

"Maybe we can find the hole this Uber-'Con left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it full of explosives." Fowler states.

"Not only is that a ridiculous idea, but also impossible." I state serious as all eyes are on me. "Unicron did not dig a hole. Am I correct?" I ask Optimus and Ratchet who hold my gaze.

"What Anya says is true. Earth did not become Unicron's home, but rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan." Optimus informs.

"Forming your Earth itself," Ratchet adds before he looks at me.

"The magnetic pull of the planetary alignment is what causing Unicron to awaken." I inform to everyone. Now as I look back, that could explain how sometimes Earth has bizarre natural disasters when it is aligned with another planet along with our sun. Of course, not many scientists have realized it since natural disasters are sometimes not notified at a global scale and are bushed away.

"Okay, well, what happens when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, does he stretch and kapow! Earth poofs to dust?" Miko asks.

"You don't know, do you?" June asks Optimus.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it." Optimus informs. "Nonetheless, we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends upon it."

I'm slowly becoming a nervous wreck as I continue hearing the heartbeat in rhythm to the pounding under my skin. I start pacing back and forth while playing with my fingers.

"Anya," Jack calls as he grabs me from my shoulders. I look up and I see that he is just as worried as me. "Apart from the world possibly ending, what is bothering you?" He asks softly as then his arms trail down my arms and grabs my hands which until now I did not notice they were getting cold. "You're cold." He murmurs but then his eyes widen and so did I when I finally see my hands. "Your hands!"

I take off my hoodie and I see lilac markings in vein patterns covering my hands and arms. I peek under my shirt and I gasp as I see that they also took part of my chest and trailing down my abdomen.

"I thought that the dark energon was gone!" Ratchet quickly states as he rushes towards me. He offers his hand and Jack leads me to him and he places me on one of the Autobot berths. He scans me and his face looks troubled. "Anya, how are you feeling?" He asks gently as he uses one digit to examine my right arm.

"Physically, fine. Better actually when the lightning bolts hit me when Bee rescued June and I." I answer honestly.

"What?!" I hear June and Fowler yell, but we both ignore them.

"But in my scans, you show that you still have traces of dark energon in your blood circular system." Ratchet informs. "You should be feeling… not _fine_."

Bee and Optimus quickly gather next to Ratchet and look at me.

"There is something that's very wrong actually." I state as I show how worried I look and thus making all present worried. They stay silent as I take a deep breath. "I _feel_ it." I say barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Feel what?" Optimus asks gently.

"When the bolts hit me, I felt energized, but it came with a strange pounding feeling originating from under my skin. I dismissed it as unimportant until we all heard Unicron's heartbeat. I felt scared when I realized that the pounding, which I now know is because of the dark energon _under_ my skin, is in _sync_ with Unicron's heartbeat." I finish as I fall to my knees as I let fear settle in. "I still feel scared." I confess as I hug myself. I see light purple sparks coming out of my body.

Blinking away tears and taking deep breaths I look up at Optimus, Ratchet, Bee and the rest of the 'Bots. "What does this mean?" I ask, my voice breaking a bit in the end.

" **Anya,"** Bee starts as he gets down to my level, **"We are going to find out. Please, don't be scared. I don't like seeing you scared."** He then offers his finger and I quickly hug it and press my face against it for warmth.

"Anya, we will figure it out, okay?" Jack says as Arcee puts him down next to me. I slowly let go of Bee as Jack holds out my black hoodie and helps me up and put it on.

I nod silently and Jack pulls into his arms. His arms embrace me protectively and I let my arms wrap around his waist and I let my face rest on his chest. I smell in his unique scent of and let myself relax as he strokes my hair.

"Feeling better?" He whispers, his lips next to my ear.

"Yes," I whisper back.

"I love you," He says as he pulls away and makes me look at his eyes and kisses me gently on the lips.

"I love you too." I answer as I put my hands on his pectorals.

"Gah! Just when I thought you guys couldn't be more disgustingly sweet." Miko gags. I softly giggle, thankful for the distraction.

Jack grabs my hands and then turns me around so that my back is pressing against him. He rests his head on my shoulder and is hugging me while still holding my hands.

I look at the 'Bots with a more calm and serious face. "So what do we do now?"

* * *

Ratchet allowed me to help him with locating tremors around the world and make comparisons and deduct which ones are the more 'important' to search.

When we found one, Optimus went to scout it. I had a bad gut feeling about it.

"What's wrong, Anya? Feeling unwell?" Ratchet asks as he looks down at me.

"It's just my gut feeling. I do not like it." I answer and Ratchet's face becomes grim as we wait for Optimus' response.

:: Ratchet, this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others. Its terrain is rich in ore. :: Optimus informs.

"So, what does that tell us?" Fowler asks.

"It follows that the natural metals in your Earth would be extension of Unicron. His limbs, if you will." Ratchet informs.

"So, he _did_ have his morning stretch, which is why these quakes happened." June infers correctly.

Soon the computer starts beeping, showing us new readings that I do not like at all.

"Optimus, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity." Ratchet informs. I feel my fingers twitching and my own heart rate speeding up. The pulse I feel is freaking me out, but I am trying to keep my cool.

:: Rest assured, Ratchet, I will proceed with vigilance.:: Optimus assures.

However, my heart drops to my feel as I hear the unknown voice coming from Optimus' comm.

 **:::** Do you know me, follower of Primus? **:::**

The answer that Optimus says almost made me faint. :: Unicron, the chaos-bringer.::

 **:::** Good. **:::** The olden voice now identified as Unicron answers. This time, I fall to my knees alarming everyone, but I stand up again on shaking legs. However, Bee comes over and scoops me in his servos and puts me close to his chest.

 **:::** Now know me as Unicron, your destroyer! **:::** Unicron yells.

We heard Optimus' battle cry and the sounds of fighting. The pulsing under my skin increased, but it calmed down slightly as Optimus begins to talk.

:: I humbly request your ear, Lord Unicron.::

 **:::** And what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me? **:::**

:: I make this appeal not for myself but for this planet which you constitute and the beings who inhabit it. humankind relies upon you for life, sustenance. Your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species which evolved from the seeds of your very greatness.:: I swear, Optimus Prime just blown my mind. In a way, humans are descendants of Unicron.

We were born from Chaos.

I am truly created from Chaos.

 **:::** So, this humankind of whom you speak, you consider them my progeny? **:::**

:: Indeed.:: Optimus states serious.

There is a brief silence before Unicron exclaims to Optimus. **:::** Parasites! They, too, shall know my wrathful hand… once I am finished with you! **:::** With that statement, the pulsing under my skin quickens.

I feel my electricity forming on my hands. I look at them and I see lilac sparks coming out of them without my consent.

 **:::** The line of Primes has grown weak in my absence. And thus, you shall fall. **:::**

:: That outcome is inevitable. But not on this day!:: Optimus exclaims as we heard his plasma cannons firing. After a few long moments it went silent.

I knew it was not the end when my gut didn't get better, it only felt worse. The voices of multiple Unicrons confirm it.

 **:::** Yes, disciple of Primus, on this very day, for Unicron may be one, but we all are Unicron! **:::** The pulse is quickening and I look at Bee with worry.

 **:::** Unicron is power incarnate, and you, the last of the Primes, shall perish. **:::**

"We are on our way!" Ratchet says as he went towards the Ground Bridge controls. Bee quickly puts me on the catwalk and Jack quickly comes over towards me and holds me.

:: Negative.:: Optimus speaks firmly causing all the 'Bots to stop. :: Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants me, Ratchet.:: Then I hear his cannons whirring to life. :: This fight must be mine alone.::

Ratchet looks conflicted as well at the 'Bots but then as they look at each other they look determined.

"Let me come with you." I state firmly as I gently get away from Jack's arms. I will not let fear take control. I will fight for my planet. I will fight for Raf, Father, Jack, Miko and all my precious people that live on Earth. Even if it kills me.

"What?! No!" June exclaims as she then comes in front of me. "You are not a giant robot alien. What are you going to do? Get killed?!"

"Yeah, you may be smart at a genius level, but that is not going to help you fight Unicron." Fowler says.

"I don't have time for this." I grit as I move away and went towards the secret compartments that have my precious weapons. I quickly grab Dolores and Vengeance, bullets and grenades included, grab the holsters and then put them on while I am walking towards the railing.

"Anya, are you sure? You are not in the best condition." Arcee says worriedly.

"You are actually considering for her to join you to fight?!" June exclaims, but Jack and Raf hold her back.

I sigh as I look at June and Fowler. "I am not a normal human. I was an unexpected experiment that allowed me to have superpowers." I inform bluntly causing them to gape at me.

"What? How? When?" Fowler asks.

"Jack or Miko will explain to you what they know. Do not ask Raf since he knows more of the details." I state as I quickly jump up on the railing and then jump down causing June and Fowler to run towards me only to find that I landed gracefully on my feet and continue walking towards the 'Bots.

"Ratchet, please send us towards Optimus." I state firmly as I then put on my modified safety glasses.

" **Anya, but the dark energon-"**

"It's still flowing inside of me but it did not what caused me to lose feeling to my legs. It was the dread of finding out that Unicorn is truly awake." I explained quickly.

"Anya, what would your father say? He wouldn't want you in danger." June says making me hesitant.

"That is correct, I wouldn't want moya zhemchuzhina to be in danger." Father's unmistakable voice booms causing all of us to turn around towards the elevator.

I didn't even hear it opening.

"Nicholas," June gasps as Father continue to walks towards the railing to look at me. Fowler didn't look too surprised. Huh, so he called him in.

"Anya, please be careful." Father says as his hands grip the railing.

"I will, Father." I nod seriously. "I think you should do some explaining to Fowler and June while I'm gone." I add dryly.

"Will do, daughter of mine." Father says and I give him a salute before looking at Ratchet and nod at him.

"Ground Bridge activated." Ratchet announces. The swirling green vortex appears, the 'Bots are ready for battle and I turn around one last time air kissing Jack and Father and waving at Raf and Miko.

Then we all quickly run towards the portal.

I grab Dolores and make sure that she has a full set of grenades inside. She is in her grenade launcher mode at the moment.

The pulsing under my skin is now regulated into a quick rhythm. It feels weird and unnerving, but it is not negatively affecting my body. The shock is all in my head. But now I am determined to fight with all my power. **I _will_ not hold back.**

When we finally got to the other side, I was trying to call in storms clouds, which surprising did obey. So I will be aerial support. Good.

But, the moment I saw the rocky figure standing over Optimus, my finger quickly pulls the trigger, several times, until the giant crumbles. But there are more holding Optimus down. And even more in the surrounding area.

Damn it all to hell.

I'm gonna have to make a lot more ammo when I get the chance.

* * *

 **AN: I am back from the dead!**

I was ready to update a few weeks ago, but I was too depressed to do it. My flash drive deleted several chapters of other fanfiction that I was working on, including whole stories. It also deleted the holiday one-shot that I was planning to post. So, I gave up and didn't start again, the holidays are over anyways. I was really bumped about it that I didn't have the heart to finished the rest of the chapter, but I eventually did.

Sorry for ranting. But I am very sorry that I didn't update sooner. I will push myself to update as humanly possible. I still have college to worry about.

Anyways, I want to give a thousands thanks to **AllSpark Princess** , **Gry20** (guest), **Indominus** (guest), **Balance2000** (guest), **The TorturedandDarkenedSoul** , **Random name** (guest), and yes, even you **TimeLordBud** and **PrimalScreamer** (if you made it this far).

To **TimeLordBud** : I am using the main plot of TFP and my OC is put in it. I am trying to make it more original but added some small differences and original filler chapters. So, yeah? If you see it that way.

To **Gry20** (guest): Next chapter shall answer your question.

To **Random name** (guest): Nope. I will make sure to finish this story even if it's the last thing I do. *strikes dramatic pose*

Again, thanks and I hope you like this chapter. I didn't originally thought of bringing Dr. Volkov but I was... what the heck, I'll just bring him in for drama... (drama may or may not happen in next chapter).


	28. Save the World from Unicron

**Chapter 28: Save the World from Unicron**

My hands, my feet, my whole body was reacting to the danger that I was facing. Grenades were shooting at the moving stone statues of Unicron. Or what I assume it is. I'm pretty sure it's Unicron. But I'll ask for confirmation later. The 'Bots and I are shooting and hitting against them so that is all that I need to remove any doubt about destroying them to free Optimus, which we did in a few moments.

Vaguely I take notice that lilac sparks are surrounding my body, but I have my attention in protecting the Autobots and not getting hit.

I may be thicker skinned, but I know that if I get hit by those moving statues it will hurt. A lot.

Just as I jumped off the cliff that I was running, the wind picks me up and I transform Dolores into her war hammer form and I swing as hard as I could at the stone head of the closest Unicron stone clone. The head crumbles into tiny pieces and the body stands still before it falls forwards. The clone body breaks into chunks of debris, but in that time I was already smashing the head of a different clone.

I think I had smashed my sixth head before the wind suddenly cuts me off and I am thrown right in the middle of a dozen Unicron statutes.

This is going to be a little more difficult, but not impossible.

I look behind them and I see Optimus, Bee, Arcee and Bulkhead all fighting their own clones. They seem to be in a discussion. Doesn't take a lot to guess what they are going to talk about. It's best that I pay attention to my own problem.

I narrow my eyes and I see the statues putting their hands in front of them, all aiming at me. I quickly put Dolores into her rest mode and put her back in the holster before grabbing Vengeance.

I try to call the wind but it doesn't budge. I wonder if Unicron controls the weather and is conscious that I am using it. The pounding under my skin is still active, but it has yet to hinder in my combat ability.

Before I could start on using lightning speed, white hot lightning bolts comes out of every single statue and it is aimed directly at me.

I stand straight as I feel the lightning bolts all come at me in different directions. It courses through my body and it feels like I'm taking a dip in hot springs after being exposed to the winter chill. When the lightning stops coming at me, I stand still as I let the energy run through my system.

Then I crouch slightly and I run at lightning speed. This time, electric sparks cover my body and I run faster than I have ever run before.

I zigzag and leap around them, all the while slashing them with Vengeance's blade. By the time I was back at the center, the statues were still for a while. Then, one by one, their limbs start detaching from their body and they all crumble to the ground. If I ever have to guess, I think it took around less than ten seconds.

I move on and continue to use the mega lightning speed boost that Unicron unintentionally gave me. The sucker.

Vaguely, I take notice that my senses are also working at high speeds and that they have faster reactions. My brain throbs just a little at the information overload that my eyes and other senses are receiving. I am not just seeing in front of me, I take notice of all around me using my eyes, ears, nose and the vibrations under my feet. It's almost like I have a 360 view of what's happening around me.

I run towards Bulkhead and destroy a few statues that were behind him and then move on to Bee and then Arcee and then finally Optimus who is facing a lot more than the rest of them.

I took turns to cut different Unicron clones as they are too slow to catch up to me. Then I stop as my speed boost comes to an end. I'm huffing as I fall back from the fast driving 'Bots. They quickly speed ahead gaining a lot of distance.

"Now that was a warm-up." I state dryly as I regulate my breathing. Vengeance is in her sniper form and I use her as an improvised cane. My legs are sore and throbbing meanwhile my thigh muscles twitch every few seconds. Unfortunately, my whole body still has the pulsing feeling and it has increased more than the last time I paid attention to it.

Just as I finish taking a third deep breath, my body stiffens and my gut gets cold just a second before the plateau ahead transforms into a gigantic Unicron golem. My heart speeds up as well as the pulsing. I feel sweat on the palm of my hands.

I see the 'Bots transforming back to bipedal modes and I quickly zoom and stand next to 'Bee, switching Vengeance for an armed and ready Dolores.

" **Is that Unicron?"** Bee asks in disbelief.

"No, not Unicron himself, but another of his manifestations." Optimus quickly explains as he takes a few steps forward before stopping.

"If we can't beat Unicron and we can't outrun him, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Bulkhead asks and I can hear the small desperation in that sentence.

Unicron finally takes his first steps towards us. My finger is ready to pull the trigger in any second.

"All we can do." Optimus states. "Neutralize his vessels as they appear, until we find a way to destroy him… without destroying the very Earth upon which we walk."

Optimus changes his arms for his cannons as he starts walking towards the Unicron titan. The rest of the 'Bot follow his example and are running in battle, however, I run at Bulkhead and land on his shoulder.

"Anya?!"

"Throw me as high as you can!" I order. His eyes look at Unicron before he look at Dolores and his nods before transforming his right arm back into hands. I keep still as Bulkhead grabs me around my waist and then throws me like a spear up high in the air.

My hair whips behind me as I continue gaining altitude. I move my arms and my fingers press the trigger several times, each one hitting Unicron, it only causes small chucks to fall. It barely made a difference.

My anger rises as he slaps away Bee and Bulkhead like they were nothing. So I target only his neck area and try to hit the same area each time.

But I just as I hit my highest point, I am quickly falling down. Damnit. I continue pulling the trigger, but I had to switch from Dolores to Vengeance since Dolores ran out of grenades.

I still continue to try to communicate to the Wind to carry me or help me but there is no response.

Guess, I have to do it the old fashion way. I position Vengeance's muzzle downwards and shoot to slow my momentum as I land a bit more roughly on my feet.

I put Vengeance away. I was farthest from Unicron. Bulkhead must have thrown in in a straight vertical path.

I grit my teeth as I see Arcee now throw across the field.

I put my hands in front of me and gather up as much as electricity in them. Soon a sphere of plasma form between my hands. It is similar, no, it is the exact same thing that I did when Raf, Jack, and Miko were in the Decepticon's ship. It seems like a lifetime ago now.

However, I concentrated more to make the sphere bigger, about the size of a large basketball. Last time it was half of that size.

Then I released the pressure and the lilac lightning bolt headed straight into the titan. The power was too much, but it still hit it. The left arm was blasted off and it crumbles once it touches the ground. My breathing becomes heavy and I let my arms limp at my sides with the occasional twitching.

My eyes widen in horror when I see Unicron still going after Optimus. The remaining arm morphs into a spiked club. Unicron then swings his arm and it hits the ground, pulling out chunks of earth. The large debris lands on Optimus. From where I am standing I can see him still moving and trying to get the large boulders off of him.

With pained effort I lift my arms and let loose lightning bolts. They are continuously streaming out of the palm of my hands. I have never done this before. However the power behind my bolts were slimming down.

"I am this world's past and its future." Unicron says as his foot is looming above Optimus. "And as of this moment all Primes are simply past." I scream in pain and regret as I let my arms down, cutting off the bolts.

Time seems to go in slow motion when I command my body to move my legs, and before I could do anything, something unexpected happened.

Megatron appeared and he destroyed the large Unicron golem. Yeah, I think I might be hallucinating.

But I see the titan of earth fall back and when it touches the ground, I lower my head and close my eyes as the dusty wind hits me. So, either I am having vivid hallucinations or this really is happening.

When it dies down, I slowly raise my head and see Megatron on top of the fallen golem. " _I_ happened." Megatron bellows as he raises his arm, reminding me of a gladiator.

Steadily, I make my way towards Optimus to help him, but it seems that he got out from under the rubble without help.

"Optimus," I whisper as I try to hurry him as I pull on his arm.

The familiar whirring sound of a plasma canon makes me turn around and I ready Vengeance and point it at Megatron. Before I could pull the trigger, Megatron shifts his hand and it's in a position of offering his hand to help Optimus.

Gritting my teeth, I put Vengeance away on my holster. I move away from the two leaders, but my eyes never left Megatron.

Megatron moved his optics and looked at me and he smirked. I snarl and narrowed my eyes, but I didn't make any attempts to attack him, yet. My anger is boiling and the clouds are forming around us. Some lightning strikes at me before thunder roars, making the earth shake slightly. Electric currents cover my body in warning.

Megatron then looks at Optimus and Optimus took his hand. Megatron pulls him up and they both stand facing each other. I never thought I would see the day that they both will be in this close proximity without fighting each other.

The seconds were tense as they stare down, but they seem to come to an agreement and they stand side by side looking at the rest of the Autobots.

"It _is_ rather ironic, considering our last encounter." Megatron states as he walks forward. But then he stops and turns around to look at Optimus. "If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark." He then looks at me for a second before his attention went back to Optimus.

"That option remains very much in play." Optimus replies in almost threatening tone as he went up to Megatron and stare him down.

"I would expect nothing less." Megatron retorts. He then moves away. "However, I have a proposal." He stops and looks at the last Prime. "Join me in defeating our shared enemy—Unicron, the Chaos-Bringer."

Involuntary a shiver passes down my spine and the pulsing on my skin increases in intensity, but not in pace. Quietly, I make my way towards Bee and the rest. Bee looks at me worriedly, but I nod at him telling him that I'm okay.

Ratchet must be talking through the comm link because Optimus says, "Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet."

"You know me all too well, Optimus." Megatron replies in almost taunting voice.

"You lead an army of 'Cons. Why come to us?" Bulkhead makes a point.

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command – the power of a Prime." He waves his hand in the direction of Optimus.

"Then I guess we don't need you." Bulkhead again points out. However, my gut is telling me the opposite.

"On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron's lifeblood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements." I look at my hands and I see the lilac veins had reached my fingers.

I have the Chaos-Bringer's lifeblood inside of me as well. But… I can't hear his thoughts. If I could do that, then we wouldn't need Megatron.

"Optimus, our past alliances – Autobot, Decepticon – no longer matter, not while Unicron lives." Megatron continues his speech.

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?"

"Only as long as it's mutually beneficial."

"And when our proposed shared mission is complete?"

"I will conquer this Earth… my way." He then looks at my direction and we make eye contact. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you… Anya. I still intend to keep you as mine."

Bee steps in front of me in a protective stance and I can feel the death glare that he is giving Megatron. Arcee and Bulkhead also take a stand next to my guardian.

"Do not worry, for now. This is a truce and right now this is a trial to test if Anya is as powerful as I hope she is." He smirks. "I saw when you managed to damage the giant manifestation of Unicron. Something that the rest couldn't do."

"Brutal honesty of a Decepticon," Arcee says dryly.

"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken.

"With each passing moment, the Bringer of Chaos evolves, mutating Earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world."

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" Arcee asks angrily.

"Make no mistake. This time, there will be a planet left for me to rule." Megatron replies with equal or more anger.

"Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the Earth. How are we supposed to get there – drive?" Bulkhead yells.

"There is only one way." Optimus replies in an ominous tone.

Ratchet was yelling, that much I could tell. I could vaguely hear his voice through the 'Bot's comm link. I could only catch the part where Ratchet mentions that Optimus and the rest have not built up immunity like Megatron has. I suspect that he was talking about dark energon.

"Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance." Megatron says calmly.

"You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?"

"If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark… the very heart of his darkness." Again, the chills.

"Even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Arcee asks.

It was silent and Megatron looks at Optimus knowingly.

"With the Matrix of Leadership." He answers.

What is that? It sounds powerful…

"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago, the very reason he now seeks to destroy you." Megatron answers.

So… the Matrix has the power of the Primes. It is implied that Optimus has it since he is the last Prime. Or at least knows where it is.

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron's spark would return his to stasis." Optimus reveals.

I gasp as the pulsing that what was once going weaker now suddenly picked up the pace. The rocks that littered around us started moving toward where the fallen golem lays.

I jumped over a rolling rock, but Bee catches me in his hands before my feet touch the ground.

"We got another one." Bulkhead states uneasily as the trio of 'Bots take a few steps back. My jaw dropped a little when I see that this golem is twice bigger than before.

"Ratchet, set the Ground Bridge." Optimus calls out urgently.

More rocks continue rolling and the wind picked up in strength. Bee is holding me against his chest protectively as they all try to stay in place.

The portal opens and the intensity of the wind lessen.

"We're opening up a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there?" Arcee says in disbelief as she points an accusing finger at him.

"And seriously, he's gonna risk his own spark to save us?" Bulkhead adds.

Megatron bellows in laughter. "Hardly my nature." He states in dark humor. He then turns away to a different direction.

This time my heart stops when we all finally see the titan in front of us.

"Consider my offer. I shall keep it busy." Megatron says to Optimus before he transforms into his aircraft mode and flies toward the titan, shooting at it relentlessly.

At that moment Bee goes inside the Bridge and I know nothing more of them.

Once the portal closes, Bee looks down at me and says worriedly, **"Does it hurt?"**

"What do you mean?" I ask him. Arcee, Bulkhead, Optimus, and Ratchet then all get close to me.

Ratchet eyes go wide and he immediately scans. "Do you feel weak? Anything wrong?" He asks hurriedly.

"Well, my muscles are sore, but that is to be expected. I have not gone to speeds as I did in the battlefield." I state analytically. "What is happening?"

The 'Bots are silent before my father says in a deadpan tone, "You are undergoing a mutation."

"That's one way of putting it." Rather mumbles.

"Let me check on her." Father states seriously and Bee quickly, but gently puts me near my father where all of the humans were at. Jack and Raf inched closer to me, but they held themselves back as Father stands in front of me.

"Is it the purple veins?" I ask him as I show him my hands. My eyes widen, "They turned a shade darker!"

"They have spread more." Father informs as he takes out his phone and he gives it to me. I hold it and the camera is on. I see myself and I do not like it. The purple veins now have crept over my neck and have settled on my cheeks. "You skin is cold like Russian winter." He states as he takes away the phone and pulls me into his arms.

I quickly hug him back, "Father..."

"Shh… don't worry. We will figure it out." He says comfortingly. "But we have more serious things to worry about." I then let him go and I nod in understanding.

I stand next to Father and we stand ram-rod straight as we look at Optimus. "What are we going to do, sir?" I ask as we have a mask of neutrality.

It seems to arouse Ratchet as he turns to Optimus, "I know that desperate times call for desperate measures, but bringing Megatron here?"

"How can you even think about letting that monster near these children after what he did to Raf and Anya?!" June exclaims. "Especially what he said earlier about kidnapping Anya?!" I could feel Father stiffen beside me, but he calms down, slightly.

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey." Optimus calmly answers before his words harden. "Not one moment more."

"What's gonna stop the 'Con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Fowler asks.

"By Ground-Bridging Megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates." Optimus explains.

"Optimus, what's gonna happen to you when all your Matrix energy is released?" Jack asks. I felt my mask crumble as I look worriedly at Optimus.

"The power with the Matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular manner." You don't say.

"But you have an idea, don't you?" Jack asks.

After a few seconds of silence Optimus speaks, "Autobots, if humankind is to be saved… I have no choice but to proceed. But you do." He refers to the rest of the 'Bots.

Again, the silence.

"Well, I don't know about humankind," Bulkhead starts, "But I'm willing to do it… for Miko."

"For Jack."

" **For Raf and Anya."**

The four of us step forwards and smile fondly and gratefully at our guardians and at Optimus.

Optimus nods and then he went towards the controls. "Megatron, we are sending transport."

:: You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus.:: Megatron's voice carries.

"Father, please do not confront him." I told him.

"W-what?! He wants to take you away!"

"And that is why I want you to never meet him. I want you safe. You do not have protection of the Autobots at a daily basis." I told him urgently as I hold his hands. "Otets, por favor. For my peace of mind and conscious."

His sapphire eyes darken before he closes them and sighs tiredly. "Alright, for you, moya zhemchuzhina."

"Thank you," I whisper as I give him a hug which he returns just as fiercely. He kisses the top of my head and I slowly let him go.

He nods firmly before he leads Raf, Miko and June away. I make my way towards Jack and he holds my hand and squeezes it.

"I was worried." He whispers.

"I was too," I answer honestly as I squeeze back. "It was nothing that I have ever fought before." I say quietly.

We all hide in the tunnel where we all could see the entrance of the Ground Bridge. It activates and Megatron's thunderous footsteps are heard as he is getting closer.

My hand automatically went to grab Vengeance, but Jack is holding it in place. He has a tight grip on me and he doesn't even notice.

I squeeze his hand and he looks at me apologetically as he realized what he did. Jack kisses the back of the hand that he is holding and pulls me closer, hugging me on his side. I lean on him, telling him without words that I forgive him.

We are all silent as Bee, Arcee and Bulkhead ready their weapons and aim at the Bridge. Then Megatron finally appears and his optics roams the chamber.

"So, this is where the magic happens. Quaint." He states. Is he seriously really trying to make small talk?

"Raf!"

"Rafael, no!"

Raf runs towards Megatron and I quickly stop him when he was halfway there.

"You!" Raf exclaims as he struggles against me. Jack, Miko, June and Fowler follow behind. I am thankful to the stars that Father obeyed my wishes.

"Ah! You're looking much better than the last time we met, little one. Humans… resilient." Megatron says in an almost bored fashion. I let go of Raf as I suddenly got angry at those words. Purple sparks surround my body, but Raf ignores it as he boldly walks closer to Megatron.

Jack thankfully stops him as I am trying to calm down the burning angry inside of me.

"Come on, Raf. He isn't worth it." Jack says as he pushes Raf towards June. Raf looks at Megatron with hatred. Someone that Raf has never seen on someone before.

"Anya died because of you!" Raf shouts before he lets June lead him away.

Megatron looks at me curiously, but I simply do not look at him instead I look at Jack as he was about to lead me away.

"And you." Megatron states causing us both to freeze in place. "I never forget a face – even that of a human." Jack turns his head, but I simply walk forward as Jack gently pushes me ahead. Jack quickly catches up to me.

"You double-cross anyone, mine is the face you'll never forget. Never!" Miko yells. I stop and turn around and see that Fowler actually is restraining her back.

Good. That means I have my hands free.

"Is it true that you died, Anya?" Megatron asks as he takes a step forward but Bee quickly intercepts him.

"Yes," I say simply. Then I pull down the hoodie to reveal my purple veins that have most likely have covered the majority of my face. "It came with a secondary effect." I deadpanned before walking away in silent steps.

"Ratchet, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest." I hear Optimus say. It was mainly silent except from the loud footsteps and the clicking of buttons.

Jack and I walk side by side as we are the last in the group. My father is in front leading everyone deeper in the hallway.

"Jack… Anya…" Optimus says causing us to stop to look at him. We stay quiet as Optimus looks behind him before bending down to be closer to our level. "Will you both keep something for me?"

"Sure," Jack answer while I nod softly in agreement.

Then almost out of thin air, a silver and blue metallic object appears from his hand. Then as he gets it closer to us, it compacts into a smaller size.

Jack and I grab it at the same time, but I let Jack hold it. He then looks at me before looking at Optimus.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It is the key to the Ground Bridge Power Supply." Optimus answers. My gut feels tingly, but nothing alarming.

"Okay, but shouldn't Ratchet have this?" Jack asks.

"Perhaps. But I've been impresses by how much you have matured since we first met." Optimus says to Jack before he looks at me. "You have surprised me many times about how strong humans could be when it comes to protecting others. As such, I feel you both have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this important device until I return."

"I won't let you down." Jack answers.

"You can be assured that it will be protected under my watch." I answer seriously. The Autobot leader nods at us before he stands up to his full height and leaves towards where the other 'Bots are.

When Megatron first enters the portal, we all gathered back towards the Autobots. They all look at us, our guardians saying goodbye to us and we do the same.

"Please, come back to us." I whisper before the Bridge closes.

It was silent for a few moments before Miko tentatively asks, "So, how was the fight?"

I turn towards her and look at her with a neutral expression, "Intense."

"Okay, so I know that you have… super powers," June starts as she looks at me. "But I can't believe it."

"No kidding. But for some reason I am not really surprised." Fowler admits. "You have a pretty strong grip." He says as he rubs his ear. I try not to smirk at the memory.

"It is difficult to digest this information." I start as I take a step back from everyone. "But it is true." I then feel the familiar heat of my fingertips and put them in front of me. Purple electric currents are dancing between them and spreading to my arms and eventually to my whole body.

"I-I can see what you are doing, but- this is so surreal." June huffs as Jack went next to her and pat her back comfortingly.

"Like giant alien robots are not surreal enough for you?" Jack humors lightly. June just lightly smacks his shoulder.

"Anya, Raf told me what you were feeling on your skin." Father says as grabs my hand and gets a closer inspection. "When I touch it I feel something usual."

Ratchet then takes the moment to bend down close to our level and scans me again. "Dark energon is taking over your system, but it seems to be intermingling with your own system." He states grimly.

"My blood is mixing with dark energon?" I ask in disbelief. "Wouldn't that be killing me?"

"Frankly, it should have." Ratchet announces with a wince. "But you are no normal human and in all honesty I hope that it is not killing you. I- we wouldn't want that to happen."

I shudder and hug myself. I feel… cold? Numb? No, I feel empty. Like something is missing inside of me. My body is yearning for it, but it doesn't know what it needs.

"What's wrong?" Father asks.

"I'm feeling weird." I say bluntly as I shudder again, but this time more intense. "I'm going to rest for a while."

"I'm carrying you." Father says in a no-nonsense tone. He scoops me up in his arms bridal style and holds me close to his chest.

I shudder again and I could feel his arms tighten around me. He walks up the stairs and sits me down at the sofa. His hands are covering mine and he brings them close to his mouth and breathes on it. Father did that to me when I was a lot younger, back when Mom was alive, back when I felt truly cold when I was outside during the winter in Russia. Almost ten years ago…

"I'm better, thank you Otets." I say softly as I stop him. He says nothing as he sits next to me and pats my knee. Jack sits down next to me and he holds my almost purple covered hand.

"How are you holding up?" He asks quietly.

"Not very well," I state bluntly. "But I could be worse." I say to him with a small twitch of my lips. "I trust in the 'Bots."

"You and I both," He says as he brings my hand up to his lips and kisses my knuckles. Then he pulls out the key Optimus gave to us and he starts fiddling with it.

"Do you want water, moya detka?" I fight down the blush that wanted to come up. Baby girl… my father doesn't use that term a lot. He must be very worried.

"Yes, please." I said softly. He nods and kisses my forehead before he stands up and looks for a water bottle. I think they are in one of the rooms of the hall. Jack thankfully wraps his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder and let silence take us.

My gut is telling me that something is going to happen and I am not going to like it.

* * *

" _More than 60 volcanoes are erupting worldwide, and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow. Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these unprecedented natural disasters with the planetary alignment, which-"_ And with that the news broadcast is cut.

We all were watching that upon Fowler's request. He was getting anxious about what was happening.

"So, who wants to play a game?" June asks, trying to be cheerful.

Raf, Jack and Miko are not in the mood.

I wasn't in a good mood. My gut keeps bothering me, but I didn't tell Father about it. He probably feels it too and it could only mean about the approaching doom that is occurring in the core of our planet.

"That tears it!" Fowler exclaims as he is heading towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" June demands.

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control." Fowler answers aggravated.

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet asks in an almost condescending tone.

"Anything! Hook up with my boys at the Pentagon, figure out a way to bury that monster for good." Fowler exclaims.

Father actually rolled his eyes and I let out a scoff.

"In the event Optimus can't?" Ratchet questions the agent.

"Don't you mean Optimus and Megatron?" Fowler retorts. That was quite childish. I know no one likes the arrangement, but it needs to be done to save Earth.

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement, Agent Fowler, myself included, but with Optimus and Megatron together again-" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Excuse me?

"Whoa, wait. Again?" Jack asks the question in all our heads.

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Raf asks. It was hard for me to believe that.

"Optimus was a 'Con?" Miko asks. That was even harder to believe.

"No on either count," Ratchet starts as he faces them. Father is still sitting next to me in the couch and observing my status on purple veins. "But there was a time back on Cybertron in the twilight hours of the Golden Age when Optimus and Megatron were not sworn enemies." Oh background story where we are going to learn something interesting about the two leaders of enemy factions.

"Do you recall when I mentioned that Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Ratchet asks us, but we didn't have to answer. "Well, he wasn't always Optimus, either. He was once a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records named Orion Pax.

"But as he learned more about Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses.

"Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator – one who had named himself after one of the 13 original Primes – Megatronus.

"Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator-turned-revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following, Soundwave chief among them.

"Orion began corresponding with Megatronus, who came to be something of a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name.

"Before long, Megatron appeared before the high counsel to propose his vision for a just society. And it was here that he began to reveal his true colors, proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime.

"But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the counsel were moved by Orion's words. Here, for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age, stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership.

"His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the counsel and came to wage war on all who opposed him, through his growing army of followers, which he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself, wherever it might lie.

"In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the very spark of our life giver, Primus himself.

"The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humbled Orion Pax came to be Optimus, the Last of the Primes."

Goosebumps rise on my skin after that revelation.

"So, Optimus got the Matrix from Cybertron's core, and now he's gonna give it to Earth's?" Miko asks. I gladly surprised that Miko paid attention to Ratchet.

"What's to stop Megatron from just claiming the Matrix for himself this time around?" Jack questions.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may in turn conquer it, as he so compellingly argue, provided the Lord of the Decepticons can ever be fully trusted." Ratchet answers.

Jack then walks towards me and sits at my side again once Father left to do something.

He takes out the key to the ground bridge out and we observe it. In different moments it glows a light blue that reminds me of energon. I gave it back to him and he kisses my cheek before he stands up just when my father comes back.

Even in times like this, Jack is still wary of my father. I have faith that the Autobots will be successful. I know Earth is going to see a tomorrow for a long while.

"Communication links are down, as expected." Ratchet comments to no one in particular as he observes the main screen. "But we've lost their signal."

"But doesn't that mean…?" Raf asks fearfully.

"Usually, but a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies." Ratchet explains confidently.

"So, if we can't track them and they can't contact us…"

"How are we gonna know when they're ready for pickup?" Miko finishes for Raf.

I hear silence from Ratchet but I hear Jack clanging the key softly against the catwalk as I look at him from the couch.

"Where did you get that?" Ratchet asks.

"Optimus gave it to us." I answer immediately. Ratchet's eyes widen as he looks at both of us.

"Yeah, I don't know why he would give us the key to the Ground Bridge Power Supply." Jack answers with a shrug.

"Jack, there is no key to the Ground Bridge." Ratchet states.

"Well, then what is this?" Jack asks for the both of us.

"That is the key to Vector Sigma."

"The what?"

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics." Ratchet informs.

"I shouldn't have this." Jack quickly says as he straitens his posture and motions to give to Ratchet and then me. I gently shake my head and motion to Ratchet.

"Optimus entrusted it to you, Jack and Anya." Ratchet announces as he looks between us.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why?" Jack asks and my gut already gave me an theory that I didn't want to hear.

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back." Ratchet announces.

At that moment my breath hitches as I feel as something was physically poking my heart.

"Anya, what's wrong?" Father whispers worriedly, but that still allowed for everyone to hear.

"My heart…" I say as the poking feels more intense. My breath hitches again and to stop a groan of pain from coming from me.

I hear the familiar sound of Ratchet's scanners and I look up at him. His face tells me that something's bad.

I looked at my hands earlier and saw that my skin had become a light purple and spreading.

"What is it Ratchet?" Jack asks worriedly as he runs back to my side.

"Anya, your red and white blood cells are diminishing. The dark energon is taking over your body." He answers me gravely. "It's just a matter of an hour or so before it finally completes."

"But that could finally kill her!" Father exclaims worriedly. "Her organs could deteriorate in a matter of minutes!"

"I'm dying," I say emotionless. "There is nothing that we can do." I told them as I stand up. My breath hitches as the uncomfortable sensation in my heart starts again.

"No! You can't die!" Raf shouts as he runs and tackles me in a strong hug. I immediately hug him back. "You just came back!"

"Yeah! You are Anya! The strongest girl alive!" Miko says as she looks at me with so many emotions. She was trying not to cry.

I blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill. "Even the strong have to fall so that stronger ones can rise after." I state. I bend down and kiss the top of Raf's head. He only hugs me tighter and I could feel his tears rolling down his face. I stroke his hair in a gentle manner.

"Anya Maria Tatiana," Father says softly but stern. Raf slowly breaks away and Father envelops me into a bear hug and kisses my forehead. "You're going to be okay. You have to be okay. I don't know what I would do if-" He stops and I could feel one tear drop landing on my cheek.

"I'm not leaving." I tell him. "I need to go outside." I say, suddenly feeling the yearning in my body intensify. "I need to go outside…" I say this time more emotionless. I break away from my father's hug and absently kiss his cheek.

I walk towards the elevator, but Jack stands in front of me. I blink slowly and gave him a serene smile. "I need to go outside…"

"Anya, it's raining hard outside. You'll get wet and the wind is very strong." He tells me as he places his hands on my shoulders.

Raising my arms, I grab my ribbon and untie it. I quickly show it to Jack. I grab his right hand with my left and using my right hand I place my ribbon on his hand. "Take care of it for me." I tell him.

Before he could say anything I quickly place my arms around his shoulders and kiss him. His hands go to my waist and it brings me closer to him.

Then I break away and I smile serenely at him. "I need to go outside…" I repeat and I push Jack out of the way. I feel hazy...

He stumbles and falls to the ground.

When I press the button to the elevator, I hear something cut off. I gently turn my head and see my father had disconnected the elevator's controls.

Something inside me changed and I spoke in a different language that left my vocal chords aching.

" _ **You cannot stop me from going to my Lord of Chaos, my Creator."**_ I state coldly.

My skin and blood boiled to such intensity and I feel myself dissolving, traveling away from inside the headquarters.

Normal POV

"What was that?!" Fowler demands as everyone looks at Ratchet whose face is stunned in disbelief.

"Anya just spoke in Cybertronian." He says numbly. "She believes that Unicron is her lord. She intends to go to him."

"But- how- what is wrong with her?" Jack asks urgently as he holds tightly at Anya's trademark black ribbon.

"The dark energon in her blood is affecting her brain and making her believe that she is one of Unicron's creations." He mutters angrily. "We need to stop her!" He exclaims as he prepares to exit, but the ground starts shaking.

The humans take shelter. The adults take the children and follow their lead as they all sit down and cover their heads.

"You!" Ratchet yells, transforming his hands into blades.

They all gasp as they see Unicron's face in the stone wall near the exit. His eyes trained at Ratchet only. "Creation of Primus, do not dare stop _my_ creation! She shows promise from the first moment I saw her fight. She is worthy of carrying my blood!" He announces loudly.

"She is a human! She will not survive!" Ratchet exclaims.

"She is no human! She is a goddess! She manipulates and creates the chaos of the heavens! A mere human cannot do that. She is my true heir even if she dies in the effort to go to my spark…" And with that last dark comment, Unicron's face crumbles to the floor, leaving everyone stunned.

"My daughter!" Dr. Volkov cries as he runs to the elevator doors and forces the doors to open to a bit of effort. "She's walking to her death!" He cries desperately as he tries to grab the elevator's cable, but electric sparks shoot out, electrocuting the doctor and make him fall to the ground.

"Ratchet, what can we do?!" Jack asks desperately.

"There's nothing that we _can_ do!" He yells anxiously as he presses some keypads and soon the screen shows what is happening outside. "We can only watch and pray for a miracle. Pray for Optimus and the rest to make it." Ratchet says somberly.

With that everyone watch the screen and Raf points one where there is a lot of lightning in one area.

They see a small speck, but it was with no doubt that it was Anya. But it was in their horror that they saw the army of Unicron golems that were coming at her.

She hadn't unstrapped one weapon from her and it was Vengeance and they could see how the scythe blade glinted from the lightning.

The heiress of Unicron fought against the golems, cutting off limbs and heads with ease. They noticed that she had used the new ability that she demonstrated a few moments ago.

She can now turn her body and the items with her into pure lightning.

She moved fast and sliced and hacked and occasionally shoots at the golems. By the time they touched the ground, she was on a different opponent.

Then it seems that it was over after she cut off the last golem. It was still, except for the storm that is still pouring rain and lightning.

However, the crumbled golems all come together and they form into a titan that is as tall as the plateau.

"Oh my God," June whispers.

"May Primus help her," Ratchet prays.

Anya bravely shoots at the titan, but it does nothing of damage. She puts her weapon away and raises her hands and out shoots streams of pure white lightning. The titan stumbles back, but it raises it's own hands and from the dark clouds about dozens of lightning bolts all strike around her trying to hit her, causing her to stop her attack.

She tries to dodge but it has surrounded her. They see the exhaustion on her body and see that her legs and arms are trembling from the stress.

"Come on, Anya, I know you can beat him." Miko whispers to herself.

More lightning comes down, blinding the spectators for a few moments. But they could see how Anya somehow redirects the lightning with her hands, to face at the titan's direction.

It did hit the titan, but it did not make enough damage to hamper it.

Then, without a warning all the lightning directed themselves all to the same point: at Anya.

Everyone yelled from inside. The light blinded them so they couldn't see what was happening.

It lasted for ten seconds. They would never hear Anya's screams of pain as it was drowned by the roaring thunder.

When it finished, they all search where Anya was, but all they could see nothing.

Dr. Volkov falls to his knees as he stares at the screen. "Moya detka… moya detka…" He whispers sorrowfully. Some tears fall from his eyes, but he wipes them away because he doesn't want many people to see him grieve. Especially, when the majority are strangers.

"Look!" Raf says hopefully as he points to the top of a plateau. There they see a small humanoid figure, but they knew that it was the one and only Anya.

"How is that possible?" Fowler asks in awe, but no one replies.

Anya raises her hand and then a lightning bolt strikes her, but when it disappears, she disappears. However the next bolt that came crashing down, Anya appears in a crouched position and she stands up, looking at the titan defiantly.

The titan shakes his body, like it was laughing. Anya takes a few steps back as the titan claps his hands and then it stops suddenly.

The titan goes down on a knee and punches the ground. His hand melded to the earth and before Anya could react, a clawed hand forms from under her and grabs her.

The hand is sinking down to the ground, taking a struggling Anya with it.

She had managed to break a finger, but by that time, her body was already half-way swallowed as the earthen hand formed around her.

She looks around and seeing that there was nothing was could help her she takes a deep breath and covers her face. A sort of egg-shaped cocoon covers her before the earth finally swallows her.

Unicron finally took her.

* * *

Anya's POV

I don't know how long I held my breath. I know that I am capable of holding my breath for five minutes average. It could have been a bit longer, or it could have been a bit shorter. My racing heart does not measure time.

It was fortunate that when the cocoon closed around me, some oxygen came with it, so I greedily took another deep breath, before I held it in.

I was not going to waste oxygen now that I had a vague idea where I'm being taken.

My thoughts wandered as I continue to descend to the center of the earth.

Unicron managed to convince me to go outside. He manipulated my body to yearn to be with him to prove myself to him. I felt his thoughts of utter destruction and it left me with an ice cold sensation that travelled throughout my spine.

He is a monster.

I am _**his**_ monster. He deemed me as important enough for him to test me, to lure me where I could fight his golems.

I hate that he was proud of me. I hate that he thinks that I am his true heir. He compared me to Megatron and he said that I am the better of the two that could represent the chaos that he is.

It felt, still feels, dirty.

I don't want to be seen like that. I don't want to be seen as a chaos bringer. I don't want to be seen as someone dangerous. I want to be good. I want to be seen as someone who brings in peace, who brings in safety.

I think that is why I don't want Raf, Bee, Jack, Miko and the rest of the 'Bots to know my ugly truth. But I know that I have to tell them someday. It's just… I want to be seen with eyes shining in admiration… like I was their hero. I know that it sounds conceited, but is it bad that I wish the people that I deeply care see me as a good person? That is something I wish to see after they know my truth. It's only wishful thinking.

My heart would break if they saw me as an evil person. I don't think I would be able to stay in Jasper when that happens. I would probably graduate high school early just so that I could travel with my father and take on the assassination missions that the government or some top security agency asks of me. Just for the sake of forgetting the heartache. I don't think vodka would work in forgetting the pain.

I already know that I am going to serve in the U.S. army when I'm 18 and serve a full year in the Middle East and take on all the high risk missions. They believe that I can survive that since I am not "human".

That word it's been said a lot to me by those people and more that I have started to believe that I am not human.

But that is left forgotten when I'm with Jack, Bee, Raf and the others. I can be human. I have feelings. I can get hurt both physically and emotionally. I can die.

Exhale. Deep inhale. Hold breath.

I wonder how much longer I will have to wait before I get to the Earth's core. It is a pretty long trip…

* * *

The air is forced out of my lungs once I suddenly free-falling. My body automatically twists and turns so that I could land better on my two feet in a crouch.

I did do that, but I quickly fell forward.

I desperately was gasping for air. There is no oxygen down here.

I am going to die. Oh gods, I'm _**dying**_.

My heart starts accelerating in fear. My mind is filled with horror. I am trapped inside the center of the earth.

I let my body become limp and tried to move my head to look at my surroundings.

There is a huge floating light that was pulsing. Wait… that looks like a spark… the Cybertronian version of a heart…. The pulsing under my skin is sync to the pulsing of the spark in front of me. This is just another horrifying fact that Unicron is associated with me.

My lungs burn as I still continue to gasp for air.

Optimus and the rest must be heading this way soon. My brain thinks up. After Optimus puts back Unicron to sleep, he and the rest of the 'Bot will take me back to Base. Where there is oxygen…

However, a morbid thought sneaks in my brain and pure instincts take over. The 'Bots might be taking my corpse instead…

* * *

Normal POV

Optimus and Megatron had entered Unicorn's spark chamber however they did not notice Anya's struggling body.

Optimus already fell weak as he went towards Unicron's spark, the dark energon radiating off affecting his health.

Megatron struggles to take control of his actions as Unicron takes over his mind to kill the Last Prime.

With a mighty roar he yells, "Megatron is commanded by no one!" However, Megatron's defiance causes Unicron anger to emerge, causing more natural disasters upon the Earth's surface.

Optimus moves his face and just in time to see Anya moving her face to look at him. Her face had turned into an ashy blue-violet, her mouth opening struggling to get in the much needed oxygen in her lungs.

That gave Prime the strength to stand up and try summoning the Matrix of Leadership.

However before he could, Unicron possessed Megatron's body.

"I have transcended to physical being. By my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos!" The possessed Megatron exclaims.

"Not while I still function, Unicron. The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour." This time Optimus summons the Matrix as Unicron in Megatron's body tries to stop him.

A large beam of light comes out of Optimus' chest and it hits the center of Unicron's spark.

Unicron yells in agony as the power of the Matrix finally puts him back into dormancy. His spark is gone in a flurry of sparks, some of them landing over Anya's body.

All is silent as the forces of nature in the surface calm down and disappear.

The Autobot has fallen, while the Decepticon rises and sees his enemy in a vulnerable state. But then, he spots the human that grabbed his interest.

"Unicron told me how you were his worthy heir. Sad to see that the effort he took to take you down here is your death." Megatron says coldly. "If you survive, then I will definitely put more of an effort to capture you."

Anya says nothing, still trying to grasp non-existent oxygen, but she lets out lightning bolts out of her body to attack the 'Con. Megatron barely dodges but he chuckles as he smirks at her. "Yes, I will definitely put the effort."

Megatron walks away as his prepares his blade and heads straight towards the Autobot.

However he stops as the Autobot leader asks him, "Where are we, Megatronus?"

His is surprised but pleased as he found that he could take this to his advantage. He helps the confused Autobot to his feet. "Don't you remember, old friend?"

Optimus still confused says nothing.

Suddenly the entrance of the chamber is broken and Bulkhead asks, "Optimus, are you okay?"

"Why did he call me that?" Optimus asks, making the Decepticon leader scowl, but he erases it from his face.

"What did you do to him?!" Arcee accuses.

"Who are they?" Optimus asks but before anyone can answer a Ground Bridge is opened.

"Our mortal enemies." Megatron answers. "We're outnumbered! Go! I'll cover you!" Megatron states as he pushes Optimus towards the portal. He starts shooting, making the 'Bots to break formation and escape from the plasma balls.

Optimus stops to look at the yellow scout, but he goes inside the portal, Megatron quickly following behind.

The 'Bots are stunned, but the crackling of electricity gets their attention. They all raise their weapons towards the sound, but they quickly lower it as they see a wet-to-the-bone Anya lying on the ground.

Bee immediately runs towards her and lowers to his knees as he gently scoops her in his servos.

" **Anya, how did you get here?"** Bee asks quickly. **"What's wrong?!"** He asks panicked as his sees the unnatural color of her skin.

Arcee and Bulkhead come over. "She can't breath! There's no oxygen for her here!" Arcee exclaims. She then presses her comlink. "Ratchet! We need a Bridge ASAP at our coordinates!"

A few seconds later the portal opens and Bee rushes in with Arcee and Bulkhead on his tail.

"Have you- Anya!" Nicholas yells. Bee quickly goes to him and gives him Anya, nothing caring if he gets wet.

She gasps in a huge lungful of air and continues to do so, her skin slowly becoming normal. He quickly puts her on stretcher.

June comes over and checks on her vital signs. "She was going through asphyxiation, but she's recovering. Just let her have some space to breathe."

Nicholas and June move away while the children and Fowler hover behind them. However, after a moment Jack went towards Anya and holds her hand with both of his.

"Is Optimus…?" Ratchet asks as Anya's skin color was no longer an ashy blue-violet.

"Dead? No," Arcee answers.

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us. Didn't even know his own name." Bulkhead adds.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost his own memories."

Anya's coughing made everyone's attention go to her. "Moya detka, take it steady."

Anya takes in paced long breaths before she looks at everyone. "He lost his memories as Optimus. He referred Megatron as Megatronus." She informs as her breathing is still labored.

Without warning her body becomes limp.

* * *

 **AN:** Yes, I am still alive, though it doesn't feel like it. Shit happens and that's all I have to say for myself. Also, I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter. I have seen a lot of human OCs that are connected to Primus, but not one that is to Unicron. Well, that I have read anyways. *shrug*

A million thanks to **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween** , **Balance2000** (guest), **Gipsy** **Prime** , **Sakura9544** , **Guest** (1), **Guest** (2), **Road warrior** (guest) and **ladybug02** for reviewing.

I am going to be honest with you all and say that I am going to update probably not soon. And if I am, it's a miracle. I am not abandoning this story, it means a lot to me.

Thank you again for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.


	29. Temporarily Out of Action

**Chapter 29: Temporarily Out of Action**

It's so hard to see. It is like being surrounded in the thickest fog.

I feel like I'm under hot rocks. My skin is feels feverish and my lungs constructed. The all too familiar sensation that I can't breathe properly.

I hate this already. And I'm tired.

" _ **My true heiress…"**_

" _What? Who? Show yourself."_ I growl as I try to move but nothing happens. I couldn't even feel my mouth moving, yet it still felt like I talked.

" **It is I, Bringer of Chaos, Unicron!"** He presents himself and slowly but surely I see his shadowy figure in front of me. But it was flicking away every few seconds.

" _What do you want?"_ I spat as I try to invoke lightning, but nothing happens.

" _ **I want to see my champion one last time."**_ He says almost in a kind voice, but there is still hidden anger. " _ **The last of the Primes managed to put my spark into dormancy again, but that does not mean my spirit cannot roam for a while longer."**_

" _Why waste your time with me? Haunt someone else's mind. Try Megatron. He's more like you."_ I sass.

" _ **Do not mention that imbecile's name in my presence!"**_ He roars making my bones vibrate. Then he somewhat calms down, but his hidden anger is still there. " _ **My heiress…"**_

" _I AM NOT YOURS ANYTHING!"_ I roar and this time lightning surrounds me making the shadow Unicron flick away from me, but appears again. He was silent for a moment but then his shadowy lips twitch into a cruel smirk.

" _ **Of course you are. You can deny it all you want, but that is my power, my legacy, that you possess in your blood."**_

" _Your legacy is destruction! I am not going to destroy the planet!"_ I yell as more lightning surrounds me, hoping that it will keep him away.

" _ **You cannot destroy the planet; your body is too small and still too fragile to harness all the destruction that I am capable of when I was in my true form."**_ He informs matter-of-factly. " _ **But I know that you more than capable to cause a lot of destruction that could take away a lot of lives in the process. Your morale and fear of retribution is what is stopping you to complete such a glorious achievement."**_

" _I already know that I am capable of that! And I hate it with all my being!"_ I yell as a bolt of lightning lashes out towards him, but his figure dissolves like black ink in water, before it reappears again in his same position.

This time his was scowling. Then before I could comprehend his movements his arm transforms into a large black shadowy blade and it strikes next to my heart. It burns like molten metal. I wanted to scream in pain, but nothing comes out. My lips are still shut.

Then, his clawed hand grabs my neck and starts suffocating me and brings me closer to his face. Making me see into his glowing purple eyes.

" _ **Listen to me. You are**_ **my** _ **heiress!"**_ He roars. I could feel his cold breath frosting my face. _**"You are a human that was blessed by me. My blood now runs through your veins, marking you as mine."**_ Then he says softer, but still harsh. _**"You are the raging storms."**_ Then I could feel his blade twisting inside of me and this time I finally opened my mouth and scream.

* * *

"I have a pulse now!" I hear Father shouting in the background. "Moya detka, thank the stars." He says in a hushed manner.

"Here's a spare shirt that I found in the basement!" I hear Miko yell and footsteps coming closer.

I groan as I feel the lingering pain in my chest, "What happened?" I ask hoarsely. I need a drink and I don't care if it's alcoholic.

"Take it easy, Anya. You- ah-" June stumbles. I slowly open my eyes and squint against the light. She and Father are next to me, with Jack, Raf and Miko right behind her. However, Jack, Raf, and Fowler have their eyes covered with some gray cloths.

Wait a second… I don't have a shirt on.

"You flat lined." Father says grimly as he helps me put the stretcher in a sitting position.

"Again," I deadpan. "Twice, in one day. I think I broke a record." I say dryly as I tried to cover myself with my hands.

"Boys, turn around. She's under-dressed." June scolds to the male 'Bots. Bee, Bulk and Ratchet immediately turn around.

"What do you mean, _again_?" Father questions angrily. June thanks Miko in the background and gives me an oversized army green camouflaged t-shirt.

I quickly put it on and the sleeves reach below my elbows and if I was standing, I bet it will reach mid-thigh. "I have a shirt on, you can see me now." I say and Jack, Raf, and Fowler take off Jack's ripped gray t-shirt, which was still wet.

Now I realize that I'm not dry either… my jeans and hair are still wet, and worse of all, my shoes are wet too. I like my shoes.

"I thought Megatron was lying when he said that you died. But it's true?" Father says as he grabs my hands. Whoa… they are normal. Well, normal for me. There's no purple on them anymore.

"Yeah, I flat lined hours ago, but as you can see… I'm still alive." I tell him, trying not to worry him too much. "Father, I'm glad you're here with me." I tell him as I hug him around his neck. He quickly hugs me back and kisses the top of my head.

"I don't want to lose you, my little one." He says as he tightens his hug before he releases. "I think you should start diagnosing." He says as he faces Ratchet.

"Ah yes," He says quickly as he walks the few steps close to me and bends on one knee and scans me. He looks on his wrist and looks surprised. "You still have dark energon in you, but your body is fighting it off. They are diminishing the numbers from your blood stream. However, some dark energon is stuck on the outside of your spark and doesn't seem like it is going anywhere. Though, my readings show that it's not in liquid form. It's crystalizing." He then looks at me. "Do you feel anything?" He asks worriedly.

"I do feel pain in here," I answer honestly as I place my hand where I was stabbed by a shadow Unicron. "But it's fading."

"Doctor Volkov?" Ratchet asks Father.

"I'll be doing more scans on her in the lab back home." Father states seriously.

"Why can't she just go to the hospital that I work at?" June asks. "We have the equipment available there." She adds. Father gave her a look which she started to take a few steps back and starts blushing. "What did I say?"

"June, Anya is going to have blood tests done on her. Do you think I'm going to risk her blood be on the wrong hands? Many bad people know of my daughter's abilities and they will grab any opportunity to have a blood sample. Did you know people are crazy enough to reverse engineer her blood so that they could replicate my wife's serum so that they could have power?" Father states serious, his Russian accent getting thicker. He then stops and calms down. "It has happened before and I will not risk it again." He adds softly. He then looks at Ratchet. "Can you transport us through a Ground Bridge?"

"Of course," Ratchet nods.

Before Father moves, I stop him with a look. He wanted to argue with me, but my look on my face must have seen the serious urgency in them. He nods stiffly.

"What's going to happen now that Optimus has been taken away?" I ask the Autobots with my most serious voice.

"I can't believe that Optimus went with Megatron." Arcee grits out.

"It's wasn't Optimus, it was Orion." I say calmly as I stand before the 'Bots.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asks bitterly as she crosses her arms.

"I didn't have your feelings in mind." I answer honestly which made everyone look at me in surprise. "Optimus is not here and everyone is shaken about it. Even me, but I will make the effort to not act emotional about it."

"But Optimus-!"

"Needs to be rescued." I interrupt her, making her become silent as everyone looks at me. "What Optimus did today is something that I will forever be grateful about. I was barely conscious when I saw him use the Matrix of Leadership to put Unicron's spark in stasis.

"From what Ratchet has told us, the Matrix is the collective wisdom of the Primes. And as we now know, Optimus wasn't always a Prime. So I truly believe that when he used the Matrix, his memories as a Prime got lost, or at least temporally forgotten.

"I don't know how the Matrix works, but it did release a lot of energy. So I would imagine that it is recovering or recollecting itself from the sudden loss of immense power. If that is true, Optimus will recover his memories in time, some way or another."

It was silent for a few moments until Ratchet speaks up, "We do need to find Optimus."

"Hold up!" Fowler exclaims. "I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for doughnuts." That is way too much information. "Are you telling me you can't just track Prime?"

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared since he embarked for Earth's core, but we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."

"Contingency plan?" Arcee asks before I could.

"What contingency?" Bulkhead adds.

"Is that even a word?" Miko asks.

"The Keycard." Jack answers. I had forgotten about it… "So what's it do?" He asks the question that I was wondering before.

"It grants access to Vector Sigma, the Repository of the Wisdom of the Primes." Ratchet informs.

"Is that some sort of supercomputer?" Raf asks.

"So, we can just download Optimus memories back into him? Great." Jack says hopefully. "Which one's the big 'V'? Over here? Somewhere in the back?" He asks as he looks around the hall.

"Vector Sigma is more than a supercomputer, Jack." Ratchet starts, making my gut tell me that something is coming up that I'm going to freak about it. "It is an ancient source of mystical power—on Cybertron." Yep, I'm freaking the freak out now, internally.

"Jackson Darby, you will _not_ be traveling to another planet." June scolds as she points accusingly at her son.

"I'm in!" Miko exclaims happily.

"You're not going either, Miko." June scolds as she looks at her then directs her gaze at the 'Bots. "Not when one of _you_ can."

The guardians all look at each other before shrugging. Well, I'm going to another planet, I don't care what she or Father or anyone else say. I am not going to let the opportunity pass. The nerd and geek inside of me is excited to go, even though the planet is has no life. It's still pretty exciting.

"June's right," Fowler starts as he faces Ratchet. "Why send a boy to do a 'Bot's job?"

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma… or one chosen by a Prime. Optimus gave the Keycard to Jack and Anya. It is now imprinted with their unique biosignatures."

"So you mean Anya and Jack are like some kind of honorary Primes?" Miko asks as she looks at both of us. "Anya certainly knows how to take over." She adds making me raise an eyebrow. "See? She even has Optimus' cool."

Everyone looks at me and I continue my cool and neutral face for a few moments. Then Ratchet says, "Let's just say Jack and Anya are the only ones who can return Optimus to the Autobot we knew."

"But why would Optimus willfully endanger humans, children?" She says as she waves at Jack and me.

I feel indignant to be referred as a child. I am a young adult who already had assassination under her file.

"I'm not a child, Mom." Jack defends himself.

"My daughter may be my baby girl, but she by no means is helpless." Father defends for me.

"Maybe Optimus believes there's more to Jack and Anya that meets the eye." Arcee defends us.

"All of which is moot." Ratchet states getting our attention. "The Keycard is useless to us without a means of reaching Cybertron, which we at present do not possess." That is a… complication. A big complication.

"Dude, what about that?" Miko asks as she points the Ground Bridge.

"Miko, that's a Ground Bridge. A Space Bridge is highly more complex and sophisticated. I could imagine it must have been hard to transport the 'Bots in the Earth's core. And they barely made it to Earth's orbit. Cybertron is too far to use the Ground Bridge." I inform.

"Yeah, I know." She says as she then faces Ratchet. "But Ratchet built it. Can't he just turbocharge the thing?" She asks like it was simply _that_ easy.

Actually… Ratchet, Father and I all shared looks of contemplation.

"With a power source so potent…" Father starts.

"And that the Ground Bridge will not have an outage because of that power…" I continue.

"It _could_ be possible." Ratchet finishes. But then he frowns. "Even if we find that type of power source it will still need a large amount of energon."

"Unless we find a different type of energy to fuel it." I suggest, making Father look at me with wide eyes.

"No! You don't mean." He asks in disbelief but also in crazed excitement.

"Yes, I do." I state with all seriousness.

"Hey!" Miko exclaims grabbing our attention. "I'm cool that you took my idea and seriously thought about it and I barely understood what your guys were talking, but can you let us know what alternative fuel both of you guys are talking about? Not all of us are science nerds."

"I do hope you are not referring to dark energon." Ratchet states dryly.

We both shake our heads. "There is powerful technology that is exclusive to one man whose father is the inventor of it and his son managed to improve it just in the past year." I say and this time, Raf gasps.

"You don't mean the Arc Reactor?" Raf asks in awe.

"As in _the_ Arc Reactor created by _Tony Stark_?" Fowler continues as he recognizes the name. That allowed Jack, Miko and June to look at Father and me in awe. "I know you both are geniuses, but no one has managed to even replicate it. What makes you think that you two can?"

"First of all, we are going to ask for it." Father says. "I do have Tony's number on my phone. I don't lose anything if I ask for him for help. Of course, I'm not going to reveal about the Autobots. He knows that I have been working with someone who is trying to create a teleporter."

"If that doesn't work then we will have to figure out how it works on our own. Three heads are better than one." I state. "This is only a suggestion of turbocharging the Ground Bridge. We can't just rely on this plan."

"Talking about plans, you put a tracker on Optimus. You just told us about it." Ratchet says hopefully as everyone looks at me with that same hope.

"I did put a tracker on him." I start, my heart squeezing on my chest, but I put on my best professional face. "But I am very careful when it comes to trackers. The tracker works once perfectly just in case someone with bad intentions has access to it. Even though Optimus and I are the only ones to know about it, we can never be sure that it is safe."

"But the tracker is still inside of him." Ratchet urges. "There's still a chance."

"It's a one in a million chance, but yes, a very small chance." I agree. "Though I will be honest about the dangers." At that I could feel the tension rising. "If somehow the tracker is operational, it will possibly alert the Decepticons about it and that is bad. Tracking works on both ways. If the Deceptions are going to be smart about it they will investigate it so that they can track it down to this base.

"So, before you even start tracking, I suggest that you erase the tracking code and everything that came with it from the main computer."

"But then how…?" Ratchet questions.

"Do you really think that the main computer is the only place where I could access his location?" I deadpan. "I have the locating logarithm in my own computer which frankly is heavily encrypted and if someone like Soundwave tries to hack in it, my signal will be scrambled and sent to different senders of different parts of the world to disguise my exact location long enough for me to find out that someone _is_ hacking me. The main computer is not designed like that. Plus the firewalls that I have put will take over ten years for an advance hacker to get in, which for Soundwave would give him at least three minutes of trouble. Enough time for me to log out and save the logarithm into a USB and use a different computer."

"Can you start looking for Optimus then?" Bulkhead asks hopefully.

"Once the information on the main computer is erased." I promise. "The tracking system is connected to it and I do not want to risk this location. But you must also have in mind that this is a thirty percent chance of success." I state with all seriousness.

"It's better than nothing." Arcee says but she has the smallest of smiles.

"Contact me when the data files have been erased." I ordered Ratchet.

Father then puts his hands on my shoulders. "But before anything of that, I have to run tests on you after you take a warm shower. Your health is still important." He says softly.

"Your father is right," June says softly. "How do you expect to do all of this if you are not at top health?"

I sigh heavily. "I understand the logic behind it. 'Bots?" I ask them.

" **I want you to be healthy before anything else."** Bee says as he walks towards me, his face next to mine.

Bulkhead, Arcee and Ratchet all nod and I nod in acknowledgement. "Father, I need you to call in my school that I will be sick for a week, maybe more."

"Very well," He agrees.

"Ratchet can you provide us a Ground Bridge, my father can provide you the coordinates." The Autobot medic nods and Father follows him as he tells Ratchet the information. Then I address everyone else. "I will be honest right now. My body is not in condition to fight at the moment. Once I have the accurate diagnosis, I can calculate when I will be fully recovered if I follow my medical regimen to the letter for a fast healing.

"But just because I can't fight that does not mean I cannot help you in battles. I am capable of leading a squad even though I have no experience in it. But I do have experience in teamwork and strategies. Do not hesitate in calling me in for that. Understood?" I state soberly.

All the 'Bots nod.

"Good, now I have some tests to do." I say, but Bee grabs me gently and pulls me off from the catwalk. But Jack runs towards us and Bee stops his hand from the opposite side of the railing.

"Anya," He huffs and he then grabs something from his pocket and shows me my black ribbon. "You need to have this." He states as he grabs my hand and wraps the ribbon around it. "And this." He says as he quickly pecks my lips as he cups my face. "I'm going to miss you, _mi bella dama_." He whispers as he rests his forehead against mine.

"I'm going to miss you too, my jolly sailor bold." I whisper back as I caress his cheek. "I'll be gone for at least three days before I travel back here from Russia. But I will let you all know if I'll be gone for more."

"You better," He says as he gives me one last peck and Bee slowly lowers me to the ground where Father is waiting for me.

"Bee, take care of Raf until I come back." I tell him as I hug his face. Then I kiss his 'cheek'. "Take care of yourself too."

" **I will,"** Bee promises as he uses one hand to press me closer to his face before he releases me.

Then I look at Raf, "You take care of Bee, okay?"

"I will," He promises.

"You better be back to show me more karate moves!" Miko says.

"Once I've recovered and you have at an average of B's in your classes." I state as Father leads me to the Bridge. I hear her groan but that's it.

Ratchet then activates the portal. "We will see you soon, Anya." Ratchet says as he nods at me.

"Yes, we will." I promise and I wave goodbye to everyone before Father and I cross the portal. It deactivates a second later when we finally reach the familiar grounds of Volkov Mansion.

The air is certainly a lot chillier than Nevada and it's already night time, the moon and some starts shining down on us.

"Let's get inside quickly; I don't want you to get sick." Father says as he picks me up and quickly runs for two miles towards the mansion.

This feels like it's going to be a long three days. I really want a warm bath, but I will take a hot shower. Time is of the essence and I can't waste a second of it.

* * *

"What's in the x-rays, bone scanners, CT and MRI?" I ask Father in Russian once I have regular clothes on. Hey, we are in Russia and we both are mutual speakers.

"Ratchet's scans are correct about something near your heart." Father replies as he moves away from the light board so that I can see my images as well.

I cross my arms as my eyes analyzes it. I almost wanted to touch my chest, but I resisted the urge. "It's a crystal. Ratchet's scanners said so. But the question is… will I need surgery to remove it?" I ask plainly, still examining the multiple images. My ribs are cracked; my right wrist is not in top condition. If I hit anything I can possible break or dislocate it. I can see the slightly torn ligaments from the MRI images. My skull shows signs of a small concussion located on my left lobe in the middle section. I have a stress fracture on my right tibia.

The things I will have to do to rest and heal… Goodbye heels and hello boring flat soles. I got to reinforce a couple of flat shoes with vibranium. Just two pairs of flat sole shoes.

"We cannot risk getting you into surgery unless absolutely necessary. Last time you almost got killed by some mercenaries." Father states gravely, grabbing my attention. "I got your blood results. The machines didn't detect any foreign substances so there is no active dark energon in you."

"That's good news." I drawl, "What's the bad news?"

"There's only .01% of dormant energon in about each blood cell. But I do not think it will be active. The crystal near your heart is more than likely dark energon. It doesn't seem to have negative effects so far, but I have some trusted surgeons on the ready if it starts jeopardizing your health."

"Has the government contacted you?"

"Yes, I informed them that you are alright and with me for a few days. I told them that you were trying to calm the storms with no luck."

"I see," Then I turn to look at Father. "Did they believe you?"

"They were skeptic, but they had no other evidence against my word otherwise." He sighs. After everything I have done for them, many still doubts that I cannot control my abilities. I have a large control over them, larger now that I have been with Jack. But I know that sometimes I lose a bit of control, but that is very rare. I make sure that I am away from harming other people when I know I will lose control.

"Any word on Stark?"

"I left a message. He is currently busy." Father says.

"Tch, too much partying." I say as I watched the latest scandal on Tony Stark on the tablet. He is getting destructive that is actually made alarms go off into my head. I never met the man, but I know Father has mentioned me to him. The question is whether he remembers my name or not. Not that I particularly care.

Okay, maybe just a little. Come on, he is a genius! And frankly, I do admire his and his father's work. The Arc Reactor primarily.

"I'm worried for him." Father admits. "I'm going to call Pepper, once I get her phone number…"

"Do what you can. I will start brainstorming of the possibilities of the Arc Reactor schematics."

"You need a splint for that wrist." Father says as he gives it to me. My right wrist is colored with purple and yellow bruises. Father gave me painkillers, so that's why I haven't felt my body ache in pain. I know I'm going to feel it after the medicine wears off, just right now I feel very uncomfortable as I move. "It's a Grade II wrist sprain."

Then he shows me the black wrist splint and helps me put it on. He then hugs me gently and kisses my forehead. "You need to rest, my star."

"I know." I sigh tiredly. "I'll be in the kitchen after I wake up." I informed him as I kiss his cheek. Then I quickly and quietly leave the lab room and went towards my room. I know Father is going to check the images more thoroughly and get me a splint brace for my tibia.

I wonder how long will I sleep?

* * *

During the remaining days that I stayed in Russia, I had made a lot of ammo for Dolor, Vengeance, and Stingers. I was very tempted to stay another day, but Father said that he needed to leave Russia. He was called in to go to Germany.

So I called in Ratchet for a Bridge. There was just no way I was going to fly back. I don't have the patience for it at the moment. I needed to do other important things. Like finding Optimus and recreating the Arc Reactor.

"There's the Bridge." I said as it opens from the middle of my lab. With my good arm, I pull a small hay wagon full of my ammunition towards the green portal. Also, my walking cane is in the wagon. Yeah, it was that or a special walking boot.

Father is following behind me with slightly bigger hay wagon. It's equipped with different supplies that I thought would be necessary such as first aid and medical supplies, chemicals and appropriate equipment to handle them, a couple of guns of different types, a mini printer for forging documents and IDs and other things that I won't mention.

When we cross we both see Ratchet and he offers us a small smile. But the time, that means Jack, Raf and Miko are still in school.

"Good to see you in better health, Anya." Ratchet says.

"Thank you, Ratchet." I reply as Father pulls the wagon further towards from the Ground Bridge.

"I would love to stay and chat, Ratchet, but I have other things to do." Father states hurriedly as he then comes over me and checks me from head to toe.

"I'll be fine." I reassure him. He gives me an unimpressed look. "Like you're the one to talk." I reply as I return his look. "Didn't think I wouldn't smell the vodka in your lab."

Father sighs and groans a bit, but gives me a small smile. He hugs me as tightly as he could without hurting me (which is a lot) and kisses my forehead and cheeks. "I'll contact you."

"Okay, tell me anything regarding about Stark as soon as you find out."

"I will." He gives me one lingering forehead kiss. "Bye, my jewel." He whispers in Russian. He says his farewell to Ratchet very quickly before he dashes towards the portal. Closing quickly once I didn't see him anymore.

It's quiet for a few moments.

"So, what did you bring?" Ratchet asks eyes my wagons curiously.

"To start off…"

* * *

When I finished explaining the main things that I brought to Ratchet, he quickly helped me put my ammo wagon away from the reach of Miko. And the other wagon is closer to his area where it would be generally safe.

He actually did all the work of moving them and moving me.

Raf, Jack and Miko actually moved things around while I was gone. I had talked to them about how I was going to stay in base for the meanwhile I am 'sick' from school. So there's now a little section that's close to the Ratchet's working area that's just for me.

They gave me a foldable bed with blankets and pillows. They moved three desks into my area as well as several multiple outlet plugs that are already connected to a mini fridge. And I have the softest rolling chair that we have here.

They know me so well. I smiled fondly as I start setting up my things as I told Ratchet to pass me the wooden box labeled 'Utilities'. He put them on the empty area near my bed and he opens it for me.

"You know I could have done that." I state dryly as I start unpacking. "I'm strong enough for that."

"That may be true, but you are injured." He says as he pays attention to his computer. "You have a cane and protective armor on your arm and leg." He states as he looks back.

"They're braces." I inform him. "I could have used my other arm which is perfectly functional." Whoa… I start to sound like if my body is a machine… I'm spending a lot of time with Ratchet. "Anyways, let's stop talking about that. We have more serious things to work on." I state gravely.

Immediately we both start working, almost synchronizing from the very beginning.

We were discussing about the tracking logarithm when we hear the hum of engines coming in.

My face breaks into a smile as I grab my cane from near my desk and walk as quickly as I could towards them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ratchet exclaims as he carefully grabs me in his hands and sets me down to the ground. I almost didn't notice it, but the medic was smiling at me, but it was gone when he puts me down to the floor.

Bulkhead and Bee screech to a stop just a few meters away from me. A second later, their doors open and I see Raf and Miko running towards me. Bee and Bulkhead quickly transform into their bi-pedal modes.

However, Raf and Miko slowed down as they stand in front of me.

"No hug?" I ask them and that is all the encouragement they need to hug me, though I am grateful that they are careful about it. My ribs are almost healed, but they still feel sore and I haven't swallowed painkillers in a few hours. I'm waiting until the pain is unbearable that prevents me from concentrating on working.

" **You are a sight for sore eyes."** Bee says as he looks down at me.

"Yeah, it's good to see you back." Bulkhead says.

"Thanks, guys. But I wasn't gone for that long, plus you've seen me in the video chats in the main screen." I say as Raf and Miko just stood next to me.

" **It's not the same."** Bee says as I see him finally noticing the cane. **"What's that for?"** He points at it. **"I though only the older humans use it."**

"My legs are not in top shape and they're in the process of healing." I quickly say as I see everyone's concern looks. "The cane is just for support. Plus, it has this." I state with a smirk as unsheathe the cane's outer shell to reveal a single edge sword, but I quickly put it back in before Miko decides to touch it.

"That is so cool!" Miko squeals.

"Is it made of adamantium?" Raf asks in awe.

"No, this is just made of steel, though I did had to tamper it so that the blade is sharp and had shock absorption." I inform with a grin. "As much as I like seeing you guys again," I say as I give them quick side hugs, "I need to go back to work." I finish as I turn to walk towards that stairs.

However, I didn't reach the stairs since a yellow metal hand grabs me gently and puts me up towards my catwalk area.

" **If you can't walk that much, then you shouldn't be going up or down the stairs."** Bee says sternly as he lowers his face so that we had eye contact.

"Okay," I sigh. "It's just… I'm not use to having so many people helping me." I confess as I look at everyone. "I'm not use to asking for help." I state as I look away and walk towards my desk and sit on the rolling chair, my cane placed right next to me.

"So… do you need help?" Miko asks as she and Raf reach my area. I grab my cane to help me swing my seat so that I can look at them.

"I really appreciate what you guys have done for me." I start as I motion to my little area. "But there's no food." I say as I open the fridge to show that there's only a large water bottle. "Do you guys mind buying me food and other stuff?" I ask.

"Sure!" Miko exclaims excitedly. "Though I don't have money…" She says.

"Don't worry about that." I state as I grab four hundred dollars from my jean pocket and gave two hundred each. "Keep the change." I tell them.

"Sweet!" Miko and Raf exclaim.

"What are we going to buy?" Raf asks.

"Here's a list and divide it among you guys." I say as I gave them a lined paper that has what I need. "I suggest that Bulkhead should be taking you guys, he has the enough space to make it look that there's an adult is driving." I say as Bee was about to protest. "Bee, just trail them at a safe distance just in case."

" **Okay, sounds reasonable."** He nods. **"Okay, Bulk, looks like we are going shopping."**

"Yeah, come on kids. Anya just sent us on a mission." Bulkhead says with a smile as they transform back into their vehicle forms.

"Be careful." I say before Raf and Miko race into Bulkhead.

The green Wrecker speeds off first and then the yellow scout follows him. It's silent for a few moments before Ratchet interrupts it. "You show the markings of leader." He says. "Optimus must have seen it."

"Optimus is Prime for a reason." I state as I turn my seat so that I can face the medic. "I know what I am capable of. Leadership skills are just something that I had to acquire over time. I have years of practice." I comment.

"What happened that made you require acting on a leader's role?" Ratchet asks curious.

"My father's family is influential." I start. "I do not know much about your cultural Ratchet, but here, my father's family is considered as high class, which includes me. We are very wealthy because of the family business."

"What is it?"

I wasn't going to say about assassination. So I'm going to reveal what we are known for publically. "We are business people. We have ownership of several real estates and properties that we make money out of it. We made luxurious hotels in Moscow, St. Petersburg, Oslo and Nordkapp, built an Academy that is one of the most prestigious schools in Russia, funded several clinics and a hospital.

"All of our land is a profit for us, one way or another. Plus, with my father's genius he is part of the technological revolution that is making Father a multi-millionaire without the aid of the Volkov wealth.

"I will one day have to take over my father, when he isn't capable." I say with a tired sigh. "Here in Earth, there is an old tradition that the first born child, usually a first born son, will inherit everything once the patriarch of the family dies. Is there something similar in your customs back in Cybertron?"

"Something like that." Ratchet says with a shrug. "When both the heads of the family dies, usually an heir is decided. But it is not decided on age. The heir is decided base on their character, if he or she is worthy to be the next head of the family.

"However, it was rare to choose since we didn't have large families. Most femmes give birth to one or two sparklings. It was rare for having three or more sparklings."

"Interesting." I muse. "Well, Father is the first born child. My aunts and uncles are already adults and have families of their own and they already see my father as the patriarch when my grandfather is not present."

"Since you mentioned that you do not have any brothers or sisters, then that means that you are his heir." Ratchet states. "Your… cousins will be looking up at you when you are all adults."

"Correct," I say simply. I did not want to mention that I might not even live that long as a full adult to enjoy that privilege. I'm lucky if I live pass 20 years.

"There is a lot to you. More than meets the optics of this old medic." Ratchet says dryly. "You are the human that has surprised me the most."

"I'm flattered."

* * *

Raf and Miko got want everything from the list and them some more for themselves.

"Were the new videogames really necessary?" I ask them as they are putting the food and some drinks into the mini-fridge and the newly bought mini-storage shelf. They refused that I put the things back. It's really sweet of them of helping me in any way that they can.

"Yeah," Miko says, "It's boring to play the same videogames over again. These ones will provide some more entertainment."

"If it's any consolation, I made sure Miko didn't pick the goriest one available." Raf offers. "I didn't want to scare the 'Bots."

"Alright," I sigh and I spot the bags of chips, cookies, candy and a couple of liters of soda that I did not have on my list. "..You both are going to horde junk food here?"

"Yes." They both said immediately.

"…okay." I finally say as I continue on writing and calculating from my desk. I'm not going to be like a mother and start nagging about how unhealthy it is. They can eat the junk, but I'm the one who is watching over it. I control their junk food intake as long as I have a close eye on them.

Also, I _might_ take a bite of the junk that is at my disposal.

I can be evil at times.

* * *

When I hear Arcee's familiar engine, I stop what I am doing, stand up, and walk towards the stairs. Raf and Miko immediately came to my side and try to help.

Ratchet only sighs. He motions for them to get away from me, then picks me up and gently puts me on the ground. Bee would have done it, but he is not in the room at the moment. He's patrolling. I gave Ratchet a thankful smile before looking at Arcee and Jack who just stopped a few meters away from me.

Jack quickly gets off and takes out his helmet as he walks towards me. In a few seconds later, his arms are wrapped around me, his helmet on the ground, forgotten. I hug him back, squeezing him for a while and bury my head on his shoulder. I nod at Arcee for a greeting, which she does the same.

"I missed you," I whisper. He just squeezes me back and moves so that we could fully face each other.

"I missed you more." Jack says as kisses my lips and then on my forehead. He then pulls me at arm's length, checking me from head to toe, his eyes showing concern. "What is the damage?"

It took me a few seconds of hesitation before caving in. I don't want to lie to him. Plus, everyone knows that I am taking it 'easy'.

"Cracked ribs, stress fracture and torn ligaments." I say simply. "Oh and I just got healed from a minor concussion." I say as an afterthought.

Jack frowns, "You shouldn't be standing or moving too much."

"That is what I've been trying to tell her." Ratchet grumbles as he picks me up and puts me back towards my area. "But she is too stubborn."

"Hey, at least I am not attempting to jump over the railing." I huff as I went to sit down on my desk.

"Don't you dare!" Jack and Ratchet exclaim at the same time from their different locations.

"That was freaky." Miko whispers to Raf who only nods.

When Jack finally gets up the stairs he sees my area and lets out a whistle. "Who got the food?"

"We did!" Miko says as she points at herself and my cousin. "They're some things Anya made us buy, but Raf and I got some things for ourselves. You missed out the fun."

"You got Pringles?" He asks them.

"I got you, Jack. You like the cheddar cheese, right?" Raf says as he adjusts his glasses.

"Thank you." Jack says with a smile then sees the T.V. screen and sees the game that they're playing. "You got a new game as well? How much money did you give them, Anya?"

"Four hundred." I shrug, but then I smile. "Don't worry, next time, you can go shopping for me and you can keep the change."

"I can't accept that…" Jack then puts his hand behind his neck.

"You have to." I say with finality as turn around and once again continue my work. "You can use that money for our next date."

Miko gags, "Please do not mention your lovey-dovey acts in my presence."

"Oh, grow up." Jack says, but I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Anya," Arcee speaks up and I look up and see her face next to me. "How is the tracking process?"

Everyone in the room becomes silent. Even the video game is silent and the audio of the game controls is absent.

I'm silent for a few moments, collecting my thoughts. "The logarithm is very long and complicated. It started the tracking process 53 hours ago." I inform as I check the timer in my laptop screen. "Exactly the time Ratchet informed me that the information on the main computer was completely erased.

"Right now, it has scanned the planet about four times, using different frequencies each time so that it could detect Optimus' hidden signature. Cybertronians really know how to cloak their locations very well." I admit dryly.

"I still haven't given up." I add with determination. "I am doing everything in my power to locate him."

"That's all we ask." Arcee says.

"Uh… how is the turbocharging going?" Bulkhead asks.

Immediately the headache I was having, intensified. My fingers rub my temples, hoping to sooth them. "It's _difficult_. It's hard to reverse engineer when you haven't even _seen_ the object closely."

"We both were discussing about possible mechanics and schematics, but nothing concrete." Ratchet adds. "But we are still researching."

"We are still working on it." I state tiredly. I jump a bit when I feel hands on my shoulders. But I relax as Jack's fingers start massaging it. I recognize his hands already.

"I know that what you're doing is important." Jack starts as his fingers continue massaging me. "But you need to rest to not burn yourself out."

"But-"

"I'm sure the 'Bots understand, right?" Jack questions to the Autobots in a serious tone. I have my eyes closed in pleasure so I do not see their reactions.

"Yeah, Anya is only human." Arcee says.

"Plus, your mech creator just gave me a list of what you need to do to speed up your healing." Ratchet says, making me open my eyes and sit up straight. Jack's hands squeezes my shoulders so that they are more relaxed.

"What does it say, Ratchet?" Raf asks.

"It says that Anya needs a minimum of five hours of uninterrupted sleep every day, with twenty minute nap or two during the day," Ratchet starts. I could feel everyone's (minus Ratchet's) gazes on me. "Eat at least two full meals a day with some snacks in between, take some pills that Anya already knows what they are and proper simulation to affected areas." Ratchet then looks at me with a blank face. "I'm going to send this to Bumblebee so that he could also monitor your health. It seems that you are overworking yourself."

"…I don't mean to do that on purpose." I say rather sheepishly. "I do have the intention of doing all that. It's just… I lose myself on my work." I finish in a rather lamely. It's the excuse of a workaholic. I need help, but I'm stubborn when completing an important project.

"Well, I'm going to make sure that you do all of those things." Jack states and I can see the determination in his eyes as he turned me around to face. "Ratchet, please send that list to my phone."

I have too much control over my emotions, so I did not drop my jaw in disbelief. But I did blink several times consecutively.

"Will do." Ratchet says as he types in the computer.

"Now, just relax." Jack says soothingly as he went to massage me again once he turns me around.

"Are you sure you are not interested in the medical field? Doctor Darby has a nice ring to it." I comment. I held back a moan of pleasure when he hit the right spot. Mmm…

"I've been thinking about it, but nothing definite." He admits. "That's a big stress knot right… _here_." He says as he continues pressing the spot in between my shoulder blades. "If I only had lotion…"

"It's alright…" I sigh out in pleasure. "Just don't stop…" I did blush a bit because it did sound a bit dirty now that I reflect on it. But I quickly get rid of it as my muscles enjoy Jack's magic hands. I'm so lucky to have him as a boyfriend.

"You guys make me sick." I hear Miko say in the background.

"Whatever you say, Miko." Jack replies and everything is relatively silent except for the background sound of videogame music and Ratchet's typing and tinkering.

I'm just going to enjoy these few minutes of relaxation while I can before going back to work.

* * *

I was working on schematics when I hear a beeping sound echoing around me. Then Fowler's face on the main screen appears. _"Ratchet! You awake? This is an emergency."_

"Agent Fowler, it is Optimus?" Ratchet asks hopefully. My gut tells me that it is something else.

 _"It's 'Cons, and they're busting into the same military research lab they hit two months ago."_ Fowler explains. I see Bee, Arcee and Bulkhead now all joining us in the main chamber.

" **Could they be stealing for the same purpose as before?"** Bee asks.

"You mean building another Space Bridge?" Bulkhead adds.

"But for all we know, Optimus is riding with them." Arcee comments.

"Roll out." Ratchet immediately says.

While Ratchet is typing the coordinates I stand in front of the screen. "Fowler!" I exclaim getting his attention. "Evacuate all the humans!"

 _"But-"_

"They and their technology is no match to Cybertronians." I state as I narrow my eyes at him. "Evacuate immediately!" I order.

 _"Yes ma'am."_ The agent quickly says and the conversation is over.

I turn around and see the Bridge is already activated. "Be careful, all of you." I say. The alien warriors all nod before they all transform and drive into the portal, Ratchet quickly closing it.

"I wish I could fight." I state to no one in particular.

"I share the sentiment." Ratchet sighs, his hands closing into fists. "At least when you are healed you can go out in the field." He says.

"True," I pacified, as we now both are silent waiting for the Autobots.

Ratchet has his gaze on the computer that shows the 'Bot's vital signs and location.

But in a few minutes Arcee's signature disappears.

"Ratchet." I state alarmed as I quickly use the computer that is connected with the main computer and type away.

"Bulkhead! What happened to Arcee?" I hear Ratchet exclaim through the comm link. I ignore that as my fingers quickly try to find Arcee again.

"She did _what_?!" Ratchet yells furiously. It was silent for a few moments as Ratchet continues fuming.

"Hey, what's the commotion?" Raf asks as he, Jack and Miko walk over to us. They were in the basement fetching some things for me. However they are ignored for the moment. I don't want to worry them yet.

My computer beeps and Arcee's signature appears again. "Found her. She's in the Arctic." I informed Ratchet who only nods and goes to the control panel.

I grab my ear piece that is connected with the comlink. "Bee, Bulk, what is the status?" I say into my ear piece as I am hacking into the security cameras of the facility.

:: Busy.:: I hear Bulk grunt.

:: **Nothing that we can't handle.::** Bee adds but I can hear the sounds of many more opponents in the background.

My screen shows me several angles of the battle and I am grateful that there aren't humans fighting the 'Cons. I quickly transfer the images on the large screen and on my computer screen I have the exact location of the facility.

"Listen to me." I start, vaguely I hear the sound of the Ground Bridge, but that is not important at the moment. "I need to you two to make evasive maneuvers, but stay close to the perimeter. And most importantly, do not get hit."

:: **What are you planning?::** Bee asks.

"I've only been able to do this once a few years ago, but I think I am capable of repeating it again." I state vaguely, paying more attention to the security feeds.

I smirk when I see dark clouds looming over them. Yes, I can still help them even from here. The flying drones are still shooting them, but they will soon by the ones getting shot at.

:: Don't tell me that the storm clouds are you're doing?:: Bulkhead asks in disbelief.

"Don't be afraid of the lightning. I promise to make my aim as accurate as possible." I informed and soon a dozen lightning bolts all rain down towards the drones that were in formation.

It hit two of five, both of them falling with smoke coming off of them.

I stare unblinkingly at the screen making some calculations on the speed and distance and shot another round of lightning bolts. I shot one more drone, this one completely fried as it crashes to the ground.

That made the remaining two drones start to retreat, going far away where the security cameras could not reach them.

My lips twitch into a frown as I see them gone from my sight. I was hoping on getting them all offlined. Eliminating as many 'Cons is my goal. It's the least that I can do for them. The Autobots are already outnumbered as it is.

"Anya?" I hear my cousin ask and I quickly turn towards him and I see him, Jack and Miko all take on shocked and worried expressions once my eyes meet them.

"Your eyes…" Miko trails as she points at my eyes.

"Your nose is bleeding." Jack frowns and quickly grabs the box of tissues. I quickly blink at hearing that from Jack and slowly touch the bottom of my nose with the tips of my pointer and middle finger. I hear the sound of the Bridge again, but I again, paid little mind to it.

"Oh, I didn't notice." I comment nonchalantly as I see the red liquid in my fingers. Now that I know I'm bleeding I feel the blood escaping from my nose.

"Here," Jack says as he hands me the tissues. He then grabs my rolling chair and makes me sit on it. "You know better than to walk without the cane." He berates as he pushes the chair and rolls me back to my desk.

"It was unintentional." I inform rather nasally as the tissues are still covering my nostrils.

Ratchet's voice interrupts my thoughts of my nose bleed, "You weren't able to determine the Decepticons' location or if Optimus was even aboard on the ship?" Ratchet interrogates as he finishes checking up on Arcee.

"I… couldn't confirm." Arcee grits out. Shame showing in her body language and tone.

Bulkhead growls and then he suddenly smashes a device that I saw Ratchet using earlier.

"Bulkhead!" Both the medic and I yell at the Wrecker.

"What? You needed that?" Bulkhead yells at Ratchet. "Only thing _I_ need is our head honcho back." He states to us with great frustration.

"It's not your fault." I hear Jack say to Arcee from his position near the railing. Raf had taken his place to give me more tissues. Miko is apparently in garbage duty as she gave me a trash can where I can throw away my bloody tissues.

"If any of us needed rescuing, Optimus would have found a way. I didn't – simple as that." She chastises herself.

The sound of beeping interrupts any further conversation and Fowler faces appears on the big screen again, _"Anya!"_ He yells as he looks around and finally sees me, Miko rolling the chair for me to get closer to the screen. I no longer have tissues on my nostrils. The bleeding had stop. _"There you are."_ He states. _"Thankfully there were no casualties, but there was some heavy property damage. However the bigger problem is the stolen artifact."_ He reports. _"The tracker on it couldn't be activated. So we have no idea where it is."_

"Obviously the Decepticons have it." I state passively. "Why is the real reason why you're calling me? You never called Optimus unless you needed something."

 _"Nothing escapes you missy."_ Fowler frowns. _"But that makes it much easier. Can you locate the power source?"_

"I can try, but I can't make any promises." I inform.

 _"Good, inform me when you have something."_ Fowler orders before logging off, the screen back to the security feed of the research facility.

I rub my temples to sooth the headache that came.

"Here's some ice, Anya." Raf says. I look at him as see him have the small ice pack that I made him buy just a few hours ago.

"Thank you." I say as I grab some more tissues and put it on the ice pack and put it under my nose. I don't want another nose bleed.

"You shouldn't have to worry about leading a team." Arcee starts as she stands up and looks at me. "You are just a human child; you shouldn't have been worrying over about leading a team in a war that you are not part of."

"Too bad that I worry for all of you." I state as I stand up and look at them. "I may be young, but someone needs to have a cool head. If I didn't order Fowler to evacuate all the people from the facility, there could have been more than property damage."

Arcee then narrows her optics at me before saying with a frown. "You certainly take actions that Optimus would have done."

" **Yeah, that was good thinking. Things could have gotten ugly. For them and for us."** Bee adds.

"Thank you for the comments, but we have more important things at hand." I state.

"Yeah!" Jack says getting all of our attention. "Like the thing that the 'Cons have their claws on."

Ratchet scoffs, "They finally acquired a power source for their Space Bridge."

"That _is_ disconcerting." I state blandly, but my eyes widen as I see Jack nodding at me. "But…"

"But we will let them finish building their Space Bridge." Jack states to everyone.

"Why? So they can bring more zombies back from Cybertron?" Bulkhead rants.

"No. So we can commandeer it and use it to send _Anya_ and _me_ to Cybertron." Jack reveals his plan.

"Whoa. That's a pretty good idea." Miko comments.

"Ho-ho! Well, if Miko thinks it's a good idea…" Arcee says sarcastically.

"Nobody's saying it will be easy, but you've seized a Space Bridge before." Jack states firmly.

"We blew one up. That's a whole lot different than three of us seizing and holding one." Bulkhead argues.

" **But we can't do anything without knowing where the Space Bridge is."** Bee adds.

"Bee's right. We'd have to find the thing first." Arcee roughly translates.

"Uh, hello?!" Miko exclaims as the attention is on her. "If it's a Space Bridge, isn't it…?" She asks as he points upwards.

"The term 'Space' refers to its transport range, not its physical location!" Ratchet exclaims. "And we've been monitoring Earth's orbits since the last one. We'd know if it were there."

"So, the Bridge could be somewhere here on Earth." Jack states.

"Like trying to find a server in a scrapyard." Bulkhead mumbles.

"Then maybe we'd better start looking." Arcee comments in a more relaxed tone, but it's still firm.

"But the fact remains; we do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus or if he's truly safe from harm." Ratchet states grimly.

"I do not think Megatron has harmed Optimus physically." I call out, now having everyone's attention. "If Megatron did that all ready, he would be gloating. He wouldn't hesitate to torture us with information to show us that Optimus is hurt or worse."

 **"Gut feeling is telling you that?"** Bee asks.

"Yeah," I state. "My gut hasn't been wrong yet."

"We can only hope." Ratchet says.

I look at the time and see that it is almost curfew. "Raf, Jack, Miko, you need to go home now." I state as I look at them.

Jack comes over and gives me a chaste kiss. "Good night, _mi bella dama_. I love you." He whispers.

"Good night, my jolly sailor bold. Love you too." I whisper back.

He nods and he steps back before walking away.

Raf hugs me and kisses my cheek. Miko just pats my back. I see the three of them leave from base.

Now it's only Ratchet and me.

"I need to prepare to sleep." I state as I look at Ratchet, feeling a small blush rising on my cheeks. "Can you take me to the restrooms? Please?"

Ratchet stiffens, but then sighs loudly. "Very well. Do you have what you need?" He asks a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah," I say as I motion to my little bag that has everything. He nods stiffly and gently grabs me and takes me to the hall that has the restrooms.

When he arrives, he gently sets me down next to the door. "Can you come back in twenty minutes?"

The medic only nods before quickly walking away.

Opening the door, I turn on the lights and sigh. I want to be healed already.

* * *

I am being awakened by something gently prodding my shoulder. My eyes blink lazily and I sit up and see Ratchet.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I am receiving a signal from a restricted band." Ratchet says from his new position in front of the main computer. That causes me to awaken fully. "However, unlike the last time it's not from a starship. There from escape capsules."

"There's more than one?" I ask as I stand up from my bed.

"It appears to be three." Ratchet informs. "They all have Autobot identification beacon, but heavily encrypted so that Decepticons can't identify them. This particular encryption comes from the Autobot starship Sigma."

"But?" I ask.

"Their current location is almost past the planet you humans call Mars." Ratchet says. "Their ETA would be in five hours."

"This is short notice," I say as I cross my arms. "Is there any way to communicate with them?"

"Only one capsule has an operational communication system. Shall we communicate?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, but you will be the one talking. You know the protocols better than I do." I state. "They are more than welcomed here, if that's what you're worried about."

"I know you do not have the power that Agent Fowler has, but it gives me relief for you to say it." Ratchet states.

He presses a button, "Sigma escape capsule, this is Autobot outpost Omega One. Identify yourselves."

There is some static before I hear a deep voice start talking.

* * *

AN: Finally finished! I really did everything in my power to update in less time than the last update.

Thank you **Sakura9544** , **Balance2000** (guest), **Dentisheik** , **Zorua1** , and **ladybug02** for reviewing. You guys are amazing!

Who do you think are going to be the three incoming Autobots?  


Even though I already had in mind who is going to join, I want to know who do you guys want to see in this story and why. I'm just curious. Really curious. Maybe if I have a compelling reason, I might change and replace a character with the one you guys have suggested.

You have one week from today (7/30/17) before I start writing. So I shall start writing on 8/6/17.

Thank you so much for staying and reading this. Love you all!


End file.
